Spider Crisis In Alaska
by Heleigh
Summary: After one year, everything seems to be back on the right tracks in New York. Peter is back as Spidey and the relationship with Osborns is healed. To repay his actions, Norman takes boys on a holiday to Alaska where they could put all those nightmares behind. But a new mysterious threat is rising from the horizon, putting trio once again face to face with something big and horrible.
1. A New Beginning

**Hi there and welcome to read the sequel to Shattered Souls. Taking a place after one year of Ock's torture, it will tell what happened or happens after that.** **This story is accompanied by author _Nobel Six,_ who plays Squirrel Girl and his OC Predator (he was also responsible for their fighting scenes in SS) while I take care of Peter and Osborns. But ****that's the end of that, enjoy.**

* * *

New York, the city of many possibilities. It can fill your greatest dreams or pull you deep down…both of the scenarios are as possible. So, what makes this "little" city so different than others? Well, probably nothing, but…

"HELP! HE ROBBED MY SHOP!"

If this thief thought he was clever, he was badly wrong. Okay, he managed to get something…but soon, he would come face to face with something nastier than police officers.

"Hah hah, your guns won't work on me! Catch me if you can idiots!", the masked man yelled and ran to the alley. First, last and bad mistake.

"Okay, let's see what I've got…", the thief started, but then someone pulled the bag away from him.

"I don't think these belong to you!"

"Hey, whatta…WHO?!", the man turned around. And then he saw Spider-Man standing at the alley, blocking his way.

"I can't believe how down you guys sink on these days…seriously, robbing a flower shop? Back when I started…"

"Oh shut up worm…and eat this!", the thief yelled and pointed his gun towards Spidey.

"Oh no, don't even try!", Spider-Man jumped out of the way and attacked this idiotic thief. It didn't take long until this loser was hanging upside down and mumbled angrily.

"Well, I let the police to take care of the trash. That's not my job. See you!", the web-slinger lifted his thumb up and webbed away. When he headed through the city, the young hero heard greetings.

"Morning Spidey!"

"Good morning!", Spider-Man answered.

"Spider-Man! Nice to see you again!"

"Thank you!"

While webbing, Peter smiled under his mask. Everything was finally in balance…in the city, but as well as in his personal life. Unlike a year ago.

Now, it was just a bad memory…but Peter could still feel it haunting him in the back of his mind. Since almost two years ago, he did something very stupid. He led two of his friends into dangerous situations…one of them got badly injured and another one landed into a coma.

 _And what happened because of it..._

Since all these nightmares began when Harry, Peter's dear best friend landed into a coma because of Ock's symbiote called the Anti-Venom. It lasted four months and those months were the most horrible in his life. And not only because seeing his friend just sleeping was hard, but how Norman, Harry's father roasted Peter during those weeks. He blamed Spider-Man for what happened and since Peter was too horrified of Norman's possible reaction, he didn't dare to tell the truth. He wanted really bad…but fear was too strong.

 _Thank god it's not there anymore..._

One thing led to another, and eventually, guilt, pain, and darkness grew too strong to carry. Exhausted, Peter finally revealed his identity, and it can be told that Norman was anything but pleased. Feeling betrayed, he separated woken up Harry and Peter from each other to protect his son from the threats Spider-Man's career would bring. But he couldn't have known what plans Octavius had for his family…and what traumas it would leave.

 _Traumas indeed..._

Since during his worries, Norman went to ask clues from Octavius and the madman gave them, on one condition. When Spider-Man's secret is revealed, both Norman and Harry would belong to him. Panicked, Norman asked for Peter's help…and the mess was ready. After having an argument with his friends and family and after getting blamed by Norman over and over again, Peter ran off and got caught by Ock, who took the "ex"-hero to his lair, an old mental hospital outside the city. There, he transformed his enemy into a horrible monster and locked him up. Soon after that, he kidnapped Osborns and brought them in as well…torturing and making them fear.

 _I wanna forget, but can I?_

But who suffered the most, was certainly Harry. Both his father and friend were motionless for weeks since they both were infected by Ock's creations. He had to find help all by himself and witnessed many brutal happenings. Ock gave him poison, which caused that he had to learn how to walk again. While trying to find a cure, he met Bernard, a night guard who helped him to collect mystical potions and heal Peter and Norman. Unfortunately, Bernard died while protecting Osborns from Ock's insane Bug King, who wanted Norman to be its body.

 _Hrrr..._

Eventually, Peter and Osborns were able to escape from Ock's hideout and Spidey saved the city from spidertopouses, who were his infected friends. Furious about this failure, Octavius kidnapped Harry and almost killed himself and boys. Luckily all of them survived and when realizing that he had lost completely, Ock disappeared and swore that one day, he would get his revenge on the wall-crawler.

 _That lunatic is still teasing me!_

But now, everything seemed to fine. Norman and Peter were able to make peace with each other and that was a relief for everyone. And more importantly, friendship with Harry was better than ever and career as a superhero in balance.

 _Like a dream come true, I'd say!_

Landing to the park near Queens, Spidey took his suit off and Peter headed towards home. He had a long day behind and was pretty hungry.

"I'm home!", Peter greeted as he opened the door.

"Welcome back honey! You're just in time for dinner", Aunt May smiled.

"Good, I'm starving", Peter sat down.

"So, have you packed yet?", May asked while making plates.

"Yeah, but we leave until later tonight. So no need to rush."

"Time comes sooner than you think. Excited about this holiday?"

"You bet…I have never been to Alaska before! Harry said that he had visited there many years ago, as a kid. Norman was too busy to go there before, but now, we are gonna have a five-star time!", Peter smiled.

"Good to hear. How is he feeling now? I haven't seen him for a long time", May asked.

"He's doing better…but recovering has been very slow. But Harry has spirit!"

Smiling, May went to cook. Peter leaned back in his chair…and then his phone rang.

"Hey, bud!", Peter answered.

 _"Hey, Pete! I was just calling that we are gonna pick you up in a couple of hours. Are you done with your packing?",_ Harry asked.

"All done. I'm so excited…a month of nothing, but good food and relaxing!"

 _"Yeah…I'm looking forward to it as well. But now I gotta go, see you soon!",_ Harry nodded.

"Okay. Bye!", Peter shut the phone. Closing his eyes, he smiled.

 _Finally, everything is going right…and I sure love it!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Hmmm…okay", Harry muttered and looked at a pile of clothes on his bed. "Which one of these I should take with me?"

Gathering shirts, trousers, shoes…Harry opened his suitcase and started to pack. When he was done, he tried to close it…but didn't manage.

"Whatta…oh come on!", the boy muttered and pushed harder. "Close!"

No matter how much Harry tried to close…nothing worked. Finally, he climbed onto his bed and was almost about to jump…

"Son, are you done? We don't have much time and I have to…", Norman opened the door, holding a laptop in his other hand.

"AAHH!", Harry yelled out of surprise and fell. Losing his balance, he landed against a bookshelf, which fell straight on him.

"Harry!", Norman threw the laptop away and ran to the bookshelf, lifting it up and pulling his son away from it. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…you just scared me", Harry muttered and held his head.

"You sure? Not any bruises? Wounds? How about your legs? Head? You don't have…"

"DAD!", Harry raised his voice. "I'm fine, really."

"Let me see anyway", Norman looked worried and examined Harry's whole body. Harry sighed…despite it's been almost one year, Norman was still so overprotective.

"Dad…like I said before, I'm not a baby anymore. You don't…"

"Don't even start, you know my opinion for this. Since I can't ever forget those situations where I nearly lost you…", Norman closed his eyes.

"Dad…try to put it behind, okay? We made it…and I'm feeling better than ever. Really", Harry smiled.

"Yeah…", Norman smiled and rubbed his son's hair. "But remember what we talked? Not any risky games and remember to take your medicine every night. I'm making sure that you're doing that."

"Yes, sir…", Harry smiled a little. Ever since Octavius forced him to eat poison, his legs were caput. At first, Harry didn't feel them at all, but in time, feeling returned and muscles started to work. Thanks to hard work and physiotherapy lessons, he learned to walk in a half year. But some side effects were still there…Harry couldn't run completely and got tired easily, so he had to use crutches in stairs and while walking long distances. He also had to take it easy, since even a little fall could break his bones again.

"Good", Norman smiled and helped his son up. "I'm gonna have a couple of calls before we go. Get ready", he nodded and walked away from the room. Harry went to finish his packing and gazed out of the window.

 _This will be the greatest holiday ever!_

 _-o-o-o-_

Soon, it was time to go. Peter finished his packing and came downstairs and opened his communicator.

"Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell that I'm going now. Do you remember what I told you?"

 _"Yeah,"_ , Miles nodded. _"We will keep things in order. Have a nice vacation, you deserve it!"_

 _"Suree, someone works while…",_ Flash muttered. Miles pushed him away and smiled.

 _"Don't worry Pete, we will manage. We have a lesson held by Connors in a couple of minutes. Gotta go!"_

"Okay. I see you after four weeks!", Peter smiled and shut the screen.

"Nervous much?", Aunt May smiled.

"Not really…it's just so good to relax after a long time…", Peter nodded.

"You work so hard, you need to take care of yourself as well. Have fun honey", May hugged Peter and kissed his cheek. Soon, they saw how the limo drove down the street and stopped in front of the house. Opening the door, Harry stepped out.

"Hey!"

"Well, that's my ride. See you!", Peter took his bag and waved goodbyes to his aunt.

"Bye, have fun!", May smiled as boys went in and the limo started driving.

"I can't believe we are going to Alaska…", Harry was excited. "A month of fun!"

"You bet", Peter smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've been there", Norman nodded and worked with his laptop. "But now, we are gonna have a nice holiday, without any threats!"

Both boys nodded and smiled. As the group headed towards the airport, they expected to have a long, relaxing vacation ahead to forget those miserable times. Just too bad that no one knew yet, how deep mess the trio will be dragged into…and that it would be much more dangerous than what they've been through so far.


	2. Apprentice Rising

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy stood tall in the bay, home to heroes and heroines who all hoped one day to be the ultimate. Right now they could all be found in a class being taught by Dr. Connors.

"If by chance you do get stabbed, you do not want to pull out that knife, unlike a bullet a knife will cause you to start bleeding instantly, and you do not want to bleed out", the doctor lectured as he pointed to the holographic board where examples of gunshot wounds and stab wounds where shown, causing every hero and heroine in attendance to cringe.

"What are we supposed to do, hold the knife in?" Kid Arachnid asked from his desk, which caused other heads to nod at the question that had just been asked.

"Actually yes, a knife is designed to cut, so if you pull that knife out, you're the inside of your body will be severely damaged, and blood loss is something you want to avoid." Doctor Connors insisted, which caused everyone to nod their heads in approval. "That's all for today, make sure you complete your essays, classed dismissed." The Doctor said as he took a seat at his desk and began to grade papers, allowing his students to leave his class and head towards their next class, advanced battle strategy with Agent Coulson.

* * *

"Alright everyone, today is a big day, we have a special guest in attendance." Agent Coulson said from where he was standing, which got everyone's attention.

"Who is it, Cap, Iron Man, Hawkeye?" Flash asked eagerly which caused everyone else to wonder the same question.

"The hero in question wishes to remain anonymous during this exercise, as to not be a distraction, however I will say this," Coulson began before needing a breath, "the hero in question is looking for help on a secret mission, so whoever performs the best in his eyes will be chosen." Agent Coulson said with a smile on his face. That information caused all the heroes and heroines in attendance to smile as well.

"What do we need to do to prove ourselves?", Cho said as he started to draw up a battle plan.

"Glad you asked," Coulson said as he pressed a button on his wrist watch and three dozen LMD'S walked out of hidden entrances in the wall, and each one shimmered before taking on a random form, "the person in question will be judging you on several categories: Battle strategy, teamwork, determination, and also creativity." Coulson informed everyone. The last criteria earned many confused looks, to which Coulson decided to address, "There are multiple ways you can defeat an opponent, remember your powers alone cannot win a battle, sometimes you got to use the environment." the agent explained which caused everyone to nod in understanding. "Good cause your test starts now."

* * *

Up in the observation room the hero in question could be standing next to Agent Coulson who had walked upstairs to take control of the LMD'S. The hero in question was silent as he observed the group of heroes and heroine in attendance, he had an early favorite out of all the possible candidates, and he hoped his hunch would prove to be correct.

"What level difficulty to you want to judge them at?" Coulson asked the hero.

"Crank it up to the max." the hero said simply as he crossed his arms in anticipation.

"You sure, these LMD'S can be quite difficult." Coulson asked as with a hint of nervousness.

"My task is going to be difficult, I need to see how they do when the odds are stacked against them." the hero said simply which Coulson responded to with a silent head nod as he pressed a button and turned the LMD'S up to maximum difficulty.

* * *

"How hard could this be, we face LMD'S all the time." Flash said as he slammed his fists together.

"I wouldn't get over confident if I where you, Flash." SG said which caused everyone else to nod in agreement. Before Flash could respond the LMD'S suddenly sprung to life and began attacking all the heroes and heroines.

"Come at me!" Flash yelled as he fired his missile launchers at a group of LMD's striking one, but hitting dangerously close to Dagger who could be found throwing several light daggers at an LMD who had taken on the form of The Wizard.

"Watch it!" Dagger shouted as she made the fatal mistake of taking her eyes off her opponent and that resulted in the LMD she was fighting rushing forward, snagging her and throwing her against the wall knocking her out of the match.

"You'll pat for that!" Cloak raged as he observed Dagger lying there injured, in a fit of rage he tried to teleport behind the LMD who had injured Dagger, but another LMD who had taken on the form of Electro who had been fighting Triton pushed Triton to the ground and fired a lightning bolt at the ghost like hero, the LMD'S aim was true as it struck Cloak in the back causing him to twitch and then fall to the ground twitching, the same LMD then finished off Triton with a quick kick to the head.

* * *

"Three down already, actually four." The hero observed as Cho was defeated by an LMD who had taken on the form of Molten Man and had fused Cho's armor solid.

"Flash as you noticed is doing very well," a technician said as he handed to hero a cup of freshly brewed coffee, to which he took a short sip.

"He's not doing well," the hero said simply, which caused everyone to turn and look towards him. "He's not working well with the others, he seems more concerned about showing off, that's not what I'm looking for." he said as he continued to observe.

* * *

The fight went for about seven more minutes and now only thee heroes remained, Iron Fist, Rhino and SG.

"Anyone got plan?" SG asked as she dodged an energy knife from an LMD who had taken on the form of Kraven.

"Gather them into a circle, I got an idea." Iron Fist said softly which caused Rhino and SG to smile, when Iron Fist had a plan it usually worked. SG and Rhino did what they where told and gathered all the remaining LMD'S into a circle and waited for Iron Fist to do what he said he was going to do. But before he could, LMD Kraven threw an energy net that ensnared and captured Rhino, knocking him out of the fight. Iron fist snarled as he jumped into the air and slammed both his iron fists into the ground, creating a shock wave that knocked over all but LMD Kraven who had jumped over the shockwave, and LMD Electro who had hovered out of the way. LMD Kraven threw an energy knife at Iron Fist to which the hero merely deflected it, however the knife attack was just a distraction as LMD Electro shot a lightning bolt that struck Iron Fist in the back and knocked him out of the fight.

"Guess it's up to me." SG whispered in a nervous tone as she eyed the remaining LMD'S. Electro fired a lightning bolt at the squirrel heroine, who preceded to do a front flip over the incoming attack and deliver a powerful dive kick to it's head, knocking it out of the fight. Suddenly she felt a shark pain in her left arm and upon looking down she noticed that a glowing energy knife had embedded itself into her arm. She was about to pull it out until shr remembered what Doctor Connors had told her.

LMD Kraven made a taunting 'come get me' gesture with his hand and SG rushed at him and tried punching him with her good arm, to which the LMD simply blocked it. Suddenly the squirrel heroine had an idea. She quickly ran away from the LMD and started making faces at it. The LMD snarled and threw a knife at her, however what happened next surprised everyone in the room and in the observation deck, as SG caught the knife with her good hand and used it to cut the energy net that had ensnared Rhino, freeing the strong hero.

"Thanks for the save." Rhino thanked SG as he cracked his knuckles and looked at the last remaining LMD. "Mind if I take this one?" Rhino asked as he started running towards the LMD, the fight was over a matter of seconds later as Rhino slugged the LMD in the face.

"Impressive" the hero said as he watched Rhino give SG a fist bump.

"So you made a decision?" Coulson asked.

"I've made up my mind..."

* * *

"Hold still this will only take a second." Doctors Connors said as he was stitching up Squirrel Girls stab wound. "You followed my instructions and did not pull it out despite how painful it was, good work Doreen, at least I know you do your homework." the Doctor laughed which got SG to laugh. Suddenly the door to the medical bay opened and in walked a very familiar looking armored super hero.

"Predator, what a surprise." Doctor Connors said as he gave the armored hero a handshake.

"Good to see you to Doc, hard to believe it's been a year already." Predator said as he pressed a button on his neck and his helmet retracted with a mechanical hiss, revealing Tobias Lexington.

"What brings you back to the Academy, last I heard you where chasing a motorcycle gang in Detroit" Connors asked his friend.

"That gang is out of commission, the people of Detroit wont have to worry about them anymore," Predator said before needing to take a breath before getting serious, "Reason I'm here is because I need help for a special mission, I came here today looking for an apprentice if you will, and I think I found one, SG, I'd like you to come with me on this mission." Tobias said with a friendly smile that surprised the injured squirrel heroine.

"Why me, I got hurt, I don't consider that a win." she told the armored hero, which caused Tobias to laugh.

"You passed all my qualifications, you had a great plan in there, you worked as a team, and you used creativity to free Rhino, you're the only one I'd take for this mission." Tobias said as he patted SG on her good arm. SG thought about it for a second before answering.

"Alright, what's the mission?" she asked her partner.

"I'll tell you more on the flight." Tobias said as he pushed another button and the helmet reformed covering his face.

"Flight?" the squirrel heroine asked.

"Oh yea, pack your bags, tomorrow morning we are taking a plan to Anchorage, Alaska..."


	3. Arriving To Alaska

_"Ladies and gentlemen, soon, we will be arriving at Anchorage airport. Please fasten your seat belts and stay down during the landing…"_

"This is so exciting!", Harry could hardly stay put.

"Nice that you're excited son…but please, sit down. I don't want to call to the hospital during our first day", Norman patted Harry's knee while typing with his computer.

Grunting, Harry sat down. Peter looked out of the window…he had never seen so much snow.

"This view so amazing…look at all of those mountains! That snow…and the weather is so bright!"

"Really? Let me see!", Harry leaned to look as well. "Woah…amazing indeed!"

"Boys, seriously. You will get to see all those wonders soon. Now, sit down", Norman commanded gently.

Turning their heads, boys leaned away from the window. This was so awesome…soon, they could do all great things, like slalom skiing, have snowball fights, explore those mountains…

"Hmm…looks like we are about to land soon. Put warm clothes on, the weather is much colder than in New York", Norman told and got up, starting to take his suitcase from the up locker.

"Yes sir", Peter grabbed his bag and pulled a sweater from there, putting it on. Then, he put a vest on top of it, earmuffs on his head and gloves in his hands. "That's it, I'm ready!"

"I'm gonna get dressed up too…", Harry started. "Could you give my bag, Dad?"

"Well actually…I didn't take it with you. I packed your clothes in my suitcase", Norman nodded.

"What?! Why?", Harry stared.

"Because you would have just taken some t-shirts and jeans…in the middle of winter! No way. I packed some warm clothes I thought you would need."

Peter had to use all his strength not to laugh. Harry stared at his father.

"Are you saying that I only have what you brought?"

"Yes…and I can assure you thank me later. Here", Norman offered Harry a fleece, which was bigger than the boy himself.

"You've gotta be kidding me…it looks like a tent!", Harry snorted. Peter grabbed his mouth with his both hands.

"Well it is big, but it will keep you warm. Just put it on."

Rolling his eyes, Harry put the fleece on. When he was done, Norman offered him a jacket.

"Okay, let's see what else we have here…oh yeah. Your beanie…a scarf…gloves…and warm shoes. I also packed a pair of woolen socks, just in case. Put them on as well."

When Harry was done, he looked like a huge balloon under a big jacket. Peter stared out of the window, biting his lip.

"Aren't these a bit too much?", young man grunted and rubbed his hands. "It's so hot with these! Why I can't dress up like Pete? Even he does not have so many clothes on like I do!"

"Because Peter has…a special ability to protect him from the cold. And since you got hypothermia when Octavius…Connors told that during your recovery, it's more than important to keep you warm. And that's what I'm doing", Norman tied the scarf tightly around Harry's neck. "Well, I think that'll do…just one more thing", he pulled a hood over his son's head. "Yes, all done."

Harry felt really embarrassed when Norman treated him like a baby. Peter gazed at his friend a bit…and lost it.

"Shut up Peter!", Harry pushed his friend. "That's not funny!"

"Ahahaha! Just look at yourself…I gotta take a picture of this and send it to Flash and others…", Peter laughed.

"Don't you dare!", Harry started hitting harder. Both boys laughed as Norman put his own jacket on as well and sat down.

 _-o-o-o-_

After twenty minutes, the plane finally landed at the airport. When the trio came out of the plane, it was even more beautiful they could have ever imagined.

"Be careful with stairs, they are kinda slippery. Give me your hand Harry", Norman offered his hand. His son did as was told, while Peter supported Harry from his back. After all, stairs were a place Harry could easily fall and hurt himself.

"So…how do we get to our apartment from here?", Harry asked.

"Wait a minute…you have an apartment here?", Peter stared.

"Of course…we just don't use it very often", Harry nodded over his shoulder.

"Well, our ride should be here soon…", Norman gazed over the airport. And soon, he saw the limo arriving.

"There it is! Come on", he pointed at boys to follow him. Soon, they were driving through the city and towards the mountains.

"My apartment is a bit outside the city, towards the north. From there is a great view of Eklutna Lake. I'm sure you both will like it", Norman nodded.

Excited, Peter and Harry gazed out of the window. It was far from that hospital they once were trapped in. It was so bright and sunny…this will be a great vacation.

"Imagine all the things we can do Pete!", Harry smiled. "Snowball fights…hijacking…and even rattle off! It's gonna be amazing!"

"Sure Har", Peter smiled back.

"Oh no", Norman lifted his gaze from his laptop. "We talked about that son…no any risky games. And that means no slalom skiing or snowball fights. They are too exhausting for your condition."

"But Dad…look at those mountains! They beg to get rattle off! I promise to be careful", Harry begged.

"Harry, I said no. Don't try me."

"But…", Harry protested, but Norman just shook his head and continued typing.

"Tsick…what kind of a vacation is this if you can't have anything fun…", Harry leaned back in his chair and grunted silently.

"Oh don't take this so hard Harry…Norman is just worried about you like a father should be. We can do many other things than those two", Peter comforted.

"Yeah, whatever…", Harry closed his eyes and crossed his hands. Peter turned to see out of the window.

 _So awesome…I can't believe we're really here!_

 _-o-o-o-_

It was a long drive, and the road went smaller and smaller. further from the city they got. And soon, it was getting dark and hard to see around, since trees blocked sunlight.

"Wow…evening sure comes here quickly! Well, of course, we flew like all night…but still, it took a whole day to get here", Peter nodded.

"Yes…but I had to have a meeting before we left. I wish I could have…", Norman tried to apologize.

"Oh, it's not a problem Mr. O! I understand completely. As a CEO, you have work to do", Peter smiled.

Smiling, Norman gazed his son who slept. Harry really deserved this holiday…and he would not let anything ruin it.

"So…how long it's been you were here last time?", Peter asked.

"Many years…I just didn't have time to come before…I took Harry with me once, when he was about five-six years old. But of course, he does not remember much…he was so young", Norman told.

"Well, better late than never, don't you think?", Peter winked his eye, which made Norman laugh. Suddenly, came a loud bounce, which made both Peter and Norman fall down. The car rolled circles a couple of times before stopped near the edge.

"What...what happened?", Peter looked surprised.

"No idea…", Norman gazed as well. Harry had fallen on the floor as well and sat up.

"Are we there yet...? Why are you on the floor?", he mumbled sleepily.

"No, we just hit something. You're okay?", Norman put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fine", Harry nodded. "What do you mean we hit something? Like where?"

"I don't know…but we landed near the edge. Should we ask what is going on?", Peter stared out of the window.

"I'm going to ask what's the matter. Wait here", Norman opened the door and went outside. Harry gazed after him and turned his head.

"What's wrong? What kind of thump was it that our car got off the road?"

"No idea…", Peter started. Suddenly, the Spider-Sense went on.

 _Oh no…not here! Please…!_

"Peter…is everything okay?", Harry asked.

"My…my head is tingling. I…I sense something…"

"Like what? You're not saying there is something…?!", Harry gazed out of the window. "Dad is out there!"

"I honestly don't know why it's acting like this…but I certainly don't need it now! I'm on vacation!", Peter muttered.

"I think we should get out…and tell Dad about this", Harry nodded. Peter agreed and they came out of the car. It was dark now.

"Dad! Where are you?!", Harry yelled. But no one answered.

"Where did he go?", Peter gazed around.

"I don't know…I'm gonna check the driver seat", Harry nodded and walked in front of the car. Suddenly, he yelled.

"Whatta…Pete, come quick!"

Turning around, Peter took a fast run to Harry. There, he met his friend's shocked face.

"What's wrong Har?"

"Look…", Harry pointed. The driver seat was empty…and also not a trace of Norman anywhere.

"What in the world…where is the driver?! And your Dad?", Peter asked.

"I don't know…we are in the middle of nowhere! They couldn't have walked off just like that!", Harry answered, voice trembling.

"Something is not right here…Norman was gone only about ten minutes. There is no way he could have gone far in that time", Peter gazed around.

"Yeah...Dad! DAAAD! Where are you?!", Harry yelled.

"Mr. Osborn!", Peter yelled as well.

No answer.

"This can't be real…just when we were supposed to have a good time! And now this!", Harry slammed the door closed.

"Don't panic now Harry. Maybe Norman and driver went to get help. Like to call somewhere…what if there is no signal?", Peter suggested.

"Without telling us? No, not possible. Dad would not leave me here, out of anywhere, unprotected. He hardly lets me out of his sight. That's just not possible", Harry shook his head.

"Well, you do have a point…but where he is then? I see footprints only leading here…and not back", Peter muttered and rubbed his chin.

"This gets even better…what do we do?! Even the keys are gone! We will freeze…I will get hypothermia without my medicine!", Harry shivered.

"Hmm…", Peter gazed around. Then, spotted a tree with big branches.

"I climb on that tree and see if I can find anything. Okay?"

"Okay", Harry nodded as Peter ran to the tree and climbed quickly up. Gazing around…but nothing out of the ordinary. Just trees and the city lights on the horizon.

"See anything?"

"No…certainly nothing! What the hell is happening?!"

"Damn it…", Harry muttered. Suddenly, he heard voices.

 _"AUUUUUUUUU…AUUUUUU…"_

Whipping around, Harry gazed towards the forest, backing against the limo.

 _What was that?!_

"Ummm…Peter!"

"Yeah?", Peter answered.

"I think I heard something…it sounded like howling…", Harry trembled.

"Huh?", Peter stared. Then, he climbed down and took a fast run to Harry.

"What did you say?! Heard howling?"

"Yeah…right there…", Harry pointed with his finger. Peter listened…

 _"AAUUUUUUUU…AUUUUUUU…"_

"Oh my god…wolves!"

"Wolves…?!", Harry stared.

"Yeah…and I can hear them nearby…", Peter gazed into the woods. And suddenly, he stepped in front of his pal.

"Harry…get in the car and lock the door."

"Huh? What for…?"

"Just go!", Peter commanded. Harry started to move…but then spotted red eyes in the woods.

"Pete…there they are!"

Peter gazed where Harry pointed…and gasped. And before boys could do anything…wolves began to run towards them.

"OH SHIT!", Peter shielded Harry with his arms while standing in front of him. Harry covered his head and then both boys screamed.

 _"HEEELLLLPPPPP!"_


	4. The Mystery Begins

"Ever been to Alaska?"Tobias asked Doreen from his seat on the plane. The two of them could be found dressed in civilian attire and sitting in the first class quarters of the 747 that was taking them from New York City to Anchorage Alaska.

"Never, I rarely Leave New York unless its to see my parents." Doreen answered turning to face her friend.

"That's interesting, where you from?" he asked conversationally, to which Doreen hesitated, true she and Tobias had worked together in the past, but when it came down to it, she barely knew him. Tobias seemed to realize that and spoke up.

"I understand you don't know me very good, but your going to have to trust me if we are going to be working together," he said in a caring tone as he flexed his elbow, "I trust you Doreen," he said as he never took his eyes off the squirrel heroine.

"Why do you trust me when we barely know each other," she asked the normally armored hero, "Aside from us working together against U-Goblin last year we barely know each other." she said in a calm and collected tone. Her question made Tobias laugh softly, but not in a mocking laugh, more like a laugh shared between good friends.

"You saved my life last year, that immediately earns my trust and made me have confidence in you, and what you showed me in the training room reassured my faith in your ability. You care for your teammates and you fight with your heart, that's exactly what I was looking for." he said simply which caused the squirrel heroine to nod her head in understanding as she wiped a strand of her brown hair out of her brown eyes.

"What exactly is this special mission, you said you'd tell me more during the flight, and here we are on a multi hour flight and you haven't told me one thing." she said as she crossed her arms in semi annoyance.

"Forgive me," he said as he reached into his coat pocked and pulled out a small photo and handed it to the perky girl. She took it in her hands and began to observe it. It contained a man lying in a pool of blood, she noticed that his throat had been slit and he two black eyes. "Dear God, who is this guy and what happened to this poor man?' she asked the older hero.

"The man in question is Doctor Edger Sullivan, and he was an archaeologist, at least he was until he was found murdered in his Anchorage apartment," Tobias said with grim nod on his morbid face as he pulled an orange envelope out of his other coat pocket and handed it to Doreen, "those are the police reports that where filed during the investigation, the police have it labeled as a murder obviously, but it's not in the reports that bothers me," he said as he took a sip of his bottled water before continuing, "there was no sign of forced entry, Dr. Sullivan was beaten before his death, and he had several artifacts stolen from his apartment," Tobias was saying before Doreen spoke up.

"It sounds horrible that this poor man suffered, but it also sounds like a robbery gone wrong." she said as she was trying to piece everything together.

"That's what I thought at first, until I noticed a few things that didn't add up," Tobias said as he pulled out a picture of several artifacts, including a golden vase. "All the really expensive artifacts like the Golden vase where left undisturbed, as well as a priceless Diamond from Egypt, only two things where confirmed stolen, a map that was hanging on his wall, and a pair of really old glasses that where taken off a rack." Tobias said before collecting all the pictures and putting them away.

"So this was not a robbery gone wrong, this was a murder in an attempt to steal these two items?" Doreen said in a puzzled tone, which caused Tobias to nod.

"There's more, the man was killed with a combat knife, a combat knife mad of Adamantium." Tobias said which stunned the squirrel heroine.

"How do you know it was Adamantium?" she asked the older hero.

"I ran my own tests and my claws are Adamantium, and all my tests came back with the same result as the knife used to kill Dr. Sullivan, and there are only a few people I know of that carry Adamantium knives, two are in prison, one is dead, no I didn't do it, and one had reformed his ways, so that only leaves one left, I hope I'm wrong, but in case I'm not, I'm going to need help." the armored hero concluded as he folded his arms and had a grim expression on his face.

"Who's the owner of the knife." SG asked her friend. Before he could answer an announcement came over the PA system, "Good evening everyone this is your captain speaking, we are going to begin our descent into Anchorage so please fasten your seat belts at this time, thank you." the captain informed them before turning off the radio.

"I'll tell you this, he's really dangerous, and I can't beat him alone, believe me, I tried," Tobias said simply before he began to fasten his seat belt. Doreen followed his lead and quickly fastened her seat belt as the plan began its descent. Looking out the window Doreen saw a sight quite different from New York. While there was a city in the distance, she saw a large sprawling forest that was white from fresh snow. Personally she wasn't a big fan of snow due to her squirrel DNA, but she knew she would have to tough it out since Tobias needed her help in capturing this murderer, and secretly she hoped she was up for the job.

"Welcome to Anchorage Alaska." Tobias said as he and Doreen walked out the doors of the airport and into the freezing Alaska air. The wind cut right through her fur coat and Doreen shivered in the cold air.

"Really cold, and my squirrel DNA does not like the cold." Doreen said beofre her teeth began to chatter.

"Don't worry," Tobias said with a small laugh as he patted her on the shoulder, "I've been to Alaska before, trust me you'll get used to the cold." he assured her as he hailed a taxi and got it to stop.

"Where we headed?" she asked him.

"Our hotel. Tonight we stay in a nice hotel, tomorrow we begin our investigation, sound good?" he asked the squirrel heroine. SG simply nodded her head in approval as she and Tobias stepped into the taxi and began the drive towards the hotel. Little did they know that there investigation would lead them into a collision course with an unmovable force...


	5. There Is Something Strange Going On

Peter shielded his friend as wolves ran towards them. He didn't really expect this during his first day on a holiday.

 _Seriously…can't I ever have a break?!_

"Out of the way!", the young man jumped on the roof of the limo, pulling Harry with him. Then, he jumped to another side of it and began to run, while pushing Harry forward.

"Run!"

"But why…? We should stay here and wait for Dad!", Harry began to run too.

"We have to get somewhere safe! And that car is certainly not a place like that!", Peter gazed over his shoulder.

"But where?! We are in the middle of a dark forest! And I can't run with my legs…they hurt!"

"No idea…but you just have to ignore the pain…unless you don't wanna be their meal!"

Gulping, Harry watched as wolves hit the limo. And then…they turned around and spotted boys.

"Peter…PETER! THEY SAW US!"

Peter turned his head as well…and gasped. Things just got a lot worse.

"Shit…now what?!"

"I don't know…you are the hero!", Harry yelled.

Biting his lip, Peter thought what they should do.

"Well, I'm gonna use my web shooters and…", he began...but suddenly remembered.

"Oh no...NO, NO, NO! My costume is in my bag…and the bag is in the car!"

"Oh great…", Harry shook his head. And then, he fell down.

"Ouch!", Harry grabbed his head. Turning around, he saw how those wild dogs ran fast towards him, teeth chattering together. Harry closed his eyes and covered himself…and then felt how Peter grabbed him and jumped out of the way, leading them into the woods.

"GO!"

"What…are you out of your mind?! We should not leave the road!", Harry protested. "We could get lost!"

"Just keep running, I don't have a better idea!", Peter pushed Harry forward. Boys ran as fast as they could…while hearing how wolves chased them.

"Some vacation this turned out to be!", Harry yelled.

"You don't say?!", Peter answered.

Boys ran and ran…until Peter spotted huge spruce in front of them. Grabbing Harry by his arm, he took a fast jump and landed them on the high branches. Gazing down, boys saw how wolves ran circles around the area, searching for their prey.

"Okay…let me think…", Peter muttered. "What is going on?!"

"I wish I could answer", Harry nodded while holding arms around the trunk. "Why those predators are after us? And what on earth happened to Dad?! He disappeared without a trace, right in front of us!"

"This sure is a mystery…and I didn't see anything, only Norman's footprints leading to the driver seat. No tracks back, and no driver's footprints either. Nothing! And how we didn't see or hear anything?", Peter muttered.

"I don't know…but I'm scared and…I'm cold! I think my body is starting to freeze…", Harry shivered even more.

"Right…you need your medicine. But the car is so far away…", Peter started. But suddenly, tingling started again. Gazing down…

"Oh, no…they saw us!"

"WHAT?!", Harry gazed down as well. And yes…wolves tried hard to climb up. So hard…that the tree started to slope.

"Oh, no…we are gonna fall!", Peter took a hold of the branch.

"I can't hold on with these gloves…", Harry yelled…and then lost his grip and fell into the snowdrift.

"Harry!", Peter yelled. He jumped down and went to dig his friend out. "Can you hear me bud?! Answer me!"

As Harry didn't answer, Peter started to dig faster, until breathing right behind him. Gazing over his shoulder, he met a group of wolves.

 _Shit…SHIT!_

"Don't you come any closer…I…I have a weapon!", Peter trembled. Backing away slowly…he lost his footing and fell into the snowdrift as well. It started shaking, causing that both boys started to roll down the hill.

"AAAHHHH!", both Peter and Harry yelled in panic.

"Well…at least now we got to rattle off!", Peter yelled again.

"But not like this…why I didn't listen to Dad…!", Harry yelled back.

Rolling faster, boys headed towards a little river which was floating through the forest. Wolves ran after them…they were really hungry.

"Where are we going?! Now we are totally lost!", Harry asked.

"I don't know…but I can't stop my FALLIINNNGGG...!", Peter's voice faded suddenly away.

"PETE?!", Harry turned around…and landed straight into the river.

"GOD! Help!", Harry screamed as the cold water surrounded him. But having so many clothes on, it was just too hard to fight against the floating.

 _Not again…I have the worst luck ever…_ , Harry thought as he started to fall…until someone pulled him out of the river.

"Are you okay Har?", Peter ran to his friend. "Oh, no…you are wet!"

"I…I will m-manage…", Harry trembled. "T-thanks f-for s-saving me…"

"Huh?", Peter stared. "But…I just got here! I didn't save you!"

Harry lifted his head in surprise. Suddenly boys heard a snap behind them and whipped around, seeing a dark figure standing behind a tree.

"W-who's that?", Harry shivered.

"I don't know…hey! Did you save us?", Peter yelled.

The figure didn't answer. He just stared boys a while…until disappeared into the woods.

"HEY, wait…!", Peter yelled after him and started to run.

"P-Pete…I'm c-cold…I-I feel h-horrible…", Harry trembled as he was blue and pale. Peter turned around and went to his friend, taking his vest and fleece off and giving them to Harry. "Here, take my clothes."

"B-but w-what about you?"

"Don't worry, I manage. But we need to get you to somewhere warm…like right now", Peter gazed around. Suddenly, he spotted the limo standing above on the road.

"Hey, we came back! Let's go and see if Norman has returned", Peter nodded and started to walk, while supporting shaking Harry. Gazing over his shoulder, young spider thought.

 _Who was that…and why did he save us?_

 _-o-o-o-_

Back at the limo, Norman and the driver were already back and were searching for boys.

"HARRY, PETER! WHERE ARE YOU?!", Norman yelled all over the road.

"Sir…there are bloody claw marks all over the car…and two footprints leading into the forest", the driver called Austin said.

"What?!", Norman whipped around and nearly ran to the spot what Austin pointed. And they saw footprints leading into the darkness.

"No…they couldn't have gone…!"

"I'm afraid they have Mr. Osborn…I also found footprints…of wolves going after them."

Norman stared Austin…and his heart nearly stopped beating. Boys were out there…all alone, lost and chased by wolves.

"No way…I have to go look for them!", Norman began to run, but Austin grabbed his arm.

"You shouldn't sir! You would only get lost as well!"

"But I have to go! My son is out there!"

"How would you find him from the dark forest? It's impossible! You don't know the area…and you aren't dressed up to survive in this weather. You will freeze to death!", Austin shook his head.

Norman stopped…he knew Austin was right. But fear was too strong…all those horrible memories during Octavius's torture came to his mind.

"No…I have to go! Even if it would cost my life…but I won't leave Harry there. I won't lose him again!"

"Mr. Osborn!", Austin yelled after him. And suddenly, heard voices from a different direction. Turning around, he saw boys walking towards them and waving their hands.

"Sir…SIR! There they are!"

Whipping around, Norman ran to the road. And when he saw boys, he began to run faster.

"HARRY! PETER! SON!"

"We're fine Mr. O! Or…almost", Peter waved his hand as Harry was too wet and cold to do that.

"Thank goodness you're both all right! What happened?", Norman asked, reaching his hands.

"We were…well, that's a long story. But Harry…he fell into the river", Peter looked worried.

"What?!", Norman grabbed his son by his shoulders and gazed at him. "Son…are you all right? Talk to me!"

"I-I'm f-fine…", Harry was blue. Norman gasped as he saw his face.

"You are cold as ice…you will get hypothermia without your medication…and here is freezing!", Norman took his jacket and put it around Harry. Then, he knelt down to take a better look.

"May I ask…what happened to you sire? You just vanished!", Peter asked.

"Well, I went to see Austin…and suddenly I felt how someone hit me in the head. And then we both woke up on the road, a couple of kilometers from here. And I have no idea how...but what happened to you?"

"Well...", Peter began and told everything that happened. Norman was shocked to hear that.

"Oh, my god…you could have been killed!", he gazed at his son. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry Dad…", Harry shivered even more and coughed.

"It was not your fault…I shouldn't have left you", Norman pulled Harry into a hug. "Why something always happens when I turn my head away even for a second? I could have lost you once again…!"

Harry coughed even more and shivered, that Norman could feel it through his body. His boy suffered again…all because of him.

"And if that could have happened…I…I can't even think about it…NO!", Norman started breathing fast and tightened his grip around Harry.

"Mr. O…are you okay?", Peter asked.

Norman didn't answer. His face turned white…and he could only but stare.

"D-Dad…w-what's t-the m-matter?", Harry asked.

"I think he is having one of his panic attacks…this is just what we need!", Peter grabbed his head.

"Dad…", Harry cleared his throat. "Remember what the doctor told you? Take it easy. Deep breath…everything is fine. I'm okay…just a little…ACHOO!", Harry sneezed and shivered.

Norman listened to his son's voice…and closed his eyes. Slowly, he was able to relax a bit. Then, he separated from Harry and rubbed his cheek.

"Okay…yeah, everything is fine…I guess. But now, we need to get you to the warm place", he took his son in his arms and nearly ran to the car.

"Austin, get all the clothes you can find. And rise heat, my son is freezing", Norman nodded and put Harry to sit down, taking away his wet jacket and other clothes away, wrapping his son into a blanket he found. Then, Harry was wrapped in clean and warm clothes. When Norman was done, he sat down and pulled his son next to him and putting his arms around him, to keep him warm.

"I think that'll do…feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah…", Harry shivered.

"Good…don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you and protect you from every threat…I swear!", Norman rubbed Harry's cheek. Harry just smiled a little, being too exhausted to talk.

"I think we are ready to go…Peter!", Norman gazed out of the door, as Peter kept gazing towards the river. The young man didn't tell Norman about the mysterious figure…he didn't want to worry him. He decided to keep his Spider-Sense acting so wildly as a secret too…at least until then, when he makes sure that it was nothing dangerous.

 _Who was that guy…? And why this happened? Why my Spider-Sense went on…is there something coming?_

"Peter! What are you doing out there? Come on, we need to get Harry to the house before he gets a fever!", Norman called again. Turning around, Peter made a last look towards the river and ran in the car, closing the door behind him.

"What took you so long? Everything okay?"

"Umm…yes sire", Peter gazed sleeping Harry. "Nothing to worry about…guess I just got distracted", Peter smiled at Norman, who gazed back…and smiled then, turning his gaze to his son. Peter gazed out the window while letting his mind wander all around.

When the limo started driving again…no one noticed how someone gazed after it from the woods. And neither did Peter or Harry know, that they would encounter with their helper again…in the most bizarre circumstances.


	6. Dead Men DO Tell Tales

"Should only take a few more seconds, and there." Tobias said triumphantly as the lock to Dr. Sullivan's apartment unlocked with a small click, allowing the armored hero and the squirrel heroine entry into the rather large apartment that once belonged to the doctor.

"I didn't know your armor had a lock pick." Doreen mused as she began to look around and observe the spacious apartment.

"My armor has plenty of tricks, you never know when you might need some of the devices in my armor." Tobias said as he opened up a small compartment on his leg armor and pulled out a small flashlight and handed it to Doreen. "Let's split up, I'll check this front room, and the back room, you check the bedrooms." Tobias instructed which earned a nod from Doreen as she walked away from Tobias and into the doctors bedroom.

"Well there's where the map used to hang." Tobias mused a she shone his flashlight unto the open space on the wall where a giant map once hung.

"Tobias, I think I found something!" Doreen yelled at the armored hero from the bedroom. Tobias stopped what he was doing and quickly walked into the bedroom.

"What have you got?" he asked as he quickly approached his friend.

"Found this in a crack in the wall." Doreen said as she handed a small disk to the armored hero who took it from her and began carefully observing it with his.

"Aegis what is this?" he asked his AI

"Encrypted disk, begin decryption?" Aegis asked as the message appeared on his HUD.

"Yes, let's begin deception." Tobias said as he slipped the disk into an opening on right wrist gauntlet, and the disk began to whir as Aegis began to decode it.

'What do you thinks on it?" Doreen asked in a excited tone.

"Don't know, but we'll find right about...now." Tobias said in a satisfied tone as Aegis finished decoding the disk and was ready to now play its contents.

"Disk decoded, proceed with recorded message?" Aegis asked the armored hero.

"Play the message on a holographic display." Predator ordered to which Aegis whirred and then brought up a holographic display on the heros right gauntlet, allowing him and Doreen to watch the decoded video.

"Is this recording?" a man in his early fifties asked a motionless mounted camera. He seemed satisfied enough to begin talking. "Hello everyone my name is Dr. Edger Sullivan and I'm here in the Alaskan wilderness interviewing an Inuit by the name of Atka, who has come forward with an incredible story," Dr. Sullivan said as he turned the camera to it's right slowly and showed an older Indian American man in his early seventies siting on a small stool present in the room the interview was being conducted.

"Thank you for having me, Dr. Sullivan." Atka said in his strong accent. He sat there with his arms folded and a grim expression on his face, it was clear that his man had seen quite a lot in his many years of life.

"Alright let's get started, you invited me hear because you claim to know the location of an ancient spell book, is that correct?" Sullivan asked the older man.

"I do not claim to know, I KNOW the location of this ancient book." Atka said simply, the whole time not taking his old eyes of Dr. Sullivan.

"Alright then, could you tell us a little about this book?" the doctor asked courtly.

"While I cannot tell you all the contents of this book, I can say this, whoever posses this book has the ability to change the lives of millions," he said with a mystified expression on his aging face.

"Really, how does it possess such power?" the doctor asked in a suspicious tone, for he did not fully believe the power that Atka claimed the book possessed.

"It possesses ancient knowledge, for over fifty years I have been the guardian of this book, but know the time has come for me to start looking for another to guard this ancient relic." Atka said with a tired grimace on his face.

"If this book is as powerful as you claim, why come forward and tell me about it?" Sullivan asked the old guardian.

"Because only you believe me, only you have taken the time to hear my true story, perhaps you are the one destined to guard the book next." Atka said in a sincere tone as he took the doctors hand in his own, "I ask you not to tell anyone about this meeting Dr. Sullivan, for your own safety." Atka said in a deadly serious tone.

"What do you mean, for my own safety?" the doctor asked the man.

"I can sense there is somebody after this book, somebody who wants to use it's power, not just for knowledge, but for destruction," Atka said before standing and walking towards the camera, resulting in Dr. Sullivan picking up the camera and holding it in his hands, "I will only tell you more off camera." Ataka said before the feed went dead, and was replaced by a new video.

"Well, Atka has given me a map that will take you to the location of this book," Sullivan said as he moved the camera and now the map that had been stolen was visible on the video feed, "he has also given me these glasses that supposedly will allow you to see the ancient symbols needed to unlock the location of the book." Sullivan said as he now showed an old looking pair of glasses on camera.

"As much as I don't belive in magic myself, I suspect Atka is right, I feel that somebody is following me since the interview I conducted two weeks ago, if this turns out to be true, you watching this tape must find this book in case I cannot, Dr. Sullivan, out." the doctor said as the camera went black.

"Well it seems we got a motive for the murder." Tobias said as he crossed his arms and rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"I agree, whoever did this was after this book Atka was talking about, which means Atka himself is in danger!" Doreen quickly realized.

"Your right, let's just hope we can find him and the book before 'he' does." Predator said as he and Doreen quickly left the apartment and closed the door behind them.

However neither of them could even have known that there entire time in the Apartment had been watched, by the very person who had killed Dr. Sullivan, turning away this person made hast to begin his journey after Atka...


	7. Burden Of The Father

A couple of days after their arrival, Peter and Osborns had settled in and prepared finally to start their holiday. Unfortunately, Harry got a high fever by falling into the river, so the only thing the boys could do was to wait for his recovery and do stuff inside the house.

Norman was really worried about his son's condition and fussed around Harry so bad, that boy's nerves were really close to exploding. But Peter reminded his friend of those times when Norman ignored Harry over and over again…and how much it hurt him. According to his pal, Harry should be thankful and happy that his father finally showed him love and care. So eventually, Harry learned to enjoy that attention Norman gave him since deep inside it was what he had always wanted.

But of course, being without a personal space and overprotective attitude was sometimes too much. Kindly, Harry reminded Norman that he will manage, without around the clock care.

 _"Dad, I'm fine, honest! Look, I know that you are worried, but you will just ruin your vacation when being so nervous all the time. Take a deep breath and enjoy! If I'm in trouble, I promise to tell you. I swear!"_

Norman laid in his bed, staring the roof and thought about Harry's words. Little hesitating, he allowed Peter and Harry to share the room with each other since it was big enough and had two beds. He wanted Harry to sleep with him…as odd as it was. But his son did so for a long time after they got home from Ock's lair. Harry was nervous and scared, searching for comfort and protection from his father. And Norman was more than pleased to give it…since it showed that his son needed him.

But now, Harry was ready to go back to his own life and after a couple of months, wanted to go to his own room what against Norman didn't argue. After all, his son wasn't some little kid anymore. But something was different…he could never be so careless as he once was. Since that blindness and ignorance almost costed his son's life. And now he fell into the river…and had a fever. Harry assured that Peter was with him…and Norman was only a couple ten meters away if something came up.

But Harry didn't know the whole truth. Since Norman kept something from him.

Feeling tired about this all fuss, Norman's eyes started to droop. And soon, he fell asleep…and dreamed.

/

 _"And only one hit to go…that's it Normie! Hit him!"_

 _Norman held the pipe in his hand…and gazed as his son was covered with blood. Ock laughed at the edge of the pool._

 _"Come on Osborn…hit him, or I do it!"_

 _Trembling, Norman lifted the pipe. He took a deep breath…after all, Harry said this would be okay._

 _"I'm sorry…", he whispered and closed his eyes…and then gave a final slam. There was silence…and suddenly Norman heard a loud thump. Opening his eyes…he gasped._

 _Harry laid on the floor, body covered with blood, eyes open and pale face towards Norman. And…he didn't move._

 _"Son…SON?!", Norman threw the pipe away and crawled to Harry, lifting him into his lap. "Are you okay? TALK TO ME!"_

 _Harry didn't answer…eyes kept starting to the roof. Norman shook his son's head._

 _"Harry? HARRY?! Look at me! Say something!"_

 _No reaction._

 _"What...what's wrong with him?", Norman gazed Ock._

 _"My my…looks like you beat your son, literally. Can't you see Normie? Your boy is dead. You killed him!"_

 _"What…? No…NO! HARRY, WAKE UP! SON, PLEASE!", Norman shook his boy. But Harry didn't react._

 _"What a father you are…killing your own child. MURDERER!", Ock yelled._

 _"No…NOOOO!", Norman screamed while squeezing his son in his arms._

 _/_

"No…no...please…", Norman muttered as he slept.

/

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Yes, son?"_

 _"There…there is something I need to tell you. And after I'm done…please try to understand", Harry gazed at his father, eyes glowing._

 _"Yeah?", Norman looked worriedly. "What is it?"_

 _"I…I haven't been completely honest with you about my condition…I…", Harry trembled and told about the pill Ock forced him to eat. Norman was speechless._

 _"What…WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"_

 _"Dad… I had to save you!"_

 _"BUT I LOSE YOU! I'D NEVER SURVIVE IT!", Norman yelled._

 _"You won't…", Harry started…until coughed…and fell on the floor, eyes closed._

 _"Harry…HARRY?!", Norman ran to him, picked him up and shook him gently. "What's the matter? Answer me!"_

 _Harry didn't answer…his body was cold. He was dead._

 _"No…it can't be…NO! NOT AGAIN! HELP ME!", Norman screamed…but no one heard his yelling._

 _/_

"No…no!", Norman's head was covered with sweat.

/

 _"How could you know what's best for me?! You were motionless for weeks, and I had to take care of myself! You left me again…despite you promised!", Harry yelled at his father, eyes red of crying._

 _"But I…", Norman began._

 _"I don't care! You betrayed me…I can't ever trust what you say! NEVER!"_

 _"Son…please try to understand…I couldn't help it…"_

 _"ENOUGH! You have always some stupid excuses! You never loved me! You love Peter more than me!", Harry yelled._

 _"WHAT?! Of course not! It's you I love! You are my son, not Peter!", Norman was shocked._

 _"Shut up! Just leave me alone…I'm going to live with Bernard!"_

 _"What…?"_

 _"You heard me. I'm going to live with someone who cares for me…who loves me as me. Who I can trust…who does not treat me like trash or ignore because of money! Bernard is just like that!", Harry nodded._

 _"What are you talking about?! You can't go with Bernard! I'm your father! Your place is with me!", Norman stared._

 _"Too late…I don't even wanna call you my father. You don't deserve to be one…go and marry your company as Ock said!"_

 _"Harry…stop this! Don't hurt my feelings like this…"_

 _"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS! You didn't care about mine either…you should be that monster again! It was your true form!", Harry turned his back._

 _"HARRY, don't!", Norman started sobbing._

 _"Too late…sucks to be you. Come, Bernard, I wanna show you something!", Harry ran to his friend, grabbing his arm and starting to walk away._

 _"SON, COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!", Norman yelled…but Harry didn't turn around. He just went smaller and smaller as he and Bernard disappeared behind the horizon…_

 _/_

"Come back…NO!", Norman jumped awake…and panted heavily. Grabbing his head, he landed back in the bed.

 _Oh my god, …what awful nightmares…When I'm gonna get over them…?_

Panting, even more, Norman closed his eyes. These nightmares had bothered him ever since they escaped. Over and over again, Harry neither died or left him for Bernard. His son blamed him for his suffering…well at least in his mind. In reality, Harry never accused Norman of being responsible for their torture. But Norman couldn't help but feel guilty…since because of his failures, his only child nearly died and was in this condition.

And even if Harry didn't know or say it…but Norman still doubted did his son need him after all. He managed so well without him…and Norman felt completely useless during their kidnapping. Harry kept going, beat Ock and his monsters, brought Peter back to his senses and returned Spidey to New York's people. His son had the courage to mock Octavius and gave himself up to save his father. Trapped inside the Anti-Venom, so long lasting coma…none of them stopped Harry. It seemed that this boy was invincible.

 _What is the meaning of my life, if Harry doesn't need me? He is my life, my world, my pride…everything I have. For him, I breathe, suffer, love, protect…blame everyone. I would kill anyone who hurts him…so what that would leave me if he was gone…?_

Suddenly, a loud screaming stopped Norman's brainstorm.

 _"NOOOOO! HEELLLPPP!"_

 _"Harry, calm down! It's just a nightmare! Wake up!"_

Jumping up and nearly falling down from the bed, Norman ran out of his room, through the corridor and towards the room where boys were. Reaching to the door, he slammed it open and ran in.

"HELP! DAAADDD!", Harry screamed as he was still asleep, rolling in his bed. Peter was standing beside it, trying to wake his friend.

"What happened?!", Norman ran to the bed, leaning down to look at his son.

"I woke for his screaming…and I tried to wake him, but nothing works", Peter shook his head.

Norman looked at Peter, then turned to see Harry.

"Son, wake up! It's me, Dad! Everything is okay!"

At first, there was no reaction. But then, Harry opened his eyes, panting heavily.

"What…where…how…?"

"Calm down, it's all right. You were having a nightmare", Norman rubbed Harry's cheek.

"Dad…? A…a nightmare?", Harry panted.

"Yeah…but nothing to worry about", both Norman and Peter smiled.

Harry stared…until lifted himself up, grabbing his arms around Norman's waist and sobbing against his chest.

"It was horrible…you and Pete were those bugs…and you ate me…and everyone…I couldn't save you…then you transformed back into The Goblin…"

Norman and Peter gazed sobbing Harry, then each other. Norman put his arms around his son while rubbing his hair and back.

"Oh, son…you're still having those nightmares? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I didn't want to worry you. You have enough troubles with your traumas…", Harry sobbed.

"Harry…", Norman lifted Harry's head up, looking into his son's eyes. "If you have troubles, I have troubles. If you're hurt, I'm hurt. You are the reason I live and breathe. Never be afraid of telling me something. Got it?"

Nodding and wiping his eyes, Harry was able to relax a bit.

"Sorry I woke you…"

"No prob, I wasn't sleeping anyway", Peter smiled.

"Me either…", Norman lied. "But now, try to get some sleep. I'm right at the end of the corridor if you need me", Norman tucked his son in and got up. But then, Harry grabbed his arm.

"No Dad…don't go! Please…stay here. Sleep beside me."

Feeling a little surprised but deep inside happy, Norman nodded and settled himself down, beside his son. Then, he lifted the blanket and tucked him and Harry in, while Peter went back to his own bed.

 _"Thanks, Dad…actually when I come to think of it…I really missed being close to you. Could you sleep with me for the rest of the vacation?",_ Harry whispered.

"Of course! But if you missed it…why didn't you tell me that either? Have you suffered lonely nights with these nightmares?", Norman asked, concerned.

Quietly, Harry nodded. Norman sighed and pulled his son to his chest.

"Harry…please, don't keep secrets from me. You only make me worry more. Okay?"

"Okay", Harry smiled a little. Then, he gazed over his shoulder a bit.

"Night Pete!"

"Night", Peter smiled and took a nice position. Soon, he was sleeping. Both Osborns smiled…Peter had such great sleeping skills.

"Okay, let's go to sleep as well. Night son", Norman smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too Dad…", Harry smiled, relaxed…and soon fell asleep as well. Smiling a little, Norman closed his eyes as well. Maybe he was wrong after all…maybe he was needed. And he would not let anything to separate him and Harry from each other. After all, what threats in the middle of the Alaska wilderness could possibly be?

Oh boy Norman, if you only knew. If you only knew…


	8. Warning Signs

"Tell me again what we are doing here?" Doreen asked over her earpiece as she sat at a table in the rundown bar that she and Tobias where currently inside.

"Like I told you before, Aegis ran Sullivan's credit card information and found out that he spent a lot of his free time here, especially in the two weeks leading up to his death, perhaps we can get some information here." Tobias said from his sitting position at the bar.

"I understand that, what I don't understand is why I have to be here, I'm nineteen, I'm not even allowed to drink." Doreen said as she folded her arms in semi annoyance, which Tobias could not even see.

"Don't worry about that, that fake ID I printed up for you should make sure you don't get kicked out, just don't drink anything, alright?" Tobias said with a small laugh, which caused the younger heroine to laugh slightly. Tobias turned forward and got the beer tenders attention, and the older gentlemen walked towards him.

"What'll it be, son?" the man asked in a tired voice.

"The good stuff." Tobias answered simply, which caused the bartender to nod his head and pour Tobias a cup of scotch. "Thank you, while I have you, what do you know about Edger Sullivan?" Tobias asked simply. The bartender stopped cleaning his glass and turned to face the normally armored hero.

"Depends on what you want to know." the bartender said simply as he continued to clean his glass.

"I'd like to know if he ever talked about any of his work." Tobias said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Oh yea, he wouldn't shut up about his work, the noble life on an archaeologist," the bartender said with a laugh which caused Tobias to laugh as well, "I was sad to hear that he passed away, is it true he was murdered?" the man asked Tobias.

"'Fraid so, he was found with his throat slit in his apartment." Tobias said in a saddened voice, which caused the bartender to nod his head.

"Poor fellow, I was afraid something like this would happen." the bartender said in a low voice that only Tobias could hear, which caused the man to perk up, "between you and me, the man was extremely paranoid in the weeks leading up to his death." he informed his customer.

"Paranoid, how so?" Tobias asked, his curiosity quite peaked.

"Two weeks ago he came in around the usual time he comes in, however he kept looking over his shoulder, like he was afraid someone was going to hurt him. He nearly fell out of his seat every time the door opened." the bartender informed Tobias.

"Really, well did he do anything else?" Tobias pressed on as the man refilled his empty glass, he was well aware that Doreen could hear every word the two of them where saying.

"Yes actually, the man mentioned to me an interview with an Inuit by the name of Atka," the bartender told Tobias before moving away to tend to another customer, leaving Tobias to ponder everything he had ben told.

"What do you think Doreen?" Tobias asked the squirrel heroine. He received no answer, "Doreen do you read me?" Tobias asked again to which he was met by static. "She better not be drinking." Tobias said with a small laugh as he got up from his seat and walked towards the table where the squirrel heroine should be sitting. Once he got there he saw why she was not responding. She currently found herself sounded by several really slimy looking individuals, each one looked they where no older than twenty one, and it seemed like they where having no look hitting on Doreen, who could be found sitting there with a very annoyed look on her face, as the leader of the group was trying to hit on her.

"Come on babe, let me buy you one drink." the man offered her.

"Not interested." she said in an annoyed tone which only seemed to make the leader try harder to get her, as he tried to wrap his arms around her shoulder, to which Doreen slapped his hand away. Tobias decided it was time for him to get involved and he cleared his throat to get the boys attention.

"What the?" the leader said as he turned around and saw Tobias, "I was here first man, she's all mine, get lost!" he snarled at Tobias.

"Excuse me, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Doreen snarled as she tried to stand up, only to be forcefully pushed back into a sitting position by the groups leader. That made Tobias snarl and try and move forward, only to be met by his three friends forming a wall in front of him.

"Back off old man, unless you want to get your ass kicked." one of the three snorted at Tobias.

"The same goes to you, I might be old, but I can still kick all your asses, so here's how this is going to go down, you all are going to let me and my friend leave, or the both of us are going to have no choice to hurt you, I'll give you thirty seconds." Tobias tried reasoning with them, which caused all four of them to laugh.

"How about I kick your ass old man." the second goon snarled as he pulled out a knife at Tobias. To which Tobias responded by cracking his knuckles. "Old man wants to fight?" the guy with the knife asked. To which Tobias responded by making a taunting come get me gesture with his hand. The boy snarled and ran forward with his knife, only to have Tobias catch the boys wrist and force him to drop the knife, Tobias then twisted the boys arms into a breaking position which caused him to scream in pain.

"Stop man your breaking his arm!" one of the other three boys yelled as Tobias released his hold and slugged the goon full power in the face, resulting in him falling to the floor like a sack of bricks.

"Any of you boys want to play the winner?" Tobias asked as he flexed his elbows and cracked his neck. The other remaining three raised their hands in surrender and backed away from Doreen. Just as Tobias and Doreen where about to leave Tobias felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw the leader of the group.

"Listen man, we where paid to cause trouble." he tried reasoning with Tobias.

"Paid, by whom?" he asked the leader, which caused the young man to shrug.

"Don't know, man wouldn't talk, he had his face hidden, he just handed me this note with a picture of the girl and a few hundred dollars." he said as he handed Tobias a piece of wadded up paper. Tobias looked it over, what he same made his pale visibly as he tucked the note into his pocket as he nodded to the boy and walked out the bar, Doreen in hot pursuit.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the hotel the two of them could tell something was wrong, for their hotel room door was open slightly.

"Did you forget to lock the door?" Doreen asked Tobias, to which he shook his head. Upon entering they where met by what looked like a tornado had gone through the room, all their belongings where thrown everywhere and the bed was ripped to pieces.

"Shit, where we robbed?" Doreen asked in partial fear and in partial annoyance.

"Don't think so, from the looks of it nothing was taken, Tobias said as he pressed a button underneath his shirt collar and his helmet reformed to cover his face.

"Aegis switch to black light." Tobias ordered the AI, as he began to walk around and observe everything, but froze upon seeing a seemingly untouched portion of the wall.

"Tobias what is it?" she asked the seemingly afraid hero. Tobias responded by pressing a button on his right gauntlet and now Doreen could see what he could see, and what she saw made her blood turn ice cold. A message was written on the wall and it read, "STAY AWAY."


	9. Fateful Downhill Trip

When the next day rose, it was cold but sunny weather. It nearly begged to come out and do stuff there. And that thing was also in the minds of two young men.

"Pete, Pete!", Harry called his friend as he gazed out of the window. "Look what weather there is!"

"It's really awesome...I really wish we could go and have fun", Peter smiled a little.

"Well, what stops us? Come on, since we already ate our breakfast, we are free to go!", Harry jumped down from the couch and ran to the corridor.

"But Harry…you are still recovering! It's not such a good idea…", Peter ran after him.

"Why you always worry so much? I'm fine! And I'm not gonna sit inside the whole holiday!", Harry put his jacket and other clothes on, opening the door and running outside. "Look at this view…amazing!"

"Hold on a moment…", Peter put his clothes on and followed his friend. "Yeah…so bright. Total opposite of those many lights of NYC."

"And it means…a snowball fight!", Harry laughed and threw one ball towards Peter, who jumped out of the way and grinned.

"Is that so…well in that case…take this!", Peter made a bigger ball and threw it towards Harry, who managed to get out of the way as well. Soon, they were having a total match, and their laughter echoed all over the forest and hills.

"Boys, I have to go to the city since there is a business meeting I must…", Norman came out from his office, where he had worked the whole morning. "Boys?"

As he didn't receive any response, panic filled Norman's heart immediately. He searched the whole house…but nothing.

 _Okay…don't panic now._

"BOYS!"

No answer.

 _Where on earth they could be?! I told Harry to…,_ Norman thought, until heard laughing. Walking to the balcony door, he opened it and went outside, leaning to look down as boys were having a snowball fight.

"Boys…what is the meaning of this?! I thought I denied having a snowball fight! And you are still sick son! Get back inside, right now!"

But Peter and Harry were having so much fun, that didn't hear Norman's yelling. Frustrated, Norman walked down the stairs.

"I said, back inside! Both of you! Don't make me come and drag you in!"

Still, no reaction. And then, Harry threw another ball, which Peter managed to evade and it landed to spruce which was filled with snow. And like from some lame TV-sketch, it started shaking…and all the snow landed straight on Norman, who was buried under it.

"Whoops…sorry Mr. Tree!", Harry yelled and both boys laughed. Then, they heard angry mumbling…and Norman lifted himself up from the drift, wiping snow away.

"Oh hey, Dad! Did you come to have fun too?", Harry smiled.

"No, I was searching for you since you didn't respond when I called. Wanna explain what do you think you're doing?", Norman crossed his arms.

"Umm…we were having a snowball fight?", Harry gazed.

"Yes, I can see that. Didn't I tell you not to have them?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Indeed. And you are disobeying me once again! You can have pneumonia when rushing all over like this!", Norman answered, angrily.

"Dad…we were just having some fun. Don't be such a grumpy cat", Harry explained.

"I'm not grumpy! I'm only making sure that my son doesn't kill himself as he's not listening to my commands. Back inside, right now", Norman pointed with his finger.

"But Dad…", Harry tried.

"Harry, don't make me come there and carry you. Inside…NOW!", Norman raised his voice.

Sighing, Harry walked and passed his father, nearly storming steps up and slamming the door behind him. Peter and Norman stared after him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Osborn, I never wanted…", Peter began.

"Don't worry Peter, it's not your fault my son is so stubborn. I just hope he understands that I only wanna protect him…", Norman gazed the door.

"I bet Harry knows that. He is just too proud to admit it…he is just like you", Peter smiled.

Smiling back, Norman and Peter went inside. Harry sat on the couch, arms crossed and watching TV.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower…", Peter muttered and slipped away since he could sense this tense in the air. When he was gone, Norman turned to Harry.

"Son…please, try to understand my actions. I'm just so worried about you."

Harry didn't answer. He just grunted and kept watching.

"Harry…", Norman walked and sat down on the couch. "Look, I know that you're mad and maybe annoyed by my behavior…but I do it just to protect my family. I don't want anything happening to you…that's why I'm making these rules."

"But you treat me like a baby! I'm not a kid anymore! Okay, I have my fears and traumas…but it won't ever get better if you won't let me have a normal life, even a little bit!", Harry turned his head.

"I know, I know…but it's just so hard to let go…and I actually can't…", Norman muttered.

"But why?! I know your fears…but are you gonna spend the rest of your life like nearly having a heart attack? I know you will protect me…and I trust you completely Dad! Why can't you see that?", Harry asked.

"Because…", Norman rubbed his hands. "Because I…I fear that…"

"Yeah?", Harry asked, concerned.

"I…I fear that you are gonna die if I take my eyes off you…or that you will abandon me if I fail again", Norman hid his face in his hands.

"Abandon you?! Why would I abandon you?", Harry stared.

Lifting his head up, Norman told Harry about his nightmares. The young man was shocked to hear…he had no idea his father was suffering from them too.

"Dad…why didn't you say you still feel like this? I had no idea!"

"Well, it's not really a father's job to bother his son with these…"

"Oh, Dad! It doesn't matter am I your son or not! We are a family! And like you once said, a long long time ago…we have no secrets. If something bothers you, it bothers me too. I want that you are doing well and are happy. So please, don't hide those kinds of feelings from me, since they are not true. I would never leave you! I love you…and I need you! Without you…what would I do? Who would comfort me, protect me…come and save me if I was in trouble? For who I would show my fears…whose shoulder I would cry on?", Harry smiled and patted Norman's shoulder.

Feeling how emotions took him over, Norman lifted his head up and pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

"And did I mention how much I feel safe when you hug me? I'm always so happy when you're doing that…since once you thought it was just a waste of time", Harry smiled a little.

"Well, that was then. Now…you are gonna get hugs every day", Norman smiled, eyes closed.

Peter came from the shower and saw how Osborns were hugging. Looking from behind the corner, he smiled as Harry enjoyed with all his heart. It melted his heart to see his bud like this…and seeing him and Norman in so good and warm terms was the best gift he would ask to happen.

"So…", the father and son separated, but Norman kept rubbing Harry's hair. "I was looking for you since I have to go to town for a while. I have some business things to take care of. And at first, I was going to take you with me…but since you are still sick, I think I'm just gonna cancel the whole thing."

"Are you sure you can do that sire?", Peter came into the living room.

"Well, it will cost some money…but I won't leave you here all by yourself", Norman nodded.

"Dad…I think you should go. Peter and I can manage, we won't leave anywhere. I promise", Harry nodded.

"No", Norman shook his head. "I won't leave you. Not after what has happened. I…I'm too afraid to do that!"

"Dad…you have to think about Oscorp too! May I give a suggestion? Let's think about this as some sort of a test. If we manage without troubles, we can play outside. If not, we will stay inside and I will not argue about anything. Fair enough?", Harry asked.

"Hmm…", Norman muttered and gazed at his son and Peter.

 _Well…maybe this could work. After all, they are inside the house, protected by walls._

"Well…okay then. You can stay. I'll be back as soon as possible. But you will stay inside, understood?"

"With my word", Harry smiled. Little doubting, Norman lifted himself up and gathered his stuff. Then, he went to the door.

"Very well then…I'm going. Peter, take care of this cowboy, will you?"

"Sure", Peter smiled and lifted his thumb up. Thanking, Norman turned to see his son.

"And remember to take your medicine and keep your phone on. I'll be back later tonight."

"I will drive carefully!", Harry and Peter waved as Norman smiled and went in the limo. Soon, the car disappeared out of sight.

"Okay…so, what should we do? Wanna watch a movie? Or how about…", Peter started but stopped as Harry put his jacket on.

"Ummm…what are you doing Har?"

"I'm having enough of sitting here! Let's go and rattle off!"

"What? Are you out of your mind? Norman just said…"

"I know what Dad said…but he is way too overprotective. And he is never gonna find out that we went to have a little fun!", Harry finished his clothing. "Come on!"

"Harry…I don't think we should do this. Remember that guy in the forest? He could be out there! And you are still sick", Peter protested.

"Oh come on Pete, don't be such a coward! A little trip, that's all. We'll be back soon", Harry nodded and headed outside. Sighing, Peter grabbed his clothes and went after his friend.

 _Maybe I worry about nothing…after all, what could happen? We are in the middle of nowhere!_

 _-o-o-o-_

After one hour, boys had reached the nearest hill which was perfect for slalom skiing. Harry managed to bring two snowboards with him, without Norman's notice.

"Okay…have you ever done this before?", Peter asked while putting ski glasses on his face. He had lots of experience with boarding, thanks to his career.

"Well…not really. But better late than never!", Harry put his own glasses on as well and started to slide down the hill.

"Hey, wait up!", Peter went after his friend. "Careful Harry! Norman will kill us if you get hurt!"

"Oh come on Spidey, stop being so nervous! Nothing is gonna happen!"

Shrugging, Peter decided to let his worries go and enjoy. He was just Peter now…Spider-Man was on a holiday. He even left his costume to the house…which would be a mistake when he will notice it.

Boys had really fun while they climbed and rattled over and over again. So fun, that they totally forgot their promise to Norman. And also a track of time.

"Hey, Har…what times is it?", Peter asked after they finally landed down the hill one last time.

"I don't know…but let me check", Harry took his phone. "Oh, shit…it's almost evening! How we didn't notice?"

"Well time flies when you have fun", Peter smiled and gazed as the sun had reached over the horizon. "I think we should get back…Norman might be already coming home right now."

"Yeah…I don't wanna tell about this little adventure of ours", Harry nodded and put the phone back in his pocket. Suddenly, it rang.

"Oh dear…", Peter bit his lip as Harry gazed at the screen. Clearing his throat, he answered.

"Umm…hi Dad! How was your meeting?"

 _"Well, that's why I wanted to call…I will be back very late tonight, some troubles with clients. Is everything all right there?",_ Norman asked.

"Yeah,…we're fine!", Harry nodded nervously.

 _"Okay, well remember to take your medicine! I call again when I leave. And remember to eat!"_

"Sure, bye!", Harry shut the phone.

"Is he coming?", Peter asked.

"No…some troubles and delays. Gives us some time to get back."

Nodding, boys started to head towards the house. But…they didn't notice how a gray cloud cluster was coming from the horizon. And it usually meant that a storm was rising.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Is it me…but is the wind a bit colder?", Harry shivered.

"Yeah…and the sky is not so bright anymore. I think it's starting to snow soon", Peter answered.

"Oh great…", Harry muttered and coughed.

While boys walked, the wind started to blow stronger. And it started snowing…which grew bigger at every moment. Soon, it was hard to see around.

"Oh, no…it's a snowstorm! I can't see a thing!", Peter yelled.

"Me either…where is the road? I thought it was this way…", Harry gazed forward. But snowflakes blocked the view.

"I don't know…I didn't see it from the hill. I hate to say this buddy…but I think we are lost!"

Harry turned to see his friend in a shock.

"What…? Oh no! What do we do now?! If Dad finds out we aren't in the house…he will ground me forever!"

"I think that is not your biggest trouble…we are in the middle of the storm…we will freeze without a shelter!", Peter nodded.

"Shit…me and my great big plan! I just wanted to have some fun…", Harry shivered.

"I understand…don't blame yourself. But more important is…", Peter stopped as Spider-Sense went on.

"Peter…is your head tingling again?"

"Yeah…and it's really strong…is there something else than us…?"

"Not…not again! Why I'm always in trouble...", Harry kicked the snow…and they both suddenly fell down.

"AAHHHH!", boys screamed. Soon, they slammed to the ground.

"My back…you're okay?", Peter asked.

"Yeah…where are we?", Harry sat up.

"I don't know…it looks like some kind of a cave…", Peter gazed around.

"Well, at least we are out of the storm. But…how do we get back up?"

"I'm not sure…I left my costume at the house. Stupid, I know…but oh well."

"Should we wait here until the storm is over? We can't get out until we see is there an entrance somewhere," Harry nodded.

"I guess we don't have a choice. Your Dad though…", Peter answered.

"Oh yeah…shit! Well, I just take that punishment he gives me. I'm such an idiot…I never listen to him…even if he just wants what's best for me!", Harry sighed sadly.

"Harry…I know Norman would never be mad at you…well not like that. If he gets mad, it means that he is just worried. Aunt May does the same, so did Uncle Ben when he lived. But he won't hate you because you wanted to have some fun. I know it", Peter smiled and patted Harry's shoulder.

"I really hope so…I can't even call him since there is no signal", Harry shook his phone. "How about yours?"

"I'm afraid I broke it while we landed here…it's totally useless."

Sighing, boys gazed up as the storm got worse. All that they could do for now was to wait. But if they had known what this little trip will bring…they would have never done it.


	10. He Who Must Not Be Named

"Who did this?"Doreen asked as she and Tobias where working to repair the damage done to their hotel room, "No regular burglar would break into a hotel room, steal nothing, and leave you a creepy ass message on your wall that's only visible in a black light." Doreen continued as she picked up one of her shirts that had been thrown across the room and folded it.

"The person we're dealing with is no regular burglar." Tobias mumbled under his breath low enough that normally nobody could hear him, but he forgot about Doreen's advanced hearing.

"Then tell me who we are dealing with." Doreen said with a sigh as she stopped picking up clothes and sat on her recently fixed bed.

"It's not a need to know basis." Tobias said simply as he continued to look at the wall where the invisible message had been hidden.

"Considering this person sent thugs to rough me up, broke into our hotel room, and left us a message telling us to stay away, I think I deserve to know what's going on Tobias." she said in a serious tone as she crossed her arms for extra emphasis.

"I'll say this, the person we are dealing with is incredibly dangerous, and we must be getting really close to the truth if he's trying to scare us away." Tobias said in almost a scared tone, which caught Doreen's full attention.

"Tobias are you scared of this guy?" she asked her leader, Tobias seemed to be afraid of nothing, he had easily helped her at the bar, he was unafraid when one of the thugs had puled a knife on him, and to know see him scared almost was like something out of a horror movie.

"I am scared of this guy," Tobias said in a low whisper that she heard clear as day, "If only you knew this guy as well as I do." he said simply which surprised the squirrel heroine and made her dawn a confused look on her normally chipper face.

"Tobias, you said you trust me, so why don't you show that trust and tell me about who did this." she reasoned with the normally armored hero.

"I'll say this much," Tobias began in a serious and morbid voice, "The special mission we are on is a kill/capture mission." Tobias said, which completely stunned the perky heroine.

"Kill," she said in a surprised tone, "we're here to kill someone?" she asked her friend.

"Notice how I said capture first, I want this guy alive, so he can rot in jail for his crimes." Tobias spat as he clenched a fist so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"I know that this guy murdered Sullivan, but what else did he do?" SG asked her mentor.

"Sullivan's not the first one this guy has killed," Tobias said which caused Doreen to inhale sharply, for this mission had just gotten a lot more dangerous, "I've linked him to at least seven murders around the globe, but he could have been involved with more, I honestly just don't know." Tobias said in a soft voice as he informed his friend.

"Is this guy just a basic murderer or is he even more than that?" she asked in a calm voice, even though she was mentally freaking out.

"Trust me he's a lot more than just a basic murderer, this guys a genius, he murders people without leaving a trace, he always seems to just slip away," Tobias said before needing to take a breath, "It's honestly hard for me to describe him." Tobias said before Doreen raised a hand to silence him.

"Have you two met?" She calmly asked.

"Yes, we've meet on more than one occasion, and he's always managed to escape me." Tobias said angrily as his mind recalled all the times he had failed at apprehending this high level threat.

"Is this why you wanted me for this mission, to assist in capturing this villain?" Doreen blurted out without thinking.

"Yea, I thought I could use some help, and I seems I'm correct, now that he knows I'm here after him, I'll need all the help I can get..."


	11. Mysterious Discovery

_*Anchorage, a couple of hours ago*_

 _"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…"_

 _"The person you are calling is unavailable right now, please try your call again later…"_

 _"Hey…it's Dad. I just wanted to call that this unexpected storm will delay my leaving, roads are blocked. Have you taken your medicine? I really hope everything is okay, and you and Peter are staying put as you promised. And remember what we talked about keeping your phone on? You wanted me not to worry…but if you are not answering, it's not really helping. I call as soon as I can leave. Better answer!"_

 _*Twenty minutes ago*_

 _"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…"_

 _"The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected…"_

 _"Son…what is the meaning of this that your number is out of the use?! Do you really think this will prove you are able to take care of yourself?! Certainly not! Harry, you promised to answer if I'm calling…you aren't disobeying me, are you? Since if I find an empty house…you can be sure that you are grounded for the rest of the vacation and after that! Or else…something has happened and you aren't able to pick up. I don't want to think about it…but I'm really worried now. ANSWER!"_

Leaving a voicemail once again, Norman shut his phone and gazed out of the window. It's been almost seven hours since he last spoke to his son…and now Harry wasn't answering. And it couldn't help but bring little panic to Norman's heart. He tried to calm himself down…maybe boys were just playing so deeply that didn't notice his calls. Or maybe…they disobeyed him and went out. Since Norman knew Harry's curious and stubborn nature…that boy wanted so bad to prove himself.

Slowly, the limo approached the Eklutna lake. As Norman gazed out of the window, that memory of his blue and wet son flashed in his eyes. Luckily Harry didn't get hypothermia…he would never forgive himself if he got hurt because of his father's careless eyes.

"Sir", Austin interrupted his thoughts. "We're here."

"Oh yes…thank you Austin", Norman nodded and stepped out of the limo. The whole house was dark…and the storm was really bad.

 _This can't be anything good…it's too quiet._

Walking stairs up and opening the door, Norman expected to see two boys running towards him…hear their laugh, video game sounds, lights on…but instead, he met a dark house.

"I'm back…boys!", Norman put the lights on. "Are you here?"

No answer.

"Boys…where are you?", Norman walked into the living room. "Harry…Peter!"

Still, no answer.

"Where could they be…?", Norman muttered and went into the bedroom. Putting the lights on…he noticed that the closet door was half open. Walking to it…and he realized that jackets of the boys were gone…also the rest of their winter clothes.

 _Oh, no…they did go out! I should have known…_ , Norman ran to the door, where Austin was cleaning the limo from snow.

"Austin! Call the police! Boys are missing…they aren't in the house!"

"What?", Austin stopped his cleaning. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…their clothes are gone", Norman came down the stairs. "They must have gone to explore these lands…and it's this terrible snow storm! And Harry is still recovering…they can freeze to death!"

"Right away sir", Austin nodded and ran to call the police. Going back inside, Norman sat down on the couch, rubbing his hair and taking his phone from the pocket. Gazing at a picture of him and Harry as his wallpaper, he sighed.

 _Oh, son…why didn't you listen to me?! If something has happened…I will never forgive myself!_

 _-o-o-o-_

The storm was awful…and got worse moment by moment. In the cave, boys were waiting and cold.

"It's so c-cold…", Harry shivered and tightened his jacket. "Oh how much I would give to be inside right now…"

"I'm a bit cold too…let's hope temperature does not drop more", Peter nodded.

"I wonder if Dad is back…he must be worried if he is…and mad."

"Harry…like I told you, Norman is only mad because he loves you. Nothing else."

Smiling, Harry gazed up. He really missed his father…and could only imagine how panicked he was.

 _"I…I fear you will abandon me if I fail again…"_

"You know…sometimes it's so hard to believe that Dad is so different now…unlike before. It's like a dream come true…until you wake up and realize that it's not real…", Harry muttered.

Peter watched his friend…and closed his eyes. After a couple of ten seconds, he spoke.

"You know…I'm actually a bit jealous to you Har."

"Huh?", Harry turned his head. "Jealous? What for?"

"That you have a father who cares for you…I don't have a father figure. Well, I mean that I did…until…", Peter couldn't finish.

"Pete…wanna talk about your uncle's death? I know you usually avoid speaking about it…but I'm here if you wanna open up."

Sighing, Peter opened his eyes and stared a little fire they managed to make. He could never forget that day…and even if May said to let it go…some guilt will always be there.

"I really miss Uncle Ben…he never judged me and told to believe in myself. It's so unfair how he died…and I couldn't stop it. And I will blame myself…I could have stopped that burglar."

"How can you be sure about that? You were just a kid! There is nothing that you could have done", Harry nodded.

"I was too slow…I should have seen what was coming up. But it's not the first time I let my loved ones down…Aunt May suffered because I wasn't able to protect her. She was worried for four months while we were captured by Ock…there is no way to replace her these things…ever", Peter gazed through the fire, sadly.

Harry watched his friend…he had never seen Peter so near to break down. Usually, he was the one who comforted him.

"Peter…you aren't useless as you might think. After all…you brought Dad back to me and were my friend when he was doing bad things and I was alone. I can never thank you enough…you saved my life and family. I owe you a lot because of it."

Peter sighed…and then little tears came to his eyes.

"I…I really understand how you feel sometimes Harry. All alone…despite I have friends, loving aunt…but all this heroic stuff is very exhausting. It's not so easy as it seems…so I'm actually glad that Norman won't let you rejoin the Academy, at least not until you're ready. He has changed a lot…and that's a good thing. You are very lucky."

"So are you…you have a loving aunt. I was sometimes jealous of that you know…you had always someone to wait for you when you came home. Unlike me all those years…", Harry sniffed.

Both boys gazed into the fire a long moment, deeply silent. They were hurt and cold…and emotionally vulnerable.

"And besides…", Harry continued. "Dad really likes you…you are like a son to him. He has always admired your science skills…something I can't ever understand. We really appreciate what you do for us and New York. Spidey is the best!"

Peter smiled a little. Those words warmed his heart.

"And even if your uncle is gone…but his legacy and teachings live in you. In Spider-Man's actions…I'm sure he would be proud of you if could see you now. Aunt May is lucky to have you…believe me", Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Harry…it means a lot."

"No problem…and if you ever wanna talk, I'm ready to listen. Always."

"Sorry I don't open up much…but it's just so hard thing to share. I hope that someday…I can remember that day, without a feeling like someone stabs my heart", Peter whispered.

"And until you are ready, I will wait. That's what friends are for", Harry smiled.

Both boys laughed a little…and felt how exhaustion took them over. Soon, they fell asleep as the storm blew outside.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Did you find anything?", Norman asked the police officer as they drove to the house.

"I'm afraid not…and it's hard to see around in this weather. We have to wait until it stops."

"But…you can't! My son and his friend are out there! They can freeze to death!"

"Mr. Osborn…", one of the officers began. "I don't wanna ruin your hopes…but since boys have been gone for so many hours…it's a very little chance that they…are alive. It's night…and the temperature is dropping all the time. And if they found a shelter…we have no idea where to start looking. So…"

"No…please, don't say it! You have to try once more…I beg you!", Norman protested.

"I'm sorry…but we have other cases to take care of. We come back in the morning", polices nodded and left, leaving shocked Norman behind.

Hanging his head, Norman walked back inside, closing the door behind him. And soon…couldn't help but trash the whole living room down, screaming of anger and pain. He was so mad at boys…but much more worried and scared.

"Why…Why didn't you listen to me?! Look what happened…!"

Collapsing on the floor, Norman started screaming, even more, and blamed himself for being so stupid and leaving boys alone.

"Not again…NOT AGAIN!"

 _"HARRYYYYYY!"_

 _-o-o-o-_

The storm blew and blew…until slowly stopped as the next morning rose. Boys were sleeping in the cave, as the sun pushed its lights in.

"Hmm-mh…?", Peter muttered and opened his eyes, rubbing them. Harry leaned on his shoulder, mumbling restlessly.

"Hey…hey Harry, wake up! The storm is over!", Peter shook his friend and gazed up. Opening his eyes a bit, Harry yawned.

"Really…? Well, how good! Now we can get back! But…were we here the whole night?!"

"It appears so…"

"Oh no…Dad must be worried sick! He must have been searching for us…I can't even imagine his rage…", Harry shivered.

"Well…better not to give him more worries. Let's try to climb…", Peter tried to jump, but the walls were too slippery.

"Great…we can't get out by the way we came."

"Okay…well what do we do then?"

"Let me think…", Peter muttered. And then, Spider-Sense went on.

"Do you…do you feel that?"

"What?", Harry asked.

"I feel…wind!", Peter gazed forward.

"Really? Well, there must be a way out!"

"Well, only one way to find out. Come on!"

Boys began to run…they wanted to get out of this cave asap.

"I wonder where this tunnel is going…I had no idea this cave was so big!", Harry yelled.

"Me either…but I bet that soon we are…OUCH!", Peter stopped as he stumbled upon something and fell down.

"Peter, are you okay?", Harry asked, worriedly.

"Yeah…where I stumbled upon?", Peter held his head and sat up.

"I don't know…", Harry answered and knelt down. Wiping the mud away…and his hand hit something.

"Hmm…", the boy muttered and started to dig. Soon, Harry pulled a huge brown book out of the dirt.

"Wow…what's that?", Peter asked.

"No idea…looks like a book. But why it's here…out of nowhere?"

Boys kept gazing the book. It was covered with mud and it seemed to be very old. Pages were rusty yellow, probably got wet a long time ago.

"Interesting. Does it say which book this is?", Peter asked.

"No…cover is too muddy and filled with scars. I wonder…", Harry muttered.

"Well, we have time to explore it later. Now, I think we should keep going. I can sense the wind closer", Peter nodded and stood up. Nodding, Harry grabbed the book and the boys continued their running.

"Close…close", Peter narrowed his gaze…and then saw light ahead.

"I see light! Come on!"

Fastening their moves, boys reached the entrance. And from there, they got out.

"Oh yeah,…fresh air!", Peter smiled.

"Yeah…and oh, look! We are on the other side of the Eklutna lake! But how…?", Harry looked surprised.

"No idea…but I can see your house! Look!", Peter pointed. Harry turned his head and gasped as he saw the house rising behind the forest.

"This is weird…but let's hurry! I'm worried about Dad", Harry answered. As boys started to run, they didn't notice how someone watched after them. Back at the house, polices had just left, since they had searched the area nearby. Thanking officers, Austin turned to see Norman, who sat at the stairs, hair messed up and with a pale face. He hadn't slept at all…just kept waiting for boys to return…what didn't happen.

"Mr. Osborn…what should we do now?"

"There is nothing to do anymore…boys are gone. My son is probably dead…my life has no meaning anymore. I'm gonna go and start packing…I can't stay here any longer", Norman nodded and started to walk up. But then, heard yelling.

 _"DAADD!"_

 _"MR. O!"_

Not believing what he heard, Norman whipped around, shocked. And he saw how boys ran from the forest, waving their hands.

"Oh my…", Austin stared when Norman ran stairs down, and towards boys so fast as he could.

"DAD…OH DAD!", Harry screamed with happiness as Norman ran to him and grabbed him into a tight hug, falling to his knees and letting out a loud cry.

"You came back…YOU'RE OKAY!"

"I'm so sorry Dad…I was so stupid! I should have listened to you…", Harry cried as well.

Peter watched as the father and son were hugging…and then to his surprise, Norman lifted his gaze up and watched the boy for a moment. And suddenly, put his arm around Peter's neck too. Flinching in surprise, Peter patted Norman's back carefully…and saw how Harry smiled at him.

"I was so scared for you both…what were you thinking while leaving the house like that?!", Norman let go and gazed boys.

"Well, you see, uh…", Harry mumbled.

"Yes? You should know that I'm very mad at you. You broke your promise…you disobeyed me again! You could have been killed in that storm! I even called the police!"

"We…", Harry began. But then, Peter spoke.

"It's my fault sir…I suggested to Harry that we should go and rattle off. I just couldn't resist…if someone is to blame, then that's me."

"What?! You were doing…WHAT?!", Norman stared.

"It's my fault as well as Peter's Dad", Harry nodded. "I…I brought a couple of snowboards with me…and I didn't argue with Peter's suggestion. We just wanted to have some fun, but then the storm came so sudden…and then we fell down some cave and I couldn't call you since my phone died and Peter's broke. So sorry…"

Norman stared…and listened as the boys told the whole thing. And also about that mysterious figure who saved Harry from the river.

"I can't believe it…some stranger saved you?! And Peter's Spider-Sense has acted wildly?! We didn't you tell me?!"

"We didn't wanna worry you, Mr. O…, I just wanted to make sure that it's nothing dangerous. You were so worried about Harry…I'm very sorry", Peter apologized.

Norman shook his head…this was just too much.

"This is not real…you both acted behind my back. And now THIS! What were you two thinking?!", he jumped up.

Boys stared…and were really ashamed.

"After all we talked…Peter I can somehow understand but you, son…you promised me to stay safe! But no…you never listen to what I say", Norman made a little face-palm.

"Dad, look…", Harry began.

"ENOUGH! I'm not in a mood to talk to you right now. But one thing I know for sure…you are grounded for the rest of the vacation. Both of you! And once we get home…", Norman gazed Harry. "You can be sure your armor stays locked up. You just showed you aren't capable to take care of yourself…and certainly not deserving of any private space. I'm so disappointed in you", Norman turned his back on boys and went inside, slamming the door behind him.

Wiping tears away from his face, Harry went inside as well. Peter gazed after his friend…and then this book in his hands. This holiday just got a lot worse.

 _-o-o-o-_

Rest of the day was filled with tense and darkness. Norman worked in his office, commanding Austin to change the locks so that boys won't sneak out. Harry was feeling miserable…and Peter couldn't cheer him up.

Harry was gazing out of the window as Peter came into the room, holding the book in his hands.

"Hey…"

 _"Hey…",_ Harry whispered, without turning around. Peter sighed and sat down.

"Harry, look…Norman is just worried and anger is his way of showing it. I'm sure he will forgive you in time."

Nodding a little, Harry sighed. Peter took the book and put it on the table.

"But I think we should explore this a bit. I'm still wondering what is this…"

"It's pretty old…and how did it get into that cave? Pages look like thousand years old", Harry pointed out.

"No idea…"

"What is that?", the boys heard a voice. Turning around, they saw Norman standing in a doorway.

"Oh…we found this book from that cave sire", Peter showed the book. Norman took it and examined it.

"I see…well it looks pretty old. And you found this from that cave? Why would a book be there?"

"That's what we're wondering as well…and I honestly don't know", Peter nodded.

"Hmm…odd indeed. But dinner is ready. And then it's time to go to sleep", Norman gazed a bit his son, who stared at his shoes. Shaking his head, Norman left the room and was soon followed by boys, as Peter encouraged Harry to move.

After eating, all three went to bed. Norman forced boys into his room since he didn't want them to sleep in their room, where was a door to the balcony. Well, as they dared to use it.

Peter slept on the mattress, which was on the floor beside the bed. Harry was sleeping in the bed with Norman. And it can be said that both boys felt really uncomfortable as Norman's anger burned from his behavior.

"Well, try to get some sleep now, you must be tired from these happenings. Goodnight", Norman put lights off and turned around, back towards his son and Peter.

"Good night sir…", Peter laid down as well. "Night Harry."

"Night…", Harry whispered as he laid on his back, gazing at the roof. He messed really bad…and the whole holiday was ruined. Hiding his sobbing in the blanked, young man turned his face towards Peter, backing to the edge of the bed. Norman gazed over his shoulder a bit…but was too angry to show mercy. Sighing, he turned away…and closed his eyes.

As the group fell asleep and the night settled…the book laid on the table. And either of the trios could have ever thought, what kind of a mystery this discovery turned out to be. And how big mystery indeed…


	12. Danger Is Right Behind You

"So we know he's after Atka, but what else he's after is a mystery. We have several options, but until we get more details we can do nothing but guess?" Tobias pondered as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. He and Doreen had set up a makeshift crime scene lab in their hotel room and where trying to find out clues as to how to stop their enemy.

"Well Sullivan said he was given a map, and a pair of old glasses by Atka, perhaps they have the answer." Doreen suggested from her sitting position on her bed.

"That's probably true, but the problem is, we don't have either the map nor the glasses, our enemy does," Tobias said with a low growl, "one again this bastard remains one step ahead of me." Tobias snarled as he lost his patience and punched the wall in front of him, no doughtily scaring the people in the next room.

"We'll get him Tobias." Doreen said in a soft and caring voice as she stood up and stood next to the armored hero, and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Doreen, I'll need all the support I can get." Tobias said in a calmer tone as he looked over all the evidence the two of them had gathered from Sullivan's apartment. All they had was the disk that contained the doctors last known recording. Suddenly an idea sprung into Doreen's head.

"Tobias can you replay the disk on your armors holographic projector?" she asked her mentor.

"I sure can." Tobias said with a snap of his fingers as he figured out what Doreen was planning. He quickly popped the disk into his left gauntlet and pressed a button and the message wad shown on the wall thanks to the holographic display.

"Can we fast forward to where he shows the map?" Doreen asked her mentor. Tobias nodded silently and pressed another button and the video sped up and now it was to where Sullivan showed the map, and Tobias hit the pause button.

"Aegis can we copy this image of the map?" Tobias asked his AI.

"Affirmative, beginning copy process." Aegis informed the armored hero as the AI copied the maps image into it's memory processor.

"Good," Tobias began as the AI informed him the process was nearly complete, "Display a holographic projection of the map on the wall upon completion." Tobias ordered the AI, to which it whirred and began to prepare the display.

"Smart thinking Doreen, I would not have thought about that." Tobias complemented the Squirrel hero as he have her a small pat on the back, which caused the perky girl to smile. Suddenly the holographic projector displayed a complete copy of the map upon the hotel wall in front of them, cuasing both the hero and heroine to smile.

"Alright we are in business." Tobias said with a clap of his hands.

"We have a copy of the map, now let's get to studying." Doreen said as she began looking over the map, to which Tobias responded with a head nod as he as well began looking over it. After a few minutes of looking over every detail, both the hero and heroine had found no clues on the map.

"Dammit, we are missing something." Doreen said in a low growl. This time it was Tobias who thought of a possible solution.

"It's possible we might need the glasses to see anything, let's see if Aegis can make a copy of the glasses." Tobias said as he ordered the AI to make a holographic projection of the glasses, to which his answer came a few seconds later as a projection of the glasses now hovered in mid air in front of the map.

"Now let's see if we can look through these bad boys." Tobias said as he went up to the holographic glasses and began looking through them, he gasped within seconds of looking through them.

"What, what is it!?" Doreen asked excitedly.

"You wont believe me unless you see it for yourself." Tobias said as he stepped aside from the glasses and now let the squirrel heroine take a look. What she saw made her gasp, for now the map contained several markings on several locations.

"Looks like we might have our locations." Doreen said happily, but what Tobias said next made her smile drop.

"Let's hope we got them and find them before he does..."

 **Meanwhile**

In a abandoned building a few blocks away from the hotel, a figure could be found looking over the map. His features where hidden by the natural darkness of the building, but the dark didn't bother him at all. Like the heroes he detested, he as well had set up a board on the wall. On it was the stolen map from that idiot he had murdered a few days ago. He wore the glasses on his masked face as he overlooked the map, on it where several marking and symbols on several locations.

Several where already crossed out since he had already investigated the areas. He knew he had to be quick since it would only be a matter of time before his armored adversary figured out the secret of the map, and he prided himself on being several steps ahead of his enemy. Looking at one of the three locations he knew it was time to make a choice as to which area to investigate next. Looking them over he decided the one in the woods would make a great place to conceal the artifact he desperately wanted. Making up his mind he circled the location with a red marker and took a picture of it with his camera.

Turning away from the map he walked across the room and walked over to another board and looked it over. On this board where multiple pictures. One of them contained Dr. Sullivan, to which the man slashed in half with his adamantium knife with a smile, for he had already killed this man. To the right of that photo was a picture of the armored hero Predator, and below it in red marker was written: "High threat, must kill as soon as possible", but he did not slash this photo, for the hero in question still drew breath, probably in his hotel room now wit his lady friend, plotting this mans downfall.

He pulled two pictures out of his coat pocked and pinned them to the wall with a tack. One was off Predators lady friend, to which he wrote: "Low threat, can deal with in due time." for he did not view her as that much of a danger to him as Predator did.

He now put the last picture on the on the wall, it was a picture of Atka, and the masked man simply impaled the mans picutre with a knife, for he was next...


	13. Blood And Ravens

_"Harry…"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Harry…hey!"_

 _"What…?"_

 _"Over here, my young friend!"_

 _Whipping around, Harry saw Bernard standing in front of him, waving his hand._

 _"Bernard…? But how…?"_

 _"Come child…I need to show you something!"_

 _"Really? What?", Harry asked._

 _"You'll see…", Bernard offered his hand. When Harry was just about to go, he heard a voice behind him._

 _"Son!"_

 _Turning around, Harry saw Norman gazing, with a sad face._

 _"Dad? What you're doing here?"_

 _"Where are you going Harry?", Norman asked._

 _"Well, I was going to see what Bernard…"_

 _"Are you gonna leave me? Will you choose Bernard over me? Some stranger instead of your own father?"_

 _"What? Of course not! I was just…", Harry tried._

 _"I knew it…you love him more than me. I'm useless…completely useless…", Norman shook his head._

 _"Huh? Of course not Dad! I would never…"_

 _"I failed…I don't deserve to live. I hope Bernard can take better care of you than I did…"_

 _"Dad…don't talk like that! That is not true! I need you!", Harry begged._

 _"I'm sorry…I hope you have a good life", Norman lifted a knife…and then came blood, much blood. Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed his mouth._

 _"DAD, NO!"_

 _/_

Jumping awake, Harry breathed heavily, while clutching his pillow. Wiping sweat away, he realized that it was one of those nightmares again.

 _I hate these…_

Turning his head, Harry saw how Peter slept deeply. The boy couldn't understand how his friend didn't have any nightmares…well if he did, Peter surely hid them well.

 _I'm so jealous to you Pete…,_ Harry smiled and turned his head around…expecting to see Norman sleeping beside him. But to his surprise, the bed was empty.

 _Hmm? Where is Dad?_

Jumping down from the bed, Harry noticed that the door was half open. Afraid to go alone, he knelt down and shook Peter gently.

"Pete…Pete! Wake up!"

"Huh?", Peter opened his eyes a bit and yawned. "What's wrong Har?"

"Dad is gone…could you help me to look for him?", Harry asked.

"Gone…? Gone where? Perhaps Norman just went to the bathroom or something", Peter nodded and turned on his side. But Harry kept pushing.

"Please, Peter…I'm really worried about him. We made him really mad…please, I beg you!"

"Okay…okay", Peter muttered and rubbed his eyes. Lifting himself up, boys went to the corridor.

"Where he might be?", Harry asked.

"No idea…", Peter yawned.

Boys searched the whole house…but nothing. Harry started to feel restless.

"Something is not right…where is he?!"

"I don't know really…", Peter muttered sleepily and leaned against the wall. Straightening his position, he lifted his head…and saw Norman standing outside on the balcony, back towards them and leaning to look over the edge, arms crossed.

"Harry… over there", Peter patted Harry's shoulder. Harry turned his head and went into confusion.

"Whatta…why is he outside? It's freezing!"

Shrugging, Peter followed as Harry walked to the balcony door…which wasn't locked. Opening it and knocking on the glass, Harry opened his mouth.

"Dad?"

Norman snapped out of this thoughts and turned to see boys.

"Oh…hi", he smiled a little and turned his head away.

Gazing at each other, boys walked to Norman.

"Dad…what are you doing out here?", Harry asked.

"I just…couldn't get any sleep. Needed some fresh air", Norman answered.

"Is something…bothering you sire?", Peter asked.

Sighing, Norman turned his head towards boys. And they gasped as they saw Norman's face…it was full of sorrow and it looked like he had cried.

"Dad…what's wrong? Please, tell us!", Harry put his hand on Norman's shoulder.

"Yes Mr. O…we would really like to hear", Peter nodded.

"Well…it's just that…I'm so sad about what you did and ran off like that. I was so worried…I stood at this spot all night waiting for you…I didn't sleep a single bit", Norman told.

Feeling how guilt took them over, boys sighed.

 _"Dad…I'm still so sorry about my stupid idea. Yes, it was mine. I wanted to have some fun and was still a bit mad about how you treated me like a baby…I wanted to prove myself",_ Harry whispered.

"And I am too sire…I should have stopped Harry. After all, you asked me to take care of him…and I failed. You have all right to be mad…at me", Peter apologized.

"Pete…", Harry turned around.

"No Har…I was the one who didn't listen. I'm a superhero, should be able to protect people. But then I failed…no wonder your father is mad. We weren't thinking…we were childish and stupid. And I know I can't undo this…but I'm terribly sorry", Peter bowed.

Norman stared Peter, speechlessly. Harry watched as well…and then spoke.

"And I'm gonna apologize as well…with all my heart! I was stupid, ignorant, stubborn, idiotic…and never wanted to cause you any worry! I will take all the blame you give me…all that anger, disappointment, madness. Since after all, I'm kinda used to it…I'm always nothing, but a disappointment to you", Harry looked towards the floor.

Norman stared boys…and felt how pity took him over. They regretted badly…and after all, who he was to judge people? As to remember, Harry has suffered more because of his actions and Peter was always a friend to his son. All that he wanted, was them to learn that he had really changed…and wanted only what's best for them.

"Boys…I…I accept your apology. I'm not innocent either…I should have not left you. My ignorance…I'm so sorry. But still, I'm sadder that my words are like air to you. Like I'm not needed at all…"

"Mr. Osborn, please! Don't say that! You are needed! Harry needs you more than ever! Don't doubt that!", Peter nodded.

Smiling a little, Norman took a piece of paper from his pocket and held it in his hands.

"What's that?", Peter asked.

"It's a letter…from you, son", Norman gazed at Harry who lifted his head up.

"What?"

"Yes...when I woke up in the cell, I found this from my pocket. And what it says…stopped my heart beating."

"But how…?", Harry asked. "I didn't put it…", he suddenly realized. "Bernard…!"

"Yes,…he told me that he found this from the table and put it in my pocket when I was sleeping. He said that I should read it when we get home…and I did. And ever since then…I've carried it with me. As a promise to myself and you", Norman nodded.

"A promise…?", Harry stared.

"Yeah…not to fail again. I can see how much these happenings effected on you…and I couldn't do anything. And ever since I read this…I promised always to be there for you…where ever you are. And I won't let you down…that's why I was so angry. I was just so worried…since like I told you, I have no one else, but you. And if you were taken away…it would be like a heart is ribbed out of my chest. You can't ever even imagine that feel…couldn't know what that's like", Norman closed his eyes.

That was enough for Harry. Starting to cry like a waterfall, he landed on the floor. Peter watched him, sadly.

"I…I'm sorry! I never wanted…I'm never a good son to you! And it's okay I'm grounded…I won't disobey you again! You won't believe me I know…but I learned from my mistakes. Sorry…!"

Shocked, Norman landed to his knees and pulled his son into a tight hug and rubbed his hair.

"Harry…it's okay! I'm not mad anymore…I'm just glad that you're safe. That matters more than anything else."

"Okay…since had a dream…", Harry chocked between his teary gasps and told about it. Tightening his grip, Norman closed his eyes and comforted his trembling boy. Peter patted Harry's shoulder…this situation was really exhausting for all of them.

Soon, everyone went back to sleep. Harry curled himself against Norman's chest, feeling really scared about his nightmares and was a bit cold. Putting his arms around his son, Norman took a nice position and closed his eyes, feeling happy that they were able to make peace, despite boys were still grounded. Peter closed his eyes too…but didn't know, that he would have his own part of these side effects what Ock brought.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Uummhhh…", Peter muttered and sat up, rubbing his hair and straightening his arms. Gazing towards the bed, he saw Osborns sleeping deeply in that same position. Harry's restless mumbling echoed a little, but nothing more serious.

Walking out of the bedroom, Peter decided to take a shower. As he passed Norman's office, he noticed a phone at the table. It gave him an idea.

Tabbing the number, Peter waited. Soon, a female voice answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi, Aunt May! It's me."

 _"Oh hey, Peter, sweetie! I was waiting for your call. But couldn't get through."_

"Oh yeah…sorry. I broke my phone when we were…hijacking", Peter apologized.

 _"I see…it seems that you are having fun! Is the weather bright?",_ May asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing. If only you could see it. How're things back there?"

 _"Everything is fine, boys are taking good care of The Triskellion. And I'm just going to buy some gardening plants. I'm planning to plant an apple tree."_

"Wow, that's nice! I really miss you…and home. But here is fun too", Peter lied. He didn't wanna worry his aunt, so kept silent about the troubles they had.

 _"Enjoy hon, you deserve it! Don't worry about me or boys, we're fine. Let your responsibility go at least for once! But oh, I gotta go now. See you!",_ May nodded.

"Yeah…bye!", Peter shut the phone. Smiling, he was glad that May couldn't see him now. Since after all, he was really emotional when told Harry about his uncle. He didn't suffer from nightmares as Harry and Norman did…instead, he was having his dark moments and feeling lost what to do. Even putting his costume on was so hard sometimes…and then came days, when he wasn't Spidey at all. Since there was a feeling which had a tight grip of him…and that was fear. Fear, which haunted him and made him bury all the emotions and thoughts inside. Harry was confused how well Peter seemed to be recovering…but in reality, it was the opposite.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, the young man decided to eat first before taking a shower. Walking into the kitchen, Peter took a cup and was ready to take some coffee…until turned his head and gasped, dropping his glass.

 _Whatta…?!_

"Mr. Osborn, Harry! Wake up!", Peter ran into the bedroom. Norman opened his eyes a bit and gazed over his shoulder, while Harry continued sleeping.

"What's wrong Peter?", Norman rubbed his hair and eyes, sitting up.

"You…you need to see something…and you are not gonna believe it…", Peter was pale.

"Huh?", Norman stared. Lifting himself up, he turned to see his son.

"Son…wake up. Time to get up."

"No…", Harry muttered and put a pillow against his face, turning on his side. "It's not even early…I wanna sleep!"

Shaking his head and smiling, Norman followed Peter into the living room. And his mouth dropped as he saw it too.

"What in the…?"

"Yeah…", Peter nodded. All of the windows were covered with blood.

"Is that…blood? But how?", Norman stared and walked to the window.

"Yeah…and same is in the kitchen…and all over the house. And I don't know what has happened…", Peter shivered.

"This can't be happening…it's against the law! There can't be blood…just like that!", Norman rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm…may I have a look, sir?", Peter asked and pointed at the door. Nodding, Norman and Peter walked to it, opening it slowly, gazing out.

"Hmmm…", Peter muttered and examined the view. And they saw how all of the windows were covered with blood…but nothing else was wrong.

"This is weird…" Norman nodded. Peter gazed as well…and then realized something.

"Wait a minute…my Spider-Sense didn't go on! I should have noticed this…but nothing. What is going on…?!"

Shaking his head, Norman didn't know what to say. And then, Harry ran to the door.

"Did you see those windows…filled with blood!"

"Yes, we saw them", Norman walked up, followed by Peter.

"What is going on?! How did this happen?! And why?!", Harry was pale. "I'm…I'm scared!"

"Don't worry son, I'm protecting you", Norman smiled and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"This is weird…should we…?", Peter stopped as they all heard a slam. Running out, they saw a dead bird on the floor.

"A bird?", Harry stared.

"Yeah…a raven exactly", Peter nodded and knelt down to take a better look. Harry was about to do the same, but Norman pulled him back.

"Don't touch it, it could be filled with some illness. Peter, it means you as well."

Obeying, Peter stood up and backed away.

"Well, I call Austin and tell him to get rid of…", Norman was stopped as another bird slammed against the window.

"Okay…that was weird…", Harry stared until the trio heard croaking. Gazing up, they saw a whole bunch of ravens coming and slamming against the windows.

"What the hell is going on here?!", Peter yelled and covered himself. Norman shielded Harry and shook his head.

"Don't' know…but let's get back inside, hurry!"

All three ran inside and Norman locked the door behind him. Boys gazed as ravens slammed against the windows, and the sound was horrible.

"I…I can't believe it! Tell me I'm dreaming…", Harry trembled and pinched himself. Norman walked to his son and put his arms around him, while Peter gazed dead ravens.

"I don't know what the hell is happening…but I'm not gonna have any troubles here! Peter, could you go to my office and call Austin?", Norman asked.

"Sure sir,", Peter and ran to the office. But Norman's phone was gone.

"Mr. O…your phone is not here!"

"What?", Norman yelled back as Peter came back.

"Yeah…it's gone! And my phone is broken…so…"

"Well, we can use my phone", Harry nodded and searched his pockets. But nothing.

"Hey…where is it? I left it in my pocket!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you dropped it to that cave", Peter suggested.

"Oh yeah…well, it's not in my jacket either…so I must have. Great!", Harry grunted and crossed his arms. Suddenly, a little bunch of birds slammed so loudly against the window, that boy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Let's go to the basement and wait until this mess is over. There is food so we can manage", Norman rubbed Harry's back and got up. Nodding, boys followed Norman into the basement and locked the door behind them.

"This is really weird…", Peter nodded and sat down. "My Spider-Sense didn't sense those birds or blood. What is going on…?"

"Not again…I wanted to have a good vacation! Not this!", Harry yelled in frustration. Norman sat beside the boy and calmed him down.

"Son, it's okay. Remember your condition."

Sighing, Harry leaned backwards and soon, was sleeping. Norman leaned back as well…and decided to take a nap too. Peter gazed at them and then let his mind wander and examine these happenings.

 _I'm gonna find out what is going on…no one messes with Spider-Man and ruins my holiday!_

During their astonishment, no Peter any more than Osborns didn't still know that someone had seen this whole episode and slowly, disappeared into the woods. Did he have good or bad intentions? Can't really tell. But soon, boys would be realizing that their fates had just been sealed with something big…and it will test their courage more than ever.


	14. Investigations

"I'm telling you, I got a feeling that we missed something." Tobias said as he opened the door to Sullivan's apartment, allowing him and Doreen entry.

"I'm not doubting you, Tobias," Doreen began as she looked around the familiar apartment, "I just think that if there was something else we would have found it." she reasoned with the armored hero.

"You got a good point", he said as he looked around the now empty apartment since the local police had cleaned it all out, "but it never hurts to take one last look around." he said in a calm voice as he activated his black light and it allowed him to spot something on a seemingly untouched part of wall.

"I think I got something." Tobias yelled at SG who was looking around the bedroom for more clues. The squirrel heroine quickly rushed out the room and looked at the seemingly blank wall.

"What have you got Tobias, since you can see it and I cant." She said as she crossed her arms for extra emphasis.

"Give me a second and I'll make sure you can see it." Tobias mumbled as he pressed a button on his right gauntlet and now the squirrel heroine could see what he saw.

"Is that the map?" she asked her mentor as she looked it over. The wall had a seemingly invisible copy of the map on it, a map you could only see if you had a black light

"Looks like it, seems like Sullivan didn't want anyone seeing this," Tobias said as he snapped a pictures with a camera in his armor, "Sullivan was cautious." Tobias said in an approving tone.

"Or maybe he was paranoid?" Doreen asked Tobias.

"Good point," the armored hero said simply as he continued to snap pictures, "if this guy was after me, I would also be paranoid, and wouldn't want this information falling into the wrong hands. Doreen simply nodded her head in agreement and continued to walk around the apartment looking for more clues. She happened to pass by a wall that looked suspicious and decided to do a trick she had seen in movies, she tapped on the wall, and to her surprise it was... hollow.

"Tobias I got a fake wall over here." She yelled at the armored hero, to which got his full attention.

"I'll be right there." he said as he stopped taking pictures and walked over to her and proceeded to look over the fake wall.

"Can we get it open?" she asked Tobias. Tobias's answer was simply to punch an armored fist through the wall and literally rip open the wall.

"Will this work?" he asked with a small laugh, which got SG to laugh as well as she nodded her head in agreement at the mans tactics.

"Got something." Tobias said as he pulled out a disk, a sone similar to the one SG had discovered the last time they had investigated this apartment. Without hesitation Tobias popped it into his gauntlet and let the message play.

* * *

"Alright, is this thing working?" Doctor Sullivan said in a worried tone as he looked over the camera. Seemingly satisfied he sat in front of the camera on his couch.

"This is Doctor Edger Sullivan with possibly my last message, due to the fact that I know I'm being followed, I cant prove it, but I just know I'm being followed by someone, someone who know's my every move." the doctor said in a panicked tone as he kept looking over his shoulder at the window behind his couch. He quickly got up and closed the blinds, blocking out the light from the window.

"Ever since my interview with Atka I know someone is following me, and I'm starting to fear for my safety, which is why I will be hiding this tape in secret spot. If someone is watching this tape, than that means I'm dead," the doctor said with a surprising laugh, "I'm sorry it just, I don't know how to describe how that comforts me. Let me get on track, Atka told me off camera that there is an Inuit village in the wilderness filled with others like he was, you watching this must find them, tell them what's going on, and perhaps they will help you, Doctor Sullivan out." the doctor said as the camera went dark.

"Sadly seems his paranoia was correct." Tobias said sadly as he turned off the recording.

"I think we should head out for this village, maybe the Inuits there will have some answers." Doreen said simply.

"I agree, lets head out at first light." Tobias said simply which caused Doreen to nod her head in agreement. Little did they know that they're journey would lead to a collision course with a most deadly foe...


	15. The Abandoned Village

Since the house was filled with dead ravens and blood, Norman decided to take boys out of there until the whole place was cleaned. Trio decided to have a little road trip on those snowy mountains. The road was clear and the weather was good, so it was a really good opportunity.

"What an amazing view…look boys", Norman pointed out of the window. But they were more interested in this weird book and were examining it deeply.

"I can't understand a word what these pages are saying…looks like some ancient language", Peter muttered.

"Well, that could be true. Since after all, that cave where we found it was in the middle of nowhere, far from civilization", Harry nodded.

"Boys…why did you bring that book with you? You will miss all these sights!", Norman said.

"Oh sorry, sir…but it's just too interesting. We are still wondering how it got there", Peter answered.

"That is not really your concern…I admit that it is weird, but you should not bother yourself with it, really", Norman nodded once more.

"But aren't you confused about that blood and those ravens Dad? I'm still so scared when I even think about them…", Harry shivered. Norman put his hand on Harry's cheek and rubbed it.

"Son…try to forget them, okay? I know it's hard…but I swear I won't let anything happen to you."

Feeling much better of his father's endearment, Harry rubbed Norman's arm and smiled a little.

The car drove slowly and passed miles of forest and snowy fields. Gazing out of the window, boys smiled at each other and Peter put the book back in his bag. Nothing would ruin this holiday anymore.

How wrong they were.

"Woah…I think I'm pretty hungry", Harry muttered and rubbed his stomach as it growled. Peter laughed and Norman smiled a little.

"Well, there seems to be some sort of a holiday resort. Let's stop there and eat."

As the limo stopped and all three got out, they didn't notice how a group of young men with motorcycles had noticed their arrival. And they had nasty plans for them.

"Well, what should we eat?", Norman examined the menu.

"I'm gonna have a burger", Harry nodded.

"Me too", Peter nodded as well.

"Okay…well, I think I'm gonna eat a steak. And definitely no fruits", Norman grunted, which made boys laugh.

 _-o-o-o-_

After they had eaten, the trio paid and headed towards the limo. Norman walked first and boys followed a couple of steps back, eating some chips.

"Well well, look what a gold digger has come to our lovely little town! It's not every day we see such a massive car!"

Turning around, boys and Norman saw a group of men approaching them, grinning.

"Umm…excuse me?", Norman raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just admiring this little beauty here", one of the men walked to the limo and knocked on its window. "Is it yours?"

"Yes…is there a problem?", Norman asked while boys stared, a bit afraid.

"Not really…but I would really like to get to know you better. What are your names?", man asked.

"I think that is not your business. Come on boys, let's go", Norman offered his hand, but the three men blocked boys' way.

"Dad…", Harry looked scared and gazed at his father. Peter bit his lip.

"Oh, is this squirt your boy? Well, he sure looks like you", the leader turned to see Harry.

"Leave them alone", Norman said angrily.

Ignoring Norman's words, the leader turned to see Peter.

"And you are…who? A friend?"

Neither of the boys answered. Gazing at them a bit, the leader continued.

"Well, not have to talk if you don't want to. But I suggest that you give the keys to that car, or else…", he commanded his men to grab boys from their shoulders. "Or these two are gonna be in big trouble", he turned to see Norman.

"Let them go…I'm warning you."

"Or what?", the leader gazed and grabbed Harry by his hood, giving him a fillip. "Are you gonna hit me?"

Feeling how rage grew inside him, Norman gazed helpless Peter. He knew the boy couldn't use his powers in front of everyone…it would start gossips and they wanted to have their privacy. And after all, he was the father and had to protect Harry.

"I warned you…", Norman put his hands into fists and approached the leader. Boys stared in surprise.

"What? Come, say it straight to my face old man…if you have guts!"

"Oh, I won't waste my time on trying to talk…kinds of you wouldn't understand anyway. Instead…", Norman lifted his fist…and punched the leader so hard in the face as he could. Yelling, the man leaned backwards…and fell to the ground. His teammates let boys go, staring Norman in shock.

"This is how I treat everyone who dares to threaten my son", Norman pulled Harry behind his back as boys ran to him. "Better to remember!"

"Agreed! Don't mess with…umm…us!", Peter crossed his arms.

"You are insane…let's go, boys! I'm not gonna waste time on those fools", the leader lifted himself up walked away, followed by his gang who gazed Norman over their shoulders, while whispering to each other. When they were gone, Peter turned around.

"Wow, Mr. O…that was amazing!"

"Well, I just taught those idiots a lesson", Norman answered while examining Harry's face. "No one threatens my family and gets away with it."

"I can't believe you did it for me…they could have beaten you", Harry trembled.

"Harry…I would do anything for you. This was just a little thing. You can't even imagine what I'm ready to do to protect you", Norman smiled. After this nasty encounter, the trip continued. To spend time, the trio decided to play a game, where you had to explain words.

"Okay…so this is green…umm…it can be small or tall…", Harry described.

"Har…a tree, obvious!", Peter grinned.

"Ah…sucks! I'm so horrible at these…", Harry laughed.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. What is…", Peter started until a loud bounce stopped the car.

"Oh great…now what?! Not again!", Norman muttered.

"No…what if there are wolves again?!", Harry grabbed his father's arm.

"Well whatever it is, I'm not gonna leave you at this time", Norman nodded. "Austin!"

All three listened…and then to their relief, they heard him answering.

"Mr. Osborn…one of the wheels is beat!"

"Huh?", Norman and boys gazed each other. Stepping out, they saw Austin on his knees and examining the limo.

"Beat? But how?", Norman asked. "Did you hit something?"

"Well, that's the weirdest part… the whole road was clear as day! I didn't see anything", Austin answered.

"Oh?", Osborns and Peter stared.

"Yeah…but bad news is, that I don't have another wheel to replace it. I have to call someone to pick us up."

"Oh, great…we are in the middle of nowhere…and there could be those predators like last time…" Harry was pale. Peter patted his pal's shoulder, sharing this weird deja-vu feeling. Watching towards the forest…and then he spotted something.

"Hey…look everyone! Down there looks like a village or something!"

All turned to see what Peter pointed. Down the hill, behind the forest were indeed some cottages and houses.

"Wow…a village so far from the city! Could there be someone who can help us?", Harry asked.

"I don't really know…it looks like it's far from here", Norman nodded.

"Maybe we should go and check it out?", Peter suggested.

"Yeah, good idea! Can Peter and I go Dad? Please!", Harry begged.

"Harry…", Norman began.

"Oh please Dad…I'm cold and will get hypothermia if I don't move! Pleaseee!", Harry crossed his hands. Norman watched as both boys watched him and begged with their eyes. Sighing, he finally nodded.

"Okay then…let's go and check it out. Austin, you stay here and try to get contact with someone. We'll be back asap", Norman nodded and went after boys.

"I wonder what kind of people lives there?", Peter asked while they landed down the hill.

"No idea…but soon we'll see", Harry nodded.

"Boys, wait for me! Harry, give me your hand", Norman took a hold of his son's hand. The road got smaller and smaller much closer to the village they got. There was no proper road…only a little trail.

"Hmm…", Peter muttered and ran ahead when they finally reached to the edge of the area. Harry tried to run too, but Norman held his hand. There was no way he would let go of his son anymore. And this time, he really meant it.

"I don't see anyone…", Harry looked around.

"Me either…", Norman agreed. "Where is everybody?"

"Weird indeed…", Peter muttered. He gazed houses…but not single human anywhere.

"Maybe they are somewhere?", Harry suggested.

"Maybe…what if we split up? Let's see if we can find someone. Search you two that side, I try this one", Peter nodded and jumped on the roof and started to run.

"Well, let's go and check this house", Norman nodded and led him and Harry in from the nearest door. Meanwhile, Peter jumped through the roofs…but didn't see anyone. A strange feeling took him over.

 _This is not logical…how a whole village seems to be…empty?_

Turning his head around, Peter tried to find any sign of life. And then, some house caught his eye.

 _Hmm…what is that?_

Jumping down, Peter took a fast run to the door. Pushing it open, he walked inside. Everywhere was silent…and then some painting on the wall caught his attention.

"Okay…", the young man muttered and walked to have a better look. The painting was actually a huge photograph of some American Indian looking guys. Or at least the resemblance was strong.

 _Okay,…are these the people of this village? But where are they?_

Putting the painting aside, Peter examined the room one more time. Then, he nodded a little book in the corner of the floor. Walking to it, he picked it up and started reading.

 _Oh, my…a diary!_

Opening the first page, Peter read.

 _"Today...today is the day when we must leave our lovely home. I'm really sad… since I grew up here. But someone is_ _threatening my_ _people…my family. And to protect it…we must go. Children are crying…we have been through a very horrible winter. No food, no fishes…we're starving. And animals are gone too…ravens started to die one by one. First, it was just a couple…but then came more. And because of that…"_

"What…? Because of what?", Peter turned another a page.

 _"I'm not allowed to speak about it…but it's something horrible. Very horrible…and to protect ourselves, we must go. Before it finds us…or else it will kill us all. It will do anything to have it…one was already taken from here a long time ago. It was a mistake…and now we must pay. Before…NO! I have to go…BLOOD! BLOOD! RUN, RUN!"_

Scanning the whole diary…but nothing more which would explain this. Peter muttered…something was definitely going on. Marks were too similar…

"I have to warn Osborns", Peter grabbed the diary and ran out of the house. If those words were true…they were in real danger.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Looks like someone has not been here for a long time", Harry pulled the dust away from the table. Norman was examining a bookshelf he found.

"Yeah…everywhere is so dusty…and things are pretty old. Like someone has…"

"Left in a hurry?", Harry finished.

"Indeed…I wonder what kind of people used to live here?", Norman asked.

"No idea", Harry shook his head. "I'm checking upstairs. That'll be okay?"

"I'm coming with you, you are not going alone", Norman nodded and followed Harry to stairs. They were really steep.

"I'm going first, just to make it sure that is safe to go. Wait there", Norman nodded and started to climb. Harry waited.

"Woah…slowly…", Norman took a hold of the wall.

"Are you okay Dad?", Harry asked.

"Yes,…it's just a bit hard to climb…", Norman took a hold of the wall once more. As he took another step… the stair broke and Norman lost his balance, landing forward, straight through the floor.

"AAHHH!"

"DAD!", Harry ran to the edge, kneeling down. "Are you okay?!"

No answer.

"Dad…?! DAAAD!", Harry yelled again.

"I'm…I'm fine! Don't worry…", Norman yelled back and lifted himself into a sitting position while holding his head. "What a fall…"

"How does it look down there? Should I come down?", Harry asked.

"No…don't! Wait there and don't move! I'm coming back up", Norman answered. Gazing around, he noticed that he had landed some old cellar.

 _What is this place?_

"Dad…?", Harry tried once more.

"Uhh…well there are no stairs back up…no windows either. I wonder…", Norman stopped as he spotted something.

"What is that…OH MY GOD!"

"Dad…?! What's happening?!", Harry yelled.

"There is…a corpse! A whole skeleton!", Norman was pale.

"WHAT?!", Harry's eyes widened.

"Yeah…I need to get out of here right now! Could you go and find Peter, son?"

"Sure", Harry ran outside. Norman gazed up…and shivered while backing against the wall, far from that bunch of bones.

"PETE!", Harry yelled around. And soon, heard a voice.

"Here!", Peter waved his hand from the roof and jumped down.

"Luckily I found you! Dad fell down some cellar…and there is a corpse! Could you lift him back up?", Harry asked.

"Sure…but what?! A corpse? Oh shit, so those stories seemed to be true…this village is indeed empty!", Peter told.

"What do you mean?!", Harry stared.

"I tell everything later. Where Norman is?", Peter asked.

"In there…", Harry pointed but stopped as boys heard a voice. Turning around, they saw how a whole bunch of birds circled above the village, whining loudly.

"What in the…?!", boys stared. And like in the house, they slammed against windows.

"Same like last night…let's go back inside!", Peter pushed Harry in and closed the door. Then, they ran to the edge of the hole and gazed down.

"Mr. O, are you okay?", Peter asked.

"Yeah,…as soon as I get out of here. Can you help me?", Norman asked.

"Sure, just wait…", Peter started. But suddenly, stopped.

"Pete…what's wrong?", Harry asked.

"Don't panic now sire…but there is a bear in the corner, sleeping", Peter whispered.

Osborns stared Peter in total silence, then slowly turned to see a huge bear sleeping in the corner. It was hard to spot since the room was so dark. And how it didn't give a single sound or how it got into that cellar…well, that's another weird story.

"Oh dear…", Norman trembled and backed against the wall so quietly as he could. Harry was in a panic now.

"No…no! We have to get him out of there…Pete!"

"I...if I jump, it will notice and attacks before I can do anything. We need to get your father near us as much as possible", Peter nodded. "Mr. Osborn…approach me slowly, very slowly. And don't look back."

Obeying, Norman started to move. He tried to stay quiet…and it seemed to be working. Harry bit his lip and Peter did the same. But when Norman almost made it…suddenly hit his knee against some old chair.

"Ouch!"

That was enough. To everyone's horror, the bear grunted and opened its eyes…spotting Norman.

"NO, NO! PETER, HELP HIM!", Harry screamed as the beast started approaching. Norman gazed it and back up, horrified.

Peter was almost ready to jump…until his body froze as he saw the bear. Its teeth reminded him of those bugs…and made him fear.

 _Oh no…not again!_

"HELP!", Norman screamed. Harry held his head in panic and gazed at his friend.

"PETE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HELP DAD, PLEASE!"

But Peter didn't listen…his whole body was frozen and face was white. He tried to move…but couldn't.

 _I can't…I don't know what to do! I'm…I'm scared!_

"PETER…PETER!", Harry shook his friend. "TALK TO ME!"

"HELLLPPP!", Norman covered himself with his hands…as the bear attacked. Harry gazed down and his eyes widened.

 _"NO…NOOOO! DAAAAAAAAADDDDD!"_


	16. The Collision Course

"It's freezing out here." Doreen mumbled as she and Tobias could be found walking towards Atkas's village. They had driven for a few miles until they had run out of road, now the two of them could be found walking towards the Inuit village in pursuit of answers.

"I know it's cold, but we have to keep moving, trust me, moving is a good way to keep warm." Tobias said as he tried to motivate the squirrel heroine, he knew the cold was affecting Doreen, but he really needed her help.

"I know moving is a good way to keep warm, but my squirrel DNA does not like the cold, every cell in my body wants to hibernate." she said as she wrapped her jacket around her little frame. Tobias sighed and handed her his jacket.

"Here take my jacket." he said in a caring voice as he handed her his blue jacket.

"Tobias you'll freeze to death, I cant take your jacket." she complained as she tried to hand it back to him, to which the armored hero refused to take it back.

"My armor will keep me warm, you need the warmth more than I do, please take my jacket." Tobias said as he continued to insist that the heroine take his jacket. With much reluctance Doreen put the blue jacket under her fur coat and could feel the effects immediately as she felt her body begin to warm up slowly, causing a smile to stretch on her cold face.

"Thanks, Tobias." she thanked the armored hero.

"You're welcome, Doreen." Tobias said simply as he continued to lead the way forward. Suddenly Doreen felt something crack underneath her foot and she felt something tighten around her foot and she was hoisted into the air.

"What the hell?!" Tobias yelled as he turned around quickly and saw his teammate handing upside down by her foot. "Hold on I'll get you down." Tobias said as he walked over to her and triggered the adamantium claws in lis left gauntlet and cut the rope that was holding her, allowing her to fall down into a kneeling position.

"What just happened?!" Doreen yelled in partial anger as she took up a fighting stance behind Tobias, who himself had taken up a fighting stance.

"We just fell into a trap, and that means we are being watched." Tobias said in a low whisper that she could hear perfectly with her enhanced hearing. Suddenly she heard a whir and quickly leapt out of the way, Tobias did the same as a knife implanted itself in the ground where the two of them had been standing a few seconds earlier.

"That the best you got?" Tobias yelled in a challenging tone as he activated his Predator Vision as his armors eyes turned orange, allowing him to see through the blowing snow, and allowing him to see his target, a man who had taken cover in a tree directly above them and to the left.

"Got ya, you son of a gun!" Tobias yelled as he fired a blast from his shoulder plasma cannon at the figure in the tree, however the man as if he saw the attack coming, simply fell out of the tree and landed in a combat stance and walked forward to where the hero and heroine could see their oponent. The man in question stood over six feet tall and wore a grey trench coat with a knife holstered to his left arm, and came complete with a greyish hood over his face, which he pulled back to reveal his mask. His mask looked like a combination of an oxygen and skull mask, and it struck fear into Doreen's heart.

"Who the hell are you?" Doreen said as she continued to eye her mysterious oponent.

"This is the person who murdered Dr. Sullivan," Tobias said in a whisper as he as well eyed the man as he began to plan up a battle strategy, "This is the man we've been after..." Tobias said as he fired another blast from his plasma cannon. To which the man merely stepped out of the way by stepping slightly to his left, once again like he could see the attack coming.

"We'll take him together, you go in low, I'll go in high." Predator whispered as he suddenly ran directly at their attacker, leaving Doreen to fall in behind her mentor. Predator threw a punch at their attacker, but the man simply caught the armored mans fist and held it in place, surprising the pair as the man delivered a powerful right hook to the armored heroes jaw that sent Tobias flying backwards and landing in a snow bank. Doreen rushed in and threw couple of punches of her own, but the man simply moved out of the way of every attack so that all her punches just barely missed him, then she tried a sweeping kick to attempt to take out his legs. She smiled as her attack worked as she took out the mans legs and resulted in him starting to fall backwards, but he countered by doing a perfect back flip and once again landing in a fighting stance.

"How do you keep doing that?" she asked her enemy. Her response was dead silence as he drew his combat knife from it's holster on his left arm, and rushed forwards, slashing the air in front of him. Doreen dodged the slashes with her natural agility and followed up by delivering a powerful jump kick into the mans masked jaw, but he simply shrugged off the attack like it didn't even bother him.

"Does nothing hurt you?!" she raged as the threw a left cross at her enemy, but her attack missed as he ducked under the attack and took a stab her with his knife, the next thing she felt was a powerful pain in her stomach and she choked on her own blood. Looking down she could see the man had stabbed her in the stomach with his knife and he quickly pulled the knife out, allowing a steady stream of the crimson liquid to escape from her wound, as she dropped to her knees and fell into the cold snow where she landed on her back.

"NO!" she heard Tobias scream as he rushed forward form where he had landed and threw multiple punches at the man who had stabbed her, however the man simply dogged every attack before delivering a slash across Tobias's chest that caused the armor to spark as it was cut away by the knife. Tobias gave a yell of anger and fired a beam from his plasma cannon that struck the man in the chest and blasted him backwards, knocking him into a crumbed position.

"Defend yourself, coward!" Tobias yelled as he rushed forward and grabbed the man by his collar, but just as he reared back his fist the man pressed a button on his jacket and the armorer sparked with blue electricity that made Tobias scream and fall backwards into the ground, passing out. Doreen couldn't move but she looked up at the man who ha stabbed her, the man simply stared back before turning around and silently disappearing into the cold whirling wind, leaving an unconscious here and a bleeding out heroine behind. The last thing Doreen made out before the dankness pulled her into it's powerful grip was several mysterious figures appearing in her vision, and then her vision melted into one big color.


	17. Sometimes Even Heroes Fall

The bear growled and chattered its teeth together as Norman covered himself and managed to get out of the way, backing as far as he could. Beast hit its face against the wall…and got even more furious.

"DAD, NOO!", Harry yelled and turned to see pale Peter, who could only, but stare.

 _I can't move…help him, you idiot!_

"Pete…Pete, wake up! What's wrong?! Dad needs help!", Harry shook his friend. But no avail.

"Help…I can't hold on much longer!", Norman yelled as he threw books and other stuff against the bear. "What is happening up there?!"

"Peter had some panic attack…he does not read me!", Harry yelled.

"Oh, great…well, try to get him out of it! Or else I'm toasted!", Norman yelled back.

Biting his lip, Harry tried once more. But Peter was too deep in his shock that didn't hear or couldn't move. And then…collapsed to sit, trembling.

"It's not working…I can't get him to move!", Harry shook his head.

"Well I…NO! GET BACK!", Norman shielded himself with a chair and pushed the bear away.

Realizing that his pal couldn't help, Harry decided to act instead. Searching the room, he spotted a fishing pole on the wall. Running and grabbing it, the boy ran to the edge of the hole.

"Leave my Dad alone, BEAST!", Harry jumped…and hit the bear straight on its head, landing on the floor.

"What in the…SON, NO!", Norman screamed.

Jumping up, Harry saw how the bear growled…and spotted him. Shielding himself with the pole, he backed against the wall, trembling.

"NO! Don't touch my son!", Norman grabbed a brick and threw it towards the bear, trying to get its attention. "HARRY, RUN!"

"Where?! There is no room!", Harry yelled back.

"PETER! What are you doing up there?! We need your help!", Norman yelled up.

Peter closed his eyes…and tried to calm himself down. But no…his body didn't obey. He saw Ock and those bugs in his mind…hearing their teeth chattering, whining sounds…

"No…STOP! Leave me alone!", young hero grabbed his head.

"PETE!?", Harry yelled. And before he could do anything, the bear jumped towards him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Norman screamed.

Harry's breathing stopped…but luckily, he managed to roll out of the way and back into the corner…but lost his balance and fell down. And again…the bear attacked.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"HAARRRYYYYYYYYY! NOO! SONNNN!", Norman's screaming echoed all over the house. Grabbing his head and closing his eyes…he screamed once more. But then…

 _*Painful roaring*_

Lifting his head up, Norman saw how the bear collapsed on the floor…revealing panting and trembling Harry, who had slashed his weapon straight through the beast's face. It whined a little…until stopped completely.

"God…GOD!", Norman jumped up and ran to his son, who backed away from the bear, trembling even more. Grabbing Harry between his arms, Norman was sure he was going to get a heart attack.

"Thank goodness…why on earth did you do that?! You could have been killed!"

Harry didn't answer…he just buried his face on Norman's lap and cried of relief and panic.

"Don't ever do that again…EVER! Did you hear me?!", Norman squeezed Harry…and sobbed. After a long feeling moment as they were finally able to calm down a bit, they gazed up.

"Pete…Peete! Are you there?", Harry yelled.

No answer.

"Peter?", Norman called too.

"Leave me alone…NO OCK! Get the hell out of my head!", Peter's voice echoed back.

Gazing each other, Osborns decided to climb back up. Building a pile of the table and chairs, Norman let Harry climb first and followed his son then. When they got up, their mouths dropped. Peter was rolling on the floor, face being pale and hands filled with blood. He held his head so hard, that his temples were bleeding.

"Pete…Pete!", Harry tried to run, but Norman stopped him.

"Stay back son…I take care of this."

Obeying, Harry backed away a bit. Norman knelt down beside Peter and shook him carefully.

"Peter…it's fine. You are having a panic attack…calm down."

Peter didn't seem to hear…just kept yelling painfully, scratching his temples. Harry was trembling…seeing his friend like this was horrible.

"Out…OUT! NOW!", Peter screamed. "Ock…YOU IDIOT!"

"Peter…Octavius is not here. Listen to my voice…calm down. Take a deep breath", Norman encouraged.

"No…I'M NOT GONNA DIE! NO! No those bugs…I'M KILLING THEM ALL!"

That was too much for Harry. Turning his head away, he ran out of the door.

"HARRY!", Norman yelled after him and turned to see Peter.

"Peter…please! I…", Norman gazed out of the door and then back at the boy once more. Biting his lip…Norman jumped up and ran after his son.

"Pain…KILL! Kill…", Peter's voice calmed a bit. "Too…exhausted…no strength left…"

- _o-o-o-_

"SON, COME BACK!", Norman yelled as Harry ran through the village.

"No…I can't stand this anymore! I'm going home!", Harry cried.

"But you get lost! STOP!", Norman yelled again.

"No…JUST LET ME GO, DAD!", Harry cried even more and fastened his steps. But before he could run into the forest, Norman managed to grab him and put his arms around his boy's waist.

"No…NO! LET ME GO!", Harry protested and cried. "I don't wanna see this anymore!"

"I'm not gonna let you go into that forest all by yourself! Forget it!", Norman shook his head in panic.

"But…I…I can't stand this anymore! NO MORE!", Harry cried. "So please…let me go, Dad!"

"NO! I'm not doing that! I'm not losing you!", Norman protested.

Struggling for a moment, Harry finally stopped and cried. Norman calmed himself down a bit…and turned Harry around, hugging him tightly.

"Why…why?", Harry letting tears to fall down.

"You know why…because I love you. And I'm not gonna let you go", Norman comforted his child.

Sniffing, Harry was able to calm down a bit. After a couple of minutes, Norman began.

"I…I think we should go and see is Peter okay. I left him…but I had to catch you."

Nodding a little, Harry wiped his eyes and followed his father back to the house where they left Peter. And when they got there…he was already sitting on the porch.

"Pete…?", Harry asked.

Peter didn't answer. He just stared forward, with empty eyes. His temples and hands were bleeding.

"Peter…? Is everything okay…?", Norman approached the boy carefully and touched his shoulder a bit. But when he did that, Peter jumped up, staring back, horrified.

"Peter, what's wrong?", Osborns gazed.

Without answering, Peter turned around and began to run while gazing panicking all over the village. Harry stared his friend…this was not Peter who he knew.

"He is not normal…he's losing it! I knew Ock will never leave us alone…" Harry trembled.

"No son, don't think like that! You both are in a shock…please, try to calm down!", Norman begged. But neither of the boys listened. Peter kept running circles and Harry cried while rubbing his hands.

"Boys…STOP! Everything is fine!"

"They're coming…Ock is gonna kills us! Must stop him…", Peter kept babbling.

"No…I…I CAN'T!", Harry began to run again.

"This is not working…HARRY! PETER! PLEASE…listen to me!", Norman gazed helplessly. But no avail…this situation was total chaos.

"I'm killing him…so gonna kill him…", Peter put his hands into fists. "SHOW YOURSELF OCK! You piece of shit!"

"I'm losing it…we are all gonna die…I will never recover…NEVER!", Harry cried and slammed his fists against the wall.

Norman stared both boys in turns and listened to their babbling and crying. And then…couldn't control himself anymore.

"QUIIIEEETTTTTTTTTTT!"

Boys stopped and turned to see Norman, who panted heavily.

"LOOK AT YOURSELVES! STOP! You are NOT gonna DIE! And Octavius is NOT HERE! You're both under a stress…and seeing things! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Peter and Harry stared in surprise. Norman was…furious.

"Peter…stop it! Everything is okay! We're fine…there is no need to act like you're out of your mind! Get yourself together, please! Calm down! You're scaring Harry!"

Peter stared…and stopped. He stared his hands…and collapsed to his knees.

"And you as well son…just stop saying like this! You are not gonna die…I will never let that happen! Don't you trust me? You're scaring me with your behavior…please, cut it out!", Norman stared Harry.

Stopping as well, Harry landed to the ground too, crying silently. Taking a deep breath, Norman began.

"Look…I understand you both been through a lot. I am as well…but panicking like this isn't helping. I'm so worried about you both…but we can't go home like this. It would only bring those memories back…but I…I don't know what to do anymore! I…I can't stop these happenings…not matter what I do! Damn that Octavius…", Norman leaned against the wall.

Both Harry and Peter watched Norman quietly…they didn't know what to say.

"Look what he has done to us…we all are emotionally hurt, scared, stressed…suffering terrible nightmares and fears. I'm too afraid to let Harry out of my sight…and you both are acting like total strangers. Where are those happy times…when were we able to enjoy without fear? Looks like they are never gonna come back…I must give up. I can't do this anymore…no more", Norman closed his eyes.

Listening to his father's words made Harry drop his gaze. Peter watched him…and then shook his head. Sitting up, he walked to Harry and knelt down, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Har…I'm sorry uhh…I…I lost it. Please don't cry…my mistake. Sorry that I scared you...I don't know what came over me…"

Wiping his eyes, Harry gazed at Peter for a while. Then, he put his hand on his pal's arm, giving a little comforting squeeze.

"As for you too sire…I'm so sorry. Thanks for waking me back to reality…and I'm sorry I didn't save you…", Peter gazed Norman.

"No problem, I really understand. But I think…", Norman stopped as he realized that it started to snow.

"Oh no…I think there is a snow storm coming again", Peter gazed to the sky. Harry watched as well, coughing a little.

"Oh great…and I can't get Austin on the phone. It's too risky to get back to the road…I'm afraid we have to spend our night here…", Norman got up.

"In here? But where? We have no food or electricity", Peter nodded.

"Well, we can always make a fire…and besides, here we have a shelter. I'd rather be here than freeze to death. Come", Norman pointed to one of the houses and closed the door as boys came inside after him.

"Well…I think this will do for one night. And oh, there is even a fireplace. I try to set fire", Norman nodded. Peter smiled a little…and sat down on the floor.

 _-o-o-o-_

The storm started really fast and was as bad as when boys were missing. Norman managed to make a little fire and found a pair of old blankets, giving one to Peter.

"Okay…I think we can manage by these. But…where is Harry?"

"Uhh…he was here about an hour ago", Peter turned his head.

"What…one hour?! Oh no…SON!", Norman ran out of the room. "Where are you?!"

No answer.

"Harry…HARRY?!", Norman called. Peter was just about to stand up…when they heard a voice.

"I'm here."

Nearly running into another room, Norman found Harry gazing out of the window.

"Harry…what are you doing?"

"Nothing…", Harry muttered, without turning around.

"Didn't you hear how I called? I told you not to disappear like that!", Norman asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well come here where we are staying. You need to stay warm", Norman offered his hand. Quietly, his son turned around and passed his father, walking into the room where Peter was. Norman followed him and sat down, pulling his boy into his armpit.

For a minute or two, nobody said anything. Only Harry's tears and sniffing broke the silence.

"Son…what's wrong?", Norman asked, worriedly.

"Nothing…"

"Harry…please. I know you."

"Well…", Harry began. "I just want to apologize for being such a horrible brat…"

"What?! Why would you say like that?", Norman stared.

"Well, you said you are giving up…", Harry muttered.

"Oh, son…I didn't mean it like that! I'm…I'm sorry!", Norman comforted his crying child. Peter watched Osborns…and then opened his mouth.

"Norman is right Harry…don't say that. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was the one who lost it."

Father and son turned to see Peter. They were really surprised.

"Yeah…since…because of me, you nearly got killed. But I swear I couldn't help it…it just came. And it's not the first time", Peter nodded.

"What do you mean?", Norman asked.

"Well, you see Mr. O…you aren't the only one who has traumas because of Ock. I…I have my own fears too. And no, I don't have nightmares like you. Instead…"

"Yeah?"

"Well…do you know what is the hardest thing while being a superhero?", Peter asked. Both Norman and Harry shook their heads.

"It's that you have to be so responsible all the time. You can't fail when someone is depending on you. Since if I fail…it's not just me, but all those people who believe in Spidey. But ever since Ock…I've been living with fear. Fear, which has so tight grip of me…that sometimes I can't control it. Like I freeze…and can't move. So yeah, I'm not recovering so well as you think Harry…I'm having troubles too. Big ones."

Harry listened…this was a totally new thing for him.

"You see…sometimes there are days when I don't even be Spider-Man. My costume is like a curse…it reminds of those I betrayed because of my selfishness. Like Harry's coma, lying to you sire…I can't forget them. I've tried, I really have…but it's so hard. And exhausting…once I was so brave…but now…I'm only scared and weak", tears fell down Peter's cheeks as he opened up about his fears.

Osborns gazed Peter, deeply worried. This was one of those few moments when he showed his weakness and emotions.

"And like I told you Har…the only thing I want, is to make my uncle proud. So don't ever doubt does Norman love you…since it's a clear yes that he does. You can't even imagine how much…since I can see it when watching you two together. So strong bond…and that pure love which seals it. I'm even jealous you know…sometimes I wish to be like you…not a hero who has to take care of everything", Peter started to cry…and buried his face in his knees.

Harry watched his bff…and then lifted himself up, walked beside Peter and knelt down, putting his arms around his friend's chest as a gesture of comfort. Norman gazed boys, feeling real sadness and pity towards them. Then, all three just listened to Peter's heartbreaking crying and sobbing, as flames warmed them.

 _-o-o-o-_

Darkness came soon and the village was quickly surrounded by it. Our heroes were really exhausted…and soon, tiredness took them over. Since there were no beds or couches, they had to sleep on the floor. Norman leaned against the wall while both Peter and Harry leaned their heads against his shoulders and he had his arms around them. And they were all tucked under the same blanket since being close to each other kept their bodies warm.

As this day with its dramatic happenings stepped aside from the rising sun…unfortunately, it won't turn things for the better. Since just behind the corner…were coming new and much more dangerous troubles.


	18. Home Of The Hidden People

Tobias woke with a start, cold sweat streaking down his face, as he looked around for his enemy that had rendered him unconscious. He relaxed a little upon seeing his enemy was no where to be found. However he did not settle down completely for he was not in the cold snow or the area where he and Doreen had fallen into a trap. He now found himself sitting in a nice warm bed, that was odd, he didn't remember arriving here.

"Ah, you are awake." A an elderly female voice called to Tobias from his left. Turning in that direction he saw an elderly women who estimated to be in her early sixties looking down at him. She wore a fur coat that had been modeled into a dress, and wore raven feathers in her hair.

"Who are you, and how did I get here?" Tobias asked the elderly woman.

"You are in our village my friend, our hunters found you while out collecting food, and rescued you. I must say what could have hurt your armor like that?" she asked while pointing at the armored heroes chest. Tobias looked down and saw a rather large gash in his armor from where his enemies knife had cut through it, resulting in the hero letting out a sigh.

"I got stabbed." Tobias said simply as he suddenly had a thought, "Doreen, is she!" he never got to finish that sentence due to the woman raising a glove covered hand to silence him.

"Your friend is resting in our healers house, she lost a lot of blood, but our healer is confident he will be able to heal her." sh informed the man, which caused Tobias to calm down slightly.

"It's my fault that happened to her, if I hadn't gotten injured I could have prevented that from happening." Tobias said as he hung his head low in defeat, the older woman chuckled slightly and took a seat on the bed next to Tobias.

"I understand if you feel guilty, but that will not change what happened, I'm sure you did everything to protect your betrothed." she said as she gave Tobias a nod of her head.

"Thanks, but she's not my betrothed," Tobias said with a small blush on his face,

"Oh, my mistake then, I just assumed you two where together." she said simply with a smile on her elderly face.

"I care about her as a friend, but we are not romantically involved." Tobias said with a small laugh, which resulted in her laughing slightly as well.

"Indeed." she said simply as she stood up and motioned for him to follow her out of the room, to which Tobias did not hesitate.

"Nice village." Tobias said as he followed the elderly woman through the Inuit village. He kept looking around as he followed her, their where children running through the streets, the woman where either sewing together fur clothing or talking, and the men where all hustled around a campfire waiting for their meal to finish cooking.

"This village has known peace for over seventy years, we have had no problems with outsiders, or wild animals for that matter," she explained as she waved to several children who had waved to her, "This village has been a paradise to us." she said happily as she stopped and picked up a small toy left in the middle of the path and returned it to it's owner, resulting in the small child smiling and pointing at Tobias with a big grin and gave a friendly bow. Tobias couldn't help but smile as he bowed slightly out of respect. The small child said something in his native tongue and ran away laughing and screaming.

"I'm sorry but I do not know your language, what did that child just call me or say to me?" he asked her curtly.

"He simply called you an outsider." she said with a small laugh.

"I take it you guys don't get many visitors?" Tobias asked her

"You are the first outrider to visit us in many years, it is an honor actually, since we usually keep to ourselves. But out warriors could not just simply let you and your friend die in the snow, we had to save you both." she said simply as she and Tobias approached a house.

"In here you will find your friend, she is resting, but you should be there for when she wakes up. Go inside and wait my friend." she instructed the armored hero as she gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and turned away.

"Wait," he called out to her which made her stop and turn around to face him, "you should be here when she wakes up, we both will have questions." he explained to her.

"Very well, I will be waiting outside." she said simply as she took a seat outside the house. Tobias smiled softly and walked inside the house to see Doreen.


	19. Here We Go Again

Bad snowstorm continued as the next morning came. And since it would be stupid to wander off and a chance to get lost was more than obvious, Osborns and Peter had no other option, but to spend another day in the village. But this day was very special.

Peter slept…but wasn't deep in his dreams. This woody floor wasn't clearly the best place to spend a night...and soon, the boy blinked his eyes and yawned a little, finding himself leaning against Norman's shoulder, who was sleeping deeply beside him.

 _Luckily someone is having good dreams…,_ Peter smiled and turned his head around, only finding the place where Harry used to sleep, empty.

"Hmm?", Peter lifted himself carefully up. He didn't want to wake Norman, he would only go crazy if learning that his son was gone.

 _Where's Harry? Not again…_

Walking out of the room, Peter searched for his friend.

"Har!"

No answer.

"Come on pal…where are you? Harry!", Peter yelled a bit louder. And then, heard voices, which were coming from upstairs.

 _Hmm…what is that? Why my Spider-Sense is not acting?_

Walking to the stairs, Peter started to climb. Voices grew stronger.

 _Great, if there is something…I can't fight without my costume. Well, like I really wanted…_

Reaching upstairs, Peter leaned against the wall. Slowly, he came to the door, took a deep breath…and leaned to look.

"Whatta…?!", Peter stared.

"Huh?", Harry turned his head. And when he saw Peter, stood up and smiled.

"Oh, morning Pete!"

"Morning…what are you doing up here?", Peter walked into the room.

"Oh…nothing", Harry blushed.

"Come on Harry…I know when you're lying."

"Well…", Harry stepped aside and revealed a plate, which was filled with fruits, eggs, meat, bread, cheese, and other breakfast stuff.

"Wow…where…how…?!", Peter stared.

"Well, I woke up early and...made this breakfast. I brought some food in my bag, I left it to the house where we found that bear. I went to take it", Harry told.

"Wow…you're a lifesaver Har!", Peter smiled.

"Well, this is not much…and I left you some food too. It's in my bag if you're hungry", Harry pointed.

"Oh, really? Thanks!", Peter walked to the bag and took an apple from there. "But…aren't you gonna eat?"

"No…I already ate", Harry smiled and knelt down.

"Wow…are you gonna make Norman eat all these? I'm sure he can share this food with you", Peter nodded.

"Maybe…but there is a good reason why I'm doing this. Since…today is a very special day", Harry told.

"Really? What?", Peter asked, confused.

"Well…today is Dad's birthday", Harry nodded and turned to make the plate again.

"Wow…really?! Damn…and what a place to celebrate it", Peter made a face-palm.

"Well, we don't have much choice. And since Dad has taken care of us, I wanna take care of him in return. We never celebrated birthdays before…Dad said it was just a waste of time. Sure, he always bought me some gift…without giving it personally. He was always at the meeting etc…and I just spent the day while eating pizza alone", Harry closed his eyes.

Peter sighed and gave Harry a comforting push.

"Don't worry about that Harry…that was then. Norman is different now, he cares for you. And will take back all those years he pushed you off."

"Yeah…", Harry wiped his eyes. "So…how about you? Feeling any better? You were so down last night…and I'm still a bit worried about you."

"I'm…I'm fine", Peter nodded. "Just needed to ease my mind…nothing to worry about."

"You sure? You can always tell me if something is bothering you", Harry smiled.

"I know…but I assure you I'm fine. Now, let's give your father a special birthday gift", Peter smiled. Smiling back, Harry took the plate and headed downstairs. Peter followed him, hiding his sad face.

 _Yeah…I'm completely fine..._

Downstairs, Norman was still sleeping. Once again, he was having one of those nightmares which made him roll restlessly.

"No…stay away from my son Octavius…OR ELSE!", Norman jumped awake…and examined his chest with his hands, expecting to find boys sleeping on both sides. But no…he was alone in the room.

"Boys…?! Harry, Peter!", Norman gazed around. As they didn't answer, Norman jumped up and was almost about to run out of the door, when he bumped into Peter.

"Whoops, careful Mr. O!", Peter stepped back.

"Where were you? Where is Harry?!", Norman asked, panting heavily.

"Oh yeah…well, I found him from upstairs. And he…", Peter gazed over his shoulder.

"What? Something is not wrong…?! Since if…", Norman stopped as Harry came to the door, holding the plate.

"Morning Dad…and happy birthday", Harry smiled, blushing a little.

Norman could only, but stare. He was totally surprised…and suddenly forgot how to talk. Peter gazed him and back at Harry while giggling a little.

"I…I…", Norman stared, mouth open.

"Sorry, I know this is not much…but I wanted to surprise you", Harry put the plate on the table. "So I made breakfast since I thought you might be hungry…", Harry rubbed his hands and blushed even more.

Norman was still so speechless, as he gazed the breakfast his son had made. But that wasn't the thing which shocked him.

"I…I don't know what to say", Norman walked in front of the table, staring the plate. "You did this? But, where did you get all this food?"

"It's not important…do you like it?", Harry asked quietly.

"Do I? I love it! But...how did you remember it's my birthday? Even I forgot it", Norman gazed his son.

"Well I've always remembered it…but you didn't wanna celebrate them before. And since you have taken care of me and Peter as well…I wanted to repay all those hard times and more importantly...to say thank you and tell how wonderful father I have", Harry turned his head away.

That was enough for Norman. Feeling like his heart cracked into pieces, he took a hold of the wall and covered his face. Both boys gasped.

"Dad…did I say something wrong?", Harry asked, worriedly.

"Wrong? Oh no, not at all! Come here", Norman ruffled his son's hair. "I'm just so surprised…and happy! I can't believe you remembered my birthday since I ignored yours for so many years…"

"Dad…", Harry smiled a little.

"But that's in the past now. Let's not remember them anymore…since I wanna be a better father to you. And I love you…every single inch in your body. Don't ever forget that! Ever!", Norman smiled at his son. Peter watched while leaning against the door, crossing his hands.

"And Peter…", Norman turned to see him. "I owe you so much as well. You have always been there for us and helped Harry when I was The Goblin. Thank you."

"No problem sire. As I said, I'm always ready to help you", Peter lifted his thumb up. Smiling back, Norman looked back at Harry.

"Thank you, boys…you both made my holiday much much better. And I don't even deserve it…"

Patting his father's back, Harry comforted him. Then, they separated and Norman and turned to see the plate.

"Well, I think we should eat. Want some?"

"Not really, I just ate. But you enjoy", Peter nodded.

"Okay, how about you, son? You have not eaten since yesterday", Norman gazed Harry.

"Oh no, eat ahead! I…"

"Nice try. Since it's my day, I command you to share this food with me", Norman pointed Harry to sit down.

"Umm…Dad?", Harry started as they began to eat.

"Yes?", Norman smiled.

"I'm sorry I don't have a proper gift…", Harry gazed at his shoes.

"Oh, Harry…but you have already given me the best gift. Yourself. You are my treasure and my gift", Norman answered gently.

 _-o-o-o-_

After the breakfast was eaten, the group gazed out of the window.

"Well…I guess we can't go home today either", Peter muttered.

"Yeah…and my phone is dead. I wonder has Austin been able to contact with someone…", Norman tapped his phone.

"Well, he should have been looking for us. After all, we've been gone for almost one day", Harry nodded, grabbing the blanket around him.

"Here is a bit cold...usually my Spider-Sense keeps me warm, but now...like it's sleeping. Hey, wake up there!", Peter patted his head.

"Well, this whole case has been weird. I think I'm trying to set fire", Norman nodded and stood up. But suddenly, they heard a slam.

"W-what was that?!", Harry jumped up.

"No idea…wait here", Peter nodded and walked out of the room.

"Dad…why this is happening?! Ever since we got here…strange things keep following! What if…what if it's something as horrible as Ock…", Harry panicked and moved next to Norman.

"Son…Octavius is not here, and if he was…I would beat him myself if he tried to do something to you. And certainly not on my birthday", Norman smiled.

"Guys…come here!", Peter's yelling stopped them. Gazing at each other, Osborns went into another room, where Peter was gazing out of the door.

"Pete…what is it?", Harry asked.

"Look", Peter showed. And all three saw a badly wounded deer collapsed on the porch.

"Wow…would you look a that", Harry stared and Norman nodded as well.

"Yeah…but why it's here? So badly hurt…poor guy", Peter nodded sadly.

"Yes…", Harry knelt down to take a better look. "Poor thing…"

"Son…don't go too near it. It could have some illness like those ravens…", Norman commanded.

"But Dad, look at this! It suffers…so much blood. Like we did once…", Harry closed his eyes…and patted the deer's head carefully. And suddenly… the animal opened its eyes, jumping up, fully healed…no blood anywhere.

"What in the…?!", Peter and Norman stared. Harry backed away a bit, being very, very surprised. The deer gazed the trio for a moment until turned around disappeared into the storm.

"Okay…what the hell just happened?!", Peter stared.

"Don't ask me…", Norman shook his head.

"I…I don't know what happened! It's like…my touch healed it", Harry stared his hands.

"Well…that was weird indeed. But I honestly don't…", Peter stopped as something came to his mind. "Or else…"

"What?", Osborns stared.

"Well…ever since we found that book, all strange things have happened. Think about it! First Ravens, blood, the wheel broke…and now this empty village. Like all these are marks about something…", Peter muttered.

"Marks about what? But I was knocked out by someone before we even got here! And who was that person who saved Harry?", Norman asked.

"I wish I could answer sir…but my powers are weakened…I feel like I can't control them. My sense is not working…I feel…normal", Peter crossed his arms.

"This can't be happening…why always us?!", Harry crossed his arms.

"I don't know…but if it is that book…we should get rid of it", Norman nodded.

"But how?", Peter asked.

"I don't know that either…maybe we should burn it?", Norman suggested.

"Oh come on, isn't that a bit overreacting? We can't know for use is this book to blame why these have happened", Harry said.

"Son…you just touched a wounded animal and it acted like nothing was wrong! Isn't that enough for you?", Norman asked. Grunting, Harry turned his head away. And suddenly, spotted something.

"Hey…look!"

"Hmm?", all turned to see what Harry was pointing. And they all gasped.

"Okay…what more?! Isn't this enough already?!", Norman shook his head.

"Unbelievable…", Peter nodded.

The whole sky was deep red…but not like what usually comes with a sunset. Instead, it was completely red…without clouds or birds or any other normal things. Just like…blood.

"What in the world is going here?!" Norman grabbed Harry by his shoulders and started to pull him back inside. "I'm having enough of this!"

"No idea…", Peter began. But then, heard something.

"Hey…did you hear that?"

"What? I didn't hear anything", Norman answered.

"Me either. Peter, what did you hear?", Harry asked.

"Like someone is…mourning. Is there someone? Maybe he or she can help us!", Peter began to run and disappeared into the storm.

"PETER!", Norman yelled after him. Harry jumped up on was ready to run after his friend, but Norman held him.

"Dad, we can't let him go all by himself!", Harry yanked his arm.

"You are not going anywhere! I will never find you from that storm!", Norman tightened his grip.

"But what about Peter…?!", Harry turned his head. "He needs our help!"

"We wait here. I know it sounds unfair…but I won't risk your life again! I have done so too many times…and now I swear I'm gonna keep my promise. Not leaving you alone…anywhere! While we're close to each other, you are under my protection. And that's final", Norman shook his head.

Biting his lip, Harry was just about to answer…

 _"KLICK…KLICK…KLICK…"_

"Hey…what was that? Sounds like…chains…", Harry gazed into the storm.

"What, chains?!", Norman's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah…and they are coming this way…", Harry pointed with his finger.

 _"KLICK…KLICK…KLICK…"_

"You've gotta be kidding me…", Norman lifted himself up and stepped in front of Harry while holding his son by his arms.

"What is it…?!", Harry trembled.

"I don't know…but don't worry, he won't get to you. Not even over my dead body", Norman comforted and focused on this mysterious voice.

 _"KLICK…KLICK…KLICK…"_

 _What is that…?!_

Noises got closer and closer…until to the family's horror…Austin tottered into the sight.

"A-Austin?!", Osborns stared.

Austin panted heavily…hands behind his back. Norman and Harry felt uncomfortable.

"Austin…how did you find us in this storm? Were you able to get contact with someone…?", Norman backed away a bit.

Austin didn't answer…and suddenly, grabbed an ax, lifting it up…and ran fast towards Osborns.

"NO!", Norman turned around and shielded his son from getting hit, since there was no time to get out of the way. Harry screamed, closed his eyes…

 _"SLASH!"_

"AAAARRGGGHHHHH!"

Harry opened his eyes as he heard Norman's painful screaming. Gazing up, he saw how blood started to fall from Norman's mouth as he stared his son.

"Oh, my god...NO!", Harry began to scream. Norman stared back…until fell on the porch, revealing the ax, which Austin had slashed straight in his back.

"Dad...DAAD!", Harry screamed and landed beside his father. "Are you okay?! SAY SOMETHING!"

Norman didn't answer…just laid, eyes closed. Angry tears wet Harry's eyes…and he then turned to see Austin.

"What…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Harry jumped and began to run towards Austin, without much thinking. But before he could reach to him…

 _"BANG!"_

Stepping back in surprise, Harry stared as Austin fell down, revealing Peter who held a huge piece of wood in his hands.

"P-Pete!"

"Thank god I got here first…it was Austin I heard! I went to look for these voices…and found the limo crashed into hundreds of pieces from the edge of the village. And then I saw Austin…but he was acting strangely, holding an ax and some chains…and walked ahead without speaking. I knew he was coming for you…just had a feeling", Peter panted and threw the wood away. "You're okay?"

"No…", Harry panicked. "Dad got hit by that ax!"

"WHAT?!", Peter gasped.

"Yeah…please, tell me we can help him!", Harry ran to Norman and knelt down. And when Peter saw him…his mouth dropped.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Yeah…and he is not responding. Please, it's not too late…PLEASE!", Harry sobbed.

Peter landed to his knees as well…and grabbed the ax, pulling it out of Norman's back, throwing it aside. Then, boys turned him on his back.

"Dad…can you hear me?", Harry asked.

Norman didn't answer…blood had stopped falling and his body had turned a bit blue and cold. Peter tried to shook Norman…but nothing happened.

"I'm…I'm afraid…he has a huge wound in his back…and he is not responding to our calls. I'm afraid that…"

"What?! Please don't say it! It has to work! DAD!", Harry panicked. "Come back! PLEASE!"

Peter watched helplessly…and put his ear against Norman's chest. And…closed his eyes sadly.

"What is it…?!", Harry stared.

"I…I can't hear his heartbeat. I'm so sorry Har…so sorry…"

Harry's whole body went cold. He turned to see his father…and suddenly, lost it.

"No…No...NOOO! It can't be true! IT CAN'T!", Harry buried his face against Norman's chest. "Don't do this to me Dad!"

Peter grabbed his mouth... and patted Harry's shoulder.

"NOO! What do I do now?! And on his birthday…WHY?! You can't abandon me like this Dad! YOU PROMISED!", Harry's screaming echoed all over the village.

Both boys cried…Peter silently and Harry loudly.

"I'm sorry…I wish it was me who got hit! Come back, please!", Harry lifted Norman's head, putting his arms around his chest. But no matter how much he begged…Norman didn't respond. Soon, there was no other choice but to accept the brutal fact.

"What…what do we do now?!", Harry wiped his cheeks.

"I don't know…we can't move him or call help", Peter tried his best to keep himself together, even if it was hard.

"I…I can't believe it! Our vacation…made me an orphan! I…I'm all alone!", Harry suddenly realized, heart racing.

"I'm so sorry Harry…I…I know how you feel. If that helps at all…ME AND MY STUPID ON-OFF POWERS!", Peter screamed into the storm.

Harry cried…until he had no strength left. Rubbing Norman's hand, he thought.

 _If only I could go back in time…to protect you! I'm so sorry Dad…I failed and you paid because of it. And I love you…so much! Please, don't go and leave me like the last time…_

At first, nothing happened. But then, slowly…wound in Norman's back closed and blood disappeared. The body turned warm and color returned his face. And then…

"What…what in the…?", Norman opened his eyes slowly and coughed. And when he turned his head and saw Harry crying and Peter comforting him, he lifted his head, looking surprised.

"Boys…why are you crying?"

Peter and Harry turned their heads…and couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Norman.

"How…?!", Peter stared.

"Dad…?!", Harry gazed as well, rubbing his eyes. "Is that you…?!"

"Of course it's me! What's wrong?! And why is Austin blacked out? He didn't hit you, did he?!", Norman grabbed Harry's head between his hands.

"No…", Harry shook his head. "But…you…"

"Yes?", Norman asked.

"I…I…GOD!", Harry grabbed his head, landing on the floor. Norman stared…and turned to see Peter, confused. When the boy was able to get himself together, he told Norman everything.

"WHAT?! My heart didn't beat?! I was…DEAD?!", Norman stared.

"Well…", Peter shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"OH MY GOD! I only remember how he ran towards us…SON!", Norman grabbed hysterically crying Harry into a hug. "I'm so sorry...!"

Harry wasn't able to talk…just cried of shock and relief. Norman comforted his boy…once again. But at this time, the scene was the most horrible.

"You died…you left me!", Harry babbled.

"No…I would never do that! NEVER! Are you sure my heart…?!", Norman hid his panic.

"I don't know anything anymore…", Peter collapsed to his knees. "My mind can't understand this at all."

"Some vacation", Norman hushed shocked Harry, who trembled like he was dying. "Why…why us?!"

"I wish I knew sir, I really do…", Peter shook his head and rubbed his hair.

While the trio was still wondering and recovering from this shocking moment, they didn't see how this same mysterious figure gazed them further away. Backing behind the tree, he nodded. He had seen enough…and all the signs sealed his doubts.

 _It is time._


	20. Meeting The Big Boss

Doreen woke with a pain filled groan, and grabbed her stomach, but immediately recoiled upon feeling an intense stabbing pain upon touching her stomach.

"Where the hell am I?" she whispered as she sat up and looked around. She noticed that she was laying in a rather large bed that was in a small scarcely lit room, and the blinds where drawn. She then remembered what happened, "That son of a gun stabbed me." she mumbled under her breath as she decided to look at her wound. Looking down she pulled up her shirt slightly and saw that a rather large red mark was present on her stomach, but it was stitched up. Someone had been handling her unconscious body, and that grossed her out slightly. Granted someone had healed her wound, but still the thought of some unknown figure handling her body made her get the shivers all over.

Noticing a small mirror at the edge of her room she got up carefully and walked over to the mirror and began to look herself over. Her civilian attire had multiple cuts and was torn away in places, but thankfully everything was still covered that should be covered. Suddenly there was a slight knock on the door and the door to the room opened slowly and in walked a very familiar armored hero.

"Looks like your awake," Tobias said with a smile on his tired face, "The healer has said we've been asleep for a few hours." Tobias explained as he took a seat on a chair next to her, Doreen stopped looking over herself in the mirror and took a seat on the bed.

"Two questions: how did we get here, and secondly, where are we?" Doreen asked the armored hero in a confused tone.

"Well after we both got our asses kicked we where found by villagers from the Inuit village and brought here so we could rest and heal up." Tobias explained to the injured heroine, which caused her to nod her head in understanding.

"So are we in Atka's village?" she asked her friend, which caused Tobias to shrug.

"Don't know if he lives here, but at least we know we found the village we where looking for, speaking of which, maybe you should switch back to heroine attire since your civilian attire looks like it took quite a beating." Tobias said with a small laugh as he raised a finger and pointed at her shredded shirt and jeans.

"Your probably right, besides I've had my tail tucked into my jeans almost the entire trip, it will feel good to finally let it out." Doreen said with a tired smile on her tired face as she gave Tobias a hand gesture to leave the room and give her some privacy so she could change into her heroine attire. Tobias gave a small laugh as he left the room and closed the door behind him, grining the heroine the privacy she desired.

"That feels better." Doreen said as she now stood dressed in her heroine attire, her civilian attire tucked into a small bag next to her bed. She opened the door of the bedroom and found Tobias there waiting for her.

"Well that didn't take as long as I thought." he said with a small laugh, which caused a confused look to appear on Doreen's face.

"What did you think it was going to take an hour for me to get changed?" she asked her friend in a joking manner.

"You never know with girls." Tobias said with a laugh, which caused Doreen to laugh silently. She then looked behind the armored hero and noticed an older man sitting at a table behind Tobias, noticing her stare the older man stood up and walked over to her.

"You have risen, good thing, you must be careful though, you lost a lot of blood do to your injury, I must insist you stay hear for a few days though before you depart. Allows me to make sure you are healing properly." he said in a strong accent, to which Doreen nodded simply which caused the man to nod his head as well and return to his table.

"You mind showing me the village?" she asked Tobias.

"Sure, there is actually someone you should meet." he said as he gestured for her to follow him. They both left the house and where met by a woman in her early sixties waiting for them.

"It's good to see you, my dear." The woman said as she stood up and gave the pair a curt bow, to which Tobias and Doreen did the same.

"That's good to know, but where exactly are we?" Doreen asked the elderly lady.

"You are in our village, safe from the one who did you harm," she said as she pointed to Doreen's stomach, even though she was now in her heroine attire, the wound could be slightly visible through her shirt.

"That's good to know." Doreen said simply as she continued to follow Tobias and the elderly woman. Arriving at a rather large house the woman knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Her reply came a few seconds later as an elderly man opened the door and looked at the three of them. He said something to the woman in his native tongued that neither Tobias nor Doreen could understand. She as well replied in their native tongue and he gave them a welcoming gesture into his home. The three of them nodded and entered the home, and Tobias and Doreen began looking around.

"Nice place." Doreen said which caused the elderly man to laugh.

"Thank you," he said in a strong accent as he took a seat next to his fireplace, "my friend here as informed me of the situation, but I want to hear it from you, why are you here in our village?" he asked Tobias.

"We are looking for someone by the name of Atka." Tobias said simply, which caused the elderly man to inhale sharply.

"Why are you looking for Atka," he asked in a suspicions tone, "Atka is a friend, and I will not disclose his location." the man said as he folded his arms for extra emphasis.

"We believe somebody is after Atka with malicious intentions," Doreen said, which caused the man to raise a hand to silence her.

"I am already aware of this." he said simply which caused the hero and heroine to look up in surprise, "Yes, Atka left the village when he sensed this threat, so that our people would not be in danger." he informed the two of them with a grimace on his elderly face.

"Do you plan on helping him?" Tobias asked the man.

"Atka said he did not need help, and no help shall he receive, he must fight this battle alone, for it is his burden." He said in a low and sad tone. Doreen was about to ask another question be he raised a hand to silence her before she could say anything.

"It is late, you will rest in this village till you both are healed, but once you are healed, I must insist you not come back, we might be on the brink of hard times, and we don't want outsiders to be involved." the man said as he stood up and walked out of the house, and Tobias, Doreen and the elderly lady followed him.

"That was weird." Doreen whispered to her friend, which got a head nod from Tobias.

"Don't judge him harshly," the elderly woman said as she lead them to a new house, "he is very old and into strict tradition, he want's to help Atka, but it forbidden from doing so by forces beyond our control. But that is all for now, it is time for you two to rest. I will tell you more about Atka in the morning." she said as she turned around and began walking towards her house. Tobias and Doreen didn't say anything as they walked into the house and began to look around. The house had a nice lit fireplace, bookshelves filled with books, and two doors that led to what they guessed where bedrooms.

"At least they gave us some Privacy." Tobias said as he pressed a button on his armor and the armor opened and allowed him to step out of it, leaving him in civilian attire.

"You going to bed?" he asked the squirrel heroine as he headed towards one of the bedrooms.

"Not yet, I took a long nap after I got stabbed, so I'm not exactly tired, so I might stay up for a little bit." Doreen said as she began looking around the cabin for something to eat since she was slightly hungry. Sensing this Tobias walked up to his armor and pressed a button, which opened a hidden compartment. Reaching in Tobias grabbed something and tossed it at his friend, which she caught easily.

"Take it, it's an energy bar, you'll need your energy, plus the bar has protein in it, and protein helps you heal faster." Tobias said simply with a smile on his tired face.

"Thanks Tobias, you really do care about me don't you?" Doreen said with a small laugh, which earned a slight blush on the normally armored mans face.

"I care about my friends, you also saved my life back in New York, so that builds a lot of trust in my book. But yea, I do really care about you." he said with a blush and a smile on his tired face as he turned around and walked into one of the bedrooms and shut the door, leaving Doreen standing there, now with a blush on her face as she ate her energy bar. Something didn't sit right with the heroine, and she wanted to find out more about Atka. She thought about it briefly and decided to sneak out and do some exploring of the village. Hopefully she would get some answers.


	21. The Ancient Prophecy

"No, no, no…", Peter muttered as he scanned the book. "There is nothing that I could understand! What is this thing?!"

"I don't know…", Norman shook his head as he gazed into the fire, while Harry slept under the blanket beside him. "And if I got hit by an ax…how can I sit here, feeling totally normal?"

Shaking his head, Peter kept examining the book. But all the pages were filled with language what he didn't understand.

"Did you say that I woke up after Harry touched my hand?", Norman asked.

"Yeah…you did", Peter nodded.

"And he touched that deer as well…what is happening to us?!", Norman tightened his grip on Harry's hand.

"Oh come on Mr. O…you are not thinking that Harry has some hidden powers? That's a bit too...bizarre", Peter answered.

"I honestly don't know what to think…anything is possible."

Shaking his head, Peter kept reading the book.

"Well, of course, we can think like that…but Harry sure got really scared…he really thought you died. And so did I…"

"I can't even imagine…let's just forget the whole thing, okay? Let's not talk about it to my son either. He does not need it", Norman rubbed Harry's hair.

"Fine with me", Peter smiled.

"So…you saw Austin acting weird? And the limo…?"

"In pieces…totally useless. How do we get out of here now? My costume is at the house", Peter told.

"Damn…I can't figure out a way out. And this storm keeps going on…even the sky is still red…", Norman muttered.

"That's because the spirits of these lands sense a chosen one being here", a deep voice answered. Jumping from surprise, Peter and Norman turned to see a dark figure standing in a doorway.

"Who are you?!", Peter ran in front of the Osborns as Norman backed him and Harry into the corner. "What do you want?!"

"Is this how you treat people who are older than you?", the figure stepped to the light. He was an old man, about in his seventies.

"Excuse me?", Peter asked.

"Yes…you teenagers are so rude on these days…but I really understand you. After all, you have to be careful every day…young spider", the man smiled. Peter and Norman stared, even more surprised.

"What…?!", Peter stared.

"Yes…I know who you are. But that is not why I'm here", the man walked to the fireplace and sat down. "I came to talk with you since I've been following you for a couple of weeks."

"Wait…what?! Followed us!?", Norman stared. "Who are you?!"

"Always in such a hurry. Well, my name is Atka. I'm an Inuit and I live a couple of kilometers from this village."

"Atka?", Peter asked.

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

"But…how can you know about my...?!"

"Oh, I know more than you know…Peter Parker", Atka smiled. Peter's mouth dropped as Atka turned to see Norman.

"And your name is Norman Osborn…and that child is your son, Harry."

"Correct…but how…?!", Norman stared as well.

"All in good time my friends. But I must ask…do you have it?", Atka asked.

"Have what?", Peter stared.

"The book."

"Yes…it's here", Peter showed the book to Atka. The old man stared at it and closed his eyes, smiling.

"So you found it…I was having my doubts since you were buried into that cave…"

"Wait…you knew we were there?! How you know so much about us?! Who are you?!", Peter demanded to know.

"I came…because time has come", Atka nodded again.

"Time for…what?", Norman asked and then felt how Harry was moving restlessly.

"Huh…?", Harry opened his eyes a bit and yawned. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did son. Having any nightmares?", Norman asked.

"No…", Harry was stopped as he saw Atka. "Who…who is he?!"

"His name is Atka…and he…", Peter didn't know what to say.

"Evening Harry…must say you look much better than in the river", Atka smiled.

"Huh?!", all three turned to see Atka.

"You…you saved me?!", Harry stared.

"Yes, my little test ran out of my hands…but you succeeded well", Atka smiled.

"Your test?! Wait a minute…you hit me?! It was you…? Who the hell…?!", Norman began.

"My apologizes…but I had to get you out of the way. I needed to see was your boy worthy enough…and he showed that he is."

"Worthy?", Harry stared.

"Well, it's better I explain all from the beginning. Sit, it's gonna be a long story", Atka nodded. Trio did as was told. And then, Atka started to tell.

"You see…this village is my former home. I lived here as a child…but my people were forced to leave a long time ago."

"Really? What for?", Peter asked.

"Well, thousands of years, my people have been protected by two books. They give us all that we need if we take care of them. But if not…something horrible happens", Atka continued.

"Wait, wait! You said two books. Is one of them this?", Peter showed the book.

"Yes…that one is The Book Of Guardians. Its twin was stolen from my people many years ago…and brought to New York."

"New York?!", Peter and Osborns gazed each other.

"Yes…but that's not all. Since according to tradition, two books must be together so that harmony will continue and bless our lands. But my brother, Keelut stole the other book a long time ago…and brought it to New York. I tried to search for it…but wasn't able to do that. Until…", Atka said.

"What…what is the name of this another book?", Harry asked. He had a really nasty feeling.

"The Book Of Elements", Atka nodded.

"NO WAY!", Peter's mouth dropped. Osborns stared as well.

"Yes…and I know that you were able to open it", Atka gazed Harry.

"But how?!", Harry asked.

"Well, I know lots of things. But as I was saying, since this another book was destroyed, it was my job to keep the another one safe. And it means to guard it…with your life. My father was the guardian before me…and I inherited the role instead of my brother. Keelut wasn't worthy enough…his mind was filled with darkness and everyone were afraid of him. Because of him, we were forced to leave our home…all the animals died and we suffered horrible winters without proper food. Keelut has some dark powers…and he hates me because he wasn't chosen to be the next guardian."

"So…that's why he stole the book?", Peter asked.

"Yes…and I'm afraid he tried to find this one. But you were able to find it before him…and that makes things a bit better", Atka nodded.

"Well, you can absolutely have it back! We've been surrounded by troubles ever since boys found this", Norman grabbed the book and offered it to Atka.

"I'm afraid…it's not that simple. You see, there is more."

"I should have known…", Norman muttered.

"Well, as you can see, I'm pretty old. I spent my whole life while protecting this book…but now it's time to pass my task to someone else. I don't have children on my own…they do not deserve this burden", Atka shook his head.

"What…what do you mean?", Harry asked.

"Well…the guardian of this book is able to do some…things. Tell me, have noticed something strange in yourselves?", Atka asked.

"Well…my powers are a bit…if you know what I mean", Peter nodded.

"That's because the book thinks they are a threat to it. That's why you can't control them…it's a side effect."

"What?! Well, when my condition will return to normal?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. But one thing I know for sure…I have seen something very powerful with my own eyes…", he gazed Harry. Peter and Norman stared as well.

"Huh? Why you all are looking at me?", Harry asked.

"Well…The Book Of Guardians can be worked only by someone, who has been able to open the first book. And you…", Atka nodded.

"But I didn't do anything! It just happened!"

"Nothing happens without a reason", Atka knelt down and gazed Harry. "Tell me, child…have you felt scared? Stressed? Panicked?"

"Yeah…why?", Harry muttered.

"Well, that's why those ravens and blood came to your house. That's why the wheel broke from your car…or this storm keeps happening and the sky is red. The book senses your feelings and gives side effects depending on your mind. If you have fears…horrible things happen. And then the opposite…don't you wonder why you were able to heal that deer or save your father?", Atka asked.

"Well…yeah", Harry nodded.

"It's because you felt sadness, pity, and love towards them. Book senses your feelings and if they are positive, good things happen. Your friend and father are protected by this book, because of your feelings towards them. That's why", Atka nodded.

"But why Harry's feelings? Why not someone else's?", Norman asked.

"Well…now we come to the main point. Since like I told you…I'm very old and my task will be taken over by someone else after me. And it can't be just anyone… the book chooses its next guardian, while testing is that person worthy enough. And your son has done so…"

"No…no way! Are you saying that…?!", Harry was pale.

"Yes…you are the next guardian my boy", Atka finished his story. "You have proven yourself…by risking your life and showing love towards people you care about. And only that kind of heart is strong enough."

Peter stared…speechlessly and mouth open. Norman stared…until collapsed on the floor, blacking out of shock.

"Dad?!", Harry turned around. Peter knelt down to take a better look of Norman when Atka turned Harry around.

"But remember this Harry…this book is a very powerful weapon. Being the guardian is not easy…and there are many people who are ready to do anything to get their hands on it. And the book can't work without its guard…bond is too strong. So, it means that if someone wants the book, it means you as well. If you are able to control your feelings, there should be nothing to worry about. But if not…"

"But…I can't be the guardian! I don't even want to!", Harry shook his head. "Can't someone else take my place?!"

"Oh, dear boy…you are chosen. Destiny does not always ask do we want something or not. We just have to take what it gives us", Atka patted Harry's shoulders.

"But...but…my life is in danger! I've been through so many horrible things…I feel more fear than happiness! In my hands…the book will be in great danger! I…I can't take it!", Harry backed away. Atka sighed while Peter was able to wake Norman up, and supported him from his back.

"What…what happened?"

"You fainted sir…about the news we heard…", Peter told.

"Oh yes…NO WAY!", Norman jumped up. "What were you saying that my son is some next guardian?! Is this some kind of a joke?!"

"I'm afraid not…I would never joke about this", Atka answered.

"But…Harry is just a boy! And he has no idea what is going on! How can he be the one?! NO! I'm not allowing it!", Norman shook his head.

"Well, I kinda understand you…your heart is filled with fear. As a father it's understandable, but there is more. Since once…you were a monster. And because of that monster, your son suffered. Was alone…cried after you. And you are still wondering if that monster is still a part of you…since it completely controlled your mind", Atka examined Norman with his gaze, while boys stared him.

"What my past has to do with this?!", Norman spat, frustrated. "I learned my lesson…I wanna be a better father and protect my son! And how can you even know…?!"

"As I said, I know a lot. And I can see that your past has made you overprotective. You fear all the time of losing Harry…am I correct?", Atka asked.

"Well, wouldn't you be if you were in my position? Of course, I fear! Harry is my only family and all I have in this world. And I'm ready to destroy anyone who dares to try to take him away from me", Norman put his hands on Harry's shoulders, rubbing them.

"Yes, but it also blinds you. You don't trust your son…and you think you can't let him decide on his own…because he failed before. You protect Harry from your mistakes", Atka nodded.

Norman was fuming…he hated how this total stranger mocked him in front of the boys. Atka gazed him…and then turned to Peter.

"And as for you…you have a very big burden on your shoulders. Being a hero…and that takes most of your time."

"Yeah, so?", Peter asked.

"Well, am I right that you were afraid to tell Harry and Norman who you were?", Atka asked.

"Umm…", Peter blushed.

"Well, of course, no wonder…Norman would have killed you right there if you had told him", Atka nodded. When Peter heard that, he stared Norman, eyes widened.

"WHAT?! That is not…!", Norman began, face turning red. But Harry calmed him down.

"Anyway, I was saying that your friendship suffered because of this burden and tense between you. But now…you are doing much better."

"Yes, I wanna repay my ignorance to Harry. He is my best friend…but what does that has to do with this?", Peter asked.

"It does because you are protected by this book since Harry cares for you. Or else, you would be dust by now. The book eliminates anyone who it thinks as a threat towards its guardian", Atka explained.

Peter and Norman gulped, turning to see the book. Harry watched it as well…and then began.

"So…what does this guardian actually do?"

"Well, you can't let the book out of your sight. And as a reward, it gives you some special powers. Like an ability to heal seriously injured people or animals…and control each element a bit."

"Wait…but Dad died! His heart didn't beat! Peter, you saw it too, didn't you?", Harry asked.

"Yes", Peter nodded.

"Well actually…your father fell only into a coma, not died. Otherwise, you would have not been able to wake him up. The book is not a miracle worker…it listens to your deepest desires and acts depending on them", Atka nodded again.

"This is not real…", Norman made a face-palm. "What more?! Harry can fly and transform into some animal?!"

"Not that, thank god! But, your boy is a very special case…one of the most powerful guardians I've ever seen. So innocent, full of love and more importantly, with a pure heart", Atka smiled. "You are very lucky", he gazed Norman.

Smiling a little, Norman rubbed Harry's hair. But then, his face turned serious.

"So…can you explain about Austin, my driver? Why he attacked us?"

"Well, he is not the person Harry cares for…so the book took him as a threat. Only special ones will be under its protection."

"But…then it will hurt innocent people if I don't like them!", Harry was pale.

"No…only person with a really dark heart gets his fate. I don't know what that man had done…but something horrible. So, it actually did you a favor", Atka told.

"I see…well, what happens now?", Harry asked.

"Well, you are now the next guardian…so this book is yours", Atka gave it to Harry. "Take good care of it…and don't let any bad people near it. Learn how to control your emotions, or consequences will be horrible. You have to give your word you will protect it…even if it would cost your own life."

Harry's eyes widened…and suddenly, Norman grabbed the book and threw it on the floor.

"You can't be serious…do you really think I'm gonna let this happen?! We don't even know you! And then you come and tell us some fairytales and command my son to protect some stupid book with his life! No! Not ever!"

"Mr. O…", Peter began. "I think we should…"

"Not now Peter,", Norman interrupted. "Look. I appreciate your help, but we won't get mixed up in this. Take that book if it belongs to you or your people. I don't want it near us or see it ever again…boys should have left it in that cave."

"Dad…", Harry began as well. "Listen…"

"Enough! Thank you…but you must find someone else to guard that thing", Norman gave Atka a nod and grabbed Harry by his arm, pulling his son with him and walked to the door. "Come Peter!"

"But…what about that storm? And we don't have a car!", Peter asked.

"Well, it seems to be over…there is moonlight shining beautifully. And I think my phone has a signal again, so I'm calling someone to pick us up. But we need to go, right now", Norman gazed at his phone.

"Umm…thanks! And I'm sor…", Harry began to say, but Norman pulled him out of the door.

"My apologies…Norman is just a bit worried about Harry's safety. He is not usually that rude", Peter apologized.

"Don't worry about that young one…I understand him. But he is making a bad mistake, really bad", Atka nodded.

Peter gazed Atka, and then the book on the floor. "Is it true what you said…is Harry really destined? What if he is not the one?"

"Child…I have seen it my own eyes and I bet you have too. Your friend is the guardian. And I'm afraid this refusing will only make things worse. But I can't decide…it's Norman's job to decide what is best for his family. But you remember this…all that guilt you felt, there is no need. You do really great work while helping people. Be proud of that, and watch after your friends. They need you", Atka patted Peter's shoulder.

Before Peter could answer, he heard Norman's yelling.

 _"PETER, COME ON! I was able to get us a ride!"_

"Uhh…I'm sorry I gotta go. Thanks for everything", Peter nodded and ran out of the door, disappearing into the darkness. Atka gazed after the trio, shaking his head.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Mystical powers…guard the book…what nonsense!", Norman muttered as yanked Harry in his grip. Peter reached to Osborns by running fast.

"But Dad…weren't you a bit harsh on that guy? He just wanted to help me!", Harry gazed over his shoulder.

"By messing your head with some supernatural twaddling? Yeah, right", Norman kept walking.

"But he knew so much…like our names! Isn't that a bit weird?", Harry had to jump to keep up with Norman's fast walking.

"I agree, that is weird. But maybe that legend is true…you're a guardian Har! Imagine what you are able to do…and did you make this night so peaceful as well? Awesome!", Peter smiled.

"Yeah…and Ock would taste his own medicine…oh, you have no idea what would I do to him…", Harry grinned.

"Well, nothing too brutal I hope. After all, he is a tortured soul like the rest of us", Peter grinned. "But some cold water on his neck would do the thing…"

"Or...or what about fire? I could burn his ugly hair…that slimy black…", Harry got excited. Norman listened as boys laughed…and then his patience ran out.

"STOP!", he turned around, letting go of Harry's hand. "This is not funny!"

"Dad…", Harry laughed a little. "Where is your sense of humor?"

"This is no time for jokes! How you can be so carefree?! That old man just said your life is in danger! And we were supposed to have a good vacation after what Octavius did to us! But no…you just laugh!", Norman crossed his arms.

"Sir…", Peter began but decided to stay quiet.

"Where…where is that book?", Norman asked.

"We left it to that Inuit", Peter told.

"Good. He will take care of it or whatever he has to do. Now, we go home and forget this all ever happened. I don't wanna hear a word about that book ever again. Got it?", Norman asked sharply, gazing both boys in turns.

"Yes…", Peter and Harry nodded.

"Good. Let's go before it gets too cold", Norman nodded and turned around, continuing his fast walking. Boys gazed each other…and followed him.

But if Norman thought that ignoring this all would make things go away…he will realize that he was badly wrong. Since like everyone always says, you can't escape your destiny. And that fact would come back like a boomerang, very soon…in the most brutal way.


	22. The Furry Spy

Silently sneaking out of the house under the cover of Darkness, Doreen silently snuck her way towards the house where the elderly lady had disappeared into. She wanted answers to some questions she had about Atka, and she suspected that this woman would have some answers. However as she approached the house she could see two armed Inuit's guarding the entrance to the house, preventing anyone from getting close to it.

"Crap," Doreen said as she realized there was now no way for her to get close enough to the house for information. Suddenly a smile crept onto her face as an idea popped into her head. She might not be able to get close to the house, but a squirrel might be able to. However there was one problem with her plan, she had left all her squirrels in New York so they wouldn't be in danger. However she quickly thought of a solution to this problem, the village was near the woods, there had to be squirrels in the woods.

Sneaking off into the woods she began talking in "Squirrelese" trying to summon a squirrel. Sure enough after a minute of calling a grey squirrel ran out from behind some brush and stood before squirrel girl.

 _"Who are you?"_ the grey squirrel asked the squirrel heroine in Squirrelese.

 _"I'm Squirrel Girl, what is your name?"_ she asked the little squirrel.

 _"I am Grey tail, may I ask why you called me, Squirrel Girl?"_

 _"I need information from a house on the village, the house is being protected so I cannot get close to it, I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me?"_ she asked the squirrel.

 _"Of course I will help you, I trust anyone who can speak our language."_ the squirrel said with a smile on it's face. Doreen as well smiled and put down her hand for the squirrel to climb unto, that way she could get as close to the house as possible and send Grey Tail as soon as she was close enough. Soon enough she released the squirrel with simply instructions, 'Listen in on any possible conversations and please tell me what you find out.' Grey Tail easily slipped past the guards and climbed unto the roof of the house and began making his way towards the chimney. He found it quickly and with haste climbed down it. Shortly there after he landed on Soot that was left over from a previous fire. He could hear voices due to his enhanced hearing, so he decided to do what he had been asked to do, and he began listening.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure there is nothing we can do to help Atka?" the woman asked the village chief, the man whom Tobias and Doreen had met just a little bit ago.

"I am positive," he said while folding his arms for extra emphasis, "We are forbidden, you know the reasons why." he said in a calm, yet strict tone.

"Yes, I know," she began sadly as she took a sip of a drink she had on the table where she sat, "if a guardian requests no help, than none shall he receive." she said sadly as she took another sip of her drink.

"Indeed those are the rules, as much as I want to help my friend, I'm forbidden from doing it, I might be chief, but I must obey the laws." the chief said angrily as he pounded a fist on the table, which almost made Grey Tail jump from his hiding place, but he recollected himself and resumed his listening.

"What about the safety of the book, if we lose this book our people could suffer grave consequences." she said in a slightly frightened tone, which caused the chief to sigh.

"I know the risks more than you think, however Atka told me he has found a new guardian, so perhaps our fate lies in the hands of this guardian." he said softly as he as well took a seat next to the elderly lady. Grey Tail decided he had heard enough and decided to report back to Squirrel Girl with what he learned.

 _"Your back, please tell me what you found out,"_ Doreen asked Grey Tail in Squirrelese. Grey Tail sat on the young woman's shoulder and told her everything he had overheard. When he was done Doreen had a grim expression on her face, "Thank you Grey Tail, you've been most helpful." she thanked her furry friend as she opened part of her utility belt ans pulled out a peanut and gave it to her new friend. Grey Tail smiled, took the peanut, and disappeared into the woods.

"Tobias wont like this." she said grimly as she began sneaking her way back towards the cabin.

Upon opening the door to the cabin she found Tobias sitting there in front of the fire.

"Ah, glad your back," he said upon seeing his best friend, "I was wondering where you where, you said you weren't going to bed, then you just disappeared, mind telling me where you went?" he asked the squirrel heroine. Doreen took a seat next to him and quickly told the normally armored hero everything she had discovered. When she was done Tobias sat there with a grim look on his face.

"So they can't help him because of some ancient law, this just keeps getting more and more interesting." Tobias said as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "But oh well we discuss this more in the morning, but now, there's something I want to get off my chest..."

"Really, what's that?", Doreen asked and gazed her hero friend, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well...I...", Tobias muttered, rubbing his chest nervously. "I just wanna apologize... since it's my fault that you got hurt."

"Oh, Tobias...it's not your fault! That idiot did this to me...not you! Don't blame yourself since I'm not doing so", Doreen patted Tobias's shoulder.

Smiling a little, Tobias watched flames, deeply silent. Doreen did the same until beginning.

"But...there is something that I need to ask you. Who is that guy you've been after for so long? He sounds really dangerous."

For a minute or two, Tobias didn't respond. Finally, he sighed and opened his mouth.

"Well, I guess I should tell now...since you got hurt because of him. That man who attacked us...he's called Blind Spot."

"Blind...who?", Doreen asked in confusion.

"Blind Spot. I've been hunting him for a long time...we are long last enemies. He hates me...and I hate him. And I wanna make that piece of shit pay...", Tobias got frustrated and threw a piece of wood into the fire.

"I see...well I promise we will catch him. No one stabs me without sanctions!"

That made Tobias laugh a little. Doreen stared.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...you are just so different than the rest of the girls I've met. So...full of life."

"Well...you aren't so bad yourself either", Doreen pushed Tobias a little, grinning. "Look, I know this is might coming out of the blue...but I gotta know."

"Yeah?", Tobias asked.

"Well...do you like me? Sorry about being so straight...but please, tell me. And by that, I don't mean caring as a friend."

"Uhh...", Tobias blushed from ears to ears. Doreen chuckled a little.

"Gotcha!"

"I didn't admit anything...", Tobias babbled even more nervously.

"Oh come on...boys! Tobias, I know", Doreen roasted him.

"Okay, okay! Fine! I...might like you...a little."

"A little?"

"Well...a lot in fact. But I still didn't say anything!", Tobias turned his blushing face away.

"You idiot...", Doreen smiled, leaning slowly on Tobias's shoulder. "Since it would be a total shame to have a one-sided crush...but luckily this isn't the case..."

"Huh?", Tobias stared. "What did you mean by that? Doreen?"

But Doreen had already fallen asleep while feeling warm. Tobias gazed her...she was really pretty. And true...he liked her. A lot. But as a tough guy like he is, could not say it out loud. Lifting his shoulders, Tobias leaned his head carefully on Doreen's...while enjoying this warm moment. And maybe in time...this could turn into something more serious.

 **-Meanwhile-**

In the cave where the Osborne's and the web-slinging hero had found that book, a dark figure was approaching. He held the map out in his arms and the glasses on his masked face as he looked for the location of the artifact he desired. He saw the cave entrance and smiled under his mask as he rolled up the map and tucked it into his grayish jacket, and walked into the cave, his goal was within grabbing distance. However his joy quickly melted away and was replaced by annoyance upon seeing the spot where the book should have been buried. There was nothing there but a hole int he dirt, with no book to be found.

He dug for a few minutes before giving up, quickly figuring out that someone had beaten him to the book, but who? He had killed the idiot archaeologist, and he had defeated Predator and presumably mortally wounded his female friend, so they could not have beaten him to his prize, and he knew Atka would not dare move the book from it's hiding place so there was only one logical conclusion...someone else had found and removed what he considered rightfully his. He clenched a fist and growled in anger and silently swore revenge upon however had found his prize.

Something caught his eye however, a small cellphone sticking out of the mud. He bent down and picked it up and brought it close to his masked face a he carefully wiped it off. The phone was out of power, but he knew that problem could be fixed easily enough. He smiled under his mask at the way his fortune had now changed to a more positive note. He knew he could track down who found his prize by tracking down the owner of this phone, and it would only be a matter of time. For nobody escapes Blind Spot when he sets his sights on someone...


	23. Uncontrollable Powers

After the trio finally reached back to the house, it was almost evening, since the village was far away from civilization and it took hours to drive back. And when being exhausted about this little adventure, boys went straight to bed.

Norman decided to clear up his head when he made sure that both boys were sleeping deeply. He couldn't get any sleep since Atka's words kept rolling in his head.

 _"Well, wouldn't you be if you were in my position? Of course, I fear! Harry is my only family and all I have left in this world!"_

 _"Yes, but it also blinds you…you don't trust your son. You protect Harry from your mistakes."_

 _"Yes…I wanna repay my ignorance to Harry. He is my best friend...but what does that have to do with this?"_

 _"Well since you are the next guardian…this book is yours. But remember this Harry…if someone wants the book, it means you as well. The guardian and the book are connected… their bond is too deep and can't be broken just like that."_

Shaking his head, Norman gazed over his shoulder through the window as boys were sleeping. Harry looked so tiny…and weak.

 _This can't be happening…I promised to take care of them…but now…_

Walking back inside, Norman decided to go back to sleep. He was tired as well…but all these happenings made him restless. Despite he denied Atka's words…he noticed that he was even more careful. He didn't let Harry out of his sight anywhere…like literally. If he went to get something to eat, he dragged his son with him. If Harry wanted to go and pick some stuff from another room, Norman followed like a shadow and guarded his son. Since now when Peter's powers weren't working…he didn't want to risk anything.

Settling himself down beside Harry, Norman watched his son who slept gently, head and hands curled against his father's chest. Luckily, the young man wasn't having those nightmares and Peter seemed to be fine as well. Norman was worried about him too…he really cared for Peter like he was his son.

 _Maybe I worry about nothing…after all, we don't have that damn book anymore. What could happen? You are too worried Norman!_

Smiling at his own attitude, Norman closed his eyes and soon, was sleeping. Indeed, what could go wrong?

 _-o-o-o-_

It was cloudy weather when Norman woke up. Boys were still sleeping…they were totally exhausted. Rubbing Harry's hair, Norman hesitated to get up.

 _This is ridiculous…I need some coffee and it wouldn't be fair to wake Harry because of that._

Deciding to take a risk, Norman got up and walked out of the room. The kitchen was in a totally different direction. Walking fast, he decided to act quickly and then return to the bedroom. Finally reaching into the kitchen…

 _"WHAT…WHAT IN THE WORLD?! AARRRGGGHHH!"_

Loud, frustrated yelling made boys wake up in surprise. Harry got so scared, that fell off the bed, straight on Peter.

"Ouch!"

"What…what happened? What was that?!", Peter asked, feeling dizzy.

"I don't know…sounded like Dad's yelling…", Harry nodded. Suddenly, Norman ran in.

"Sire…what's wrong?"

"This is not real…NOT! Why the hell is this THING in MY KITCHEN?!", Norman held the book. Boys gasped as they saw it.

"Huh? But how…?!", Peter stared.

"I thought we left that to Atka…", Harry stared as well.

"Well it looks like he dragged this all the way here…I'm gonna strangle him!", Norman threw the book on the floor. Suddenly, it started shaking…and landed straight through the air into Harry's lap.

"Huh?!", Harry stared, while Peter did the same.

"Don't…don't touch it!", Norman was finally able to react and took the book from Harry, throwing it into the corner and dragging boys far from it.

 _"That thing…is wicked",_ Peter whispered. Osborns nodded, without looking at him.

The book laid on the floor. Backing against the wall, Norman pushed boys towards the door.

"Let's get out of here…away from that thing", he nodded. But then, the door slammed shut.

"What happened?!", Harry stared. And suddenly, the book landed into his lap again, making a loud airwave which caused both Norman and Peter land against the wall.

"Hey…what are you doing?! Stop that!", Harry shook the book.

"Ouch…my head", Peter muttered in pain. Norman held his head as well…and then, had enough.

"LEAVE US ALONE!", he jumped up and walked fast towards Harry and the book. "You can't have my son!"

Harry gazed at his father, as Norman grabbed the book and shook it furiously. "That's it, I'm gonna burn this whole thing!"

Staring at each other, boys followed as Norman ran to the fireplace, made a fire and threw the book there.

"That'll do…now it won't bother us anymore…", Norman turned towards boys, smiling and shaking his hands. But when he started walking…from the fireplace came a burning flame ribbon which wrapped itself around Norman's neck. Yelling with surprise, Norman landed on his back, grabbing his neck.

"DAD!", Harry screamed as he and Peter ran to him and tried to free him. "Stop, he gets hurt!"

Norman coughed and yelped painfully as flames burned his skin. Peter tried to free him while Harry kept yelling.

"He is choking…I can't get it off! And aarrhh…my fingers!", Peter rubbed them. Norman's face turned blue as he coughed.

"No…stop! Dad just tried to protect me!", Harry yelled at the book. But no avail.

"Harry…your father is blue! Soon, he…", Peter shook him.

Harry turned to see Norman, who was filled with pain. And suddenly he jumped up, walking to the fireplace.

"I said…STOP! RELEASE MY DAD…RIGHT NOW!", Harry lifted his hand towards the book. Peter stared as Harry's eyes turned red and his voice sounded like…a demon. And like a miracle…the ribbon around Norman's neck disappeared and he caught a breath, supported by Peter.

"Huh?", Harry blinked his eyes and turned to see as Peter and Norman stared at him.

"Harry…", Peter began. "You…"

"I…I don't know what happened…", Harry stared at his hands. Norman lifted himself up and backed him and Peter away, horrified look on his face.

"Umm…sire, what are you doing?", Peter asked.

"You…you aren't my son!", Norman pointed Harry with his finger.

"What?!", Harry stared.

"No…you are not him! You sounded like a devil…what have you done to Harry?!"

"But Dad…it's me! What are you talking about?!"

"You are not him…my Harry is not so aggressive!", Norman trembled.

Harry looked horrified and Peter was confused.

"Dad…it is me! I'm not anyone else…", Harry begged.

"STAY AWAY!", Norman commanded. "And give my boy back!"

Harry felt like he would like to cry. He couldn't believe his own father was disowning him.

"Mr. Osborn…I think you are a bit shocked, that's all…", Peter started. But suddenly, gasped as the room started to turn black.

"Whatta…?!", Peter and Norman stared and turned to see Harry, who put his arms around himself, gazing the floor.

"Har?", Peter asked, carefully. And then, Harry lifted his head, eyes glowing and staring furiously.

 _"So…you are saying I'm not your son?!",_ echoing, deep voice asked. _"How could you?!"_

Peter and Norman turned to see each other, then Harry, mouths open.

 _"I should have known you don't love me…FOOL!",_ Harry screamed and Peter and Norman fell on the floor.

"Harry…", Norman trembled all over his body.

 _"Oh, so now you are willing to believe me?! But you know what?! I don't care! I should have known how heartless you are…monster!"_

"Harry…stop! Your mind is filled with fear and the book thinks it as a threat! Listen to us!", Peter begged.

 _"And you…lying little web-slinger. Who you think you are?! Always in my way! Die as well!",_ Harry hissed.

"Son…please, I'm sorry…don't let that thing control your mind!", Norman begged as well.

 _"SILENCE! I'm gonna kill you both! Then you will understand what it is like…to be AVOIDED!",_ Harry grabbed burning woods, throwing them against Peter and Norman who jumped out of the way.

"HARRY, LISTEN! THAT BOOK IS CONTROLLING YOUR MIND! FIGHT!", Peter yelled, but no use. The room was soon filled by darkness…and then blood started gathering to windows.

"No…not again!", Peter gasped. Norman bit his lip…and then lifted himself up.

"Son, listen to me! I know you're in there...please, come back!"

 _"Hah, do you really think I believe you?! You always lie!",_ Harry's eyes were burning.

"You don't know what you're talking about…my son would not talk like that! Release him!", Norman commanded.

 _"Too late…your brat is mine! MINE!",_ Harry's evil laugh echoed even more. _"And I'm gonna take him…you will be left alone!"_

When Norman heard that, his heart cracked. Without much thinking, he ran to Harry, grabbing him into a tight hug, while holding the boy's head.

"Harry…I know you are there! Please…fight! I need you…don't leave me! Show that damn book you're an Osborn…show how strong our bond is!", Norman started to sob. "I…I don't know what I would do without you!"

Peter listened to Norman's sobbing…and then lifted himself up as well, running behind Harry's back.

"Har…listen! Remember what I told you before? We won't give up on each other! Ever! You are my friend...my dear friend! And I will fight for you…come back to us! We need you!"

Harry groaned…until screamed of pain and grabbed his head. Darkness started to fade and blood disappeared slowly.

"It worked!", Peter said happily. Norman gazed as well and turned to see his son, who blinked his eyes.

"W-what happened?", Harry asked weakly.

"Thank god…I don't know what would have done if you…", Norman trembled, rubbing Harry's head.

"I…I'm sorry…what did I do?"

"It doesn't matter…I'm just glad you came back. That damn thing…", Norman turned to see the book. Boys did as well as the fire settled…and there was no damage in it.

 _-o-o-o-_

Th trio now was eating. Norman rubbed his neck as it hurt.

"Damn…I think I need to see a doctor. These burn scars hurt like hell…"

Peter ate his sandwich, completely silent. Harry rolled a spoon in his cereal while leaning his head against his hand.

"Boys, what's wrong?", Norman asked. "Son?"

"Huh?", Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…aarrh!", Norman grunted as felt pain.

"Here…let me", Harry lifted himself up and put his hands carefully around Norman's neck. Peter lifted his gaze, curiously. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated…and Norman felt how his neck healed and the pain disappeared.

"It…it healed. This is…no! You should not do that! It only makes your mind fall deeper into that book!", Norman shook his head.

"But I just saved your life!", Harry stared, surprised by Norman's attitude.

"Yes…but like this…it's not normal! You are not some healer or chosen one or guardian! You can't control elements and play some…mind control!", Norman stood up.

"Are you saying that I'm not worthy enough?!", Harry gritted his teeth.

"Of course not! But it's not your job to take this burden on your shoulders! You are just a child! You have no idea what these forces are! None of us does!", Norman explained.

"Right…because you think your weak, whining brat can't handle this…maybe Ock was right…love is a disease!", Harry spat.

"What…?! What are you talking about Harry?", Norman stared. Peter stood up as well.

"It is! It always hurts…takes the people you care about, away! Like Pete when he was taken by those bugs…like you when you were that monster or…like Mom when I was born…", Harry cracked.

Mentioning his dead wife froze Norman completely. His face turned pale…Harry rarely asks about her. Peter stared Norman and then crying Harry.

"Har…you are very emotional now. Calm down…before something happens", Peter comforted carefully.

Harry cried…and Peter felt how the air started to turn cold.

"Oh no…Harry! The book is creating something again! Please…stop it!"

But Harry didn't listen…and Norman was too shocked to react. He just landed to his knees, staring with empty eyes. The house started to freeze…and air turned even colder.

"Damn…", Peter muttered and tried to find a way out of this. Then he had an idea.

"Harry…you're right! This is useless. But please…think about Norman! Look at him…he is scared and worried because of you! Try to turn your positions upside down…try you think how he feels. How many times has he suffered because of you? Fought for you? Refused not to give up, trying to make a difference after his past?"

Harry lifted his gaze and stared Peter.

"I know what I'm talking about…since Uncle Ben never gave up on me…he fought for me until the end…until paid because of my mistakes. Please Harry…don't you do that same mistake! Fill your heart with love…don't get bitter like I once were! Norman loves you…and you are my friend! And you can do this!", Peter wiped his tears away.

"I…I can't!", Harry shook his head. The room was filled with ice.

"Yes, you can…remember what I said once? Even heroes fall sometimes…and Spider-Man did that. But I got back up…and you will as well. Remember…LOVE!", Peter offered his hand.

Harry grabbed his head once again…and like a miracle, all the ice disappeared as quick as it came. Opening his eyes, the teen panted heavily.

"Did…did I do that?"

"Yeah…you did. I knew you could", Peter smiled.

"That was horrible…I swear I didn't mean…", Harry tried to explain when spotted Norman trembling in the corner.

"Dad…?!", Harry gasped.

"He is in a shock…", Peter nodded.

"Dad...!", Harry backed away a bit. "I…I'm sorry! Please don't be afraid…don't hate me…"

Norman panted…until stood up and walked to his son. "Harry…I could never hate you. But promise me something…"

"Yeah?", Harry asked.

"Promise me you won't ever use those "powers" again", Norman took Harry's head between his hands. "They changed you…and I have never been this horrified. You were able to escape from them now…but what if next time not…I could lose you. And you know how I fear that…"

"I…I promise Dad. I don't even wanna use them anymore…I don't wanna be this guardian!", Harry sobbed.

"I swear we will find a way out of this", Norman nodded gently, but seriously. "You have my word."

 _"Okay…I believe you",_ Harry whispered. While Osborns were comforting each other, Peter walked to the book and took it from the fireplace, examining it.

"I hate to admit this, guys…but I think Atka wasn't talking rubbish after all. Looks like Harry and this book indeed a have connection..."

"It seems to be so…me and my short temper", Norman shook his head.

"But…I don't wanna be the guardian! I'm scared of that thing! Since Atka said if I can't control my feelings, horrible things will happen…", Harry was pale.

"There must be a way to change your destiny…I know there is", Norman nodded. "And I'm gonna dig that solution out, even if it would take the rest of my life!"

"Well…I think I know what we should do", Peter began.

"What?", Harry asked.

"I think we should find Atka and ask more about this. Maybe he can help you to control your unwanted powers. After all, he's the ex-guardian and knows this book like his pockets", Peter suggested.

"Yeah…that could work! What do you say Dad?", Harry asked.

"I don't really wanna do this…but I guess we don't have much choice. I agree", Norman muttered.

"The only problem is, where do we find him? We have no idea where he lives…only that he lives near that empty village", Peter rubbed his chin.

"Well I guess there is no other choice but to return there", Harry nodded.

"Great…next time, we will go to Hawaii or somewhere else…", Norman grunted. "Get yourself ready. Harry, you come with me until I have gathered my stuff", Norman pulled Harry with him and they left the room. Peter turned to see the book one more time, putting it in his bag. Then, he took his suitcase and took his costume from there. Even if his powers weren't working, having his suit on gave him a bit of comfort and made feel not completely powerless.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Alright, I think we are ready to go", Norman locked the door behind him. "We have a long trip ahead, so we better leave right away."

"Yeah…", Harry nodded, walking after his father. But then, spotted something on the ground.

"Oh…Pete, look at this!", Harry pointed. Peter knelt down and boys saw a little, wounded bird twitching.

"Poor thing…its wing must be broken", Peter said sadly. Harry touched the bird gently…and closed his eyes. Peter gazed his friend and then the bird, which laid…until jumped up and flew away.

"Wow…if only your powers were filled with good things…", Peter watched after the bird. Harry sighed silently.

"Boys, what are you doing? Come on!", Norman was already sitting in the car. Boys turned their heads and ran in the limo, closing the door.

"What were you doing?", Norman asked while opening his laptop.

"Uhh…nothing", Harry muttered. Peter nodded as well.

"I see…well, I'm checking potential places where we should visit in Anchorage. And after that, we are gonna clean up this mess", Norman patted Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry Har! I'm pretty sure Atka knows what to do", Peter smiled. Harry just nodded a little. But Peter was wrong about one thing…his powers would help a lot. Since the place where they found that bird…should have made his Spider-Sense going ding dong. And because...

 _-o-o-o-_

Blind Spot was watching while hiding behind tall snow covered pine tree. He had easily tracked down the owner of the phone once he had powered it up and tracked down the owner, Harry Osborn, son of the famous Norman Osborn. He was surprised to find that the one who had discovered his prize was the son of a famous billionaire, but that shock had worn off quickly. Right now his curiosity had peaked at what he just witnessed, the boy had just cured an injured bird.

Blind Spot brought his hand to his masked chin and began rubbing it in contemplation. He had been informed that whoever held the book would possess supernatural powers, and would be the book's guardian, what he had just seen convinced him, this Harry Osborn was the guardian, and he had his prize. Now he just had to figure out how to separate the boy from his father and his other teenage friend who he was unable to identify, but it didn't take long as the man began smiling under his mask, for he had a plan, and he knew it would work...


	24. Bad History

Doreen awoke the next morning and let out a yawn. She had happy memories of the night before since Tobias had admitted he liked her, and he was actually the first one to ever say he liked her as more than just friends, so that meant a lo to her. A nice scent caught her attention and she began looking around for it's source.

"Ah, your awake, I was just about to wake you up, good thing to, breakfast is almost ready." Tobias said as he stood over Doreen with a big grin on his face.

"Did you make breakfast?" she asked her best friend.

"Yep, took me almost an hour, but I've prepared a good meal, eggs and toast." he said as he walked away from Doreen and walked back into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two plates, one for him, and one for her.

"Thanks, Tobias." she said as she took her plate and looked over the meal that Tobias had prepared for her, fresh over-easy eggs and white bread toast. "I had no idea you could cook." she said with a slight laugh.

"Don't tell anyone, but it took me almost a year to learn how to be a good cook." he said with a laugh, which earned one from the squirrel heroine. A few minutes into the meal Doreen perked up.

"Tobias I got a question about Blind Spot..." she began nervously since she didn't know how the man would react, but to her surprise Tobias merely looked up form the egg he was eating.

"Ask away." he said simply as he took a bite of his egg.

"What history is between you to," she said before she noticed that Tobias has a confused look on his face, "I mean what happened between the two of you that makes you hate each other?" she asked her friend, which caused Tobias to put his plate down.

"I'll say this, I was contacted by one of the family members of a victim of his, and she begged me to not let her husbands death go unpunished, and I swore on that day that I wouldn't sop hunting Blind Spot until he was either killed or brought to justice." he said as he clenched his right hand into a fist.

"So you're an avenger per say... well not an official Avenger... you know what I mean." she said with an embarrassed look on her face, which earned a soft laugh from Tobias.

"I understood what you meant, but yea there was a reason I was in New York when I was captured by Ock's men, and I think I should tell you why...

 ***Flashback***

 _"Okay...where are you, you little piece of...", Tobias was checking his scanner as he stood at the top of the building. He had come to New York because he was finally able to track down his long last enemy's location._

 _"Millions of people...and try to find a one person among them. Suuree, no biggie!", Tobias muttered and patted his forehead. As he climbed down, heard Jameson's voice._

 _"So quiet...this is absolutely the best day of my life so far! And you know why dear citizens? Well, because of that ugly spider is gone! Two months of harmony... let's hope it will stay that way!"_

 _"What? Spider-Man is gone?", Tobias listened. He knew this wall-crawler, have seen him on the news. But didn't know him personally._

 _Suddenly, a loud yelling caught his attention. Turning his head, Tobias saw Kraven and his allies flying through the city with a goblin gliders. And they had a big fish net with them._

 _"What is that...?", Tobias stared. The net was filled with struggling Academy heroes._

 _"Let us go!", Iron Fist yelled._

 _"Oh shut up pretty boy!", Kraven spat. "Have you gathered them all?", he yelled at_ _Rhino._

 _"Yes...", Rhino nodded._

 _"Well, good! Octavius will be so pleased..."_

 _"I think I better get out of here...", Tobias muttered, but suddenly...felt how the nest fell on him._

 _"Hey...whatta?!" the captured hero yelled._

 _"Oh, looks like here is one more! But he is the last!", Rhino nodded and gazed Tobias. "What an ugly armor...who are you? Nova?"_

 _"No...let me go! I'm not...", Tobias yelled, but Rhino just threw the net over his shoulder and group headed towards The Triskellion._

 _"Let me out! I don't know what is going on here...!", Tobias slammed his fists against the glass as he was pushed in the chamber._

 _"Oh keep quiet!", Kraven spat. "And what are you anyway? Heroes have so ugly tasting...release the gas!"_

 _"Hey, let me out! HEY!", Tobias yelled...until felt how his body turned heavy. Closing his eyes... and everything went black._

 ***End Flashback***

"So you where captured while looking for Blind Spot?" Doreen asked her armored ally as he finished his story.

"Yea, my first time in New York and I get thrown into a cell for two months, not exactly a fond memory. Those two months I was asleep gave Blind Spot time to get ahead of me, now I only have one advantage over him..." he said which got the heroines attention.

"What might that be?" she asked her best friend.

"You." he answered simply, which surprised the squirrel heroine.

"Me, why am I and advantage, I didn't exactly do anything to Blind Spot when I fought him, so I don't consider myself such an advantage." she said to the armored hero.

"Your very important to this operation, so don't you talk like that," he lectured his friend, "We only got beat because we got caught off guard, now however we have an advantage, we have time to prepare," Tobias said with a grin as he stopped to take a breath of air, "and next time we see him, we'll be ready Doreen." he said as he finished lecturing. Doreen nodded silently as she finished eating the last of her breakfast.

"I'm glad to know you consider me so important, both to this mission, and to you personally Tobias," she said with a laugh, which caused Tobias to blush from ear to ear, "like I said last night, it would be a shame to have a one sided crush... but luckily that isn't the case." she said with a slight giggle and a blush on her face.

"I meant to ask you about that last night, what exactly did you mean by tha-." Tobias never got to finish the question due to Doreen planting a kiss on his lips. Tobias was shocked but didn't resist as he kissed her back with the glow of the rising sun coming through the cabins windows. After a few seconds she pulled away, both of them blushing from ear to ear.

"I guess you just answered my question." he said softly which got a huge giggle from Doreen as the two shared another kiss in the sunrise.


	25. Being Watched

"What a fuss here is!", Peter ate his popcorn and pushed people gently away, trying to get forward. "Is there some big event or something?"

"I read that there is some fair during this week", Harry nodded and walked behind Peter. Norman walked after boys, holding Harry's hand and talking to his phone.

"No, I do not agree on that contract. What do you think Oscorp will do if courses drop? NO! Don't do anything until I get back!"

"Well someone's having fun…", Harry grinned and Peter laughed.

"I SAID, do not…!" Norman almost yelled, until some random woman bumped into him and he lost his grip on Harry. "Damn this crowd…boys!"

"Hey, there is a parade or something! Let's go check it out", Peter pointed and boys disappeared into the crowd.

"BOYS, WAIT FOR ME!", Norman yelled. But they didn't hear.

"Awesome…all those costumes…", Peter looked amazed.

"Yeah…", Harry nodded as well.

"Boys…HARRY!", Norman yelled, searching for boys from this fuss. And when he didn't see them, panic filled his heart.

"Harry…HARRY! SON! Where are you?!"

"Let's go to that bridge over there and we can see the whole thing", Peter began to run. Harry nodded and ran after him.

"Damn it…HARRY! PETER!", Norman tried once more. As he didn't see boys, he decided to call them. But then remembered how Harry lost his phone and Peter's was broken.

"Great…", Norman muttered and decided to get out of this crowd. Turning around, he managed to push himself against the wall and out of the crowd.

 _Now…how do I find them?_

As Norman started walking, he didn't notice that someone was watching him. And as he turned down the alley…he was followed.

"Wow, look what colors! AMAZING!", Peter cheered and clapped his hands.

"Yeah…WOOHOO! GO ANCHORAGE!", Harry laughed as well.

"This is so cool…do you have a camera? I wanna take a selfie and show it to Aunt May", Peter asked.

"Well, Dad should have it…", Harry gazed over his shoulder. "Dad?"

"Hey…where is Norman?", Peter asked.

"I don't know…he was right behind us. DAAD!", Harry yelled around.

"I think he lost us while we ran…", Peter muttered.

"Oh, great…let's go and find him!", Harry nodded and boys ran to look for him.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Hmm…I wonder where this goes?_

Norman walked at the alley. He must have taken a wrong turn…there was no way boys could have gone here.

 _I better get back…_

Turning around, Norman was ready to go…and came face to face with a man.

"Hello richie...we meet again", he grinned.

"You…", Norman backed against the wall.

"Nice to see you. Liking this little…spirit here?", that same man who tried to rob Norman and boys in the mountain village grinned.

"What do you want?!", Norman asked.

"Well, I was having a stroll here…and then I spotted you and your two brats. Lovely, lively natures. Should I let my man bring them here…?"

"No, you don't touch them!", Norman began but was pushed against the wall.

"Temper temper…you have no idea who you are dealing with", the man hissed.

"Just what do you want from me?!"

"I guess you have totally forgotten our last encounter. You punched me straight in the face! See this?! I had to operate my nose", the man showed his face.

"I was protecting my son, you were the one who started it", Norman said, but was pushed against the wall again.

"Shut your mouth! There is more…remember your driver, Austin?"

"How…how do you know him?!", Norman stared.

"Well, of course, I know my…little brother", the man nodded.

"W-what?!"

"Yes…I'm Roger, Austin's big bro. "Or should I say…was. You see, I found out a couple of days ago that there was a body…and my guess whose it was?"

Norman gulped. Roger's men approached him.

"My poor mother cried a lot…you murdered him!", Roger hissed.

"No, I didn't…he attacked me and my son!", Norman tried to explain.

"Excuses excuses! I know you kind of rich people…so damn arrogant. Let's see how your brat will recognize after I have taken care of your face…", Roger grinned.

 _-o-o-o-_

"DAAAD!", Harry yelled around.

"Mr. Osborn!", Peter yelled as well.

"This is no use…we will never find him! He could be anywhere!", Harry was worried.

"Don't panic…where was the last place we saw him?", Peter asked.

"I…I don't know. I can't remember…", Harry shook his head.

"Damn…well…", Peter began.

"Wait…I have an idea! Give me the book", Harry asked. Confused, Peter gave his bag and Harry took the book from there.

"Harry…Norman told not to use this. And I have to agree with him. Your behavior was creepy…"

"I know…but with this, we will find him sooner. I just…", Harry closed his eyes and whispered something, what Peter didn't hear.

Harry concentrated…

 _"Please…can't we make a deal? I really didn't mean...and I'm a father!"_

 _"Too late…you will pay for what you did!"_

 _"Please…NO!"_

"Oh, no…we need to go! I now know where Dad is! And he is in trouble!", Harry slammed the book shut.

"What, in trouble?!", Peter stared.

"No time to explain, come on!", Harry began to run, followed by stunned Peter.

"I beg you…I didn't mean to hurt Austin…", Norman begged.

"Like I believe you…prepare to die shit!", Roger lifted his fist. Norman closed his eyes and prepared himself…

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH MY DAD!", Harry ran in front of Norman, pushing Roger away. Peter ran beside Harry and turned to see him as well.

"Boys…", Norman put his arms around Peter and Harry's chests. "How did you find…?"

"That robbery was planned…Austin drove us to the village on purpose!", Harry began. "He was going to rob us as soon as he informed his brother!", Harry said.

"What?! Son, what are you talking about…?", Norman stared.

"Wow, aren't you clever! True, indeed. Once Austin told me who was his employer…I just couldn't let this chance go. And since you discovered it…I can't leave any witnesses", Roger took a gun and pointed the trio with it. "Any last words?"

Norman gasped and tightened his grip around boys. Harry stared…until felt how his hands were tingling.

"Ahhh…my hands…"

"What?", Peter asked.

"I don't know…it feels like…", Harry began until they all groaning.

"What…what in the…?!", Roger stared when his hand as it started to twist. Slowly…every finger snapped.

"Gosh…", Peter grabbed his mouth as Osborns stared, not being able to do anything.

"Help…AAAAHHH!", Roger screamed as his bones cracked one by one. His men stared…until began to run.

"Let's…let's get out of here!", Norman was able to move and began to run, pulling Harry with him by his arm. Peter stared Roger…until ran after Osborns. Roger fell to the ground, while the bones kept cracking…

"Dad…please…slow down!", Harry tried to keep up with Norman's steps as he ran fast from the alley.

"I'm just making sure that we are safe…", Norman finally stopped near the fountain and sat down, but not letting go of Harry's hand. Peter caught a breath as he reached there too, usually, he just swung through the city.

"What…what just happened?!", the young hero asked.

"I…I don't know…wanna explain son?", Norman lifted his gaze up.

"Huh, why would I know?", Harry asked.

"Oh please,…how else that man could have broken his bones? And how did you know about the robbery plan? You used that book…didn't you?!", Norman asked sharply.

Feeling how his face turned red, Harry looked away. Norman sighed.

"I knew it…you disobeyed me! You promised not to touch it again!"

"Dad…I swear I only asked where you were! I had nothing to do with that man!", Harry begged.

"But you used it! And what happened last time?!", Norman nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry…sometimes I can't control them…and that's why…I think I should clear up this mess alone. You have suffered enough…go home and I come back after I have spoken with Atka…", Harry began, but Norman grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Don't you even dare say that! We are in this together. You are my son, and I'm your father. We are a family and Team Osborn sticks together. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be angry…but you know how worried I am about you."

"I…I'm sorry Dad...uhh…thanks", Harry smiled.

"I agree with Norman…and it's actually Team Parksborn", Peter patted Harry's shoulder. "We are gonna find a way out of this together, right?", he gave Harry a high five.

"Thanks…I don't know how to ever repay this…", Harry muttered silently.

"You know you don't have to do that", Norman smiled and got up. "But I think we have seen enough…it's gonna be dark in a couple of hours. Let's keep moving." Nodding, boys followed Norman and the group headed out of town. But if they only had known that they were watched…

 _-o-o-o-_

"Booriingg…", Harry muttered as he gazed out of the window. "Seriously…same trees and snow!"

"All in good time Har", Peter smiled as he was listening to music from his iPod. "Why don't you listen or read something?"

"Good idea", Harry nodded and took his bag. "Hey…where is my tablet?!"

"I left it to the house", Norman was typing with his computer. "You spend too much time with those electronic devices anyway."

"Well, how I'm supposed to spend my time then?!", Harry asked. "Dad, you are being way too careful! I'm not gonna get cancer or something!"

"I'm just making sure you are not watching some wicked sites and get scared of what we have witnessed", Norman nodded. Harry felt how he blushed. Peter bit his lip…but couldn't control himself.

"HAHHAAHHHHH!"

"PETE, SHUT UP!", Harry kicked him. "Not funny!"

"Wanna borrow my iPod Harry? I can put some lullabies for you!"

That made Harry even more annoyed. He started kicking Peter so hard, that Norman dropped his laptop.

"Boys, stop! Sit down! Or else we are off the road again!"

Grunting, Harry stopped and Peter straightened himself.

"I'm not a baby…how can you use your laptop if I can't?!"

"Because I'm working, I need to keep courses on balance", Norman kept typing.

"Well, why did you come here in the first place if you are always working?!", Harry spat, turning his head away to the window. Peter gazed him and Norman, who stared in a surprise. Finally, he stopped typing, closed his laptop and moved next to Harry.

"Son…I'm sorry. It's just that I wanna keep you safe. You are very emotional…and that damn thing seems to have a grip on your feelings. I wanna protect you from that darkness which surrounded me before…and what happened because of it. The Goblin, you know…"

"I know that…", Harry grunted, not turning around.

"And also because I want that we spend time together. We never did that before…but I want us to be a real family", Norman put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Really?!", Harry asked, turning around.

"Yes. Forgive me…I'm not gonna open this laptop until we get home", Norman put it away. "Now…you get my full attention. Both of you", he smiled at Peter as well.

"Okay, that's the one even can I agree", Harry smiled and leaned his head on Norman's shoulder. Peter smiled and kept listening to music.

"But…I have to say I would really use some coffee", Norman nodded and straightened his position. "And it's time for your medicine", he nodded at Harry.

"But I feel already better…ouch!", Harry grabbed his legs as the pain hit again.

"See? I doubled your medication. Let's stop and eat something."

 _-o-o-o-_

Not long after that, the group was sitting in a little cafeteria. Peter drank his coke when Harry stood up.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom…I'll be back."

"I'm coming with you", Norman nodded. "Peter, could you keep our places?"

"Sure", Peter nodded. As he was left alone, the boy took the book from his bag and put his headphones on. Falling into these mysterious pages, he didn't notice something which will turn this trip upside down…

For Blind Spot, he had just walked inside and had begun to look around for his target, his mask hidden by his hood. He had easily tracked the trio down to Anchorage and was waiting for a moment to strike, an opportunity had presented itself when they had entered the cafeteria.

He quickly spotted the other kid who he could not identify sitting there at the table, with his back currently turned on him, and that made Blind Spot smile, for this might turn out to be too easy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial filled with a clear liquid. He knew he would only have one chance to pull this off. Approaching the table he saw something that made him stop... the book. He stared at it for a few seconds and thought about stealing it instead, but then remembered what he had been told about it, so he knew now was not the right time to steal it.

He growled slightly under his breath and began walking towards the table. He then quickly pulled out the stopper and poured the odorless, colorless liquid into the man's coffee. The boy was to distract from reading that book to even notice, and that made Blind Spot smile under his mask. He now knew he had to back off and wait since it takes a couple of hours for this drug to take effect.

Norman and Harry returned from the bathroom and said down at the table, and when Norman took a big sip from his coffee, and that made Blind Spot smile at his table where he was sitting.

"Uhh...", Norman looked irritated.

"Huh, something wrong Dad?", Harry asked.

"This coffee...so...weird tasting", Norman stared his cup.

"How come?", Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know...so...heavy. But maybe Alaska ones are..."

"Well you have just to get used to it sire", Peter smiled and put the book and headphones away. "We aren't gonna go home for a while."

"I think you're right...weird. But oh well", Norman drank the whole cup. Harry ate his hot dog, he was pretty hungry.

"So...how are we gonna find Atka?", Peter sipped his drink.

"No idea...we have no idea where to start looking", Norman nodded.

"Well maybe I should use...", Harry began.

"Don't even start! Out of the question", Norman interrupted.

Grunting, Harry finished his eating. Peter did the same and the trio prepared to leave. But when Norman stood up, he felt suddenly dizzy and almost fell.

"Mr. O!", Peter managed to grab Norman before he could hit on the floor. Blind Spot grinned as he watched the show.

"Are you okay Dad?", Harry asked, worried and surprised.

"Yeah...just a little...I don't know...", Norman shook his head.

"You sure?", Harry asked again.

"Yeah...I just need some fresh air", Norman tottered to the door. Boys followed him while looking at each other.

"So...where was the limo again?", Norman blinked his eyes. The sun was so bright...

"Umm...over there sir", Peter pointed.

"Oh yes...thank you Peter", Norman smiled and began to walk.

"Dad...where are you going? Our car is this way", Harry asked.

"Oh? How silly of me...", Norman smiled and patted his head. But when he started to walk again...lost his balance.

"Dad!", Harry took a fast run and let Norman fall on him, taking hold of like he was hugging his son.

"I...I feel weird...", Norman panted on Harry's shoulder.

"Should we take you to the hospital? You can't go in this condition", Harry supported his father.

"No...I'm fine. Let's just keep moving..."

"But Dad...you are ill. What if I and Peter go to look for Atka? You can wait in the hospital."

"NO!", Norman shook his head. "If I can't go, none of us will. I won't do that same mistake again and let you go all by yourselves. It won't end nicely."

"Dad...", Harry tried.

"No...I can't...", Norman panted...until fell to his knees and started couching.

"What's happening?! DAD!", Harry knelt down as well. "Peter...call the ambulance!"

Peter did as was told. Soon, Norman laid on the litter and the ambulancemen prepared to take him to the hospital.

"W-where are you taking me...?", Norman asked weakly.

"You'll be taken to the hospital Dad. The doctor said he does not know what is wrong with you, they need to run some tests. Soon you'll be better", Harry smiled.

"Well you will come with me then...", Norman reached his hand.

"Dad...Peter and I need to go to Atka's cottage. I can't wait...I feel weirder minute by minute. We go talk to him and come back", Harry nodded.

"But..."

"Dad...please. We can do this. I'm not disobeying you...but I beg you, please let us do this. For my sake."

Norman bit his lip...and turned to see Peter.

"Peter...can you promise you will take care of my son? I know your powers aren't working...but you have experience about the dangerous stuff. I trust Harry to you."

"You can count on me, sir. I promise I won't do the same mistakes again", Peter nodded.

"Very well then...you can go. But stay in touch, will you? And only to Atka's cottage and then you come back here right away. Here, take my phone", Norman offered it to Harry who took it.

"Thanks, Dad...I promise we see soon."

"You better... be careful and remember. I - love - you", Norman emphasized the last three words while giving Harry a tight, squeezing hug. Harry patted his father's back and then they separated.

"Okay...ready to go Pete?"

"Yes", Peter nodded.

Nodding at Norman, boys began to run towards the limo. They waved once more before going in and Norman watched as the car disappeared from sight...

"Okay...so...where do we start?", Peter asked as they stopped at traffic lights.

"Well I think we should go to that village...", Harry began. "I just hope we are able to locate Atka and nothing serious isn't bothering Dad. Since if I did something, I will never forgive myself!"

"Har...Norman is protected by the book. And you are filled with good things now...relax and save your strength. We have a long trip ahead of us", Peter nodded.

"Yeah...", Harry agreed and soon, boys continued their trip.

"So...this is it. I really hope Atka can help me..."

"He will trust me. And Norman gets the right treatment and you are reunited soon. With Spidey's word", Peter lifted his thumb up. Harry smiled and gazed out of the window.

 _Don't worry Dad...we see soon._

As the limo drove, the main villain was watching after it. Grinning at his own brilliance, he decided to take the next step in his plan. And it meant troubles...lots of troubles.


	26. Bad Blood

Tobias and Doreen left their cabin blushing from ear to ear after the kisses they had just shared.

"Let's get serious, Doreen," Tobias said as he tried to compose himself after kissing his best friend, "I really think we should question the village chief and get more information on Atka." he informed the squirrel heroine, which caused her to nod her head in agreement.

"I agree, we really need more information about this Atka." Doreen said in a low tone that only Andrew could hear. They where just about to head to the chiefs cabin when the elderly lady from the day before approached them from the front.

"Ah, the two young ones have risen from their slumber, good, and how are you feeling today Mrs..." she faltered because she didn't know Doreen's name.

"Well I go by Squirrel Girl in combat, but you can call me by my real name, Doreen." Doreen said as she extended a hand for a handshake, which the woman took.

"What a lovely name." she said with a small bow, which Doreen repaid by giving one of her own out of respect, and it appears that you are feeling much better after you two where attacked?" she questioned the two.

"I feel much better, almost no pain in my stomach." Doreen said with a happy smile on her face.

"I as well feel good, thanks for asking." Tobias thanked the elderly lady with a nod of his head, which she gave one as well.

"May I ask what you plan to do today?' she asked them both. Doreen was about to answer, but Tobias spoke up first.

"We are going to meet with your village chief about Atka," he began in a serious tone, which caused a surprised look to emerge on the woman's face, "I know you think we shouldn't be involved with this, but I'm afraid we have no choice in the matter." Tobias explained to her, which caused her to nod her head in understanding.

"Very well," she began which surprised the duo, they expected her to try and talk them out of it, "I had a feeling you two would not be satisfied until you two got to the bottom of things, while I cannot really help you, our chief however will be able to, follow me and I will be able to take you to him." she said in a low tone as she began walking. Tobias and Doreen exchanged a silent look and decided to follow her. Roughly two minutes later they arrived at the chiefs cabin. The dlerly woman knocked one time on the door and waited for an answer. Her answer came as the door opened and the chief emerged from within his cabin.

"Yes." he said simply to his elderly friend.

"Chief, our victors want to know more about Atka, and it seems they are determined, so I suggest we help them." she informed her chief, who had a stunned look on his face that turned into confusion.

"Very well." he said in a low tone after thinking it through or a minute. He quickly gave a hand gesture for the three of them to follow him into his cabin, which they did.

"Thanks." Tobias said simply as he and Doreen took a seat on the couch, while the elderly lady just stood their, but the chief took a seat on the bench next to the fireplace.

"Can you tell us more about this book?" Doreen blurted out, which surprised the chief, but he did not let his surprise show.

"To understand this book, you must understand the history of the guardians, Atka was the last guardian, but there is more than that to the story, for I was the chief when he was chosen, let me explain more..."

 ***Flashback***

 _The village was tense, for today would be a special day, it was the day for the choosing of a new guardian. Two young boys stood outside the chief's cabin, while the boys' fathers were inside discussing the pick with the chief. The boys where Atka and his slightly older brother Keelut._

 _"Brother, today is the day where one of us is chosen, I wonder who it will be," Atka said to his brother in a curious tone, for he hoped that he was chosen for this honor since his father was the previous guardian._

 _"Hope you aren't to saddened when I am chosen, little brother," Keelut said in a confident tone and a confident gleam in his sea green eyes._

 _"Father and our chief will make this decision, for we are not able to since we both want to be a guardian," Atka said simply as he took a seat on the snow-covered ground, to which his brother did the same._

 _"Brother I am stronger and more cunning, I see no reason why a father wouldn't pick me," Keelut argued with his younger brother._

 _"Perhaps you are, but I am more kind and caring, just like the father." Atka argued back. The two siblings continued to bicker for a few more minutes before the door to the cabin opened, which caused both boys to jump to their feet, as the village chief was standing before them._

 _"Please come in," he said softly to the boys, which they immediately did. The cabin seemed to contain nervous energy as the boys stood at attention in front of both their father and the village chief._

 _"The time has come for me to pass on the torch, my sons, for years I have guarded this artifact, but now the time has come for a new guardian to be chosen." their father said simply as he held the book in his arms._

 _"Agreed my old friend," the chief said as he watched the man be about to choose the next guardian, "We both are in agreement on this choice, for heed this warning, once the choice is made, there is no going back." the chief warned the boys, and their father, to which their father simply nodded. He approached the boys with the book and planted it in Atka's hands, which surprised the brothers._

 _"Father... I don't understand... I am stronger and more cunning, why have you not chose me?" a stunned Keelut asked his father._

 _"My son, this was not an easy choice, while what you said it'a true, you use your strength and cunning to suit yourself, and that is not what a guardian is, I'm sorry my son, but Atka is to be the guardian." their father said in a low voice._

 _"I am honored, father," Atka said simply._

 _Keelut couldn't believe it...he should have been the one. All this waiting and years what he spent while examining his powers as well as that training...useless._

 _"I should have known...Atka always gets everything! Fine, since you are so keen with your favorite, I wish you a good luck dear brother...you are gonna need it. Like you know what that means", Keelut spat over his shoulder and left the cabin, slamming the door behind him._

 _"But Keelut, I didn't...!", Atka yelled after him, but his father stopped him._

 _"Let him go Atka...there is no use to argue. We can only hope that in time, Keelut will understand."_

 _"But...but why me?", Atka asked._

 _"As I explained...you have something that your brother does not. But remember this...you are brothers. A family. And family sticks together until the end. Love is what matters", Atka's father pat boy's shoulders._

 _Little confusion, Atka nodded and turned to see the door. Despite he was the chosen one...he would not let this ruin their relationship._

 _Outside, Keelut ran out of the village and into the forest. Throwing rocks and branches away, he felt how anger grew inside of him. Ever since Atka was born...he was brushed off by everyone. His brother was always so special and everything...like some god._

 _"But this isn't over...I'm gonna get my hands on that book", Keelut decided. "And then everyone will see how wrong they were to judge me...all those years. And especially Atka...I'm gonna make you regret that day you were born!"_

 _As this misunderstood boy swore his revenge, neither could have known that it would last for many, many years...and that it would change someone else's destiny...boy's, who was once born to a multi-millionaire...and whose father named him Harold Osborn, which ironically meant ruler or leader. They say names have a special meaning...but was this it?_

 _No one can know. And so did not Keelut._

 ***End Flashback***

Once the chief was done explaining both Tobias and Doreen sat there with a serious grimace on their face.

"So now we know the story behind the book, so who's the new guardian?" Doreen asked the chief.

"Even I do not know since Atka acted alone in choosing this new guardian, I'm sorry I have no answer for you." the chief said solemnly as he continued to poke the fire in his fireplace with a poker.

"Might I ask where Keelut now resides?" Tobias asked the chief.

"He now resides in the middle of the woods, he lives in exile, by his own decision, if you plan to look for him like you intend to do, you will need this." the chief said as he pulled a map out from the top of the fireplace and handed it to the armored hero.

Tobias and Doreen exchanged a silent nod of agreement before thanking the chief and leaving the cabin and returning to their cabin.

"What if Atka's brother is somehow involved in all of this?" Doreen asked her best friend, which caused Tobias to nod his head in agreement.

"I guess we'll find out, for we leave tomorrow morning to find him."


	27. Race Against Time

"Okay…so where do we start looking?", Peter asked as they were back in the village after a long feeling trip.

"No idea honestly…but we have to keep looking. Atka is the only one who can help me…or else I don't know what to do", Harry shook his head.

"We will find him. But if only we knew which direction to go", Peter held the map. Tablets or navigator didn't have a signal around the area, so they had to use old style.

"I hope so…", Harry gazed at Norman's phone. As he sighed, Peter knew what that meant.

"You're worried about Norman?"

"Yeah…I can't call the hospital from here. I really hope he's okay…"

"Har…Norman is taken care of by doctors. He is fine, trust me. And as sooner as we find Atka, you get to him again", Peter patted Harry's shoulder.

"You're right…let's go and find him!", Harry nodded and walked, followed by Peter.

"Hmm…I hate when my powers aren't working! We could web through the area…", Peter muttered.

"Welcome to the ordinary club", Harry grinned. "Maybe this is actually a good thing."

"How so?"

"Well, now you are just…you. Peter…not Spider-Man who is always busy. And we are like those good old times, just two ordinary boys without any superhero things. I really missed that you know…"

Peter felt how guilt took him over. He had never thought about that.

"Oh, Harry…I'm so sorry I'm always too busy to see you…I really am! But I promise to pay all this ignorance to you. I don't know how yet, but I'm doing it. I swear."

Smiling a little, Harry turned to see the phone. He really wanted his father to be here for them…but knew Norman was ill.

 _Don't worry Harry…you'll be with Dad soon._

Walking around the village, boys didn't find anything which could help them to locate Atka down. They even visited the house where they met him…but nothing.

"This is frustrating…did we drive here all for nothing?!", Harry got angry.

"No…he must live nearby. But try to keep your emotions in balance…or you know", Peter told.

"Oh yeah…sorry", Harry apologized.

"No problem", Peter began. Suddenly, they heard beeping.

"What's that?", Harry asked.

"Don't know…sounds like…", Peter walked to the edge of the forest.

"Hey, Harry…come here!"

"Yeah?", Harry asked and went to his friend.

"Look…poor things", Peter pointed a little bird nest, which had fallen off a tree. On the ground were six little chicks beeping.

"Oh, poor things…how cute they are!", Harry knelt down and offered his hand. And to their surprise…birds jumped onto it one by one.

"Woah…", Peter stared. Harry lifted himself up and smiled as chicks gazed him. Suddenly, boys heard loud voices from the forest as a flock of birds flew off the trees towards them.

"What in the…?", Peter stepped back as birds surrounded Harry. The boy was surprised…but somehow, not afraid. Peter watched as his friend was surrounded by those little flyers. Harry looked so happy…he even laughed as birds landed on his shoulders and head.

 _Wow…looks like they're…communicating._

Harry closed his eyes…it was a long time ago as he felt like this…so much happiness.

* * *

 _"What day…", Harry panted as he finally came out of the elevator. He had a test week…and it took all his strength. He had to study hard to keep his grades in balance._

 _Opening the door, Harry expected to find a dark house. He was too tired to cook...he would just order a pizza…_

 _"Oh son, you're home!"_

 _Nearly dropping his backpack, Harry stared as Norman sat on the couch, watching TV and eating…pizza._

 _"Dad…what are you doing here?"_

 _"Well, I stopped working early today…and hurried home before you. How was school?"_

 _"Well…exhausting. I don't think I'm gonna pass my science exams…", Harry dropped the backpack._

 _"Oh, why's that?", Norman asked._

 _"Well,…you know how I suck in science…I don't have Peter's skills. I'm sorry…I'm gonna take tutor lessons. I…I go to shower now…", Harry rushed towards the stairs. But as he passed Norman, he felt how he stood up and grabbed his son by his arm._

 _"Harry…why such a rush? Sit here with me. I even made popcorns and here is your favorite coke. We can watch a movie or something."_

 _"But…aren't you mad at me? I thought you expected that I'm studying…", Harry turned his head._

 _"Son…you have done enough for today. I can see that you're exhausted…have a break. And tomorrow…I'm gonna help you and we are gonna practice science together", Norman smiled._ _Harry trembled…this was way too good to be true._

 _"Thanks, Dad…you don't have to do that. It's my mess…"_

 _"Harry…please, don't think like that anymore! I wanna be a part of your life…please, don't push me off."_

 _Starting to sob, Harry turned around. He trembled…and then to his surprise, Norman hugged him._

 _"There there now…calm down. Here, have a seat", Norman settled him and Harry down, covering them with a blanket. Harry took a piece of pizza and drank some coke._ _Norman was so emotional…and that was weird._

 _"Dad…I…"_

 _"Oh yes, popcorn? And I found some horror movie. Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you if you're scared", Norman rubbed Harry's shoulder and then they began to watch the movie. Harry smiled…for the first time in his life, he was actually happy…and would remember this feeling when he is sad._

* * *

Opening his eyes, Harry smiled as birds circled him. Slowly, they stopped and disappeared into the woods.

"Wow…that was…", Peter began, until one bird flew back, landing on Harry's shoulder.

"Hmm?", the boy gazed how the bird beeped.

"Great…if we only knew what it's saying…", Peter nodded but was stopped as Harry spoke.

"You aren't gonna believe this Pete…this bird will show us the way to Atka's cottage!"

"Wait…what?!", Peter stared. "You actually understand it?"

"Yeah…come on! It's not far from here!", Harry began to run. Peter shook his head and followed his friend.

 _This case is so weird…_

The bird flew through the forest as the boys ran after it.

"Are you sure about this? If we get lost, we will never find a way back! And Norman will kill me!", Peter yelled.

"I'm positive! Just trust me!", Harry answered.

The forest got even deeper and darker. Peter hated how his powers weren't working…they could move faster if they were on. But since not, they just had to manage without them.

"Hey…I think I see something!", Harry pointed. Peter gazed as well…and soon, a little cottage appeared among the trees.

"Wow…looks like that bird did it!", Peter stared as they stopped in front of the house. It was a small, wooden cottage.

"Atka sure lives in…well…near nature!", Harry nodded as he gazed at the cabin.

"Kinda small…unlike your tower."

"Yeah yeah…but let's go in, I can't wait", Harry climbed steps up, knocking on the door.

"So quiet…I wonder how Atka spends his time here?", Peter gazed through the window. "It's so dark too…"

"Hmm…", Harry muttered. "Atka! Are you here? It's us, Harry and Peter! We came to find you since I need your help!"

As no one answered, boys, gazed at each other.

"I wonder…is this the place?", Peter asked.

"It has to be…I have a feeling. And who else would live here?", Harry shrugged.

"No idea…well, I know this is rude…", Peter opened the door slowly. Boys leaned to look in, where they met darkness.

"Looks like no one is home…", Peter pushed the door open and boys walked inside.

"Well great…now what do we do?! All these hours…for nothing!", Harry crossed his arms.

"I hate to say this…but I have to agree. I really thought Atka would be here to help…", Peter began but suddenly spotted something.

"Hey,…what's that?", he walked into the corner of the room and took a bunch of papers.

"What is it?", Harry asked.

"No way…it's some facts about us!", Peter's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!", Harry took a couple of papers and boys read.

 _Name: Peter Benjamin Parker aka Spider-Man_

 _Eye color: Blue_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Body build: Skinny, but got muscles after the spider bite_

 _Home: Queens, New York_

 _Family: May Reilly Parker (Aunt, widowed. Husband and uncle Ben Parker got shot)_

 _Relation to chosen one: Best friend_

"I'm skinny?! What the hell?!", Peter grunted, which made Harry giggle.

"Calm down Pete…there is a file about me and Dad too…"

 _Name: Norman Virgil Osborn aka The Iron Patriot (Formerly The Goblin)_

 _Eye color: Blue_

 _Hair color: Auburn_

 _Body build: Normal, huge after his mutation_

 _Home: Manhattan, New York_

 _Family: Harry Osborn (Son)_

 _Relation to chosen one: Father_

"He sure has dug our personal things out…", Peter muttered.

"Yeah…I wonder what does mine say…HUH?!", Harry stared.

"What's wrong Har?"

"Look…what is this…?!", Harry stared, squeezing the paper.

"What?", Peter took the paper…and gasped as well.

 _CHOSEN ONE_

 _Name: Harold "Harry" Theopolis Osborn aka The Patrioteer (Formerly Venom & Anti-Venom)_

 _Eye color: Blue_

 _Hair color: Auburn (Genes from his father)_

 _Body build: Normal, but tiny for his age_

 _Home: Manhattan, New York_

 _Family: Norman Osborn (father) (Mother Emily Osborn died during the childbirth)_

 _Personality: Strong, proud, emotional, loving, caring, stubborn, hurt_

 _Close relations expect Norman: Peter Parker, best friend_

 _Most known enemies: Otto Octavius aka Doctor Octopus_

 _Relationships: None_

 _Opened the first book: Check_

 _Test: Succeeded_

 _Found the book: Succeeded_

 _Other notes: Healed his father, a deer, made sky red, got blood and ravens to the house_

 _Power level: Overwhelming_

"I can't believe it…he knows everything! He dug my whole life out…even Mom's name!", Harry spat.

"Well looks like Atka did a lot of research…kinda creepy", Peter nodded.

"This is sick…I hate this!", Harry kicked a closet, which opened slowly.

"Wow…", boys stepped back as in the closet was a TV, which went on.

"Huh?", boys looked each other as the screen turned on…and Atka appeared.

"Is that Atka…?", Peter asked.

"Yeah. What is this?", Harry answered.

 _"I hope this tape will help…I don't usually do these kinds of things…",_ Atka began. _"But I have to before he comes."_

"He?", boys stared in confusion.

 _"As I told late Doctor Sullivan, I was able to locate the next guardian…and I can't believe that the prophecy was actually true. He is a teenage boy from New York…and who has witnessed more brutal happenings than I can ever tell. But that's not all…this boy has proven himself while using his powers for good. And I know he is coming to Alaska soon…I have time to prepare things."_

"So Atka knew about our arrival…", Harry stared.

"Yeah…but look, here is another tape from a couple of days ago", Peter nodded, putting it in.

 _"So…they found it. My test succeeded perfectly…he is the one. And I've been watching them ever since…he is so powerful. All that blood and nature forces…one of the most powerful guardians. The book will be safe."_

"Yeah, right…", Harry rolled his eyes. Peter kept tapping another tape.

 _"I met them…but it didn't go very well. Boy's father is so against this…it will be troubling. He can't separate his son from the book…I know he can't. And if he tries…he will pay. But that is not the biggest problem…I've been watched. I can feel it…something evil. That evil murdered Sullivan after I told him about the book… and it's willing to do anything to get its hands on it. So it means that Harry is in danger as well."_

Both boys gasped…they couldn't believe what they heard.

 _"So Harry, if you find this…watch your back. Someone or something is after you…and is willing to do anything to get the book. It took me…be careful. Your powers are so strong…you are not safe here. Find my people…they will help you. And remember…",_ Atka's voice stopped as the screen turned black.

"No…no way! This Sullivan was murdered because of the book?! And it took Atka too?! Is he kidnapped?!", Peter stared.

"And…I'm the next! Someone is after me! What do we do?!", Harry panicked.

"I don't know…this is seriously horrible! And…", Peter suddenly realized. "Could it be…?"

"What?", Harry asked.

"Well, I'm maybe wrong…but I think Norman…"

"What about Dad...?"

"His condition dropped so sudden…after he drank that coffee. Remember? He said it tasted weird. What if…?", Peter looked serious.

"No way…are you saying that…?!", Harry was pale.

"Yeah…someone must have drugged your father. To get him out of the way…SHIT!", Peter gasped.

"No…or he is the bait! If this guy knows about my powers…he will use Dad against us so that I will feel fear! And what that book will do when I'm…DAAAD!", Harry ran out of the door, followed by Peter.

"We have to get back to Anchorage asap!", Peter nodded as they ran through the forest.

"We have to warn Dad! If this guy murdered…he can do that again! And Dad is the target!", Harry panicked.

"Damn…if only my powers were working!"

Boys ran out of the forest and through the village towards the road. But then, Peter stopped.

"Wait, Harry! Stop!"

"Huh?", Harry stopped. "Why?! We have to hurry!"

"Yes we do, but the limo is way too slow. I wonder…", Peter gazed around…until yelled happily as he spotted a snowmobile at the edge of the village.

"What…is that a snowmobile? But how?", Harry stared.

"Well, it must belong to Roger and his men…he said he found Austin's body from here. Let's borrow it", Peter ran to the mobile, examining it. "Great, the keys are in!"

"But…we don't know how to drive it", Harry shook his head.

"I think I can…since I have a spider cycle. Let's see if I…", Peter muttered and managed to star it. "Good, hop in!"

Staring, Harry ran and sat down behind his friend. Peter took a deep breath and started to drive.

"Wow…you can actually drive this!"

"Yeah…and if we follow the road, we won't get lost! Hold on!", Peter sped up.

"I can't call the hospital…battery is too low!", Harry tapped the phone.

"Well, we just have to hope we get there before something happens. And maybe we worry for nothing and everything is just fine!"

Sighing, Harry took a hold of the snowmobile and gazed up to the sky. He really hoped they weren't too late.

 _Please try to hang on Dad…I'm coming!_


	28. Armored Heart

"God it's cold." Doreen complained as she and Tobias could be found walking through the Alaskan wilderness. After being given a map to keelut's cabin, the hero and heroine could be found braving the elements in an attempt to locate Atka's older brother.

"I know it's cold, Doreen," Tobias began as he ducked under a low tree branch, "but we got to keep moving if we are to find this Keelut." he lectured as he continued to try and navigate across the bitter cold landscape.

"I know, but since I changed back into heroine attire it's much colder since my jacket got shredded by Blind Spot when he stabbed me," Doreen complained as she wrapped her arms around her little frame in an attempt to warm herself up, "squirrels hibernate in the cold, and right now I wish I was hibernating." she complained to the armored hero.

"Believe me I'd rather be on a beach in Miami, than be here in this ice box." Predator said which got a laugh from the cold squirrel heroine. Tobias suddenly stopped moving, and held up his hand, a sign for Doreen to stop moving.

"What's up?" she whispered a she took up a combat stance just in case.

"Aegis just alerted me of a nearby danger, I'm going to switch to Predator vision in order to try and identify the danger." Predator said as he pressed a hidden button on his neck and his armors eyes switched from blue to orange, and allowed him to look through the blinding snow and look around. Something told him to look down, maybe it was his Guardian Angel, but he looked down and his Predator vision allowed him to spot something buried in the snow.

"What is it?" Doreen asked her friend once she noticed that he was just staring at the ground.

"We got ourselves a bear trap." Tobias said as he squatted down and brushed the snow away, to reveal a silver bear trap. Doreen gasped upon looking at it's lethal looking teeth.

"What's a bear trap doing in the woods like this?" Doreen asked her armored ally as she began to take note of her soundings in case of an attack.

"Think it was left here for us, good thing neither os us stepped on this, or it would be have really done some damage." Tobias said as he once again squatted down and disarmed the trap like it was nothing.

"Did Blind Spot leave that here for us?" the squirrel heroine asked her armored best friend.

"Doubt it, he might be one to leave traps, but he doesn't leave lethal one like that, he prefers his victims to be in on piece, now lying on the ground, trying to tear their own foot off." the armored hero explained to his best friend.

"Could Keelut have left this for us?" she asked.

"It's possible, I don't know why he would leave this hear for us." Tobias said as he gave a hand gesture signaling for Doreen to fall in behind him. The heroine nodded and quickly fell in behind the armored man. The two walked for several more minutes before something caught Tobias's eye.

"What's up?" she asked Tobias as she noticed that he was seemingly just staring in one direction.

"Thought I saw someone, must have just been the wind." Tobias said skeptically as he kept walking.

"So I got a question for you, Tobias." Doreen began nervously.

"Go ahead and ask." he replied.

"What's your history with Blind Spot, how did the two of you meet?" she asked her best friend.

"Now there's a story, let me tell you about it..."

 ***Flashback***

 _"I had just gotten back from a job in Orlando, Florida, when I got called back down to Miami to discuss a possible job."_

 _"Hi, I'm Predator nice to meet you." Tobias said as he shook a middle- age woman's hand._

 _"Nice to meet you as well Predator, I wish we could have met under different circumstances." she said as she pulled a photo out of her pocket, and handed it to the armored hero. The picture showed a man wearing a trench coat, with a mask that looked like a combination of a skull and oxygen mask._

 _"This is the man who killed my husband, I want you to kill him." the lady said in a harsh tone._

 _"Whoa, hold on a second," Tobias began as he raised both his hands, "I'm a hero, I only kill as a last resort." Tobias argued with his possible client._

 _"You also do work for money, and twenty grand says you bring me this man's head on a silver platter." she argued back to him. Tobias was suddenly torn, he had established a moral line, and had vowed to never cross it, however this woman was offering a large sum of money, and he desperately needed the money._

 _"What if you up the price a little bit?" Tobias said in a sincere tone._

 _"Very well then, one two hundred and fifty grand." she said. Tobias smiled under his armor, this contract could have him set for awhile, and would also help benefit someone else._

 ***End Flashback***

"Seems like you acted like a mercenary for awhile." Doreen said as Tobias finished his story.

"I had no choice, I had bills to pay, and I had to care for someone." Tobias added, as he stopped walking and activated Predator vision so he could see through the blizzard.

"What do you mean, you had to care for someone?" Doreen asked her friend, her curiosity quire peaked.

Tobias let out a small sigh before answering, "I got a little sister, she was diagnosed with Cancer when I was seventeen, the medical bills got really expensive, so I started taking contracts with my armor in order to help pay the bills, she's doing better now thanks to the money I've been providing." he said as he stopped walking and started staring as Aegis suddenly let out a warning beep.

"I'm sorry about your sister Tobias, I hope she makes it." Doreen said in a sincere tone as she placed a hand on the armored mans shoulder. Suddenly Tobias turned around and tackled Doreen to the ground.

"Tobias what are you doi-!" she never got to finish that statement due to a dart striking Tobias in a join in his leg, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Run..." he managed to get out before he fell into the cold snow. Doreen immediately took off and climbed up the nearest tree she could. Once at the top of the tree she peered down and noticed a cloaked man slinging the passed out hero over his shoulder and walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Doreen growled angrily as she started to come up with a plan. Now it was her turn to save Tobias, and she wouldn't let him down...


	29. Kidnapping

When boys were coming back to Anchorage, Norman was examined by doctors and slept in the hospital room. Doctors couldn't straight tell what was wrong with him, only that he seemed to have a virus or something.

How wrong they guessed.

When being under a strong medication, Norman wasn't aware what happened around him. So, his instincts weren't sharp. But…

 _"Hey, Dad…"_

 _Hmm…?_

 _"Daad!"_

 _Huh?_

 _"Dad, come on! Wake up!"_

"Okay, okay I'm getting up! Don't be so impatient _…_ ", Norman rubbed his head and sat up. But when he opened his eyes and realized that he was alone in the room, he got confused. He could have sworn hearing Harry's voice.

"Son…? Where are you?"

But Harry and Peter weren't anywhere to be found. Norman gazed out of the window…it was almost night. Boys had been gone for almost ten hours…and he started to get worried.

 _I really hope they're all right…I miss them._

Realizing that he felt a bit better, Norman decided to find a phone and try to call his son. He felt unsafe when Harry wasn't near him…since anything can happen. He had learned that. Tottering out of the room, Norman was just about to go…when he spotted something red flying through the corridor.

 _Hmm…what is that?_

Narrowing his gaze, Norman waited as this red thing got closer. And when it came to his spot, he gasped.

 _Oh my,…it can't be!_

Norman was gazing a huge, red butterfly. Anyone else would have just lifted their shoulders, but not Norman. Since this little creature brought something to his mind, a memory of years ago.

 _No…this is not real! Like…_

 _"Dad!"_

"Huh?", Norman turned his head. And to his surprise, he saw Harry and Peter waving at the end of the corridor.

 _"Hey, Dad!",_ Harry smiled.

 _"Hello Mr. O!",_ Peter greeted.

"Boys…you came back! What a relief!", Norman was happy. "Did you find Atka?"

 _"Look all those butterflies Dad…aren't they beautiful?",_ Harry gazed.

"Oh yes they are…but you didn't answer my question. What did Atka say?"

 _"Look, Pete, so red and big!",_ Harry ignored his father.

 _"Yeah…cool!",_ Peter nodded.

"Boys…are you listening to me?", Norman asked again.

 _"Come on…let's follow them!",_ Harry began to run. _"Come, Dad!"_

"Hold on, where are you going?! Son!", Norman yelled.

 _"Catch us if you can!",_ the boys ran. Norman stared and started to walk fast while feeling a bit dizzy.

"Hey, wait for me! Where are you going?! Boys!"

But boys didn't listen. They ran down the stairs, following the butterflies.

"Wait a minute…Harry! Come back here right now!", Norman came on top of the stairs.

 _"Oh come on old man, don't be such a twat!",_ Peter laughed.

"Excuse me?!", Norman stopped.

 _"Heh, way to go Pete! Let's go to the balcony!",_ Harry ran to the door and opened it. " _It's a full moon!"_

"Boys…what is wrong with you?! Your behavior is strange…", Norman shook his head.

 _"We are totally normal! We just like those butterflies",_ Peter nodded.

"But you don't act as you should…and you avoid my questions! Something did not happen, did it…?!", Norman started to get worried.

 _"Oh no, we are fine! Hey Pete, look down there!",_ Harry pointed with his finger.

 _"Wow…what a view! Would you like to take a better a look Har? Like…literally!",_ Peter laughed…and pushed Harry over the edge.

"SONNNN!", Norman screamed and ran to the edge, leaning to look. "Peter…why the hell did you do that for?!"

 _"Oh come on, he just got a little fly! That's all!",_ Peter laughed.

"Are…ARE YOU INSANE?! You pushed my son over the edge! He's possibly hurt…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You are not yourself!", Norman yelled.

 _"You're right…what would your wife say? After all, didn't she like these butterflies? Since if I remember correctly, she was surrounded by them in that park when she told that was pregnant with Harry."_

Norman's eyes widened…and he stepped back.

"How…how can you know about that Peter?! I have never told that to anyone…even Harry doesn't know!"

 _"Well, you should be more careful…not everything is as it seems…FOOL!",_ Peter screamed and jumped towards Norman, who landed on his back.

 _"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Hurry! We need to hurry!", Harry rushed Peter as they were driving through the forest.

"I'm driving so fast as I can! But I'm not a miracle worker!", Peter answered.

Harry bit his lip…and gazed towards the horizon.

 _Try to hold on Dad…please!_

Peter sped up…and finally, the city lights appeared from behind the forest. Driving to the edge of town, Peter stopped the snowmobile and boys began to run towards the hospital.

"Harry, slow down! I can't keep up with you!", Peter yelled.

"I'm sorry…but I can't stop! Not until I see Dad being okay!", Harry fastened his running.

Boys ran through the city. After about ten minutes, they reached the hospital. Harry nearly slammed the door open and ran to the information desk.

"Umm…excuse me", he panted, followed by Peter who landed on the floor.

"Yes?", a woman behind the desk asked.

"I'm Harry Osborn and this is my friend, Peter Parker. We are looking for my father, Norman Osborn who was brought here because he was ill. Which room he might be?"

"Wait a minute…I check. Norman Osborn, you say? And you are his son?", the woman opened the computer screen.

"Yes", Harry was restless.

"I see…well let me check", the woman typed. "Right, room 3302. The fifth floor, at the end of the corridor", she smiled.

"Thanks", Harry nodded and boys ran to the elevator. Hitting the button, they headed up.

"Please be okay, please be okay…", Harry muttered.

"I'm sure everything is just fine…", Peter tried to sound encouraging. Biting his lip, Harry smiled a little. As they stopped, boys ran out of the elevator and through the corridor. Finally reaching the door, Harry opened it.

"We're back! God, you can't ever guess…Dad?"

"Umm…where is he?", Peter stared at the empty room. The window was open, bringing cold air in.

"I don't know..."

"Is this the right room?", Peter asked and closed the window, while Harry made a check around the place.

"Yeah…but where is Dad?! He is not, is he…!"

"Well, maybe Norman went to the cafeteria or something. Or is having some tests", Peter suggested.

"Yeah…good point. But…where is all his stuff? It's like someone has left in a hurry…", Harry nodded.

"Hmm…", Peter knelt down to fix his shoe. Then something caught his attention.

"Hey…what is that?", he reached his hand…and lifted something up. And when boys saw it…they gasped.

"What…what the hell?!", Harry stared, eyes widening. Peter was holding a little goblin plush. It was Norman's goblin form…with a knife stabbed in its stomach.

"No…he knows! He…took Dad! No…NO!", Harry's heart raced faster than ever.

"Shit…so he really kidnapped Norman. We were too slow", Peter threw the plush in the trash.

"No…what if he kills him?! My Dad!", Harry panicked.

"I think this guy is just trying to scare us. It seems that he really likes to play sick games. Since if he wanted Norman out of the way for good, he could have just poisoned him with the coffee. No…your father is alive. I know he is", Peter stood up.

"But...where this maniac took him?! What do we do now?! Should we surrender and give him the book? If he frees Dad then…"

"I don't think that is a good idea. Since he needs you so that it will work. And you know Norman would never agree on that deal, freeing himself and leaving you. If you get caught, your father would just surrender as well. And you don't want him to suffer I bet?"

"No…", Harry nodded. "Y-you're right…I'm sorry. But…what do we do now?! I'm scared!"

"Well, we can't tell the police…they wouldn't believe us anyway and this madman can hurt Norman if gets pissed. And he possibly has Atka too…looks like we're on our own", Peter nodded sadly.

"Why…why we ever found that stupid book?! Or why I ever opened that another one?! Without them, we wouldn't be in this situation!", Harry kicked the wall, frustrated.

"Don't worry about that now…what's done, is done. But I think that first, we should go back to the house. If this guy knows about us, he can strike there at any time. So, we need to gather our stuff and hide in some hotel or else. And after that, we make a plan on how to get Norman back. Sound good?", Peter suggested.

"Yeah…I don't really have a better idea. But I'm really worried…let's hope you're right" Harry answered. As boys left the room, they had no idea that their new enemy was watching them…and had heard everything. This was just how he wanted…and now was time for something big. Backing slowly away from the window, the dark figure disappeared into the shadows…his target was already waiting for him.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Uhh…", Norman muttered and opened his eyes slowly. He felt like someone has hit him on his head…and he felt horrible.

 _Where…where am I?_

Trying to move, Norman realized that he couldn't. Gazing around…he noticed that he was brought back to the house and was tied up around a huge pine.

"What…what in the…HEY!", Norman tried to free himself, but no avail.

 _What…what is going on…?!_

While yanking himself, Norman started to realize what was going on. He was tricked...those weren't boys he saw in the hospital. And suddenly…remembered how he felt ill after drinking that coffee. There was no doubt…someone drugged him. But who and why?

 _I have to get out of here…boys are missing and could be in danger!_

As trying to open his robes, Norman had a brainstorm. Why someone did this to him? Roger was out of the way…and Austin was dead. There was no reason…unless.

 _Wait a minute…Atka said that if someone is after that book...the guardian will be targeted as well. No way…HARRY!_

Now Norman understood everything. Atka warned him about threats…but of course, he denied them. Someone must have heard about this book and what it can do. So, he was kidnapped because of Harry…someone was after his son. And that someone knew a lot about them. Why else would he have taken Norman back to the house, without knowing where it was?

Suddenly, steps caught Norman's attention. Gazing forward, he saw a dark figure coming towards him.

"Who…who are you?! Why did you take me?! Where are boys!?"

BS, whose name Norman didn't know, gazed his captive with examining eyes. Without answering, he walked towards the house.

"Let me go…did you hear me?! If you have done something to my son…I KILL YOU!", Norman spat angrily. Blind Spot didn't still answer…and then Norman saw what he was holding. A gasoline canister.

"What…what are you doing with that…?!", Norman stared, but BS ignored his question. He opened the canister and circled the house. And as Norman saw what this fluid was which fell on the snow, he gasped.

 _No way...he is gonna burn the house!_

"Stop...STOP! Don't do this!", Norman screamed, but no avail. After Blind Spot was done, he took a matchbox from his pocket, pulling out one match...and then lighted it, throwing it to the ground. And like a snap...a huge bunch of flames surrounded the house. Norman was pale and could only, but stare.

 _"NO!"_

 _-o-o-o-_

Boys were driving through the forest with their snowmobile. They had no idea where Norman was taken, so going back to the house was the only thing they could think of.

"Where he could have taken Dad?! Alaska is a huge place...what if we never find him?!", Harry asked.

"No idea...this holiday is everything but relaxing...", Peter was suddenly stopped as he saw smoke rising from the forest.

"Harry...there is a fire...the house is on fire!"

"WHAT?!", Harry turned to look. And then he gasped.

"No way...what is going on?! Let's go!"

Nodding, Peter sped up. Boys had a really bad feeling...this can't be anything good.

 _-o-o-o-_

As this mysterious lunatic was burning the house, Norman yanked himself. He was horrified and worried...he had no idea where boys were and that scared him.

"You...you monster! You will never get away with this! You hear me?!"

BS just grunted and kept working. Norman yanked himself while closing his eyes sadly.

 _This can't be...Harry, Peter! Where are you?!_

BS grinned...everything was going as he planned. Now all that he needed, was to get those two brats here with the book.

"Who are you anyway?! What do you want?! You idiot!", Norman spat, lifting his head up.

Without answering, BS finished his work and turned around, walking towards Norman.

"Stay away...I'm warning you! If you have done something to boys...I STRANGLE YOU! I SWEAR!"

Meanwhile, boys managed to the house, hiding behind bushes.

"The whole house is burned...but why?!", Harry sobbed.

"I don't know...but look! Norman is there with someone!", Peter pointed.

"Huh?", Harry looked. "What in the...who is he?! And why Dad is tied up...?!"

"Well, looks like we finally meet our enemy. But I can't see his face...he is not Ock, is he?"

 _"I don't think so...Ock wouldn't act like this. But come on, we need to help Dad!",_ Harry whispered and began to run silently while Peter followed him.

"Don't touch me! Let me go!", Norman spat as BS was ready to lift him over his shoulder. "STAY AWAY YOU LUNATIC!"

BS grunted and stopped. He gazed Norman behind his mask...this man was totally irritating.

"Why don't you show yourself?! Did Octavius send you?! Coward!", Norman was angry. BS just stared...all things he was ready to do for the book. At the same time, boys crawled slowly towards Norman so that this monster didn't hear them. Finally stopping behind two bushy snowy spruces, they examined the situation.

 _"So...how do we free Dad?",_ Harry whispered, feeling worried.

 _"Don't know...we can't just run there, or else we will get caught. I'm still wondering who he is...",_ Peter answered. Biting his lip, Harry leaned to look as BS gazed Norman. His father was furious...and suddenly, BS hit him straight in the face, causing Norman to spit blood.

"Oh my...!", Peter stared.

"He...he hurt him!", Harry cracked. But then...his face turned angry.

"Har...?", Peter asked.

"He hurt Dad...I'm gonna crush him!", Harry was just about to run, but Peter held him back.

"No Harry...or else he sees us! We have to stay hidden! And I think that...we should get out of here."

"What...?! You can't be serious! I'm not leaving Dad...no way!"

"Buddy...listen! If we get caught now, we don't have any chances to save Norman. We have to go to Atka's village and ask for their help. He suggested it...maybe they know how to beat this guy and help you with your powers. And since mine isn't working, I can't possibly take this idiot down. I know this is hard...but we don't have a choice", Peter explained.

"I...well...", Harry gazed his friend, and then his father. He wanted more than anything to rescue him but knew that Peter had a point. If they all got captured now, there was no way to escape. With a heavy heart, he finally nodded.

"Okay then..."

Elbowing his pal comfortingly, Peter started to back away as Harry gazed over his shoulder one last time.

 _I'm so sorry Dad...but we don't have another choice. But I promise we will save you!_

Feeling like tears blinded him and fell down his cheeks, Harry ran after Peter. When boys reached far enough, they could still hear Norman's angry yelling.

 _"How dare you hit me?! Who you think you are?! You have no...AAAAHHH!"_

Peter gazed Harry, who covered his face.

"Let's...let's go!", he passed his friend and ran deeper into the forest. Peter sighed and followed Harry. And like the young wall crawler said...boys were totally on their own now. And it will take a while before they could be reunited with Norman since they had their own challenges to come.


	30. Evil Eyes Of The Forest

Doreen with her natural squirrel like agility jumped from the top of one tree to another as she silently followed after the cloaked individual who had abducted Tobias. Who was this guy, and what was his game? Doreen didn't know, but it wouldn't take her long to figure out. After Tobias had been struck by a dart, Doreen had took to the trees since they where safer than walking on the ground. Plus they provided her with an aerial advantage over her cloaked oponent.

"Nobody kidnaps my Tobias and gets away with it." Doreen growled as she continued to silently follow after the armored hero's kidnapper. Suddenly, the man stopped and dropped the armored hero to the ground, where he fell with a thud. Doreen stopped moving and silently started observing the man. He wore a white cloak, that allowed him to hide in the snow, that's probably how he had managed to get behind them and knock out Tobias. The man looked around, and then just walked away, leaving Tobias just laying there.

Doreen couldn't believe it, could her luck suddenly turn for the better? No, it couldn't be that easy. There was no way this man who had managed to knock out Tobias had just left him there, there had to be something else going on. So instead of rushing down there and trying to free her best friend, she just sat there at the top of the tree looking down. She just sat there for roughly twenty minutes until the white cloaked man re-appeared and slung the unconscious hero over his shoulder again.

Doreen then continued to follow her friend, silently leaping from tree top to tree top with her natural squirrel like agility. However as she continued to leap she noticed that the trees where starting to loose their green, becoming more sickly brown, the sounds of Alaskan wildlife also seemed to be growing more and more quite. Suddenly she noticed an old moss covered rock wall on the ground in front of her, which the person approached and then walked through a small opening in the cracked wall.

Doreen leap atop another tree, when she landed she looked down so she could continued to watch the cloaked man. He had once again dropped Tobias amid tall stone slabs that where coming out of the earth, Doreen quickly realized what they where, head stones. The person had brought Tobias to some kind of a graveyard, but for what purpose the squirrel heroine could not be sure. One thing she could be sure though is that the whole ground was covered in a deep fog, and everything was deadly silent, and the sun seemed to be as well covered by the mist protruding from this area. Doreen continued to stare as the man opened up his coat and pulled out the corpse of a small animal to which she could not identify.

The man pulled out a knife and proceeded to gut the animal, and place it innards on the ground in front of one of the tombstones, and began chanting in a language she could not identify. She decided that now was the time to strike while the man was doing his sacrifice. She silently dropped down from the trees and began to silently creep her way towards the armored hero. Suddenly the man stopped chanting and seemingly just sat there. Doreen stopped moving and froze in mid step.

"You should not be here, little girl." the man said with a harsh tone in his accent.

"Yea, well, you kidnaped my friend, so here I am." Doreen said as she abandoned all form of stealth since the man now knew she was here.

"I have no quarrel with you, only your armored friend, so leave now, or I will squeeze the life out of your little frame!" the man snarled as he stood up and turned around to face the squirrel heroine. Doreen could make out the mans face under the grey hood, and she decided to take a guess on who he was.

"Your not going to scare me, Keelut." Doreen said with a snarl of her own as she took up a fighting stance opposite of the tall man, she might be little compared to Keelut, but she hoped her combat experience and training with S.H.I.E.L.D. would allow her to hold her own

"You know my name," Keelut began with a snarl as he took up a fighting stance of his own, "now you will know my pain." Keelut said as he charged at the Squirrel heroine with surprising speed for his old age. Caught off guard for only a second Doreen got over her shock and charged. Doreen jumped in the air to perform a dive kick while Keelut threw a punch, and the two attacks collided...


	31. Never Lose Hope

It was a really beautiful and cold night as boys drove through the forest. They had just witnessed how their house was burned and figured out that Norman was captured by some wacko, who seemed to be after Harry and the book. And since Peter couldn't use his powers and Harry wasn't able to control his, boys decided to escape and find Atka's village as he suggested in his tapes. They were the only hope which boys had to free Norman.

Peter drove, Harry sat behind him. Both of them were silent.

"I wonder where this village might be…", Peter muttered.

"No idea…", Harry answered quietly.

Peter looked over his shoulder a bit. Harry's eyes were red of crying and he was pale. The boy could see how hurt his friend was.

"Harry…I promise we will get Norman back. I'm not gonna stop until we do it", Peter tried to comfort his pal.

"Yeah…I'm just so worried and scared…how Dad was hit…"

Peter sighed…he had no idea how to respond. So, he turned to drive.

"I think we have to spend our night in the village…since all of our stuff burned and Anchorage is too far away. I only hope we are able to find food…"

"Sure, whatever…", Harry nodded. He wasn't able to concentrate…he was too worried about Norman.

 _Dad…I hope you're okay. I miss you so…_

Peter sped up as the wind got stronger. They needed to rest and they were hungry.

"This air is so cold…", Peter muttered.

 _I really hope we are going in the right direction…damn you Spider-Sense!_

"I'm still wondering…who was that guy? And where he took Dad? What if we never see him again…", Harry cracked. Before Peter could answer, he hit the snowmobile on some rock which was covered by snow and both boys landed off, rolling down the hill.

"AAAHHHH!", both boys yelled as they landed to the bottom.

"Ouch…my head! You're okay Har?", Peter sat up.

"Yeah…I just hit my face", Harry grabbed his nose.

"Damn it…if only my lovely sense could have warned about this rock, but...oh no! The snowmobile…it's broken", Peter stood up and walked to examine their vehicle.

"What?!", Harry looked horrified. "No way…what do we do now?! We are in the middle of nowhere…and it's freezing! We have no food or shelter…and no idea where to go! We…we are gonna die!"

"Uhh…don't panic now buddy! It's not that bad…", Peter began, but couldn't start the snowmobile. "Or…it is."

"See...?! HELLPPP! SOMEBODY!", Harry yelled, but who would really answer in the dark, winterly forest?

"Shit…why always us?!", Peter kicked the snowmobile and went to Harry and sat down beside him.

"There there now Harry…calm down…"

"It's always like this…I always suffer! I'm always alone…I hate myself!", Harry cried into the night.

Peter bit his lip…and couldn't help but crack as well.

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault. I'm Spider-Man…but can't help you. I'm such a loser...LOSER!"

"Peter…", Harry turned his head.

"Let's face it…I'm responsible. I forced to leave Norman…no wonder why Uncle Ben said about great responsibility…I failed him. I failed everyone…"

"Pete…that is not true! I could have ever survived without you! I'm sorry…we will manage out of this together, right?", Harry smiled a little.

Peter cried…he was totally exhausted.

"Yeah…sometimes I just have to let my pain out. Sorry…"

"No problem…I'm such a crybaby myself", Harry laughed a little, which made Peter smile as well.

"Aren't we some duo…"

"Well, at least we are better than that idiot…", Harry grinned. Boys laughed of relief…until heard howling.

"What was that…?! Oh no!", Peter jumped up and Harry did the same.

"Wolves…not again! Now, what do we do?! We can't run…or use your powers!"

"I have to admit that I have no idea…", Peter answered. Suddenly, from the forest ran a group of wolves.

"RUN!", Peter pushed Harry, but predators circled them.

"They circled us!", Harry panicked.

"Damn…we can't run", Peter gritted his teeth.

Boys stared as wolves gazed at them. Chattering their teeth, they started approaching.

"Okay…this is creepy…", Peter pulled Harry with him.

"No…NO! I'm not gonna be their meal!", Harry suddenly snapped and yanked himself from Peter's grip, approaching the whining dogs.

"Harry…what are you doing?! Don't use your powers…or else that book can control your mind again!", Peter warned, but Harry didn't listen. He lifted his hand and pointed wolves with his finger.

"Get out…NOW!", he hissed…eyes burning.

"Har…STOP!"

Harry closed his eyes and was just about to make a wish…

 _"AHU!"_

"Huh?", Harry snapped back to reality. He and Peter turned to see as a bright light ball flew above them, making wolves back away and run into the forest.

"What…what…?!", Peter babbled.

"Who…?!", Harry began. Then, boys heard voices and turned to see an old man, who was holding a stick. Either Peter or Harry couldn't say anything, they were so surprised to see a human in the middle of nowhere. The man was old, with a long, two braided hair and was wearing a fur coat with a hood.

"Qanuipit?", the man asked, smiling.

"Uhh…what?", boys stared.

"It was close…you were lucky that I was having my night stroll. Are you both all right, my children?"

"Y-yeah…", boys nodded.

"Good. It's not every day I meet people here…but I was expecting something like this since spirits have been restless", the man nodded.

"Oookayy…", Peter rubbed his hair.

"Umm…thank you for saving us. I was wondering how could you possibly…?", Harry started.

"I know why you're here…and what you are looking for. And we've been expecting you…chosen one", the man smiled at Harry.

"Huh?! How do you know…?!", Harry asked. "Are you one of Atka's people?!"

"All in good time my young friend. Now, I suggest you follow me. It's freezing and it's not safe to be here in the middle of the night", the man pointed boys to follow him. Peter and Harry gazed each other…and nodded. They weren't afraid since somehow this man was filled with trust. After all, he saved their lives.

The man led boys through the forest. And soon, they arrived out of there, landing down the hill.

"Wow… would you look at that!", Harry stopped his walking when saw what was at the bottom.

"Yeah…", Peter agreed.

"Welcome to our little village. Make yourself home", the man smiled. The village looked a lot like the abandoned one…expect that it was bigger and the houses were brand new. And it was also near the river, with flares everywhere.

"Amazing place…and look at those northern lights!", Peter pointed to the sky. "So beautiful!"

"Yeah…", Harry sighed. If only Norman could see this…

"Let's go to my cottage where you stay warm and can eat", the man pointed out one of the houses. Boys followed and felt happy as warm air surrounded them.

"Hungry?", the man asked and took some cups and plates on the table.

"Yep…kinda", boys nodded.

"Well, we have plenty of food here. Just eat", the man smiled. Both boys smiled back and began to eat fruits, fish, and meat.

"Umm…excuse me?", Harry started. "How did you know who I was?"

"There was no mistake", the man nodded. "You had the guardian's look in your eyes. Only the chosen ones have it."

"My eyes?", Harry stared.

"Yes…they were full of power. And before Atka left, he described how you look. I just didn't know your features in reality."

"Wait a minute…you know Atka?", Peter asked.

"Of course I do. We are his people, after all", the man nodded. Peter and Harry stared at each other. Could it be…?

"So…is this…?", Harry asked.

"Yes, this is Atka's home. And I know you were coming here...and that you have the book. Someone is after it, I know that too", the man nodded.

"But how can you possibly know?", Peter asked.

"Oh, child…I know a lot. After all, I'm the chief of this village. Uvanga Aguta ativa."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Harry. And this is my friend, Peter", Harry smiled.

"Huh…Har, you can actually understand the Inuktitut language?!", Peter looked surprised.

"Yes…can't you?", Harry asked.

"Uhh…not exactly", Peter smiled, shaking his head.

"It's one of those gifts the guardian gets. To understand languages and communicate with animals", Aguta told.

"Indeed...I've been doing that!", Harry gasped.

"Yes…and I can see that you are as powerful as Atka described."

"So…has Atka been around lately? You should know something…he is kidnapped by some sick person", Peter nodded as he ate.

"I know that too", Aguta nodded.

"WHAT?!", Peter and Harry gasped.

"Yes…I know that someone was following him after he gave you the book. But didn't expect it to happen in reality…"

"Well…why haven't you done anything?!", Peter stared.

"I would have, but Atka commanded to stay out of this. And I respect him, he is very wise. He only agreed that I help the guardian if he needs any and finds here", Aguta crossed his hands.

"Well, I really need your help! I can't control these powers I've been given…but that's not the main reason why we came! My Dad is captured by that same person who has Atka. And I need your help to free him", Harry stood up.

"Oh yes…Atka told about your father. You have my sympathies", Aguta nodded sadly.

"Well, that's why we need your help! I have to save my Dad!", Harry looked serious. Aguta gazed the teen…and sighed.

"I'm afraid...I can't help with that."

"Huh?! Why not?!", Harry looked surprised.

"Well, at first, we have no idea where your father and Atka are. And besides, I only agreed to help you with your powers. I can't put my people into danger…there are too many innocent victims. We have suffered enough because of that cursed book", Aguta shook his head. "I'm sorry child…but you have to find a way to free him on your own."

"Are you insane?! What about Atka?! Don't you care about him?!", Harry nearly yelled.

"Harry…calm down", Peter tried.

"I do…but I can't force my help. And Atka is very wise…I know he will manage."

"But Dad does not! He might be tortured right now when you keep telling me about some stupid laws!" Harry hit his fist against the table.

"I'm sorry…but things are the way they are. I can help you with your powers…teach how to control them. But now, I suggest that you go to sleep. We start early in the morning", Aguta nodded. Harry was fuming with anger…until went to the door and ran outside, slamming it behind him.

"Umm…I'm so sorry", Peter apologized and and walked to Harry who gazed up, arms crossed and letting tears of anger fall down.

"Har…you're okay?"

"Stupid chief…what does he know?! While he is yapping, Dad is in that monster's clutches…", Harry gritted his teeth. Peter sighed…how could he cheer his friend up?

"Buddy…look. This situation is not completely useless. We found Atka's village and Aguta said he can help you. And once you learn to control your powers, we can fight against that idiot and save Norman."

"But how do we find them?! They could be anywhere!"

"We will find them. Remember, Norman was The Goblin and you were reunited. And you found me in Ock's lair. Just listen to your heart and it guides you", Peter smiled. Harry bit his lip…and nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Good. Now, let's go to sleep. Every moment is closer to Norman. Remember that", Peter patted Harry's shoulder and went inside. Harry sighed and followed his friend while gazing towards the sky.

 _Be brave Dad…I swear I won't give up._

 _-o-o-o-_

BS was dragging Norman with him...literally. Since this stubborn hostage fought back with all his strength, carrying over the shoulder was out of the question.

"LET ME GO!", Norman kicked snow as BS dragged him by the back of his neck. "Where are you taking me?!"

Blind Spot didn't respond as he continued to drag Norman behind him. The cold wind swirled all around them, creating a white void that nobody could see through. Suddenly BS stopped moving and began looking around, almost like he was startled by something. Suddenly, a snarling wolf emerged from the swirling wind and bared its fangs at Blind Spot. BS knew he had no choice but to use both his hands to defeat his canine adversary. He slugged Norman in the back of the head, rendering the man unconscious. He then dropped the man and took up a fighting stance.

The predator jumped at Blind Spot, only to have BS catch the wolf in mid-air and throw it back on the ground. Blind Spot then reached into his jacket and pulled out a small handgun and fired a shot at the wolf's feet. It snarled but got the message and walked away, leaving Blind Spot and his hostage standing there. The villain simply reached down and continued to drag his hostage by his suit, he was getting close to his destination. Suddenly a hole in the earth could be found in front of them. It was what the villain was looking for, a mine shaft entrance.

Since Norman was still out cold, BS grunted, fastening his moves and rappelled down the abandoned mine shaft. And Norman had no idea which horror he was dragged into when wakes up...

 _"Norman...wake up! Can you hear me?"_

 _"_ Urrhh...", Norman muttered and opened his eyes slowly, finally seeing Atka's face which examined him. They were locked up in some old room, chained against the wall with their legs and hands tied behind their backs.

"Atka...? What are you doing...?"

"Looks like this evil soul caught you too. I've been here for a couple of days now", Atka nodded.

"But, if you're here...then boys...!", Norman jumped to sit.

"What about them?", Atka asked.

"Well we found that book from the house and it...changed Harry. He was able to do some...things."

"I see...well I have to admit that I have nothing to do with the book's reappearance. Since I was caught right after I met you", Atka explained.

"What?! You mean that you didn't bring it to the house...?!", Norman stared.

"No...the book has its own mind. And it follows the guardian like a shadow. That's why it appeared there...because of your son."

"But if that's true... then it means that boys drove to the village for nothing! And they might be back right now and are searching for me from the hospital...damn it!", Norman yanked himself.

"Did boys go to look for me?", Atka was surprised.

"Yes, they did...since this idiot drugged me and I had to stay behind. Boys were coming to ask for your help, but since you're here..."

"Oh dear...well, where are they now?"

"I honestly don't know...that lunatic burned my apartment and dragged me here. I have no idea did boys even manage the village...or where they might be. And what if they find the burned house? They might think that I'm dead...", Norman closed his eyes.

"Well...I'm so sorry that I can't help you with that. But I have one idea in my head, where they might be if they found my cottage. I left a tape where I told how someone was after me and suggested that they go to look for my people. The chief of my village knows about Harry and can help him with his powers", Atka told.

"But they have no idea where you live! And they don't know about this lunatic who is after them...and Peter isn't able to use his powers. They might be in danger right now and I'm here...stuck!"

"My my...what a horrible situation. I wish I could help..."

"Well can't you use your powers? After all, you're the ex-guardian", Norman asked.

"I'm afraid that when I passed my role to Harry...I lost my powers. Only that one who has the book can use them", Atka nodded sadly.

"But Harry can't! He is just a boy! And those forces are horrible, I've seen it!"

"I think you are overreacting my friend. The book protects your son and his friend. They are safe as long as Harry is able to keep his emotions in balance."

"You don't know what you're talking about...Harry has been through a lot for his age. And he is very hurt. And having this kind of a burden on his shoulders...", Norman cracked.

"You're right, I don't. But I also know that he is a very strong personality, I saw it when I met you. He can't be taken down that easily", Atka answered.

"But that's the point! He is not supposed to be strong all the time, fighting for his life! He should be doing stuff as teenagers do! Live a normal life without any threats! But no...my son is always in the middle of something! Tell me, what kind of a father it makes me?! I'm an idiot...big one!"

Sighing, Atka shook his head. Norman turned his head away.

"And because of this idiocy...boys are out there, all alone. And Harry is all by himself again...I swear if I find him...I will never let him go anywhere! If they are even alive..."

Not knowing what to say, Atka sighed again leaned against the wall. And as the two hostages thought this situation couldn't get any worse, they were totally wrong...since the real nightmare was just about to start.


	32. Ghosts Of The Village

Doreen's dive kick collided with Keelut's punch and both of them where flung backwards, Keelut performing a somersault so he'd get back on his feet, while Doreen used her momentum to perform a perfect back flip and land in a fighting stance.

"Your good." Keelut said as he eyed his oponent.

"You 'aint seen nothing yet." Doreen said as she rushed forward and threw a punch at her cloaked enemy, however what happened next stunned the squirrel heroine as Keelut caught her right fist in his open hand, and held her fist in place.

"Lesson one, don't fight predictably." Keelut mocked as he slapped the heroine across her face, making her stumble backwards. Enraged Doreen jumped in the air and attempted another dive kick, however Keelut raised his arms and blocked the incoming kick, then performed a leg sweep which took out the heroines legs as soon as she landed, resulting in her falling on her back into the cold snow.

"To think I gave you a compliment." Keelut mocked as he stood over the seemingly defeated hero, however Doreen was not out of the fight yet. With the speed of a viper she performed a perfect leg sweep that took out the Inuit's legs, and resulting in him falling down into the snow.

"Like I said, you have not seen anything yet, I'm full of surprises." Doreen mocked as she planted her foot on Keelut's throat, resulting in the man rasing both his hands and trying to remove the young woman's foot from his wind pipe.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, just knock you out." Doreen taunted as she held her foot firmly on the mans throat. However what happened next surprised Doreen as Keelut spun on the ground like an alligator, which surprised the squirrel heroine and made her loose her balance, to which Keelut followed up by snap kicking her in her stomach, which made her hunch over as the wind was knocked out of her, Keelut pressed his advantage by rising with surprising speed for his age and throttling Doreen full power in the face, resulting in her crashing through a headstone and crashing into a tree.

"I as well am full of surprises." Keelut mocked as he approached the injured heroine, who currently had stars in her vision. She tired to rise but Keelut kicked her in the stomach once again, which resulted in her not moving.

"While you where just going to knock me out, I however am going to kill you."Keelut mocked as he took a knife out of his pocket and started twirling it in his hands. Suddenly the injured heroine starting making screeching noises that almost sounded like the cry of an injured squirrel, which made Keelut start to laugh.

"What do you think that was going to do?" he laughed as he put the knife to the injured girls throat. However a rustling noise in the tree above them caught the mans attention and he looked up just in time to see a mad squirrel jump onto his face and obstruct his vision.

"Ahhhh!" Keelut screamed as he dropped his knife into the snow and began trying to pry the squirrel of his face. After roughly a minute he successfully pried it off and threw the furry animal into the snow, where it stood there and just stared at him.

"Nice magic trick, but one squirrel isn't going to win this fight." Keelut mocked as he began walking back over to where the injured squirrel heroine was still seeing stars. Suddenly he heard what almost sounded like running and he turned around and saw roughly seventy squirrels sitting there staring at the man, and that number was increasing by the second.

"Say hello to my little friends!" Doreen coughed as she tried to rise to her feet, still recovering from her beat down. She gave a command in "Squirrelese" and the squirrels charged at Keelut, some jumping on him, others climbing up the mans clothing, but soon he was completely covered in an army of angry squirrels, Keelut screamed and ran off into the woods, leaving Squirrel Girl just standing there. She quickly recovered enough to limp over the where Keelut had dropped Tobias.

"Tobias wake up!" Doreen yelled in fear as she tried to shake the armored man awake, suddenly Tobias awoke and threw a panic punch at his best friend, which Doreen caught and held the mans fist in place.

"Tobias it's me, Doreen." Doreen said as she tried to calm the man down.

"Doreen, " Tobias said as he let out a long cough and worked his way into a sitting position, "God what happened?" he asked his best friend.

"Keelut hit you with some kind of dart, and it took you out in a few seconds." Doreen explained which caused Tobias to nod his head in remembrance.

"Please tell me you kicked his ass." Tobias said as Doreen helped the man to his feet.

"I had a little help from some furry friends." Doreen said as she began looking around to make sure Keelut would not come back.

"Well you saved my life again, Doreen, that's two I owe you." Tobias said as he gave the squirrel heroine a soft hug, which surprised her, but she didn't resist because she couldn't deny the flutter in her heart.

"It was nothing really." Doreen said as the two broke apart form the hug.

"I'm sure you fought well, by the way, where the heck are we?" he asked as he began looking around.

"I don't know, I think it's some kind of a graveyard." she said as she as well began to look around, noticing the head stone she had been flung through. She walked over to it and stood it back up, however what was engraved on it made her blood to turn ice cold.

"Tobias you might want to see this." she called to her armored ally as she could do nothing but stare at the engravement.

"What's up?" he asked as he took a knee next to his friend, what he saw made his blood run cold as well. Sculpted into the stone was a picture of the lady who had helped them, with the name Ahnah sculpted into the stone.

"Oh my God this cannot be happening." Tobias said as he and Doreen stood up and began looking at the other graves each one contained the picture of someone they had met in the village, and there was a bigger than normal tombstone in the middle of the cemetery that read, "Aguta, The Chief."

"Ok I'm officially freaked out, what the heck is going on!?" Doreen asked as she clutched her hands on her head, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tobias standing there.

"Let's head back to the village, something weird is going on..."

* * *

"The village should be right over that hill, and we are not leaving until we get answers." Tobias said as he and Doreen walked back towards the village. However upon reaching the top of the hill what they saw made them freeze on their tracks, there was nothing there, what had once been the place of a thriving village, was an open area filled with nothing.

"What is going on?" Doreen whispered as all she and Tobias could do was stare at the spot where there was once a village.

"I don't know...but one thing I know for sure. We are in the middle of a very disturbing happenings", Tobias was pale.


	33. He's Practice, Practice, Practice

Peter was sitting in a tree, at one of the highest branches. He gazed down at the river as Harry was having his first lesson with Aguta.

"Alright child…time for your first lesson. As you know, as the guardian, you are able to control elements. But to do that, you have to understand them."

"Uhh…right", Harry nodded and was holding a long stick in his hands. It was a really windy day, which made the river float fast.

"Now, remember that every act comes from your heart. So, you need to be one with the spirits of elements", Aguta nodded.

"The spirits of elements...?!", Harry stared. He had never been a very spiritual person…Norman had raised him to listen to common sense.

"Yes. If you are one with them, you can do anything. And we are gonna start with water and air."

"I see…well what do I have to do?"

"It's simple. Do you see that rock in the water? You must get there and try to control wind and waves", Aguta pointed. Harry stared…and gulped.

"Really? There…?!"

"Yes. Now, go on! Spirits do not like to wait", Aguta pushed the boy forward. Shaking his head, Harry walked to the river bend and turned to see Peter, who lifted his thumb up.

"Don't worry Har, you can do it!"

Smiling at his friend, Harry jumped on the first slippery rock. For a moment, he thought that he was going to lose his balance…

"Remember, concentrate!", Aguta yelled. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Harry kept going. This was insane…but he was ready to do anything to save Norman.

 _I can do this…remember, every step is closer to Dad._

As Harry kept going, Peter tried his web shooters. They were useless now…but he was going to get his powers back.

"Okay…steady…", Harry muttered. An idea of falling into the river made him shiver.

"You're doing good! Go on!", Aguta nodded. Biting his lip, Harry moved slowly…and then managed to the biggest rock, climbing carefully up.

"Yeah, way to go buddy!", Peter clapped his hands. "Go, Harry!"

Panting, Harry took the stick and turned to see the river.

"Okay…now what?"

"Well try to get contact with elements! Listen to your heart, what it tells you", Aguta told. Obeying, Harry closed his eyes. He listened to air, floating water, singing birds…

 _Please, I wanna control elements! Show me how!_

Suddenly, a strong wind came from the forest, which made Peter nearly fall off the branch.

"Wow…what a blow!"

"He is calling air spirits…excellent", Aguta smiled and turned to see Harry who opened his eyes as he felt how the wind surrounded him. Gasping, he turned to see Peter.

"Pete…can you see this?!"

"Yeah…you are controlling the wind! Well done!", Peter smiled. Smiling back and even laughing a little, Harry listened as the wind blew his hair. He really hoped Norman could see this…but he would possibly just get nuts if saw where his son was standing.

"Well done boy! Now, try water", Aguta told. Nodding, Harry turned to see waves. He closed his eyes and begged them as well. And like a miracle, water started circling the rock.

"Woah…AMAZING HARRY!", Peter yelled. Opening his eyes, Harry gasped as saw what was happening.

"I can't believe it…I'm controlling them! I really am!"

"Yes…well done!", Aguta smiled.

Harry sobbed of happiness…soon, he could see Norman again…an idea made him crack. His father was out there in danger…without his son. Harry could still remember how Norman cried for him when they were missing over the night…or how Harry killed that bear. Pain…

 _-o-o-o-_

Norman and Atka were sleeping in the cell…the air was cold as hell and they had no food. Suddenly, they heard how the door opened, which made them both to wake up.

"What in the…not you again!", Norman spat as he saw BS standing in a doorway. Atka remained silent. Blind Spot approached the two men and opened up his coat, allowing a metal pipe to fall to the ground where it created a rather loud bang.

"What are you going to do with that…?!" Norman whispered in slight fear, while Atka was still silent. Blind Spot bent down and picked up the pipe and began twirling it in his hands, before stopping it and walking towards Norman. He then arched his hand back and slapped the man hard straight in the face with the metal pipe.

"You son of a-", Norman never got to finish his statement due to Blind Spot striking him again, harder at this time, making the man spit out blood.

 _-o-o-o-_

The pain hit Harry's head like thunder.

"What…DAD?!"

"Huh?", Peter and Aguta gazed.

Harry held his head…and suddenly, lost his balance, falling into the river.

"HARRY!", Peter jumped down and began to run. "HOLD ON!"

"HEEELLLPPP!", Harry screamed as cold water flushed over him. He had a deja-vu when Ock nearly drowned him…and that made his body freeze.

"He is drowning!", Peter yelled as Aguta stood on his position. "We have to help him!"

"He's the chosen one…he must learn how to help himself", Aguta shook his head. Peter stared…until turned around and ran after his friend.

"PETER, HELP!", Harry screamed. "I can't swim!"

"I'm coming!", Peter ran. Once again, being Spidey would help a lot. Harry was moving faster until managed to get a hold of the rock. He was freezing…and his hand was slippery.

"I can't hold on…HELP!"

Peter ran to the spot where Harry was…and searched for something which could help his friend.

"Pete…I'm…slipping…!", Harry yelled.

"Uhh…well…", Peter turned his head around. Then, he spotted a long trunk in the snow. Running to it, he dug it out, pulling it in front of him.

"Okay, grab on!"

Harry reached his hand…and managed to get a hold. But as he was just about to pull himself up…a huge wave hit hard and because of that, he lost his grip.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"NOOO!", Peter yelled and without thinking, jumped into the water. Swimming fast towards his friend, he grabbed Harry's hand…until spotted a waterfall in front of them.

"Oh no…SWIM!", Peter yelled.

But Harry was too tired…and then, Peter's strength gave up as well. Soon, boys landed down the waterfall.

 _"AAAHHHH!"_

 _*Silence*_

"Ummhh…", Peter opened his eyes, finding himself from the bed.

"What in the…?!", young hero sat up and found Harry lying next to him.

"Har, are you okay?!", Peter shook his friend. Harry shivered…and opened his eyes.

"Pete…where are we…?"

"You are in the cottage. You took a quite of fall", the woman named Ahnah smiled as she came in.

"Oh…but how…?!", boys stared.

"Aguta saved you…since you almost drowned. You should be more careful", Ahnah smiled.

"Oh shit…I failed, didn't I?", Harry sat up as well.

"Oh don't take this so hard sweetie! You managed pretty well. You just need to keep practicing."

Harry smiled at Ahnah…until turned to Peter.

"Pete…I sensed Dad. He was hit."

"Huh?!", Peter stared. "How can you know?"

"I can feel it…it's like someone has hit me straight in the face. And that pain was so strong…I even tasted blood in my mouth! That's why I fell", Harry looked serious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…Atka said that I have a special connection with you two. And since Dad was feeling pain…I do too."

"Damn it…well do you know where it could have come?", Peter asked.

"No…darn!", Harry sighed. "At least I know he's alive…"

Peter pushed Harry's shoulder gently. And then, opened his mouth.

"Harry…what you did today, was amazing. You are learning how to control your powers. And that's a good thing."

"Maybe…I only wish I could move faster…why I have to be this stupid guardian?! Without it, Dad wouldn't have been taken!"

"Actually…there is a way to get rid of that role", Aguta came into the room.

"What?!", boys turned to see him.

"Yes…there is one way to escape that damn book."

"Really?! Can you tell us about it? Who could take my place?", Harry asked.

"Not who…no one can. Or should", Aguta nodded.

"Huh?! But you said…", Peter asked.

"Yes, I said that there is a way. But not to pass that hell job to someone else. I mean that you have to destroy the book."

"Destroy…?!", boys stared.

"Yes…only by destroying that evil thing, the circle will be broken. But it's not easy…no one has ever done that ritual before", Aguta looked serious.

"Well in that case…please, tell me! I need to save my Dad…and I hate this role. Okay, I admit that these powers are cool and all…but there are not for me. I will rather be just an ordinary boy", Harry grabbed Aguta's hand.

"Harry…are you sure about this?", Peter asked.

"Yeah…being some chosen one is not for me. And after all…we need Spidey. When we destroy the book, you will get your powers back."

"Well, you have a point. I give my support", Peter smiled.

"Well, that's settled then. Aguta, what do we have to do?", Harry asked.

"I tell you everything later. But I must warn you…your headaches are not a good sign", Aguta nodded.

"What…do you mean?!", Harry stared.

"I mean that since you have a very special bond with your father, the book thinks it as a threat. Your father is protected at some point but in the end…the book wants only you. So…be careful."

Harry's eyes widened…and he began to sob.

"But if that's true…then Dad…can't you help me?!"

"I'm afraid not…you have to help yourself. I can't do anything. We can only hope your father is lucky", Aguta shook his head. Harry stared at the chief…and jumped up from the bed, running out of the door. Peter gazed after him…and suddenly, lost his temper.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Harry has been through so many things…and his father is captured! Can't you show any respect?!"

Aguta didn't answer.

"Look…I don't care are you some boss or not…but you are insane! Being so cold and heartless…and I HATE PEOPLE WITHOUT A HEART!", Peter yelled in rage and ran outside as well. Aguta just gazed after them.

"Idiot...he's such a...!", slamming the door behind him, Peter ran to the edge of the forest. Suddenly, a huge wave of pain hit his heart. Grabbing his head, he screamed.

"NOOOO MOOOREEEE! NO MORE!"

Only wind answered his calls. And as angry tears fell down, Peter let his pain out. If his Spider-Sense would have worked…he could have noticed BS's trick and Norman would be here for them.

"OKAY, YOU WON! I'M A FOOL…FAIR ENOUGH?!"

Collapsing to his knees, Peter thought about Aunt May. Luckily she wasn't here…Peter could not bear seeing her getting hurt. Harry's suffering was so horrible to watch…and he felt sadness as well. They wanted just a relaxing vacation…but what did they get?

 _Enough…it never ends…_

Lifting his head up, Peter wished he could do more to help. Norman was like a father figure to him…despite what happened in the past. But ever since their fight…something in their relationship changed. Norman was really interested in Peter's life…and was even worried about him. He never said that straight…but Peter knew it. Meanwhile, Harry was dwelling in his sorrow behind the cottage…until felt cold. Deciding to get back inside, he heard talking. Leaning to look behind the corner, he saw as Peter gazed to the sky.

"Uncle Ben…I really need your guidance right now. I'm powerless and I don't know what to do…but please, protect Norman where ever he is. Harry is so hurt…and I can't do anything to help him. He just cries…as I watch. So please, get them back together…no matter what happens to me. I'm gonna take that dig head down…and crush him into pieces!", Peter took a rock and threw it against a tree.

Harry listened silently…he was really worried about his bff now, who usually kept all the troubles and feelings inside. Harry had always wondered Peter's ability to keep himself in balance...even at that time when he mocked his friend's alter ego when Norman was The Goblin. But Peter never gave up...no matter how much Harry yelled and blamed Spider-Man. His best friend was always there, helping, listening and comforting when Harry was sad. Peter never judged his pal and never talked badly about Norman despite how cold father he was before or when he commanded him to leave his son alone. Peter should have all the rights to be mad...but no. He never mocked Norman, because he knew how attached Harry is to his father. And now...was ready to get father and son back together, even if it would put his life into danger. Realizing that cracked Harry's heart.

 _He's so noble..._

But Harry knew something that Peter didn't. When they escaped from Ock's lair, Norman hired a bodyguard for his son to keep him safe. And he commanded some agent of his to look after Peter…and follow Spider-Man's career with a watchful eye. That was some kind of way to repay all that help and friendship Spidey gave them. And his identity remained safe in the Osborn family.

 _Oh, pal…_

Backing silently away, Harry let his friend be alone. After all, sometimes everyone needs some personal space.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Damn it…open!", Norman tried to open his chains. After getting hit, he realized that he had to get out of here asap. Since God knows what this lunatic was planning.

"I suggest you calm yourself down…there is no way to open these", Atka nodded.

"I won't give up…I was locked up like this before! And my son was taken away…boys are out there all alone! They need me!", Norman kept yanking himself.

"Norman my friend…listen to me. Your son is the guardian and they have the book. He is safe", Atka nodded.

"No…he is not because I'm not there to protect him! Harry depends on me…I _need_ my son! I…I can't live without him…and if that idiot is after him…he is gonna kill them! NO…HARRY!"

Sighing, Atka gave up. Norman tried and tried…but no avail. Soon, he was too exhausted…and gazed out of the little window as the moonlight brought some light in.

 _Goodnight son…try to be brave. I swear I will find my way back to you…no matter what it takes!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Feeling any better?", Peter walked to his friend as Harry was sitting near the fireplace, on the river bend.

"Yeah…a bit", Harry smiled, turning his head towards the fire. Sighing, Peter sat down beside him.

"Look Har…I know you've been through a lot. But I swear I'm gonna make this guy pay. Even if I don't have my powers and I'm maybe totally useless…"

When Harry heard that, he lifted his gaze up.

"Pete, this is not your fault…don't blame yourself, please." He hasn't told about what he saw.

"Well, on one condition. You won't blame yourself either. Fair enough?", Peter smiled.

"Okay…I won't", Harry smiled and turned to see the fire. And suddenly, tears fell down his cheeks.

"Harry…?", Peter asked, worriedly.

"I…I'm just so worried about Dad and Atka. What if that lunatic is torturing them right now when we're sitting here?! We don't even know where they are! And I...I miss Dad so much!", Harry buried his face in hands. Peter tried to find words on how to comfort his friend. But found none.

"Look, buddy…I know this sounds hopeless now…but I'm sure we will get Norman back. Remember what he used to say? Be brave for him. Never lose hope. And more importantly…never forget how much he loves you."

Lifting his head, Harry nodded a little and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah…thanks."

"No prob. But I think I'm going to sleep. You coming?", Peter got up.

"No…I will be here for a moment. But you go ahead", Harry nodded. Peter patted his shoulder and walked into the cottage. Stars shone beautifully and the moon was bright as Harry gazed up. It was going to be a cold night.

 _Night Dad, where ever you are…please, try to hang on. We will save you._


	34. Moment Of Peace

Tobias and Doreen gazed the empty area where the village was before. They both were stunned.

"I can't believe it…where the hell is it?!", Tobias stared.

"I don't know…something is wrong here", Doreen nodded, feeling a cold shiver in her tail.

"Those graves…were villagers. I wonder…how did they…and when…?", Tobias rubbed his chin.

"Don't ask me…I'm as freaked out as you are", Doreen answered. Gazing his friend, Tobias walked down the hill.

"This is not just logical…do you realize what this means? We met dead people!"

"Yep…creepy indeed", Doreen came down as well.

"We need to figure out what is going on. I wonder…are Keelut and Atka dead too?"

"I'd…rather not to know! I just fought against him, after all", Doreen shook her head.

"Yeah…sorry. Umm well, we need a place to stay for the night. Any ideas?", Tobias asked.

"Not really…but oh! There is one of the cottages at the edge of the forest", Doreen pointed.

Tobias turned his head…and gasped as he saw it too. As it started to snow, the duo decided to run to the cottage. Soon, they were in and feeling much warmer.

"Ahh…just what my furry tail needs", Doreen sat down on the floor as Tobias made a fire. Soon, they were feeling much more comfortable. Tobias gazed as Doreen rubbed her tail. She was so different…in a unique way.

"Huh?", Doreen noticed how Tobias gazed her. Blushing, the boy turned his head away.

"Tobias…you're okay?"

"Yes…I'm just glad that you saved me…and even didn't thank you properly…"

"No problem…after all, we are friends", Doreen smiled. Tobias felt how his heart sank…now was the time.

"Uhh, Doreen…remember what you asked when we first came to the village?"

"Well, what?"

"You asked did I care you more than as a friend…", Tobias blushed.

"Yes?", Doreen's eyes were full of curiosity.

"Well…I didn't answer back then but now…I think it's time to repay your suffering…"

"My suffering…?"

"Oh I didn't mean like that…uhhh…", Tobias muttered. He was so bad with emotions.

"Tobias…is there something you wanna tell me?", Doreen sat next to her friend.

"Well…when you were out spying villagers…I found something. And I think you might like it…"

"Okay…?"

"Well…close your eyes", Tobias smiled. Doreen did as was told. Tobias took a little box from his pocket and prepared himself. Then, he took Doreen's hand in his own.

"Okay…you may open now."

"Hmm?", Doreen opened her eyes. She looked confused as she saw the box.

"What's this…?"

"Just open it", Tobias smiled. Doreen gazed…and opened the box. And her eyes widened as she saw what was inside.

"How…beautiful", Doreen took a little squirrel necklace out, examining it.

"Well I lied…I didn't find it. I made it…I'm pretty good with woodwork", Tobias blushed.

"You…did this?", Doreen looked surprised.

"Yes…I thought you might like it…"

"This is…lovely! Oh Tobias…you are so sweet!" Doreen hugged him. "And I love you!" Tobias blushed even more…it was now or never.

"Well, when you said it…guess I can admit something as well. I…I love you too…"

Separating, Doreen gazed as Tobias smiled at her. He looked so handsome…those deep amber eyes.

"I guess we moved away from the friend zone…", she whispered.

"Yeah…I guess we did", Tobias smiled. Rubbing his cheek, Doreen smiled back…and then they kissed as fire kept their bodies warm while storm blew outside. So Blind Spot did something useful as well…bringing a snappy squirrel lady and rough armor guy together during this mission.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Back in the woods, Keelut could be found walking through the blizzard, he had barely managed to escape the squirrel army that had attacked him, and now he had to inform his partner that his target had escaped from him.

Settling under a tree, he pulled out a phone and dialed the only number on it, it rang for a few seconds before the caller on the other end picked up.

"They got away," Keelut said simply, which resulted in the person on the other end giving an angry grunt, for this person never talked, "Rest assured I will get them next time, the Squirrel Girl caught me off guard, that's a mistake I wont make again." Keelut reassured his partner as he hung up.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Tobias and Doreen had just finished searching through the cabin for anything useful, but they found nothing.

"What do we do now?", Doreen asked her boyfriend.

"Nothing now, it's late, and I suggest we get some rest." Tobias said as he let out a small yawn.

"Sounds like a plan." Doreen said with a small laugh as she followed Tobias into the small bedroom where a rather large comfortable looking bed was sitting there, but there was a small problem, there was only one bed.

"Well this is awkward." Tobias said with a small laugh which caused Doreen to burst out laughing. "You take the bed, I'll take the floor." Tobias said curtly.

"Tobias since we are now officially a couple, I guess we can share the bed." Doreen said with a nervous giggle which earned a blush from Tobias.

"I guess you got a point, I'll give you a little privacy to change into your nighttime attire." Tobias said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. As he stood there waiting, Tobias began to think about his new relationship with Doreen, she was his first girlfriend, and the thought made him really happy, the happiest he'd been in years.

The door to the room opened and Doreen stood their in her nighttime attire.

"It's alright to come in now." she said with a slight giggle, which earned a laugh from Tobias.

"Now it's my turn to change." Tobias said softly which earned a nod from Doreen as she turned around and left the room. Tobias quickly changed into his nighttime apparel and opened the door, allowing his girlfriend entry into the small bedroom. Without her costume on Tobias had to still acknowledge how beautiful Doreen was, even in the fading light she still glowed like an angel. They both took a side of the bed and got in and pulled up the covers.

"You know you're my first boyfriend." Doreen said as she flipped over to face Tobias, who flipped over the face her.

"Really, I'm surprised a girl as pretty as you has never had a boyfriend before." Tobias said in a sincere tone.

"I honestly think nobody could see Doreen Green through Squirrel Girl." she said in a tone which indicated that she was being serious.

"Well I see both SG, and Doreen, but I also see my beautiful girlfriend." Tobias said with a smile on his face, which earned one from Doreen. The two stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before they embraced each other in a loving hug and they shared a long good night kiss. The storm outside might have been raging, but it could not extinguish the fire felt between Tobias and Doreen.


	35. Together Again

Next couple of weeks weren't easy for boys or Norman. Despite Harry practiced hard with his powers, sadness took most of his attention and Peter as well as Aguta noticed it. Day by day, the guardian's role got more exhausting.

Peter thought of every possible solution he could think of how to help his friend. If only he knew where this lunatic was hiding…he would have gone after him. But they were in the middle of Alaska forests, so finding some hideout was likely impossible without any clues.

One day after practicing the whole afternoon, Harry collapsed to his bed, exhausted and feeling miserable.

 _This is useless…I never learn how to control them!_

Closing his eyes, Harry felt how tiredness took him over…but as he was just about to fall asleep, Peter came in.

"Hey bud, you're awake?"

"Yeah…", Harry muttered and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to see how you're doing. How the lessons went?", Peter asked.

"As good as it can be…with that grumpy", Harry muttered.

"Yeah…Aguta is a very…serious person. What did he teach you?", Peter sat down.

"Just some earth stuff…fire is next. I still can't believe I'm doing this…", Harry leaned down on his back.

"I have to admit that I didn't expect this from our vacation…", Peter nodded. Sighing, boys gazed out of the window. They hadn't spoken about Norman for days…since it only made Harry feel awful. But they both were really worried about him.

"But hey I was wondering, do you wanna have a tour in the village? There are many interesting things to see", Peter smiled.

"Sure…why not", Harry agreed. He wanted to forget his problems even for once. And soon, boys walked through the village. People greeted them and the children laughed.

"Despite they live far from everyone…they look so happy…", Peter nodded. Sighing, Harry agreed. Playing with children, listening to adult's stories…boys felt actually happy after a long time. They even learned a couple of useful tricks on how to survive in this weather.

"Wow…I couldn't have ever guessed all these stories", Harry nodded as they walked.

"Me either…but oh…what's that?", Peter suddenly stopped. Boys stood in front of a huge redwood.

"Woah…look a size of that tree! Isn't that a redwood?", Harry gazed up.

"It sure is…but how can it be here? I thought that it's too cold…", Peter muttered.

"That tree is not just an ordinary one", Aguta walked to boys, who jumped from surprise.

"Not ordinary? What do you mean?", Harry asked.

"This tree is very special…is the protector of our people", Aguta put his hand against the trunk. It's also the tree of guardians."

"Really?!", boys stared.

"Yes…under this tree, Atka was once chosen for the next guardian. And each name is written on it…yours as well", Aguta told Harry.

"Wow…", Harry walked to take a closer look. And it didn't take long to find his name from the wood.

"Aguta…when we met Atka and he told us about the book, he mentioned that he has a brother who stole your first book a long time ago", Peter began.

"Oh yes…Keelut. That evil soul was a bad person ever since he was born. He and Atka never got along…Keelut was so jealous of all the attention his brother got. And when Atka got the role…he grew even more jealous", Aguta told.

"Well…what actually happened?", Harry asked.

"Long story…you will learn everything in time. But now…I'm gonna tell about the ritual how to destroy that book."

"But why you haven't done that before? Why did you let Atka have the book for so many years?", Peter was confused.

"Child…I'm not the guardian. Only he or she can destroy the book. And Atka never wanted to do that…he was loyal to his father. Now, come with me", Aguta pointed. Gazing at each other, boys followed him. Harry looked over his shoulder…that tree was totally interesting.

The sunset came quickly as boys followed Aguta into his cottage. Sitting at the table, the chief gazed his visitors.

"Now then…at first, you must know that this ritual is a very hard process. It needs the right time, place and something else too. Are you ready to do that?"

"Absolutely", Harry answered right away. "I want my Dad back."

"Very well. So, listen carefully…"

And then Aguta told about the "sacrificing ritual." To work, he explained that it must be done when the red moon appears on the sky…and it happens only once in forty years. The ritual must be done in the cave where the books were written, the place where all the elements encounter.

"And that's not all…the guardian must give something of his own so that it seals the ritual."

"Like what…?", Peter asked. "Don't tell me Harry has to sacrifice himself!"

"Oh, no…not that. But something more valuable…his memories", Aguta nodded.

"My…my memories?!", Harry stared.

"Yes…since the book vanishes, you can't remember anything about it. But that isn't enough…you will forget everything."

"Everything…?!", Harry looked pale. Peter jumped up.

"Wait a sec, wait a sec! Are you saying that Harry won't remember who he is?! Anything about his life?!"

"Correct", Aguta nodded. "Now you get my point."

"No way…Har, you can't do that! You will forget us…me and your father! Everyone!", Peter turned to see his friend.

"Yeah…but if that's the way I must pay to get Dad back and stop this evilness…I'm ready to do it", Harry looked seriously.

"Harry…do you understand what I'm saying?!", Peter grabbed Harry's shoulders. "You will forget Norman! You aren't ever able to spend time together anymore!"

"I know…but it's the least I can do for Dad. He is always protecting me…now is my turn to return the favor. I'm sorry…", Harry closed his eyes. Peter looked stunned as Harry turned to see Aguta.

"Aguta…when does the red moon appear?"

"In three weeks", Aguta answered.

"Good. And before that, I'm gonna practice hard so that I have time to free Dad and say goodbyes…", Harry nodded. Peter stared…he didn't like this a bit.

 _-o-o-o-_

After this shocking discovery, the boys were ready to go to sleep. They had a bunk bed, where Peter had the upper one while Harry slept under him. Arms crossed under his head, Peter thought about Aguta's story. If Harry was going to forget their friendship…all those good times they had. Laughing, video games…

 _Can't be…just can't be!_

But Peter was more worried about how Norman will react. He now understood what Aunt May said about love…it's the power which carried him as well. He couldn't even think about a life without her…after Uncle Ben died, she was the only family Peter had. Just like Osborns only had each other.

"Harry…?"

"Yeah?"

Landing down and sitting on the floor, Peter gazed at his friend who held that stabbed goblin toy and rolled it in his hands.

"Wait…is that…?!"

"Yeah…I took it before we left."

"But why…it's the goblin toy! And with a knife in it! You should get rid of it", Peter nodded.

"I know…but I…I can't. Since you see…this toy is the nearest thing I have of Dad right now…", Harry felt tears coming but wiped his eyes. Peter felt how sadness took him over…how down they were.

"Har…are you sure about this? What do you think Norman will say when hears…?"

"Well actually…Dad won't know. I can't break his heart…and promise me you won't tell him either. If we even see him", Harry lifted his head up.

"What…?!", Peter looked surprised. "But…!"

"Peter…please...I beg you. If you are my best bud…you respect my choice."

Eyes filled with pain, Peter finally nodded. Harry noticed it and smiled.

"Don't take this so hard…after all, the book will be destroyed and that's the main thing. And Spider-Man will be back."

"Yeah…but my powers aren't nothing when compared to our friendship…", Peter hung his head. Harry sighed…and then began.

"Pete…I heard your breakdown when Aguta spat at us."

"Huh?!", Peter stared.

"Yeah…and I must say that you sure have a golden heart. Ready to save Dad while getting caught yourself…no one has ever done something like that to us…thank you", Harry smiled.

"Well uhh…"

"But…please, don't do anything dangerous…since now that Dad is gone, I need you more than ever. Without you…I would be so lonely…"

"I…I promise. You have always me by your side", Peter said and shook Harry's hand.

"Promise?", Harry asked.

"With Spidey's word", Peter smiled. Smiling back, Harry felt how he was going to fall asleep. Wishing good nights, Peter went back to bed. Turning on his back, Harry held the plush…and closed his eyes. And as he fell asleep…had no idea what his father was going through.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Seriously…only food what we get is some dead meat and water!", Norman gazed their usual lunch. Despite Blind Spot hated his prisoners, he had to keep them alive. Since without them, his plot was useless.

"Well it's not much I know…but at least we have something to eat", Atka nodded as he drank. Norman gazed at his captured friend…and then his meal. He couldn't eat it…it was too disgusting.

"I can't eat this…no way! And I'm not really hungry either…"

"Let me guess…you think about boys."

"Yes…all the time. It's been almost two weeks…and I have no idea where they are! What might Harry think since he can't find me? He must be scared to death…and Peter is afraid too. And what if I even got out? I have no idea where to go…where to start looking…", Norman cracked once again. Before Atka could answer, they heard steps. And once again, BS opened the door. Both of his prisoners just stared him, angrily.

Blind Spot gazed his captives…suddenly taking fast steps to them and hit with a metal pipe. And then…everything went black.

"Hmmmhh…", Norman muttered and opened his eyes. And when saw where he was…it shocked him completely.

 _What…WHAT IN THE WORLD?!_

Norman was hanging above a huge pool, the very similar way like Harry was at the harbor. And under him…was icy water.

"What the hell…HELP!", Norman screamed and yanked himself. But no one heard him.

 _I know what he is planning…I have to get out of here!_

Gazing under him, a cold shiver ran through Norman's body. He could feel that ice in his skin…and he hated swimming. After all, this stupid element almost took his son three times.

 _Oh god, oh god...!_

Suddenly, Norman heard steps. Gazing around, he saw Blind Spot standing at the edge of the pool…beside some control panel.

"Hey…what are you doing?! Let me out of here!", Norman yelled angrily. But BS didn't answer.

"I said…PUT ME DOWN, YOU IDIOT!", Norman was red with anger. "RIGHT NOW!"

Still, no answer. Blind Spot just grunted…and pushed one of the buttons. And before Norman could do anything…he fell into the water.

"AAAHHHHH! COLD!"

BS grinned as his captive suffered. Soon, he pushed the button and Norman was pulled up.

"C-cold…how d-dare you…?!", Norman shivered. But he was able to take a deep breath until was under the water again.

"NOO…!", Norman screamed in pain as his body was freezing. Catching a breath, he fell under the water…

 _Harry…!_

 _-o-o-o-_

Harry was sleeping restlessly…and suddenly, started coughing violently.

"Huh?!", Peter woke up and leaned to look. And he gasped as he saw how Harry's face and hair were wet.

"Har, wake up!", Peter jumped down. "What's happening?!"

Harry kept coughing…

 _-o-o-o-_

Norman was lifted up again…and he was blue. He felt so cold…and coughed strongly.

"Y-you will p-pay f-for this…"

BS grinned…and then the cold came again…

 _*Blackness*_

 _"Har…Harry?! HARRY!"_

"Stop…leave US ALONE!", Harry jumped awake while Peter stepped back. "Huh…why I'm…wet?"

"Don't ask me…you suddenly coughed. Did you see something…?", Peter asked.

"I…I did! Dad…he was drowning…icy water! I feel so cold…", Harry shivered.

"What?! Norman was…drowning?!", Peter stared.

"It must have something to do with water…what is that monster doing to him?! I'm so scared!", Harry shivered, sobbing. "And I can feel his pain…but can't do anything to help!"

Peter watched helplessly…he must do something.

"Wait…wait here!", Peter stood up and walked out of the cottage. He grabbed his jacket and ran to Aguta's house, knocking on the door.

"Aguta! Aguta, we need your help! Harry is sensing something again!"

But no one answered. Peter kept knocking…

"I'm afraid Aguta left for his night patrol. And he is not coming back until next morning."

Turning around, Peter saw Ahnah.

"But I need his help…my friend is having one of his panic attacks!"

"I'm sorry…but Aguta comes and goes as he pleases. But I'm telling when he comes back", Ahnah nodded. Thanking her, Peter walked away. Suddenly…something came to his mind.

 _Maybe…_

Whipping around, Peter ran towards the river. When he managed there, he looked over his shoulder…and took his jacket off. Soon, he was wearing his suit…and took his mask from the pocket.

 _Long time no see, bud…_

Putting his mask on, Peter took a deep breath. Despite he was powerless now…but he was still Spider-Man. And that fact won't change.

 _Now, let's see…_

Turning his head around, Peter spotted a pine. Taking a deep breath…young hero began to tun. Trying to jump…but couldn't.

"Come on…don't be such a baby!", Peter gritted his teeth and tried again. Meanwhile, Harry came out of the cottage. He was feeling horrible and wondered where Peter went.

"Peter!", Harry yelled around. Then, he heard voices. Walking towards them…and he got surprised when saw what his friend was doing on the beach.

"Pete…what are you doing?"

"Huh?", Peter turned his head…and fell to the ground. "Oh, Harry…"

"Why are you wearing your costume?", Harry walked to him.

"Well I…I wanted to test do my powers work…but no", Peter took his mask off. "Nothing…"

Sighing, Harry sat down beside his friend, patting his shoulder.

"Looks like we both suck right now…"

Smiling a little, Peter turned to see the moon.

"I don't think I'm gonna tell Flash and others about this…or Aunt May..."

"Wise choice. Let's keep this just between us", Harry smiled. Putting their fists together, boys sighed as stars shone brightly.

 _-o-o-o-_

While BS was having "fun" with Norman, Atka was in the cell. But if this villain thought he was completely invincible, he underestimated this old Inuit badly. Taking something from his pocket, Atka gazed it. It was his only hope…and he really hoped it will work.

Suddenly, Atka heard steps. Putting the thing in his pocket, he saw how the door opened and Blind Spot brought Norman in, throwing him against the wall.

"Oh my…", Atka gazed as Norman shivered strongly…he was wet, blue and pale all over his body. BS gazed his captives and slammed the door shut. When he was gone, Atka turned to Norman.

"Norman…what he did to you? You are cold as ice…here, take my coat", he offered it. Shaking, Norman put it on.

"He almost drowned me in the icy water…so cold…"

"And with this temperature, you will freeze to death. I wonder…", Atka muttered.

"This is no use…I will never get out! This madman is gonna torture us until we die…and then he will kill boys…or what if they are already dead?! My little Harry…all alone!", Norman began to sob. Despite he felt horrible, the worry of his son was way too strong. And this longing…

"Well actually…I have a surprise for you. And it should be here…", Atka stopped as the room was shaking.

"What…what's happening?!", Norman stared.

"Wait…", Atka smiled. And then, came a loud explosion.

"What in the…?!", Norman coughed.

"Just as I planned…", Atka nodded. Norman stared him…and then, Atka pulled him up. "There is no much time, follow me!" Stunned, Norman did as was told. For BS, he had heard the explosion too. Coming down the stairs, he saw how Norman and Atka came to the corridor. How did they get out…that stupid old fool and his tricks.

"He saw us…we are dead!", Norman panicked while shivering.

"You don't need to worry about him…go! There is someone waiting for you outside", Atka pushed his friend forward.

"What?! Who?"

"Just go and you will find out. Run!", Atka commanded. Confused, Norman began to run. He ignored his icy body…he just wanted to get out of this horrible place.

"Alright…looks like it's you and me you evil soul", Atka gazed as Blind Spot walked down, anger burning on his face. Daring not to look back, Norman managed outside. It was cold…but as he was just about to go, someone grabbed him and pulled behind the corner.

"Let me go! You are not dragging me…!", Norman stopped as he saw Aguta gazing at him.

"Huh…w-who are you?"

"You were totally hard to find…but luckily Atka was communicating with me every night. I just couldn't place his messages until now", Aguta nodded.

"Uhh…", Norman stared and shivered.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Aguta, the chief of the village where Atka lives."

"H-hello…my name is…", Norman began, trembling.

"I know who you are…you are the guardian's father. Well, you two look a lot alike."

When Norman heard that, his eyes widened.

"You…you know me?! But how?! Could it be…do you know where boys are?!"

"Indeed I do, they are in my village. Been there almost for two weeks", Aguta nodded. "And your son has practiced with me. You should know that he has missed you a lot."

Norman felt how emotions took him over…so Atka was right. Boys were safe…and more importantly, alive.

"You can't even imagine what a relief it is to hear that…", Norman coughed. "Could you possibly take me there? I need to see Harry!"

"Well, that's why I came. Close your eyes", Aguta commanded.

"But what about Atka…?"

"He will manage, but we need to go before that evil one notices", Aguta said seriously. Not arguing more, Norman closed his eyes…and then came a loud bang.

Blind Spot charged at Atka and threw a right hook, however, Atka backflipped away from the attack and took up a fighting stance. Surprised only for a second Blind Spot drew his adamantium knife from its holster and started twirling it in his gloved hands.

"You will have to do better than that", Atka said as he gave a taunting comes to get me gesture with his right hand. Enraged Blind Spot ran at Atka with his knife slashing through the air. However, Atka dodged every slash with ease and then performed a leg sweep that took out his enemies legs, resulting in Blind Spot losing his balance. However, the masked man used his enchanted reflexes and agility to perform a perfect backflip and land on his feet in a fighting stance of his own.

Atka then took a deep breath which caused Blind Spot to frown under his mask in confusion, but then fire erupted from the old man's lips which caught Blind Spot off guard and make him quickly jump out of the way. Blind Spot growled in annoyance as he took up a fighting stance once again. He could not see what his opponent was going to do, for some reason his power was not working, but why? Suddenly Atka clapped his hands together and a roar of thunder exploded from them and sent Blind Spot sailing backwards against a wall.

"I think I might be more than you can handle", Atka mocked as he stood over his seemingly defeated foe. Suddenly Blind Spot threw a small pellet at Atka which exploded upon contact and a sickly green gas erupted from the pellet, which knocked Atka out instantly.

After beaten this fool, BS ran out, only realizing that he was too late. His hostage was already gone...and now he was back at the beginning. Turning to see motionless Atka, villain returned back inside...while gritting his teeth and swearing that this stupid man was going to pay.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Well I think we should get some sleep", Peter stood up as he was feeling tired.

"Yeah…even though I might see some nightmares again…", Harry sighed and followed his friend. As boys were walking towards the village…suddenly, Peter stopped.

"Did you…did you hear that?"

"What?", Harry asked.

"Someone is coming…I can hear steps", Peter stepped in front of Harry. Despite their roles were the opposite now, some habits never die.

"What do you mean someone is coming…?!", Harry trembled.

"I don't know…", Peter began…but suddenly, saw how Aguta came from the forest.

"Oh…it's you Aguta!", boys sighed of relief. "We thought that you were coming back until next morning."

"Well, I went to take care of something…", Aguta stepped aside…as Norman came from behind the tree. Both Peter and Harry's mouths dropped.

"Boys…", Norman trembled.

"It can't be…how…?!", Peter stared while rubbing his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Harry nearly fainted…until ran straight to his father, who grabbed him into a hug.

"This can't be…you're here! YOU'RE HERE!", Harry's emotions flooded over. "But how…?!"

"Long story…but I found you! I really did! I can't believe it…TWO WEEKS and not a word…you have no idea how horrible it was!", Norman said, voice trembling.

"I know…and I'm sorry we left you in the house…but we had no choice!", Harry sobbed.

"What…you were there?! But then…", Norman stared.

"Yeah, Mr. O…we know about this lunatic who is after Harry. You see, we saw how he burned the house and decided to escape", Peter nodded.

"I can't believe it…he could have seen you! But I still don't understand, how…?!"

"I suggest you continue this in the morning. You all are exhausted and I need to continue my patrol", Aguta nodded.

"I have to agree…I'm totally exhausted. And I bet you haven't slept many sire", Peter smiled a little. He was so surprised…but happy for Harry.

"Yes…being locked up in the cell wasn't very nice. And I feel…cold…", Norman shivered. "Where do we sleep?"

"We have a cottage…", Harry wiped his eyes. "We can all sleep in there."

"Well that's good…let's go. You need to sleep as well son, you look pale", Norman gazed Harry's face, worried.

"Yeah…just one moment. Aguta…thank you", Harry smiled. "I'm sorry I was so rude against you…but you saved my Dad."

"I only did what had to be done. Goodnight", Aguta nodded and disappeared into the darkness. All three stared after him…and then each other.

There are no words to describe all that shock and happiness what boys and Norman felt during their sudden reunion. Deciding to talk in the morning and since Norman was in danger to get flu, they went to bed.

For Harry, he wasn't still sure if he was dreaming. Since a couple of hours ago…he was feeling horrible pain and missed his father. But now…Norman was right next to him…and wasn't going to leave. Somehow, the boy knew it. So he carefully closed his eyes…and as Harry felt that same chest against him again...dared to fall asleep. But if the trio thought that their nightmares were over...they were horribly wrong.


	36. Mr Sherlock Lexington & Doreen Watson

The cabin, both Doreen and Tobias were sleeping. Tobias laid on his back while Doreen leaned her head against his chest.

Tobias muttered sleeplessly...usually he didn't have troubles with dreams, but somehow, this night was different.

 _Everywhere was dark. Tobias gazed around and tried his armor, but it didn't work._

 _"Shit...Doreen! Where are you?"_

 _At first, the young hero didn't hear anything. But then, a distant voice answered._

 _"Tobias..."_

 _"Doreen, is that you? I'm coming!", Tobias began to run. "Where are you?"_

 _"Tobias, come...I need you!"_

 _"Doreen, Doreen!", Tobias kept running. But he wasn't able to place where the voice was coming from. Soon, he had to stop._

 _"Do-", he began, but suddenly heard voices behind him. Turning around, he saw how Doreen stood in front of some faceless figure._

 _"Doreen...who is that? Are you okay?!"_

 _Doreen didn't answer...and then to Tobias's horror, the figure lifted a knife...and sank the blade straight in Doreen's chest._

 _"NO!", Tobias yelled and began to run again. Doreen started spitting blood, and then fell on the ground._

 _"DOREEN!", Tobias ran to her and picked her up. "Are you okay? Say something!"_

 _Doreen didn't answer, just laid motionlessly while blood fell from her chest. Tobias shook and called her...but nothing happened._

 _"No...YOU!", Tobias jumped up and gazed the figure. "I KILL YOU! BLIND SPOT IF THAT'S YOU I SWEAR-"_

 _Grinning, the figure started to back away. Tobias jumped up and ran towards him._

 _"TAKE THIS YOU PIECE OF-!", Tobias was ready to punch...but then heard a slash and how pain took him over. Gazing his hands...he saw how the blood fell from his neck...as his slashed throat was bleeding. Landing to his knees, the last thing the boy saw was dead Doreen..._

* * *

Tobias woke with a start and cold sweat streaking down his face as he bolted up right in bed, which woke Doreen out of her slumber as well.

"Tobias, you alright?" Doreen asked with a small yawn as she eyed her boyfriend. Tobias stared at her for a few seconds just to make sure everything was alright.

"Yea, I'm alright, sorry, just a bad dream." Tobias said as he laid back down, and Doreen did the same.

"What happened?" she asked in a concerned tone as she looked into his amber eyes with her brown ones.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said as he just laid there and stared at the ceiling. Doreen quickly fell back asleep, leaving Tobias to just lay there and contemplate the dream he had just had. The dream felt so real, his throat getting slit, Doreen getting stabbed, it was almost to much for the man to bear. He promised himself in that moment before he fell back asleep that he would let nothing happen to Doreen, nothing ever...

* * *

"Welcome back to Anchorage." Tobias said as he and Doreen entered the city. It had taken several hours, but the two of them had managed to walk all the way from the cabin back to the busy Alaska city.

"It feels good to be back in civilization." Doreen said as she stuck her hands in her jean pockets for warmth. The two of them had switched back to civilian attire before leaving the city, that way the two of them could seem normal to all the citizens.

"Where are we going to go to find out information of the village?" Doreen asked her boyfriend with a confused look in her brown eyes.

"I read online there's a library near the city limits, perhaps that's a good site to start looking." Tobias answered his girlfriends question.

* * *

A few hours later the two of them could be found looking through books at the library, but they couldn't find anything about the village.

"You find anything?" Doreen asked Tobias as she closed a book and put if back on the shelf.

"Nothing at all, I'm going to ask the lady at the desk, perhaps she knows something." Tobias said as he closed the book he was reading and walked up to the customer service desk, where an Inuit woman was organizing some papers.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Tobias began which got the elderly woman's attention, "I'm looking for a book about an Inuit village, but I can't find anything about it, would you know of any that could help?" he asked the elderly woman, which made her look up from her paperwork.

"You will find no answers in books, but you will find answers from me." she said softly as she looked the young adult in the eyes.

"Really, how so?" he asked her, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'm one of the few survivors of the village, I was there when the village was destroyed." she said in a saddened tone as she hung her head low.

"Please tell me what happened, it's invaluable I know." Tobias asked her.

"Nobody believes me, but I know the truth, it was Keelut," she said which earned a grim expression from Tobias, "He unleashed some kind of virus on the village, we didn't know about it until people started dying, the old and the weak where the first to go, our chief Aguta sent us who where not yet infected out of the village so we could survive. We made our way to Anchorage and did not return for weeks, when we did, everyone was gone, this virus wiped them out." she said as she began crying silently.

"I'm sorry." Tobias said simply, which caused a smile to break on her elderly face.

"I sense you are one to seek justice, please promise me the grim slaughter of my people will not go un-avenged." she asked the normally armored hero.

"You have my word, Keelut will face justice." Tobias said simply before turning around and returning to Doreen, who could be found looking into another book. However neither of them knew that Keelut had just arrived at the library and was ready for a fight.


	37. Emotions Afloat

Blind Spot paced back and forth. The masked man was furious. For his hostage had easily escaped with the help of Atka, who he had thrown back into his cell under much heavier restraint, and the thought of his hostage finding help made him snarl under his mask. But he had a plan for someone else.

He walked over to the computer which he had stored in the corner of the room and bolted it up, looking up a name...Peter Parker. The name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it anywhere. As he looked at the boy's file, he began to smile. For this boy would be easy to abduct, and it was time to start planning his next move. Capturing this boy would lead to the Osborns, and to his precious book that was rightfully his.

Blind Spot smiled as he began to plan his next move, and it involved kidnapping this Peter Parker...

 _-o-o-o-_

Sunrise came slowly from the horizon, and the village prepared for a new day. It was one of the coldest days so far, trees were frozen and roads were filled with slippery ice.

Since all the three heroes haven't slept much last night, they were deep in their dreams when Ahnah came to the door and knocked it.

"Hmm-mmh?", Peter muttered sleepily and sat up, hair sticking in every direction. Landing on the floor, he saw as Norman laid on his side, arms tightly around his son. Harry looked so peaceful…and that made Peter smile. It was still so surprising that Aguta brought Norman back…but the young hero was just glad it happened.

Opening the door, Peter rubbed his eyes.

"Oh…morning Ahnah."

"Good morning…I brought some breakfast and medicine for you since I heard that we have a new visitor", the woman came inside. Peter closed the door and followed her, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah…that is Harry's father, Norman", he pointed Osborns. "Aguta rescued him last night since we got separated before we came here."

"Oh yes…Aguta told how he saved him. What a relief that the family is reunited. I was having my doubts since Atka's messages were hard to place…", Ahnah nodded.

"Wait…Atka sent messages? But then…", Peter began.

"Well, here's your food. Now I'm gonna prepare this medicine", Ahnah changed the subject. Peter was just about to answer, when they heard how Norman muttered and opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head up.

"Huh...where…?"

"Morning Mr. O", Peter smiled as he ate. Ahnah walked to Norman, who gazed her.

"Nice to meet you Norman, my name is Ahnah. Aguta told how he rescued you", she gave a cup to him.

"Hello, nice to meet you…", Norman coughed. "What's this?"

"It's some medicine against your flu. It makes you feel better."

Taking the cup, Norman gazed Peter who nodded. Then, he drank it.

"Thank you…but I must say I feel already better. Kinda surprising since…well, never mind."

"Good to hear. I give you some privacy now. It was nice to meet you", Ahnah smiled and left.

"Such a nice woman", Norman smiled and Peter nodded.

"Yep…she has helped us a lot."

"I still can't believe I'm here…only yesterday I was…", Norman couldn't finish.

"You okay sire?", Peter looked worried.

"Yes…don't worry", Norman smiled and turned to see sleeping Harry. Rubbing his boy's hair…and he felt how his heart cracked. Two weeks…

"Peter…could you tell me what happened after I was taken to the hospital? How do you know about this lunatic? And how did you find the village?"

"Well, that is a very long story. But of course", Peter began. "You see…"

And then Norman listened to the whole story. Peter told everything from the beginning…how they drove to the village and how Harry communicated with birds who led them to Atka's cottage. Tapes they watched, how they realized that Norman was poisoned and in danger. Driving back to Anchorage with a snowmobile, only finding an empty hospital room and stabbed goblin toy under the bed.

"Oh my god…he left this…?!", Norman took the toy and examined it.

"Yeah…and Harry was so scared…he even suggested surrendering if this lunatic would free you then. But I talked him over", Peter nodded.

"I'm so glad you did…I wanna keep my son away from that monster", Norman gritted his teeth and ribbed the toy apart. "So, what happened then?"

"Well, we decided to go back to the house, only finding out that it was burned down and saw you with that man. Harry wanted to help…but I commanded to leave so that we will have a chance to save you later. Then we drove through the forest…but then the snowmobile broke and we were surrounded by wolves…until Aguta came and saved us and then took us here."

Norman listened and squeezed Harry's hand with his own. What horrible things his poor boy went through…

"I can't believe it…you could have been killed!"

"Yeah,…it was really close. But that's not all…", Peter sighed. He told about how Aguta refused to save Norman, and how hard Harry took it. All that crying, feeling sad. About the lessons, how Harry was able to control wind and water…and how he almost drowned.

"D-drowned…is that man insane?! Putting Harry into danger! He could have frozen to death!"

"I wondered it too…but he just said that Harry must help himself. But I couldn't just watch…since there was a reason why Harry landed into the water. I…"

"Yes? You can tell me Peter", Norman encouraged. "I won't blame you."

"Well…tell me something, sir. Did that villain do something to you with a pipe and icy water?"

Norman stared…how could it be…?

"Yes…yes he did. He hit me with a pipe and almost drowned me in the pool. But how can you know…?"

"Well, it seems that Harry somehow sensed you getting hurt. You see the reason why he landed into the river…he said that he could feel how someone hit him and he tasted blood in his mouth. And last night…he coughed like he was drowning and his hair and face were wet. He said that he felt so cold…", Peter nodded.

Norman stared…and turned to see his son.

"But…but how?! What in the world is going on?!"

"Aguta said that since Harry has practiced hard, the connection between him and the book is deeper now. And since we are close to him…he can feel our pain. So if we get hurt, Harry will too…"

Nearly fainting, Norman tried to keep himself together. But there was more to come.

"And Aguta also said that in the end, the book wants only Harry. So…", Peter shook his head.

"No…that thing won't get my son!", Norman shook his head. "Isn't there any way to escape it?!"

"Well…", Peter began but suddenly stopped.

"Peter…what is it?", Norman looked confused.

"N-nothing, forget it! So…may I ask how did that monster lure you out? And what happened after he burned the house?"

"Well, he…", Norman began and told Peter all the details, from the kidnapping all the way how Atka helped him out and how Aguta was waiting and brought to the village. He even opened up about the hallucination and the torture he had to face.

"Shit…what sick being that man is! And we don't even know who he is…I'm so sorry how he tricked you with your wife and us and the torture you had to face. And I'm sorry I forced to leave you…", Peter apologized.

"Peter my boy…", Norman grabbed Peter's shoulder. "There is no need to apologize…it's the opposite. You saved Harry and were there for him when I couldn't. Don't blame yourself…I want to thank you."

"I just did what had to be done…but I'm really happy to see you back at safe and sound. Harry is happy too…you have no idea how he tried to keep going…but couldn't."

"Yes…but this man showed that he is really dangerous. Much more out of his mind than Octavius. And I bet Atka is captured again…how do we get help now?"

"Well I…", Peter began.

"Well, I guess we just have to find another solution…there is no way I'm going near that mine shaft again!", Norman shook his head.

"You don't have to sire. I'm gonna make sure of it. I won't let my guard down this time", Peter smiled.

"Thank you…and I also need to ask something else too. Could you keep this conversation just between us? Don't tell Harry about the hallucination or details about my kidnapping…I wanna protect him."

"Uhh…sure", Peter nodded, nervously.

 _Great…now I keep something from both of them! Me and my sense of justice!_

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you Peter", Norman smiled. Then, he turned to Harry.

"Son…wake up. You little sleepy head…", he smiled. But Harry didn't react, just laid on his side.

"Harry…wakey wakey! I wanna speak with you", Norman shook his son gently. Still, nothing happened.

"Harry…son?!", Norman turned the boy on his back. "What's wrong?!"

"Something is not right…", Peter touched Harry's hand. "Oh my…so cold!"

"What?!", Norman felt Harry's skin. Indeed…it was cold as ice…but the forehead was burning.

"His…his skin is burning! But why…?!"

"Oh no…since you said that you were in the pool just before escaping and nearly got hypothermia while coming to the village with a freezing body…it seems that since the guardian can heal people. So during the night, your condition was healed while sleeping next to Harry but instead…as a side effect, he got your flu…"

"But…he is burning and cold at the same time! He must have pneumonia!", Norman grabbed the blanket around him and Harry. "We need help!"

"I'm on my way", Peter nodded and ran out, straight to the river where Ahnah was cleaning some sheets.

"AHNAH!", Peter yelled.

"Hmm?", Ahnah turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Harry…he is having a strong fever! We…we need your help!"

Nodding, Ahnah lifted herself up and followed Peter to the cottage.

"Please…help my son!", Norman stood up as Ahnah knelt down to take a better look.

"Oh my…such a strong fever! I can't help him here…he must be taken to our healer."

"Healer?", Peter and Norman stared.

"Yes…only he can help. I take you to him", Ahnah nodded. Lifting Harry on his lap, Norman followed her while Peter came after him. Ahnah led the trio through the village. Norman, as well as Peter, got confused since she didn't stop at any of the houses.

"Where is that healer of yours?", Norman asked, feeling worried.

"He lives at the edge of the forest. Soon, we're there", Ahnah smiled. Walking out of the village and finally, a little cottage appeared. Or cottage might be little strong word…it looked like more a teepee.

"Uhhh…?", Norman and Peter gazed at it.

"It looks different…but he can help. Follow me", Ahnah went inside. Gazing his son, Norman followed. Peter was just about to do the same…until spotted Aguta standing in front of the redwood. Gazing the teepee, young spider decided to have a chat with the chief.

As Norman entered inside, a cold shiver ran through his body. Inside the teepee were all kinds of weird objects hanging from the roof, skulls at the table…and in the middle of the space was a little fireplace.

 _What a horrible tent…_

"I sense that you have brought illness under my roof Ahnah", a deep voice said. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Norman whipped around and came face to face with an old man…a very old man. He was wearing some weird hat and big fur.

"Ummm…", Norman stepped back as Ahnah stepped in front of him.

"You were right Tupilek…this one is the guardian, Atka's follower", Ahnah pointed Harry.

"Hmm…", Tupilek walked to Norman and gazed Harry. "Interesting…so young."

"He has a fever…can you help him?", Norman was restless.

"Well, I might be able to do something. Put him down", Tupilek nodded. Ahnah smiled at Norman who put Harry to lay down, while kneeling down beside him, rubbing his son's hand.

"Now let's see…", Tupilek began and felt Harry's forehead. "No…this is not good."

"What do you mean…?! Can't you help him?!", Norman panicked. Ahnah patted his shoulder.

"I can, but it will need some strong medicine. I make it right away", Tupilek nodded and started to work. Feeling really nervous, Norman gazed his pale boy…once again, he failed to protect him.

 _-o-o-o-_

Outside, Peter walked to Aguta who gazed the tree.

"Aguta?"

Without answering, Aguta looked over his shoulder a bit. As he saw Peter, he nodded and turned his head away.

"I…I haven't thanked how you saved Norman. You made Harry really happy, as well as me. Thank you."

"Do you know how old this tree is?", Aguta asked.

"Huh?", Peter gazed up.

"It's very old…when I was young, it was still this big. So, very old indeed…life is so full of surprises."

"Uhh…", Peter stared.

"And by that, I mean your friend. He is way too emotional…and that will kill him in the end", Aguta turned to see Peter.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the way he cries after his father…will stand in his way. Without him…he could focus on how to be a perfect guardian", Aguta turned to walk away.

"How can you say like that?! Of course, Harry cries after Norman! He is his father! Or are you saying we should have left him in that madman's hands?!", Peter stared. Aguta didn't answer, just kept walking.

"Hey, wait a sec! Don't always walk away when I'm talking to you!", Peter blocked Aguta's way. "Why are you so harsh towards Harry?! He has done nothing wrong! And he just got his father back…when you saved him! And now you say that Norman is a burden…WHY?!"

"I'm just being realistic…love won't carry people. He managed so well down the river…until sensed his father and the lesson was ruined. That is not good."

"Listen to me, you fool! Osborns are a family and very special friends of mine. I'm not letting you insult them! And why you even saved Norman, if you despise him?!", Peter crossed his arms.

"To stop your friend's crying. Nothing more. But now, I regret badly. He is not worthy enough…luckily the book will be destroyed. I was always against this tradition…but supported Atka since he is very wise", Aguta passed Peter…but the young man stepped in front of him again.

"You make me sick with your attitude! You are so rude! And like Harry even wants this role! And that tradition you mentioned…sick! You hear me?!", Peter was fuming with anger. Aguta just gazed back.

 _-o-o-o-_

Back with the healer, Tupilek had just made his potion and prepared to give Harry some medicine.

"I can only hope this will work…if not, I don't know how to help", Tupilek opened Harry's mouth a bit, letting him swallow the antidote. Norman waited restlessly…while rubbing the boy's hand.

 _Come on son…fight!_

At first, nothing happened. But slowly…Harry opened his eyes and coughed a little.

"Uhh…w-where am I?"

"In the healer…how are you feeling son?", Norman looked worried.

"D-Dad?", Harry gazed up. "Is that you…?"

"Yes, it's me. I was so worried…", Norman cracked.

"Let's give them some privacy", Ahnah nodded and she and Tupilek left the teepee. When they were gone, father and son turned to see each other.

"So yesterday wasn't a dream…you're really here with me…", Harry smiled little tears in his eye corners.

"Of course I am! I'm so relieved!", Norman lifted Harry up and hugged him. "And now I know what happened during I was kidnapped…Peter told me. I'm so sorry about all the torture you had to face…"

"Dad…I…", Harry began, feeling tears coming.

"And I also know what Aguta made you do during your so-called "lessons"…I'm so mad at him! What was he thinking?!", Norman gritted his teeth.

"But Dad…I had to do it. To save you…"

"But putting yourself into danger is not a solution! And not with your health…I know how you feel pain if I or Peter gets hurt…and I'm not gonna let that happen or this monster to have you…I swear!"

"But…", Harry tried.

"No…let does not talk about this anymore. More important is that we are together again and you both are safe. But now, I think we should leave this village and go back to Anchorage. And there, we will find a way to get out of this mess" Norman nodded.

"Dad, listen…", Harry tried once more. "Aguta said…"

"I don't care what he said! And from now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight or go anywhere alone. Not you, or Peter. Since because of my idiocy, you could have…"

"Don't think about it anymore…let's just focus on the future. And try to forget all the things that psycho did to you, I try to forget my experiments as well. After all, I wasn't alone. Peter was by my side all the time", Harry smiled.

"Yes…I know we will clean this up. If we only knew how to separate you from that damn book…", Norman muttered.

"Yeah…", Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't tell the truth. He really wanted…but didn't wanna ruin this reunion.

"Everything will be fine. I know I've said like that before, but this time I really mean it. Seeing you again gave me a new spirit. And I promise to protect you! You know that, right?", Norman asked.

"Yes, you know I never doubt it Dad", Harry smiled. "And I'm so glad you're back!"

Smiling at each other, Osborns made fist bumps. Walking out of the teepee, they saw how Peter was yapping at Aguta.

"I can't believe how you can be so heartless! Do you really think this is the way to lead your people?! No wonder why Atka and Keelut left...if I lived here, I would rather freeze to death in the forest than bow you as my chief!", Peter spat, temper giving up.

"I'm warning you boy, you have no idea what you're talking about...", Aguta said seriously.

"What's happening here?", Osborns walked to the duo.

"This man here has no heart...", Peter crossed his arms. Norman and Harry gazed at him and then Aguta. Suddenly, Norman remembered what he was told about Harry's lessons and anger took him over.

"Oh really...well I have something to say too", he stepped forward.

"Umm, Dad...", Harry began.

"Don't worry", Norman smiled and stepped in front of boys. "Peter told me more about those so-called lessons you gave Harry. And I must say that I don't like a bit what I heard."

Boys gazed each other as Norman kept roasting Aguta.

"I can't believe it...you are a chief of the village and you have children to take care of! And what do you do with my son, who is just a boy himself?! Putting him into dangerous situations and when he nearly drowned, you didn't do anything to help him! Instead, Peter had to save Harry all by himself and they both landed straight that waterfall over there! Do you have any idea what could have happened?!"

Aguta just kept his silent attitude. Norman got even more frustrated about it.

"I really appreciate that you saved me, but risking my boy's life is something I can't forgive. This can't be the only way to get rid of that damn book!"

"Umm...", Harry began, but Peter stopped him.

"Well I guess your precious son and his friend haven't told about the ritual", Aguta finally answered.

"Huh, what ritual?", Norman turned to see boys. "What is he talking about? Harry, Peter?"

"Well, we...", boys muttered. Aguta gazed at them and sighed.

"Looks like I have to tell you about is as well. And I'm gonna tell you something else too. Maybe then you will understand my "heartless" attitude. Come", Aguta turned around and began to walk. All three stared after him.

"Tell us...what?", Peter asked while Norman walked to Harry and rubbed his son's shoulders.

"Oh you'll see", Aguta gazed over his shoulder. "But I have to warn you...it's something that you have never seen in your lives before. Something really horrible."


	38. No Fighting In The Library, Please

"So what your saying is that Keelut killed everyone in the village, by unleashing some kind of virus?" Doreen whispered to her boyfriend as they sat at a small table in the library.

"So it would appear, Keelut got the revenge he wanted for not being chosen it would seem." Tobias said in a serious tone as he answered his girlfriend's question.

"It's horrible to think that those people suffered because of a single choice," Doreen began before pausing to take a breath, "All those poor people gone, within a few weeks." Doreen said sadly with a tear making it's way down her face.

"It's sad to think, but it gives us more incentive to bring down Keelut, I promised that woman that we would bring him down, and I'm going to damn well keep my word. Are we in agreement?" Tobias asked his hyperactive girlfriend. Doreen simply nodded her head silently, now with a fierce look in her brown eyes.

"Good, now let's get out of here, we have a lot of work to do." Tobias said as he stood up and pushed in his chair, Doreen followed suit and the two of them began to walk towards the library door. Suddenly a noise caught Doreen's enhanced hearing, and it made a terrified look emerge on her face.

"Get down!" she yelled as she tackled Tobias to the ground, resulting in a knife implanting itself into the wall where Tobias's head was moments before. Surprised only for a second the duo jumped up and took fighting stances, Doreen eyeing their attacker, Keelut.

"Hey Keelut, I wish I could say it was nice to see you again, I would have thought my furry friends would have knocked some sense into you." Doreen mocked as Tobias stood up and threw off his coat, revealing his Predator armor, he then pressed a button on his neck and his helmet reformed, covering his face behind an adamantium helmet.

"You are going to pay for those squirrels, by the end of this day, I will deliver both your heads to Blind Spot on a silver platter." Keelut snarled as he drew a knife from inside his coat and took up a fighting stance of his own.

"I really don't want to hurt an old man," Tobias began, the armors voice changer distorting his voice, "but for you I think I'll make a welcome exception." Tobias said with a mechanical snarl as he pounded his armored fists together. "What do you think, Squirrel Girl, should we kick his ass?" Tobias asked his girlfriend.

"I agree with that statement, let's kick his ass for all the suffering he's caused." Doreen said with a snarl as she and Tobias both began to approach Keelut. Keelut drew another knife from his coat and threw it at the two of them. But Tobias jumped in the way and caught the knife with his armored hand, and quickly threw it back at Keelut.

"Your not the only one who's good with knifes." Tobias snarled as he triggered his left gauntlets claws and charged, to which Keelut parried the attack with his knife. Doreen rushed in and quickly disarmed Keelut with a kick to the rest, and then sent him flying backwards.

"Not so tough without your weaponry are you?" Tobias snarled in a mechanical voice. Keelut's response was to let out a little laugh as he got back to his feet.

"I don't need weapons to defeat you two." he said with a mocking laugh as he clapped his hands together and a clap of thunder struck Tobias and Doreen and sent them flying backwards threw some bookshelves, resulting in bystanders screaming and then running for their lives.

"That son of a bitch has magic." Tobias groaned a she quickly got to his feet and offered a hand to Doreen, which she took.

"I never really rained against magic users back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, so I have no real idea of how to beat one." Doreen whispered in partial fear as she took up a fighting stance.

"Follow my lead, I've battled Blind Spot when he's had magical artifacts at his disposal, so I have a little bit of an idea of how to beat Keelut." Tobias whispered as he charged forward and tried to slash Keelut with his adamantium claws, only to have Keelut catch his wrist and hold it in place, surprising the armored hero, as Keelut raised his other hand and held an open palm to him, and it seemed like Keelut force pushed Tobias back into a wall.

"Your technology is no match for my magic." Keelut mocked as he stood over his defeated foe.

"I think Tony Stark said it best, magic is just technology we haven't figured out yet." Tobias said with a cough as he just lay there. Keelut didn't say anything as he pulled another knife out of his pocket and planted it into Tobias's stomach, or rather he tried to, due to the armor sparking with electricity and electrifying the knife which gave Keelut a real nasty shock. Resulting in him starting to twitch and drop the knife. Doreen quickly rushed up and picked up the knife and stuck it into Keelut's knee, resulting in the old man screaming and dropping into a kneeling position.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Doreen mocked a she offered a hand to Tobias, which he took as she hoisted him back to his feet. Just as the two of them where going to figure out what to do next Keelut screamed something in another language and the two of them immediately fell to their knees grasping their heads, as it seemed like their minds where breaking.

"An older spell that causes mental confusion, useful for these kinds of situations." Keelut mocked as he reached into his coat and pulled out yet another knife, making Doreen wonder just how many knives this guy had. "As promised I'm delivering both your heads to Blind Spot on a silver platter. Now one of you to kill first ?" Keelut mused as he took his knife and held it to Doreen's throat.

"I think I'll kill you first for that Squirrel Army." Keelut snarled as he raised his knife and prepared to stab Doreen in her chest, however Tobias using what little of his strength was left jumped in the way and as a result took the stab for Doreen, the knife piercing through his armor and sinking into the mans chest.

"NOOO!" Doreen shouted as her anger was all it took to break the spell as he suddenly rose to her feet and charged at Keelut, knocking him to the floor, where she proceeded to relentlessly punch him in the face, drawing blood. Just as she was about to punch him again she heard something that made her freeze.

"Police, hands on your head!" she heard as she looked up and saw around thirty Anchorage police officers all pointed weapons at her. Doreen raised her hands to her head and backed off Keelut and proceeded to lie down with her hands behind her back. One of the officers rushed forward and handcuffed Doreen and proceeded the keep his pistol pointed at her. One of the other officers was about to do the same thing to Keelut, but the man whispered a spell and turned into smoke, and seemingly floated away, leaving Doreen and a bleeding out Tobias behind.


	39. Tale Of Two Brothers

"What is it you wanted to tell us?", Peter asked as Aguta closed the door behind him and set a fire, which made the room dark.

"All in good time young one", Aguta sat down and pointed his visitors to do the same. Peter sat down to the other side of the table while Norman sat down on the bench and Harry on the floor, between his father's knees.

"Now…what I'm going to tell you, is not easy. So be prepared", Aguta nodded. Gazing into the fire, he began…

"I've been the chief in this village for many, many years…before none of you were born. We have suffered many cold winters and enjoyed warm summers…but life is not always easy."

"Yeah…?", Peter raised an eyebrow.

"My people have always been peaceful. We don't wanna fight or start wars…but we must defend our home if someone threatens it."

"Are you saying that this has something to do with Atka and his brother?", Harry asked.

"Yes…you are very clever", Aguta answered.

"Well of course he is. Harry is an Osborn, after all", Norman smiled proudly. Grunting, Aguta continued.

"As I was saying, I already told boys that Atka and Keelut have a cold relationship. Keelut is older, so he thought that he'll be the guardian after their father. But since Atka was chosen, he grew jealous and stole the first book. I wanted to punish him, but Atka refused. So I offered Keelut a choice: he must apologize for what he's done or live alone. And he chose to leave rather than giving up his pride."

"I see…well, what happened then? Did he try to take the book from Atka?", Peter asked.

"Yes, but Atka never told about it. I didn't know until years later. Being the guardian is a very hard and lonely job", Aguta nodded.

"Luckily I'm not an Inuit…", Harry shivered. Norman gave his comfort by rubbing the teen's shoulders.

"I wonder…is Keelut completely evil? Sure there must be some good in him", Peter said.

"Oh child…you have no idea what you're saying", Aguta shook his head sadly. "That man is evil from the bottom of his heart. He was ever since he came to this world."

"How come?", Harry asked. "What do you mean evil from the bottom of his heart?"

"Well let me show you", Aguta took his stick and pointed it into the fire. Suddenly, the whole room turned black and started to spin around.

"What are you doing…?!", Norman got terrified and tightened his grip on Harry. Peter stared as well.

"I'm gonna show you something which will make you understand. But I must warn you…landing might hurt a little", Aguta said seriously. Norman and boys gazed each other…until felt a loud thump and they all slammed to the ground. Norman landed on his back, Harry on his stomach and Peter beside them. Lifting themselves up, they looked Aguta, questioning.

"Where did you take us?", Norman asked. His temper was close to exploding.

"You'll see. Look", Aguta pointed. The group was standing under the redwood.

"Huh? But we're here", Peter looked confusedly.

"Yes…but things aren't as they seem", Aguta nodded and turned to see up on the branch where a young boy was sitting.

"Huh, who's that?", Norman asked.

"Just wait…", Aguta nodded. Suddenly, another little boy ran in front of them, gazing up.

 _"There you are! Come down Keelut! It's time for dinner!"_

"Huh?!", boys and Norman turned to see Aguta. "Is that…Keelut as a young boy?! So that one must be…"

"Yes, I brought you to the past. And that another boy…is Atka as a child", Aguta told. The stunned trio turned to see each other and then the two kids.

 _"Keelut!",_ Atka called again.

" _What?!"_ , Keelut spat, gazing down.

 _"Mother told me to get you home. Dinner is ready."_

 _"I'm not hungry",_ Keelut spat again and turned his head away.

 _"Keelut…please! Are you still mad because Father chose me instead of you?",_ Atka asked.

 _"Well why wouldn't I?! I'm the eldest! I'm supposed to have that book!"_

 _"But Keelut…I couldn't help it! I didn't plan for this!"_

 _"Excuses excuses…you have always been the favorite!",_ Keelut got angry.

 _"But…",_ Atka began.

 _"Listen to me Atka…I don't care what you say! But all I know is that you have ruined my life! Now get out of my sight...for good!"_

Sighing, Atka turned to leave. Gazing his brother…boy began to run towards the village.

"Wow…how bad relationship they really have", Peter nodded as the vision disappeared. "So Keelut really wanted to be the guardian…"

"Yes, but this was just the beginning", Aguta answered and waved his stick. Soon, another vision appeared behind them. Turning around, the group realized that they were down the river.

"The river…", Harry noticed. "But why we're here?"

Without answering, Aguta pointed out an old man who was standing in front of a teenage boy.

 _"Now listen to me Atka…",_ the older man began. _"You are old enough to have your first lessons. Remember what I told you?"_

 _"Yes Father",_ Atka nodded. Boys and Norman turned to see Aguta.

"This is when Atka started to have his first lessons. He's about your age here", he gazed Harry and Peter. The trio stared him and as Atka practiced. He controlled all the elements almost perfectly.

 _"Well done Atka! You are doing very well",_ the man nodded.

 _"Thank you Father",_ Atka smiled.

 _"So…where is your brother? He should see this as well. Despite he's not the guardian, he can still learn things."_

 _"I'm afraid Keelut left early in the morning…I have no idea where he is."_

 _"Hmm…",_ man nodded. _"Well, he comes when he pleases. Now, let's keep practicing."_

The vision disappeared after this and the group turned to see another one. But this time, they were in the forest.

"Alright…so where are we now?", Norman asked.

 _This is insane…_

"Just wait", Aguta nodded. Soon, Keelut came from behind the tree, holding a dead deer over his shoulder.

"What…what is he doing?!", Norman put his hand in front of Harry as a protective manner.

"Don't worry, he can't see or hear us. This is just a memory", Aguta told. Keelut threw the deer to the ground. Gazing at it, he felt how rage took him over.

 _"Atka…he's probably having his lessons right now. Those which should be…MINE!"_

Rage burning from his eyes, Keelut took a knife and stabbed the deer multiple times, making blood land all over the place. It was so horrible, that Peter, as well as Norman and Harry, had to turn their heads away. Hitting and hitting…until Keelut was covered with blood. Panting heavily…his face turned an evil grin.

 _"Blood…so powerful weapon. And without it…humans can't survive. I wonder…"_

"What is he up to?", Peter stared. And for long he didn't have to wait for an answer. Soon, Keelut was stabbing breathing animals…squirrels, birds, rabbits…

"What a horrible person!", Norman snorted in disgust and Harry nodded silently.

"I'm afraid Keelut got only worse after this", Aguta nodded as the scene faded away. "He enjoyed causing pain to innocent creatures. And much more Atka practiced for good, Keelut grew more evil. He started to cause troubles to the villagers…his father and I thought everything to help him. But no one was able to do that."

"So…what happened then?", Peter asked.

"Well, it started with little signs…this happened after Keelut stole the first book. Animals started to die…people got ill…but we didn't think that it was Keelut behind all this…"

"But surely you were able to do something? Or are you saying that you couldn't do anything?", Norman asked.

"We tried…but when I realized what was going on, it was too late. I can still remember it…", Aguta shook his head.

"Remember…what?", Harry asked.

"You'll see. But I have to warn you…it's not easy to watch", Aguta nodded, waving his stick once again. Peter gazed Osborns…their worried faces troubled him too. Soon, the darkness faded away again. When the vision turned brighter, it was the night.

"It's…night", Peter noticed.

"Yes…it started like this", Aguta said quietly. The village was sleeping deeply…when from the darkness came a figure, wearing a hood.

"Who's that?", Harry asked as the figure walked to the edge of the village.

 _"Home sweet home"_ , Keelut took the hood off. _"And now…time for some presents!"_

The group watched as Keelut took something from his pocket…a bottle of black potion. Grinning, he let it fall to the ground.

 _"And now…",_ Keelut grinned. Boys and Norman watched stunned as the area around the village turned suddenly black. And then…came loud screaming. People ran out of the houses…first old ones coughed and collapsed...dead.

"Oh my god…", Peter gasped and grabbed his mouth. Harry held Norman's arm, eyes filled with shock.

 _"What is going on here?!",_ one of the villagers ran out of his house. When the trio saw him, they gasped. Despite he was younger, he could be recognized easily.

"Wow…that's you?", Peter turned to see Aguta.

"Yes…I was so young back then…without much experience. What a fool I was…"

The trio stared Aguta and then this chaos. People collapsed one by one, as children and women ran for their lives.

 _"Ila!",_ younger Aguta yelled. Soon, a young woman ran to him.

 _"Yes, chief?"_

 _"Take children and women and get out of here!"_

 _"But…",_ Ila started. " _What about you men?"_

 _"We will manage, but you need to go before this illness reaches you as well. Go!"_

Without arguing, Ila nodded and ran. Soon, a small group of Inuits ran into the forest while Aguta and others fought against this force. At the edge of the forest, Keelut grinned as he watched the show…until ran into the darkness. Peter and Norman stared in a shock as men collapsed one by one. After the chaos was over, all over the area laid dead Inuits.

"He…he killed them all! They all…died!", Harry trembled.

"Yes…we lost many good people that night. Atka was traveling during that time and when he returned in the next morning…", Aguta gazed as a figure came from the woods, as the sun rose.

 _"I'm back! Good to be…",_ Atka stopped as he saw what had happened. Gasping, he ran all over the village, trying to find any signs of life…but found none. The vision stopped when Atka collapsed to his knees and hit his fist against it.

 _"Keelut…I swear I'm gonna make you pay for killing our people!"_

Soon, the group was back in the cottage again. Peter collapsed to his chair, not believing this at all. Harry landed on the floor while Norman took hold of the wall.

"So maybe now you understand my attitude. Because of that damn book, my people had to suffer. Keelut cursed us because he was blinded by his evilness", Aguta nodded. Harry trembled…until buried his face in his hands. Landing beside him, Norman comforted his son the best way he could.

"But murdering all those innocent people…that's sick! And what happened to those who escaped? And what happened to Keelut?", Peter asked.

"They managed to Anchorage, that's all I know. And as for Keelut…his fate is unknown. I never saw him again after this…only heard rumors that he lived a lonely life in the forest", Aguta nodded.

"But…what was that poison? Where did he get it?", Harry sniffed.

"I don't know that either. But all I know that he was related by some dark magic. And to stop him, the book must be destroyed", Aguta gazed Harry.

"Yes…you mentioned about some ritual", Norman nodded. "What is it?"

"Well…", Aguta began. Boys bit their lips as Norman listened to the whole thing. When Aguta stopped, he could only, but stare.

"What…Harry will forget his _life?_!"

"That's right."

"But…no! It can't be! My son will forget me as well!", Norman shook his head in horror.

"I'm afraid that's the only way", Aguta said.

"Well, I don't agree! Harry won't do anything like that!"

"Dad…", Harry began. "There is no other choice…"

"DON'T…!", Norman raised his voice but calmed himself down. "Out of the question. You're not doing it. We will find another way."

Sighing, Harry remained silent. Aguta gazed them and shook his head.

"It seems that you don't still understand…let me show you something", Aguta nodded, heading outside. Gazing each other, the trio followed.

As they followed Aguta through the area, Peter noticed that everyone had come out of the cottages, watching as the group passed by. But they weren't so full of life like before…instead, people looked sad. And when Peter spotted Ahnah and smiling waved at her, to his surprise, she didn't wave back. Instead, just gazed sadly.

 _What is going on…? Why they seem to be so…sad?_

Aguta led the group into the forest, where was a little trail. Walking deeply silent, all of them had a brainstorm. Norman walked first, after Aguta. He held Harry by his arm and thought about the ritual.

 _I can't believe this…again! Harry must hurt himself again…no! I won't let that happen! I won't lose him again! I promised…_

Walking after his father, Harry was sad about the villagers.

 _All that blood…I can't let this keep going…but I can't hurt Dad either. Why always me?!_

And last but not least, was Peter.

 _Something is not right…all those faces. If only my powers were working!_

"We're here."

All three snapped out of their thoughts and found themselves standing in front of the old rock fence. It was covered with moss and the area was misty.

"Where...where are we?", Harry shivered and tightened his grip around Norman's hand.

"It's…a graveyard", Peter answered in surprise. Osborns stared him and then the fence.

"Yes…here our people are buried. Maybe this will help you to understand…", Aguta walked in.

"Should we go?", Peter asked.

"I think we should…", Harry nodded. Hesitating, they followed Aguta to the graveyard.

"Wow…so many graves!", Peter gasped.

"Yes…all the victims are buried here. You are free to look around", Aguta leaned against his stick. Boys started walking, reading the names of the people who died in the attack. Children, old ones, women…despite Aguta commanded them to go, all of them weren't so lucky.

"When was this attack exactly?", Norman asked.

"I can't remember correct time…my memory has done everything to forget that event."

Gazing back, Norman turned to see as boys were examining graves.

"Aguta…is there any other way to destroy the book?"

"I'm afraid not. But you must understand that in the end, the guardian makes his own choices. You can't stop it, no matter how much you try", Aguta said.

"And why not?", Norman crossed his arms.

"Because he's almost an adult. You can't protect your son forever…someday, you have to let go. That's how life is."

Listening to Aguta's words, Norman watched his son. True, Harry was almost a young adult…but all that Norman saw, was how hurt and vulnerable this boy was. And gazing Peter…despite he had a strong sense of justice, he was just a boy himself too. And deep inside Norman knew how they needed him.

"All those poor souls…tortured so brutally…", Harry closed his eyes.

"Yeah…", Peter sighed. This reminded him of Uncle Ben.

"Boys, don't go too far!", Norman commanded.

"We won't Dad", Harry smiled. Suddenly, Aguta walked to him.

"Child…it is time for me to say something."

"Huh?", Harry stared, so did Norman and Peter.

"I have watched you during your time here…and I'm gonna be honest. At first, I didn't believe that you have chances to succeed in this role. You were too emotional and that's the biggest problem in your situation."

"Umm…", Harry babbled. Norman felt how anger took him over…but Peter nodded to wait.

"You are very weak to handle your emotions. Sadness takes most of your attention, and your heart is filled with pain. But…", Aguta said.

"But…?", Harry looked worried.

"But I admit that I was wrong. You are maybe just a child, but you have a very strong personality. Your heart is also filled with courage and you aren't afraid to defend those you love. Atka was right…your heart is truly filled with goodness. Never lose that trait."

"Thank you…", Harry smiled a little. Peter clapped.

"And it's time to finish our lessons. I have taught you everything I know and you have succeeded pretty well despite your troubles at the beginning. I believe you are able to continue by yourself from now on", Aguta said.

"But…how do I get rid of this thing?"

"You know what to do…that's all I can tell."

Sighing, Harry turned to see Norman and Peter. He had no idea what to do.

"Well, I think we should…", Peter began, but suddenly lost his balance and fell down.

"Peter, are you okay?", Norman asked.

"Sure, no biggie sire", Peter smiled and sat up. "Looks like I bumped into this stone…", the boy wiped grass away…and gasped.

"HUH?!"

"What?! Pete, what is it?", Harry asked.

"This stone…has a name…and a picture…", Peter trembled, turning it around. Osborns gasped as they saw it.

"It can't be…but…", Norman stared.

"It's a picture of…Ahnah!", Harry was pale.

"Aguta…what is this?!", Peter turned to see…but he was gone. "Hey…where did he go?!"

"Okay…I don't like this a bit!", Harry backed away…until bumped into something. Turning around…he gasped.

"NO WAY!"

"What is it, son?", Norman walked to Harry and read the name as well. And his mouth dropped.

"I'm losing my mind…it's the grave of Aguta!"

"WHAT?!", Peter jumped up, running to see the tomb. And yes…it was indeed Aguta's picture and name in it.

"This can't be…no…no way! How did…when…?!", Harry babbled.

"I must be dreaming…hit me!", Peter grabbed his head.

"I'm afraid that is true. Since as I said, I was too naive…"

Jumping out of their skins, the trio turned to see as Aguta gazed at them, sadly. Norman grabbed Harry while Peter stood in front of them.

"Is this some kind of a prank?! How can your and Ahna's names be in those tombs?!"

"You don't understand…the virus was too strong. I couldn't stop it…and that's why my people suffered…"

No one answered Aguta's phrase. They could only, but stare.

"But all of those houses…people…food…training…", Peter pointed with his finger and trembled. "How do you explain them…?!"

"As I said… the human heart is very easy is to lead towards the wrong path. You just can't see that…", Aguta said, eyes turning dark. Stepping back in horror, the trio shivered.

"So Harry's lessons were…tell me I'm dreaming!", Norman stared.

"No…they were real. But us on the other hand…"

"But if that's true…then it means…", Peter was about to faint as his legs didn't support.

"Yes…I'm not quite alive. And that…is my grave", Aguta nodded and that was enough. All three opened their mouths and screamed.

 _"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_


	40. Dear Diary

Doreen rushed through the city. Luckily she was able to convince the officers that she had good intentions. Only thing what she could think, was Tobias.

Reaching to the hospital, Doreen found out which room her love was. Running there, she saw her boyfriend laying in the hospital bed, without his shirt.

"Honey...", Doreen walked to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Huh...?", Tobias opened his eyes. "Doreen...how did you get out…?"

"I talked officers down. Don't worry about it", Doreen smiled.

"Good…I was so worried", Tobias winched in pain.

"Oh…why did you do that?", Doreen felt how tears fell down. "Just look at you…"

"Don't worry about me…more important is that you're safe. Because…"

"Because…? You could have died!"

"I…I needed to save you. Since I…I had a dream…", Tobias coughed.

"A dream? Is that why you woke up?", Doreen asked.

"Yeah…you got stabbed…and my throat was slashed…and that's why...I can't stand if something happens to you!"

"Oh, silly…nothing is gonna happen! I can take care of myself. Just promise don't do anything stupid, okay?", Doreen smiled through her tears.

"I'll try…I'm just glad you're okay…", Tobias smiled a little.

Sobbing, Doreen buried her face against Tobias's chest. Patting her back, Tobias gazed the roof…and somehow, couldn't smile. Since he was still having a restless feeling…but hey, how could nightmares come to reality?

Doreen walked up the steps of a rather large museum. Tobias had informed her that this museum contained a rather large Inuit exhibit, and perhaps it could contain some clues as to what Keelut had done to the village. Upon entering the doors she was greeted by a middle aged woman wearing a business suit.

"Welcome to the museum, can I help you with anything?" she asked Doreen.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for the Inuit exhibit, could you please tell me where it is?" Doreen asked her politely.

"Oh, yes the Inuit exhibit, it's upstairs, take the elevator and it's immeditly to your right." the lady informed Doreen with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Doreen said politely as she got into the elevator and pressed the button so it would take her to the second story. Upon arriving at the second story Doreen took a right and instantly found herself in the Inuit exhibit. Looking around at all the clothes, weapons, and sleds that where on display Doreen found herself wondering what exactly she was supposed to be looking for.

"Welcome to the Inuit exhibit, can I help you?" a voice called out to Doreen, turning around she saw an elderly gentlemen standing there, with an attentive look on his face.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for information on the destruction of an Inuit village, and I'm not sure where to look, would you mind helping me?" Doreen asked the elderly gentlemen.

"You will not find what you are looking for here, but if you come with me, you will find answers." he said as he turned around and gave Doreen a hand gesture to follow him. Not knowing what else to do, Doreen followed the man into a back room filled with unopened crates and boxes. Approaching a locked crate the man entered the combination into the lock and opened the crate.

"Here is what will help you find answers." the man said as he pulled out an old diary and opened it. "This Diary contains the entry's telling about the final days of the village, it belonged to a woman who's name we cannot intemperate, but this diary contains entries concerning the villages last days," the man said as he handed Doreen the book, "hopefully it will answer any questions you might have." the man said as he led Doreen out of the backrooms and back into the main Inuit exhibit.

"Thank you." Doreen said with a smile on her face as she opened the book and began to read.

 _"It was horrible...how it began so sudden. First, everything turned dark...and then came screaming. People ran out how earth started shaking...and then animals died. Blood gathered to windows...and dead raves filled the area around the village."_

"Hmm...", Doreen muttered and continued.

 _"I will never forget how we ran. I was one of the lucky ones who escaped...but not everyone was like that. Many children and old ones died during the freezing night...but the greatest thing was certainly done by our brave chief Aguta. He sacrificed himself to save us...I still cry while visiting his grave."_

Sniffing, Doreen wiped her eyes.

 _"And I also feel sadness towards Atka...he's the one who found everybody. I can't ever imagine his pain...how his own brother caused this. Cursed our home...because of the book. Aguta was right...it should have been destroyed. That evilness is never gonna stop...until the guardian fills the destiny."_

"Destiny...?", Doreen lifted an eyebrow.

 _"I'm afraid only Atka knows about this...so I can't straight tell what is gonna happen. But I will never forget this...my soul is always with my people. And hopefully someday...Keelut is gonna pay."_

"Oh my god...I have to tell Tobias!", Doreen slammed the book shut, running out of the library. She ran into the elevator, pushed the button and began to land down. Floors passed slowly one after another...until Doreen smelled something weird.

"Hmm-mmh?", girl sharpened her instincts. Air was feeling and smelling so heavy...like...poison.

"Oh no...it's a trap...!", Doreen started feeling dizzy...until fell on the floor, blacked out. Gazing through the little camera which was put to the corner of the roof, Keelut grinned.

"Sweet dreams princess...I'm gonna have a chat with your fiance!", villain laughed and the screen turned black.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Back in the hospital, Tobias slept in his bed. His body was burning...hopefully his skin will heal quick.

Through his dreams, he heard how someone came into the room. Lifting his head, he expected to see his girlfriend.

"Uhh...Doreen, is that you? Were you able to find anything?"

As no one answered answer, Tobias opened his eyes...and met Keelut's evil grin.

"Hello squirt...sorry your love couldn't make it here. So I came instead."

"Whatta...where is Doreen?! What did you do to her?!", Tobias spat, unable to move.

"Oh she's somewhere...out of the way. But now...you are coming with me!", Keelut lifted his hand...and Tobias's vision went black.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Blind Spot rolled the knife in his hand...and gazed the screen. His target wasn't moving so he had plenty of time to hunt them down. Lifting himself up, he took a GPS and threw the sack over his shoulder. Walking towards the entrance...he knew this plan wasn't going to fail. Since despite Norman got away, BS put a little tracker into his suit when he was blacked out. So, all that he needed was to make a perfect ambush. And he already had a plan for that. One step closer to have the book and catch that Parker boy.

Grinning to his own brilliance once more, Blind Spot headed out and soon, disappeared into the woods. While walking, only one thing rolled in his mind. It was hunting time.


	41. If I Only Had A Heart

_"TICK TOCK…TICK TOCK...TICK TOCK…"_

"Ouch, my head…", Norman muttered and sat up. Opening his eyes, he realized that he laid in the bed, back their cottage.

 _Huh…how I'm here? But where are…?!_

Jumping out of the bed, Norman saw how boys laid on the floor, side by side and blacked out.

"Boys...?! Harry! Peter! Are you okay?!"

"What…?", Peter muttered and sat slowly up. "Where…where are we?"

"We are back in the cottage", Norman nodded and supported his son as Harry sat up as well. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…despite my back hurts", Peter straightened himself.

"Good. And you son?"

"My head…it hurts so much…", Harry held his forehead as Norman examined him.

"You're having a bruise in the back of your head", Norman nodded and rubbed it carefully. "But otherwise, you're fine. What a relief…"

"I wonder…what happened?", Peter asked and stood up. "I can't remember clearly."

"Well, we were at the graveyard…and…oh my god!", Harry muttered.

"Those Inuits…they all are dead! We are in the village which does not exist! Like this, all isn't enough already…", Norman shook his head.

"D-dead people…and we were near them two weeks…", Harry turned pale.

"This can't be…it's against the law! Dead people do not wake up just like that!", Peter crossed his arms.

"Just like that? Tell me one good reason why they should even be awake!", Norman was stunned.

"Well…sorry, bad articulating. But…what do we do now?", Peter asked.

"Well, that's clear. We get the hell out of here…far of these cursed lands!", Norman stood up. "Get your stuff, we're leaving right now!"

"But how do we get back to Anchorage?", Harry asked.

"I don't know yet…but I think of something. Do you have my phone?"

"Yeah…but here is no signal. So…"

"Damn it…we will go anyway! I'm not spending any more time here", Norman walked to the door. "Alright…remember not to get contact with anyone! We leave in total silence…", he opened the door…and came face to face with Aguta.

"What in the…?!", Norman stepped back as Aguta and couple other villagers came inside, surrounding boys.

"This is not real…you're dead!", Peter grabbed his head.

"Yes…but our souls never leaves these lands…this is our home", Aguta nodded.

"W-what do you want?", Harry trembled.

"Well, we were talking…and to stop this evilness, it's better the book and its guardian won't leave here…"

"WHAT?!", all three stared.

"Yes…we would like you to stay with us boy", Aguta gazed at Harry who was just about to faint…until Norman opened his mouth.

"Are you insane?! Harry won't stay! EVER! Go back there where you dead people belong!"

Aguta turned to see Norman, pity look on his face.

"You are so full of rage…and that's not a good thing. What kind of a father it makes you?"

"Don't you dare mock me! You know nothing…couldn't even protect your own people! I thank for helping my son, but we leave, NOW", Norman was just about to go, but Aguta forced him against the wall with his stick.

"I guess I have to teach you some manners…despite we are peaceful people, but I won't listen to your rage in my village any longer. Since you wanna leave, I shall help you with that."

"Hey…what are you doing?!", Peter opened his mouth as Harry was too frightened to do that. "You can't do that Aguta!"

"And you loud mouth as well…", Aguta forced Peter beside Norman. "Always yapping something useless. Well, I will happily escort you out…while you stay here", he gazed at Harry.

"No, you can't do that! Stop!", Harry began. Suddenly, a group of Inuit men grabbed Peter and Norman, yanking them outside.

"HARRY!", Norman screamed. "Let me go!"

"DAD, PETER! STOP!", Harry screamed, but his way was blocked.

"In time you will understand that this is how it was meant to be. When you're staying here, you can't be harmed", Aguta nodded.

"But…I don't wanna! And I'm alive, you're dead! How I'm supposed to live here?!", Harry stared.

"Well, soon we will be departing into the spiritual world…and you will become a spirit like the rest of us. But don't worry, you won't feel anything."

Eyes widening, Harry stared at the door. He didn't wanna stay here…no way.

"No…NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO! DAAAAD!", he ran out of the door. Meanwhile, men yanked Peter and Norman in their grips, while the duo hesitated all the way they could.

"Get off me! Hey!", Peter yelled.

"Give my son back! NOW!", Norman yelled as well. Men yanked them to the edge of the village…and dropped them down.

"Ouch…some manners", Peter held his head. He and Norman jumped up, turning to see as the villagers gazed at them.

"Dad, Pete!", Harry ran towards them, gazed by Aguta.

"Son!", Norman began to run…until slammed himself against some invisible wall.

"What the heck…?!", he tried air with his hands. Indeed…the area was surrounded by a glowing dome.

"Hey!", Harry slammed his hands against the dome, as he couldn't get forward. "What is this?!"

"We are gonna transport soon…say goodbyes to your friend and father", Aguta nodded. Horrified, Harry turned to see shocked Norman who held his hands against the dome and Peter, who stared a couple of feet away, helplessly.

"Aguta…please, don't do this! Let me go!", Harry begged.

"I'm sorry…but I can't", Aguta shook his head. "You belong with us."

Shocked, Harry turned to see his father and friend. They watched sadly and helplessly.

"Please…no! Don't take him from me…", Norman cracked…eyes getting slowly wet.

"I don't wanna go…I don't!", Harry sobbed, dropping gaze. But what he could do?

"Aguta…please! I know you suffered, but this isn't the way!", Peter yelled. Aguta didn't answer. Soon, the dome started to glow brighter.

"NO!", Norman hit his fists against it. "HARRY!"

Realizing that there was no way to get out, Harry put his hands against the spots where Norman was holding his owns.

"Dad…remember this. No matter what happens…you won't be alone. Even if you can't see me, I'm always there with you."

"Don't talk like that…don't!", Norman cried.

"And Pete…same goes for you. Thank you for being my friend…I will never forget you", Harry smiled sadly. Crying as well, Peter watched the dome started to glow even brighter.

"Time has come…prepare yourselves", Aguta nodded.

Dropping his head, Harry cried. This was his end…until something came to his mind.

"WAIT! Aguta!"

"Hmm?", Aguta turned to look.

"Listen to me…I really understand that your people suffered because of the book! But this is not the way…and you said I have a good heart! Well, I believe you do too. Please…let me go! I promise to destroy it!"

Norman and Peter stared Harry, shocked.

"You don't know what you're talking about…", Aguta shook his head.

"I do! You can't have peace until the book is gone! But I can't destroy it if you take me with you!", Harry explained. "Please, Aguta…you once said how you felt like you failed as a chief. Now is time to repay that mistake…by making things right."

Listening to Harry…Aguta turned to see Peter and Norman. Rubbing his chin, he thought.

"Well…"

"And as you said, those who live, aren't meant to walk among the dead. I promise to take Keelut down…if you give me a chance", Harry said, gazing up as the dome started to go smaller. There was no much time.

"Hmm…", Aguta thought. Suddenly, Ahnah walked to him.

"Aguta… the boy is right. He is not ready yet…let him go. He has shown that he has potential…let him show it and our souls set to be free."

Listening to Ahnah…Aguta finally nodded, shaking his head.

"Very well then…", he waved his stick and into the dome grew a little hole. Gazing it, Harry nodded happily at Aguta.

"Thank you! I promise to fill my destiny", the boy ran out of the dome. Lifting himself up, Norman ran to his son, grabbing him into a tight hug and backed them far from the dome.

Not being able to speak, Norman just trembled violently and rubbed Harry's hair. Crying of relief, Harry smiled as Peter patted his shoulder. Then, all three turned to see as Aguta gazed at them.

"Thank you Aguta…I knew you had a heart!", Peter smiled.

"Don't thank me…your friend is the one. He convinced me of his potential. But remember, only three weeks and the moon will appear. You must do the ritual by then", Aguta nodded.

"I…I promise", Harry nodded. "Thanks for everything!"

Without answering, Aguta gave a little smile, which surprised everyone.

"But now…it's our time to go. Remember your promise…"

"I will. Goodbye!", Harry, as well as Peter, waved. Norman just stared when the village started to glow…until disappeared, leaving just an empty area behind.

"Well…that was…something", Peter stared.

"Yeah…Dad, it's okay now", Harry comforted his trembling father, who was still hugging his son tightly.

"I almost lost you again…it was so, so close…!"

"But everything turned out to be fine", Harry smiled a little…but couldn't stop his shocked state. Gazing the stunned and relieved Osborns, Peter took a deep breath, closed his eyes and rubbed his head. Flash would be so jealous about this if he could hear.

"So…", Peter opened his eyes. "Don't wanna ruin this touching moment…but where the hell are we?"

"Hmmm?", Norman and Harry turned their heads around and broke free from their embrace.

"Are we…near the road perhaps?", Harry asked.

"Can't really say…", Peter shrugged. "And more importantly…how do we get back to civilization?"

"Well my phone has no signal", Norman tapped it. "Uhh…"

"Great…now what do we do?", Harry sat down. "We're in the middle of the freezing forest…and now, without shelter!"

"Yeah…", Peter shook his head. "I honestly don't have any ideas."

"But we must do something! We can't stay here either", Norman shook his head.

"Dad…what can we do? We have no idea where we are, we have no food, signal or shelter!", Harry said.

"Well, we figure something out. But let's get going before it gets dark", Norman pulled his son up.

"Do you even know which direction to go?", Harry asked as he walked after his father.

"Of course! There…or there…or…", Norman pointed…until realized that he had no idea where they were.

"Uhh…I have to admit that I'm as lost as you…"

"See?", Harry shook his head.

"But we will find a way. I'm sure of it", Norman nodded. "What if…"

"Guys…I think I found our ticket to get out of here", Peter said. "Look!"

Osborns turned to see what Peter pointed. And they saw the fixed snowmobile a couple ten meters away.

"Hey…our snowmobile!", Harry said as he and Peter ran to it. "But how…?!"

"Well looks like Aguta and others fixed it. I don't know how, but I don't care! More importantly, now we get out of here", Peter examined the vehicle, managing to start it. "Okay, let's go!"

"Yeah…I really miss civilization. Come on Dad!", Harry pointed, but Norman looked hesitating.

"I don't know boys…you really drove with this?"

"Yeah, Peter is a pretty good driver. And now we can get back to town", Harry nodded.

"But what if that thing breaks down? And Harry, you know very well that I don't like you trying these weird vehicles…you can't even drive a car!", Norman shook his head.

"Well maybe because you won't let me have a driver's license…", Harry blushed a little, hearing Peter's giggling behind him.

"Anyway, I suggest we walk down the road and try to call somewhere", Norman said.

"But sire…we have no idea how far the road is! And it's getting darker at every moment. With this, we are back in the city in no time. I can drive, trust me", Peter nodded.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Peter…but I hate motorcycles and those kinds of things. After being The Goblin, I…", Norman muttered. Sighing, Harry walked to his father, yanking his arm.

"Dad…please, trust us. Please, please, please, please…"

Gazing boys in turns…Norman sighed, giving up.

"Very well then. I just only hope nothing happens…"

"Nothing will happen! Let's go before it gets dark", Harry nodded. Soon, the trio was driving through the forest. Peter drove while Harry sat behind him and Norman behind his son.

"Okay…according to my calculations, it should take a couple of hours to get back to Anchorage. So, we need to keep moving without stops", Peter yelled, since the wind was blowing strongly.

"What…?!", Harry yelled, shivering. Norman gazed his son, deeply worried. Harry had been without his medicine for almost three weeks and if either Peter or he gets hurt, Harry will get double side effects. But little did they know that someone was watching them…

 _-o-o-o-_

"Damn this wind…any idea where we are?", Norman yelled.

"No…", Harry shivered.

"Me either…", Peter muttered…until suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Why did we stop?", Harry asked.

"This road…splits into two. And we must choose which direction to go…"

"Oh great", Norman muttered. "How do we know which way is the right one?"

"Well I have a look", Peter nodded and stood up, walking to the crosspoint. "Hmm…forest all the way, no matter where I look."

"I feel sick…", Harry coughed. Feeling his forehead, Norman gasped.

"Oh, no…your skin is burning. Looks like that healer couldn't heal you completely."

"Well uh…", Peter began but suddenly fell down as an electricity nest captured him.

"Pete!", Harry gasped. Turning his head around, Norman saw a dark figure standing above them at the top of the hill. Narrowing his gaze…

 _Oh no…IT'S HIM!_

"Oh, no…that lunatic is on that hill!", Norman pointed with his finger.

"What?!", Harry turned to look. And he could see Blind Spot too.

"No…he found us! But how?!"

"No time to think of that! We have to get out of here!", Norman nodded. To his surprise, Harry jumped up and ran to Peter, trying to free him.

"Shit…the nest is filled with electricity! My hands…"

"There is no time to free me! You have to go!", Peter commanded.

"But Pete, I'm not leaving you!", Harry protested.

"Listen…", Peter began until BS threw another nest…straight towards Harry.

"NO!", Norman took a fast run, pulling his son out of the way just in time. BS grunted as he missed his target.

"He's serious…what do we do?!", Harry panicked.

"I don't know…", Norman gritted his teeth.

"Listen to me guys…you have to get out of here! Before he catches you!", Peter said.

"But we can't leave you here!", Osborns shook their heads.

"It's fine! But what you told me about that man sire and what he did to you…we need to keep Harry away from him. Go, I will manage!"

"I…", Harry muttered. Norman gazed as well as Blind Spot began to land down…revealing his knife. Gazing Peter one more time…and their gazes agreed with the boy's words.

"Son, Peter is right…we must go, now!"

"What?! Are you insane Dad?! We have to help Peter!", Harry stared.

"Listen to me, Harry…if we get caught now, we all are doomed. This lunatic is really dangerous and obviously after you. And I won't give you to him!", Norman shook his head.

"But…", Harry babbled.

"Don't worry Har, I'll be fine. I'm gonna find a way out of this! But now, go!", Peter commanded. "He's coming!"

Biting his lip…Harry finally nodded. He didn't wanna do this…but knew that Peter was a hero…and experienced fighter. His friend had better chances to escape than Norman.

"Okay…but we'll come back for you!", Harry nodded and ran after Norman to the snowmobile.

"Sure sure, but go!", Peter yelled, gazing as BS began to run faster.

"Right…hold on me tightly son, and don't let go!", Norman said as he began to drive. Putting his arms around his father's waist, Harry turned to see Peter who lifted his thumb up.

 _"It will be fine",_ he whispered.

"Peter, I promise we will get you back!", Norman yelled over his shoulder. "You have my word!"

"I'm counting on you, sir!", Peter nodded as BS ran down. Lifting his knife, he was just about to throw it…

"Oh no, you don't!", Peter managed to trip the villain down. "DRIVE!"

Listening to Peter's command, Norman sped up. Harry gazed over his shoulder as this madman lifted himself up and looked straight at him and then gazed Peter, angrily. As he lifted his fist…Harry had to turn his head away. Sniffing, he promised himself to destroy this damn book.

"Don't worry son…we will get Peter back. I won't let you two down this time", Norman comforted his boy. Without answering, Harry just sobbed quietly on this agreement. Blind Spot watched as once again, his prize slipped through his fingers. But his plan didn't go completely wrong…now he had a new hostage.

"Not so tough now, are we?", Peter spat.

Grunting, BS took the nest and started to drag his new toy with him. And poor Peter had no idea, what was waiting for him as Norman faced once. Only one thing was for sure…even being Spidey won't help him now.


	42. Separated

Opening his eyes slowly, Tobias felt how pain ached all over his body.

"Great...where…where am I?"

Taking a look the sight around him, Tobias noticed that he was leaning against the wall, tied up with strong chains. Since he had no armor, escaping was hopeless.

"Okay…", Tobias muttered, taking a better look of the place where he was. It looked like a cave…at least howling wind made it sound like it.

Examining the room…and then, Tobias remembered what happened.

"Oh no…Keelut took me and he…he did something to Doreen…SHIT!"

"Correct…now there is just you and me pretty boy."

Turning his head, Tobias saw how grinning Keelut came in.

"You son of a…where is Doreen?!"

"Your little miss sunshine is out of the way with her disgusting tail. No that loud, annoying voice screaming into my ears", Keelut rubbed his ears.

Tobias didn't answer, he was too angry.

"But welcome to my little hideout! Do you like it?"

Still, Tobias remained silent.

"Well, you don't have to talk. As you wish. No wonder why Blind Spot hates you…", Keelut grinned.

"He hates everyone. If you seriously think you can have an ally of him, you're as wrong as you can be", Tobias said.

"Hah, you idiot! Do you really think I need some ally? No, I only care about my revenge against my brother. Atka is gonna pay so hard…"

"Why you hate Atka so much?! Your own brother!"

"You can't possibly know…well, that is not surprising either. Once I've destroyed Atka, I'm gonna dig out who is the next guardian. And then I crush him or her into pieces!", Keelut slammed his fist against the wall. Then, he gazed Tobias.

"But now since you're here, let me offer you something to eat. You must be pretty hungry."

"Not really…", Tobias spat.

"Well, you are gonna eat anyway. And not just anything…", Keelut took a plate in his hands and turned around. And what was on it, made Tobias almost throw up.

"This little fellow here was suffering…so I ended its misery. But it would be a total shame to waste such delicious meat", Keelut took a dead squirrel by its tail and lifted it up. The stomach was engraved, revealing hanging, dark flesh.

Since Tobias couldn't move his hands, he turned his head away. Keelut walked to him and knelt down.

"Now…here is what we do. You are gonna eat this meat. Is that clear?"

"I can't…!", Tobias didn't still look. "All the animals…but I won't eat that!"

"Oh, I know about your bride's love towards these little creatures…well, think that you are eating a part of her. Not so biggie", Keelut nodded.

Shaking his head, Tobias refused. Keelut sighed.

"Very well then…then I just have to go and snap your girl's neck."

"What?!" No!", Tobias turned his head.

"Well, you know how to avoid it. Well?", Keelut offered the squirrel. Taking a deep breath, Tobias prepared himself…and opened his mouth.

"That's a good boy", Keelut grinned and took the first meat, putting it in Tobias's mouth. Feeling like he was going to die, the boy started chewing.

"Eat all, so that I can see you're not bluffing."

Obeying, Tobias took the next bite. And third…and forth…until he had eaten the whole squirrel.

"Well, that's the end of that. Not so bad, was it?", Keelut stood up as Tobias's face turned green. The meat tasted horrible…how he could ever be near Doreen's squirrels again?

"Oh but I'm sorry, I must go now. Enjoy the seen!", Keelut grinned and left. Closing his eyes, Tobias panted…until threw up little pieces of meat. But most of it stayed inside his body.

"God…forgive me Doreen...", boy panted and collapsed again.

* * *

"God...what happened?" Doreen whimpered as she opened her eyes, and tried to rise, only to fall back to a sitting position. Then she remembered what happened in the elevator. "That son of a gun drugged me!" Doreen spat out before she was hit by a wave of nausea, that made her instantly throw up.

"I feel like crap," she whimpered when she was finally able to talk again, after throwing heavily for a solid minute. Looking around she noticed that she was in a dirty back alley, with Tobias nowhere to be seen.

"God what happened while I was out?" she whispered as she was finally able to stand on her very unstable feet. She pulled her backpack off her shoulders and opened it, and was relieved to see her heroine attire was still in tact, since she had a feeling she would need it before to long. She reached into her belt and pulled out her cell phone and activated the G.P.S.

"I'm about a mile from the hospital, better start walking." she said as she exited the alley and began her walk back to the hospital. Little did she know what she was going to encounter upon her return to the hospital.


	43. A Shoulder To Cry On

Driving through the forest, neither of the Osborns spoke. Harry was still sad about Peter and Norman didn't know how to cheer him up. And he had to focus on driving.

"I think we are on the right tracks", Norman nodded.

"Yeah…", Harry answered quietly.

"Son…", Norman began. "Listen, I…"

"Dad…please. You don't have to say anything. I'm not blaming you", Harry said. When Norman was just about to answer, he turned his head…and gasped as in front of them was a huge drop through a steep hill.

"Oh dear…hold on!", he tried to keep the snowmobile in balance. Tightening his grip, Harry couldn't help but yell as they started landing.

"I can't slow the speed down!", Norman yelled. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Whaaat?!", Harry yelled as wind blocked Norman's words.

"I said…woah!", Norman tried to keep their track straight. "Don't let go of me!"

"I…I try!", Harry yelled, squeezing his father's waist, but it wasn't easy. Falling even faster, Norman gazed as the hill continued a long way. They would be doomed if he couldn't slow down.

"Dad…I can't hold on…!", Harry yelled as he felt how his grip was loosing.

"Listen to me, Harry! Down there is some kind of a gorge! I have to speed up so that we can jump over it, so hold on very tight!", Norman yelled as he didn't hear Harry's words.

"But Dad…WAIIIT!", Harry screamed as Norman sped up, towards the gorge.

 _This is it…think about how you used to fly with goblin gliders…this is just child's play_ , Norman encouraged himself…

"I'm…I'm slipping! DAAAD!", Harry screamed as he lost his grip, landing off the snowmobile.

"Alright, here we go…", Norman turned his head…and to his horror, saw how Harry slid past him…straight towards the gorge.

"AAAHHH!", Harry screamed as he landed down.

"NOOOOOOO! SONNNN!", Norman screamed, jumping off the snowmobile as it landed over the edge. Taking a fast run, he landed to his knees, trying to place his boy.

"No…NO! HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm…I'M HERE!"

Turning his head towards the voice, Norman saw how Harry was hanging in a small branch, a couple of feet under him.

"Oh god…I'M COMING!", Norman was just about to land down but was stopped by his son.

"No Dad…or else you will fall!"

"But I can't leave you there!"

"I…", Harry began, but suddenly a huge blow of wind grabbed the branch, shaking it.

"NO!", Norman screamed Harry almost lost his grip.

"Dad…I can't hold on much longer! I'm gonna fall!"

Heart beating, Norman thought what to do.

"Listen…listen to me, son! Try to take my hand", Norman offered it, reaching towards Harry as much as he could.

"I…I can't!", Harry shook his head. "You're too far!"

"Trust me, you can do it! Don't be afraid!"

"Right…", Harry muttered and gazed down the deep drop. Gulping, he turned to see his father.

"You can do it, trust me! I will catch you!", Norman nodded.

"But what if not?"

"Son…I WILL! Have I ever left you despite our troubles? We have always reunited. Trust me!"

Biting his lip, Harry watched as Norman nodded at him.

"O-okay…I will let go after counting on three. Promise to catch me?"

"Yes, hurry!"

Taking a deep breath, Harry prepared himself.

"Okay…one, two…three!"

With that, Harry let his hand go, reaching it towards Norman…and they managed to get a hold.

"Right, now I'm gonna pull you up!"

Trembling, Harry took a hold of the wall with his legs. Climbing slowly…and finally, Norman pulled his son to safety. Landing to their knees, father and son hugged each other.

"God…you scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about, it's not your fault."

"But it is…", Harry sniffed and suddenly, jumped up. Running to his bag, he took the book from there. "It's all because of this!"

Sighing, Norman stood up.

"Why we ever found this?! Because of this idiotic guardian stuff, Pete is captured and you were tortured by that monster! Why I ever opened the first one…WHY?!", Harry screamed.

"Harry…", Norman began.

"I hate you…I HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!", Harry yelled and threw to book to the ground. Then, he turned to see Norman.

"Dad…I'm so sorry I brought you two into this. That's why I think you should go back to the city while I'm gonna do the ritual."

"What…?!", Norman stared.

"Yeah…I don't wanna lose you. I did so before…so please, get to safety!", Harry begged.

"Son…what are you talking about?! Of course, I won't leave you!"

"Dad…PLEASE! I…I have seen you taken away too many times…no more suffering! Not to you or Pete…please, go!"

"Harry, listen…"

"No…I'm so sorry but I can't do this anymore! My mind can't handle this...SO GOODBYE!", Harry grabbed the book, running towards the forest.

"HARRY!", Norman yelled after him. But the boy didn't stop…just ran until took a turn, hiding behind huge spruce. Landing down, Harry felt sadness…but knew this was for the best. Without him, Norman and Peter will survive.

"I guess it's just you and me buddy…", Harry blinked his eyes and rubbed the book with his hands. As he was just about to go…saw through the branches as Norman ran to the area.

"SON! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?! HARRYYYY!"

Kneeling down, Harry remained silent. Norman walked circles, calling his boy with all his strength. When he didn't get an answer, Norman finally stopped and took a hold of the trunk.

"Why I even bother…he is always taken away. I can't give Harry proper care as a father should…so why would he be with me?"

Listening, Harry's heart cracked.

"Oh, Emily…I'm so lost. No matter what I do, it always goes wrong. No wonder why we didn't get along before…I have no emotions as Harry does", Norman shook his head sadly. Harry remained still silent.

"So…I'm gonna give up. Without our boy…what would I do? He chose to go…and maybe that's better. Guess I just freeze to death here…like it matters."

Harry's heart beat fast as he saw how Norman closed his eyes sadly.

"But anyway…no matter what he decides, I love Harry more than anything. Aguta was right…I have to let go. I'm just sad that I couldn't show my love…"

With that, Norman turned to walk away. Harry bit his lip…and couldn't hold himself back. Jumping up, he came out of the bush.

"Dad..."

Whipping around, Norman saw how Harry watched him, eyes filled with pain. Smiling a little, Norman offered his hand. Sighing, the boy walked to him and grabbed it, starting to walk beside his father. There were no words needed…since both of them knew how much they needed and loved each other.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Are we near the city?", Harry asked as they walked down the hill.

"We should be", Norman replied.

"How can you know?"

"I just have a strong feeling. And when we get there, we will go to the hospital to get your medicine and check ourselves. Then, we will check in into some hotel and get something to eat and have a long nap", Norman nodded.

"But what about…?", Harry began.

"And after we have rested, we will think how to help Peter. I haven't forgotten him."

Smiling, Harry turned to see forward and stopped as saw lights on the horizon.

"Dad…look! The city lights! We managed back!"

"How great…let's keep moving!", Norman agreed and Osborns began to run. Finally, after a long walk, they managed back to Anchorage. Landing to sit, Harry was happy to be back in civilization.

"So good to be here where we belong…", Norman smiled. "Let's go, son."

"Let me have a break…my legs are burning", Harry answered.

"Sorry, but we need to keep going. It's freezing here", Norman lifted Harry up and they continued walking towards the hospital. And what they will witness next, will change everything.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Ouch…watch it!", Doreen spat as the doctor was examining her. This was totally irritating.

"Finally warm!", Norman smiled happily as he and Harry came to the lobby.

"So…what do we do now?", Harry asked.

"Well let's ask some help…", Norman began to walk through the corridor, followed by his son.

"I guess I should go to the cafeteria…", Doreen got up, walking to the door. Opening it…and she bumped into Harry who was just passing it.

"Hey, watch it, kid!", Doreen said.

"Kid?! You're the one who…", Harry began…until saw Doreen.

"Hey…it's you! Squirrel Girl from the Academy! Peter's classmate!"

"And you are Spidey's best friend…the one who we saved last year! What a coincidence!"

"Yeah,…what are you doing here?", Harry asked.

"I'm…on a mission", Doreen answered. "And you?"

"On vacation…well, was. And Peter is here too!"

"Really? I didn't know he was on a holiday."

"Well, that's actually a long story…", Harry began.

"Harry! Where did you go? Don't disappear like that!", Norman walked to them. "Who…who are you?! What are you doing with my son?!"

"Dad, it's fine. Remember Squirrel Girl? She helped Peter to save me from Ock last year", Harry nodded.

"Oh…well nice to see you again. Son, what I have told about talking to strangers? We can't trust anyone here, no matter if that person is a so-called friend or not. Let's go", Norman pushed his boy forward.

"Well actually I'm not alone…I'm here with Tobias. The one who saved you from the mental hospital with Rhino", Doreen nodded.

"Really? Is predator here? Cool! I like his armor", Harry smiled. "How is he doing?"

"He is…he is not doing good. As a matter of fact,…he is kidnapped", Doreen sighed.

"Kidnapped? Oh my!", Harry stared. Norman listened…and then cleared his throat.

"Umm…right, that is so sad to hear. I hope you are able to free him", he nodded and grabbed Harry by his arm, starting to walk away. "Harry, we have no time to chat. We must find a doctor who can help you since that foolish, dead Inuit chief nearly killed you with his lessons…"

When Doreen heard Norman's words, she whipped around.

"Dead Inuit chief…you are not talking about Keelut and Atka's village?!"

Osborns turned around, surprised.

"Yes…yes we are. But how can you possibly know them?"

"Well…Tobias aka Predator as you call him…is kidnapped by Keelut", Doreen told, surprised as well. Staring at each other, father and son had a bad feeling about Doreen and Tobias's so-called "mission."

"Dad, are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"

"Yes…indeed I am. This can't be…"

"Well looks like our mission and your vacation has a connection…is there any place we could talk in private?", Doreen asked.

"Well, I'm sure we find a place. But first, Harry must see a doctor. After that, we can talk", Norman nodded.

 _-o-o-o-_

"So…how you happen to know those Inuits?", Norman asked Doreen as they were sitting in some restaurant. Harry ate as much as he could since he was starving.

"Well that is a very long story", Doreen told, while sipping her drink. "But how can you know them?"

"Long story too. Wanna start? After all, ladies first", Norman smiled.

"Very well. You see, it all began when Coulson held a lesson made by some mysterious person…"

Stunned, Osborns listened to how Doreen told everything from the beginning. How Tobias knew Blind Spot, tapes, how they found the Inuit village, only finding them to be dead. About Keelut and Atka, this mysterious book and the mysterious guardian who they are looking. Every fight, how Keelut was after them. Tobias getting stabbed and how they were finally separated and Tobias was taken.

"This…can't…be…", Norman was pale. "So you know about this book and everything?! And this lunatic is called Blind Spot?"

"Yeah, not a very catchy name. And about the book...yes, we've been trying to find it. But no progress", Doreen said sadly. Looking at her, Harry took the bag and opened it…

"You mean…this one?", he lifted the book on the table.

"What in the…that's the one Atka described! But how can you have it?!", Doreen stared.

"Well…", Norman and Harry muttered. Now, was their turn to share their experiences. After they were done, Doreen was speechless.

"Oh, my…you've been through a lot! I didn't even know Spider-Man was here! And now he is kidnapped by Blind Spot?"

"Yes…first he captured me. But that's not the most horrifying part…", Norman said.

"Oh, what then?", Doreen asked. "You should know that having the book is not very wise. Keelut and Blind Spot are working together and want it badly. Also, the guardian is their target. If we only knew who that person is…"

Staring Doreen…Norman turned to see Harry. The boy sighed and cleared his throat.

"Well,…you don't have to look far. Since…I'm the one."

"WHAT?!", Doreen's eyes widened. "You're the guardian?!"

"Yeah…I was chosen when I first opened The Book Of Elements back in New York. Atka told about it…"

"This can't be…all the persons…Spidey's best pal is the chose one! Wow…", Doreen shook her head.

"Indeed…I couldn't believe it myself either when he first told about it. But sadly, it turned out to be true…", Norman muttered.

"Okay…so you have seen Blind Spot and know how dangerous he is?", Doreen asked.

"Yes…he is horrible", Harry shivered. "Peter saved us while letting himself to be caught. And now we are thinking about how to free him…"

"Well, looks like we have the same problems. I'm ready to help you", Doreen smiled.

"Really?!", Harry asked.

"Sure! After all, Spidey never let me down. I'm happy to help if you help me in return."

"Of course! Right, Dad?", Harry asked.

"Like we have another choice…", Norman muttered.

"Great! Luckily we have something that those villains don't", Doreen smiled.

"Oh?", Osborns stared.

"Well, Keelut doesn't know who the guardian is. Blind Spot might do, but he won't tell him."

"Are you sure?", Norman asked, concerned.

"Positive, trust me. What Tobias told me and what you have seen…I bet you can agree on that fact", Doreen said.

"Yeah, I agree. So, what is our next move?", Harry asked.

"I'm kinda tired…I need to gather my strength. I know boys are out there…but we need to rest so that we have the energy to fight", Doreen said.

"Agreed. Well, we were just going to a hotel. You are free to join us if you want", Norman said and stood up.

"Sounds great. Let's go then."

 _-o-o-o-_

Keelut was heading towards Anchorage. He had left this idiotic girl behind…but wanted to have double fun with his hostages. And BS would punish him if either of those two lovebirds survives.

"Right, time to catch some squirrels!", baddie laughed as the city rose behind the forest.

"So you and Preda…I mean Tobias are a couple now?", Harry asked as they were walking.

"Yeah…we grew pretty close during our mission", Doreen smiled.

"I can believe…well, I'm happy for you!", Harry smiled.

"Thanks. And about the ritual you mentioned…will it really wipe your memories away? And Spidey can't use his powers because of the book?"

"I'm afraid so in both things…but the book must be destroyed. For everyone's sake…"

Walking a bit ahead, Norman listened how the two teens were chatting. This damn vacation had gone so wrong as it can be. But one thing he knew for sure…he won't let Harry hurt himself again. No matter what he promised.

"Hey, what's that?!", Harry stopped as he saw something flying above them. Doreen and Norman saw it too.

"Oh, no…it's Keelut!", Doreen gasped.

"Hah hah…surprise!", the man laughed…and threw a smoke bomb to the ground, which surrounded the trio.

"God…Harry! HARRY!", Norman coughed.

"Over here Dad…!", Harry coughed as well.

"That psycho…", Doreen gritted her teeth.

Smoke surrounded the whole the area. Coughing, Harry tried to see around.

"Dad…DAAD!"

 _"I'm coming…don't move!",_ Norman yelled back. Obeying, Harry stood still. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Well well, look what we have here. Some brat…", Keelut said. Fear in his eyes, Harry couldn't move. The evil Inuit gazed him…and strange feeling took him over.

"You…you are surrounded by some strong aura. Who are you?!"

"That is none of your business!", Norman ran, stepping in front of Harry. "Leave us alone!"

"Oh, so you have Daddy to protect you! Well let's see how you can survive from my nightmare spell", Keelut began. Gasping, Norman started to back him and Harry away.

"Don't even think about it!", Doreen jumped onto Keelut's back. "Run!"

"But…", Harry began. Without hesitation, Norman grabbed his son and began to run fast.

"You bitch…take this!", Keelut yelled.

"Ow," Doreen whispered as he grabbed her head where some of her hair had been forcefully yanked from their place. Looking around she noticed that she had landed in a food stand that was selling peanuts, and that made her smile as an idea took her over.

Keelut casually walked forward since he had more than enough time to apprehend the injured heroine. Suddenly Doreen appeared from the destroyed food stand and threw a nut at Keelut, which hit him in the eye, causing him to yell in pain and put a hand to his injured eye.

"Anything can be a weapon, especially in my hands because I have a devious mind", Doreen taunted as she continued to launch nut after nut at Keelut, soon, however, she found herself out of ammunition.

"Looks like your out of nuts, girl", Keelut snarled as he raced forward and grabbed Doreen by her throat, resulting in the h*** using her remaining strength to try and free herself from the vice-like grip that was cutting off her air supply. However, Keelut was not done with Doreen as he threw her through the air and into the concrete fountain where her shoulder made contact with the angel in the fountain and she screamed upon hearing a sickening crack from her shoulder.

"What's the matter, did I break your precious shoulder?", Keelut taunted as he walked forward and held Doreen's head underwater, hoping to knock her out by keeping her away from oxygen. After a few seconds, he lifted her head above the ice cold water but was met by Doreen opening her eyes and spitting water into Keelut's eyes, blinding the man.

"You bitch!", Keelut roared as he began to wipe the water from his eyes, while Doreen clutched her broken shoulder and tried to limp away. However, Keelut grabbed her once again by her throat and punched her with the strength of an elephant and Doreen was out instantly.

"Oh no, Squirrel Girl!", Harry yelled.

"Not now son, we can't help her! Run!", Norman pushed them forward, running fast towards the alley.

"No use!", Keelut suddenly landed in front of them, slamming Norman with his fist, knocking him off.

"DAD!", Harry landed next to his father. Are you okay?! Talk to me!"

"Too late, little one! You two are coming with me as well. I sense some strange forces in you and want to examine you a bit better."

Before Harry could answer, Keelut grabbed him and Norman into his net, flying out of town. And what will happen next...would be worse than your greatest nightmares.


	44. Finally Over

Back in the mine shaft, Peter and Atka sat silently side by side.

"Cold...", the young man shivered. "Why my powers can't be working?!"

"It's because of the book", Atka answered. "And I really understand why Harry wants to destroy it."

"Really? But you seem to value it so much..."

"Perhaps, but valuing your life is much more important."

"No kidding...", Peter rolled his eyes. Noticing this, Atka smiled.

"Yes, perhaps it was foolish to let Harry have the book. It's way too dangerous to handle."

Nodding, Peter felt horrible. If only he could help...but his powers didn't work. He felt so useless without them.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Uhh...of course! Why do you ask?"

"You sound rather nervous", Atka continued. "If something is troubling your mind, I can listen."

"Well...", Peter bit his lip, then began. "It's just that...I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Like what?"

"Everything. Our past, this so-called holiday...why everything has to be so hard?!"

"That's a very good question. But I guess life is more about pain than happiness."

"To that, I can somehow relate to...", Peter muttered. "Ever since my uncle..."

"Your uncle?"

"Y-yes...he died when I was 15, just before I became Spider-Man. It was the hardest moment of my life...", Peter began to sob, unintentionally. Grabbing his sleeve, he quickly wiped his tears away. Atka watched him calmly.

"My child, why are you doing that?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you trying to ignore your pain? More you do, more it will hurt."

"I...", Peter didn't know how to finish.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. Let it go."

"But I..."

"I know, it's hard. But eventually, you have to face it. Better late than never, don't you think?", Atka smiled. As he couldn't control himself anymore, Peter began to cry. He was so exhausted.

"There, there. Let your tears fall. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Crying, Peter felt his pain easing a little. Finally, he gulped and stopped.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You should show your emotions more often. I bet Harry would want you to do so."

Smiling a little, Peter relaxed...but then Blind Spot opened the door. Freezing, the teen backed against the wall while Atka remained silent. Not saying a word, BS dragged motionless Tobias in front of the cell door, opened it and threw him in. Then he left, leaving the trio alone.

"Wait a minute...I know this guy!", Peter gasped.

"I see. Well, I must admit I have not seen him before", Atka answered.

"His name is Tobias Lexington, aka Predator. He was one of the guys who saved us last year. But what is he doing here...?", Peter wondered, moving next to him. "Uh...Tobias? Predator, can you hear me?"

At first, there was no response. But then, they heard a silent grunt.

"Where...where am I?", Tobias sat slowly up.

"Hey", Peter smiled and his former ally turned to look at him.

"Whatta...Spider-Man?! What are you doing here?!"

"Good to see you too", Peter said. "It's been a while!"

"It sure has...where are we? What is going on?!", Tobias wondered, then noticed Atka. "Wait a minute...are you Atka?!"

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Yes...we've been looking for you forever! But apparently, Blind Spot got you first."

"Blind Spot? That's his name?", Peter asked.

"Yep. But how are you here?", Tobias wondered.

"I would like to ask the same thing from you. Perhaps we both need to tell our POV's of the stories."

And so boys did. First Tobias explained what happened after they rescued Harry from the harbor. How he and BS knew each other, what did he want and what happened to him and Doreen in Alaska. Then Peter told about their holiday, the book and how Harry was destined to guard it.

"Jeez...looks like we always meet in some nasty situation", Tobias chuckled.

"Looks like it. And Osborns and Doreen are out there...hopefully they will manage!"

"Yeah. Since..."

"Quiet!", Atka suddenly interrupted. "I can hear something."

Looking at him, boys went into confusion. They didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Uhh...are you okay Atka?"

"I sense evil forces...I bet Keelut is coming."

"Keelut? You mean your evil brother?", Peter asked.

"Correct. So be prepared..."

Standing up, boys focused on the door. But instead, the roof started shaking.

"What is that?!", Peter stared.

"I don't know...", Tobias answered. "I can't activate my armor since it's not here."

"This keeps getting better and better...", Peter muttered. Soon, the roof collapsed and Keelut stood in the middle of the room, holding unconscious Doreen over his shoulder as well as the nest where he trapped Osborns.

"Harry, Norman!", Peter said in surprise.

"Doreen, honey!", Tobias called as well. "Oh yeah, we are a couple now."

"Right...", Peter nodded in confusion, then focused back on his bff. "Harry, are you okay?!"

"K-kinda...and you?"

"Well, sort of. What are you up to?!", the powerless spider spat at Keelut.

"Ohhh so you know each other. I honestly have no idea why Blind Spot dragged you all the way here, but I guess you have at least some purposes. And I will certainly enjoy having more puppets to play!"

Laughing, Keelut opened the cell door, throwing Doreen and Norman in. Then, he lifted Harry up, grabbing him by his hand.

"Oh, not you sweetie! You and I are gonna have a little chat."

"Let me go!", Harry yanked himself. "Peter, help!"

"Let go of him Keelut!", Peter commanded. "Now!"

"And why should I? I don't take orders from others, you see."

Looking helplessly his terrified friend, Peter turned to others. "Tobias, can't you do anything?!"

"I'm afraid not. I'm hurt like hell..."

"Darn...Doreen?!"

"Sorry Peter...", Doreen held her broken bones. "I can barely walk..."

"Atka?!"

"My brother? Hah, in your dreams! He can't do a single thing", Keelut squeezed Harry's arm that the boy winced painfully.

"Stop you freak! Or I'll make sure you will regret it!", Peter commanded.

Showing his tongue, Keelut dragged Harry forcefully out of the room, leaving others to stare after him.

"He is horrible...", Doreen shivered in Tobias's armpit. "Poor Harry...if he's the guardian, then..."

"We have to get out of here and save him", Peter decided and knelt down to shook Norman. "Mr. O! Mr. O, wake up! Hurry!"

"I think he's knocked off completely", Tobias held his head. "Keelut has a tough hook."

"Apparently", Peter agreed. "Do you have any water?"

"I have a bit", Doreen offered her bottle and Peter dropped some on Norman's face. After a long feeling moment, he finally blinked his eyes.

"W-where...?"

"Carefully sir", Peter supported Norman as he sat up. "You got a quite of hit."

"P-Peter...?!", Norman stared at him. "How can you be...where are we?!"

"Back in the mine shaft...Keelut kidnapped you, Harry and Doreen in Anchorage", Peter told. Now, Norman remembered it as well.

"Oh yes...that wacko knocked me off! Where is Harry?! Is he all right?!"

"I'm afraid Keelut took him", Tobias told. "Just a moment ago."

"N-no...NO!", Norman stood up, yanking the door. "I have to get out of here and save him!"

"We tried to get out, but nothing works", Doreen said. "Sorry..."

Stopping, Norman turned to see her. Suddenly, he felt how rage grew inside him.

"You...this is your fault!", he ran to Atka, pinning him against the wall. "You and your stupid book!"

"Sir!", Peter yanked Norman's arms. "Stop it!"

"Why did you have to drag my son into this?!", Norman yelled at the silent Inuit. "If he gets hurt, I swear I'm gonna...!"

"Get off him!", Tobias managed to separate the two men. "We won't get anywhere by arguing! Let's just think how do we get out of this cell and help him."

Backing off, Norman straightened his jacket and grunted. Examining the lock, Peter rubbed his chin.

"So small...if only we had something like..."

"Leave that to me", Doreen smiled, making her call. Soon, from the darkness ran a deep brown squirrel, standing before the cage.

"Where did that thing come from...?", Peter raised an eyebrow. Remembering how he was forced to eat, turned Tobias green.

Doreen and the squirrel kept chatting. After they were done, the squirrel climbed up, putting its nails inside the lock. And like a miracle...it opened.

"Wow...", everyone stared when Doreen pushed the door open. "Amazing!"

"Told you my babies are smart", Doreen offered the squirrel a peanut, then it left. "What do you say we go and save Harry?"

"It would be wise", Atka said. "The red moon happens to appear today."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. Normally it appears in three weeks, but Keelut knows the moon ritual and it can be summoned earlier. So..."

"I'm not gonna allow that! SON!", Norman ran ahead, everyone following closely behind.

 _-o-o-o-_

"What?! This brat is the guardian?!", Keelut stared his so-called boss. Harry sat on the ground, tied to the railing by his hands.

"But why didn't you tell me before?!", the pissed Inuit continued his babbling while BS walked to his hostage, holding the book in his hands. Finally, the prize was his.

"Look, you can have the book if you want", Harry tried. "Just let me go and I swear to keep my mouth shut about this."

"Foolish kid", Keelut spat. "The book won't work without its guardian! You are the main reason I went through all this misery. And I'm not gonna let this chance go!"

Shaking with fear, Harry remembered the accident in the harbor. This was a total deja-vu.

 _Not again..._

"But better get to work", Keelut walked down the stairs. Looking down, Harry noticed a huge pit which was full of some orange, boiling liquid.

"W-what is that...?!"

"Your upcoming bath", Keelut grinned. "The book will only work fully if its guardian makes the ultimate sacrifice. So in other words, if you are gone, the mastery will pass on to someone else."

"But...Aguta told us that the book can be destroyed if I sacrifice my memories!"

"True, but then it would be completely gone. But if we get rid of only you, the book will survive. Looks like Aguta forgot to mention one tiny little detail."

Panicking, Harry yanked his hands. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that Peter and others will come to help him in time.

 _Guys...I need your help!_

Elsewhere, the group ran through the corridor.

"Where now?!", Tobias asked when the tunnel diverged.

"Let me see...", Norman looked around. "There! I remember those marks on the walls."

"Then we better hurry", Atka said. "I can sense something evil is about to happen."

Not waiting, the group continued their running. At the same time, BS and Keelut prepared to sacrifice Harry.

"The dose is ready", Keelut climbed back up. "Now, only one thing to do..."

Trying to kick his enemy, Harry began to yell as Keelut pulled him up and yanked to the edge.

"Don't worry, this won't take long. One, two...!"

"Hey creep! Over here!"

Turning around, Keelut didn't have time to react when he got hit by a rock and he fell down. Staring in surprise, Harry saw Doreen and Peter.

"Pete!"

"No need to worry Har, help is on the way!", Peter shot more rocks with his web-shooters while Doreen threw them with her hands.

"You brats...!", Keelut got up. "I'll show you!"

"I'm afraid you have to go through me first", Atka stepped between the teens and his brother. "Stop this now, brother."

"In your dreams!", Keelut answered and the brothers started attacking.

"Are you okay pal?!", Peter ran to Harry and freed his hands.

"Yeah, kinda. But where is Dad? Is he okay?!"

"He and Tobias went after Blind Spot. Your father was so furious at him that wanted to have a payback", Doreen explained.

"But...he has nothing to defend himself! And Blind Spot has the book!", Harry's eyes widened. "We have to help them!"

"You two do that", Doreen nodded. "I think I'm gonna take care of some old debts", she slammed her fists together, watching the fighting Inuit bros.

"Very well", Peter said. "Show what Squirrel Girl is made of! Let's go, Harry!", Peter waved his hand and boys ran to help the rest of the group.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _"So, how do we surprise him?",_ Norman whispered when he and Tobias hid behind the rocks.

 _"On my mark. Luckily I was able to get my armor from the closet and it will take a short time to load",_ his ally whispered back.

"I can't wait...", Norman gritted his teeth and watched BS who read the book. This monster reminded him of Octavius...and he was gonna make him pay.

 _I'm gonna crush him..._

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!", Tobias commanded and the duo made a silent run. But suddenly, BS whipped around and shot with the little gun he carried in his pocket.

"LOOK OUT!", Tobias stepped in front of Norman, shielding him. "Take cover, I'll handle this!"

"No way! I'm gonna make him pay for this torture!", Norman grabbed a long metal pipe. "Come and get me you coward!"

Raising his eyebrows, BS let out a silent, amused grunt. Giving a quick punch, Tobias landed through the wall. Then, he focused on his former hostage.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!", Norman spat.

Not answering, BS made a run and kicked Norman down, grabbing the pipe. Lifting it up, he started hitting the man with it.

"OW! OW!"

"What is that sound?!", Harry asked when boys arrived in the room. "Sounds like...!"

"Look, up there!", Peter pointed BS with his finger. "And I think he's..."

"He is hurting Dad! I have to help him!", Harry made a run, but Peter stopped him.

"Wait! You have to stay hidden, or else you are in danger."

"Pete, you all helped me last year. And because of me, everyone is in danger, yet again. I can't repeat the same."

"But...", Peter tried to protest, but Harry was certain. Finally, he had to give up.

"Okay. But don't do anything risky", Peter said and boys continued running. BS kept hitting Norman when Tobias tried to attack again. Unfortunately, he was still pretty hurt and landed through another wall.

"Tobias!", Peter called him. "Are you okay?!"

"Kinda...but I would really need help here!"

"Well if we throw the book down that pit, it will be destroyed and you will have your powers back", Harry told. "The only problem is how to get it from that wacko..."

"Leave that to me", Peter said. "Meanwhile, try to find anything useful to help our attacks."

"Right", Harry made a salute with his hand. "Protect Dad, will you?"

"You have my word", Peter smiled and ran to save Norman who had bruises all over his hands.

"Hey ugly! Try to tease someone else for a change!", Peter kicked BS away from Norman, soon joined by Tobias. "Mr. Osborn, run!"

But Norman was too weak to get up. He just laid there and hold his waist in pain. Meanwhile, Harry dug the stuff which laid all over the cave.

"Not that...no, not that either! Man, there is nothing..."

Loud noises made Harry lift his gaze up. And to his horror, BS had managed to trap Tobias and Peter inside some magical dome they weren't able to break through. And now, this lunatic was once again harassing Norman, who cried for help. Shaking his head, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

 _I have to stop this...but how?! Doreen and Atka are way too busy with Keelut...I have to figure out something by myself._

As everything seemed to be hopeless, he spotted it. The book, which laid only a couple feet from him.

 _BINGO!_

Making a run, Harry grabbed the book and turned to Blind Spot.

"STOP!"

Turning to look at him, BS stopped hitting. Harry trembled when saw his wicked eyes, but gathered his courage.

"You heard me! Leave my friends alone or I will destroy the book myself!"

 _"What...Harry, don't!",_ Peter yelled through the wall. Norman lifted his head up, looking at his son in horror.

"I will let you have this thing if you let everyone go! Otherwise, I will destroy this and you will never have the powers!", Harry said. BS crossed his hands.

 _"There's no way BS will ever keep his promises...HARRY! RUN!",_ Tobias yelled as well.

"No! No more running! So, how it will be?", Harry challenged. BS gazed at him, rolled his eyes...and made a quick run towards the surprised boy.

Freezing completely, the trio wasn't able to move or say anything. At first, Harry was sure this was his doom...but seeing his beloved ones and those awful memories under Ock's torture gave him a new spirit. Turning around, he threw the book with all his might. Letting out a frustrated growl, BS tried to grab it...but it was too late. The book landed straight into the pit...and exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Keelut yelled furiously as Doreen and Atka were finally able to beat him and held him still.

"Wow!", Doreen said. "Harry really did it!"

"Yes...the curse is finally broken! But the only problem is that...", Atka muttered, seeing how Harry landed to his knees and grabbed his head.

 _"What's happening?!",_ Peter and Tobias stared. Looking at his boy, Norman tried to say something, but his throat was dry of shock, relief, and pride.

"Godd...", Harry held his head as felt some strange energy escaping from his body. He felt like a sponge where water was flushing out. It lasted for a long time...until the boy collapsed to the ground, taking hold with his hands. Then he lifted his gaze, looking at his father who stared back.

 _"S-son...?",_ Norman managed to whisper. Then he remembered...since Harry destroyed the book, his memories were gone. The idea shocked him completely.

"N-no...it can't be...!", the older Osborn began to sob as old memories flashed in his mind.

* * *

 _"I came so fast as I could! What is it?!", Norman ran to the park. He was near his thirties, rising businessman._

 _"Oh hey sweetie", Emily greeted him. She and Norman had been married for about two years and were really happy._

 _"You sounded really worried on the phone. Is everything all right?", Norman looked worried while his wife fed some red butterflies in her hands._

 _"Everything is fine darling", his wife responded. "But tell me, how was your meeting Norman?"_

 _"It was wonderful...you know something, Emily? Oscorp is still a young company and we are doing better than ever! But I still wonder, who will take over after I'm old? I don't have an heir, and I don't wanna sell it either. What should I do...?"_

 _Emily looked at him, then giggled._

 _"Oh hon, you are worrying way too much! Everything will be fine!"_

 _"How come? I have to think about our future!"_

 _"As I said earlier, I had something to tell you", Emily smiled._

 _"Oh yes...what is it?"_

 _"Well, I just wanna congratulate the future father!"_

 _"What...are you saying that...?!"_

 _"Yes, I'm pregnant Norman! We are gonna have a baby!", Emily smiled. Norman nearly fainted...this was not true. He would have an heir...and have a child._

 _"That's...that's fantastic! I love you, honey!"_

 _Smiling, the couple left the park, butterflies surrounding them. They were really happy since soon, their family would be complete._

 _*Months later*_

 _Norman had never felt so nervous during his life. The labor had been very long and painful for Emily, who cried and cried._

 _"It's gonna be okay...gotta be..."_

 _"Mr. Osborn?"_

 _"Y-yes?"_

 _"Well...I only want to say that_ _congratulations"_ _, the nurse walked out of the room, holding a towel in her hands. "It's a boy."_

 _Heart melting, Norman took the bundle as it was settled in his hands. The baby was wide awake, not crying at all. Instead, his little eyes stared straight back at his father._

 _"He...he has my eyes", he cracked._

 _"Yes", the nurse smiled. "Oh btw, we have taken care of your wife. You can see her now if you want."_

 _"Thank you", Norman stepped into the room where Emily slept. Walking next to her bed, he sat down._

 _"Emily...can you see him? He's gorgeous", Norman smiled and looked at their child. "Ten perfect fingers and toes...our little Harold."_

 _But Emily didn't respond. Norman tried again._

 _"Oh look, he's sniffing...and keeps ignoring me. Looks like sleeping is more interesting than...Emily? Emily?! Oh no...hey, I need a doctor here! HELP!"_

 _The next thing Norman could remember was how he sat in the hospital cafeteria, holding his baby in his lap. Little did poor Harry know that he would have to grow up without a mother...and how it would affect the relationship between him and his father for years..but eventually, things would get solved out._

* * *

Norman's heart cracked. The only thing which was left by his beloved wife was now gone. Dropping his gaze, he couldn't meet his son's eyes. It was like...

"Dad?"

Lifting his head back up, Norman stared at the smiling Harry. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"What in the...?!", Peter stared. "I...I thought that the book was supposed to erase Harry's mind...what is going on?!"

"Don't ask me", Tobias shook his head. "I'm puzzled as hell."

When everyone stared at him, Harry was also confused about this. Of course, he was relieved that he recognized everyone, but how was that possible?

"I...", Harry began. Suddenly, he noticed BS standing right behind Norman.

"Dad...DAD! Behind you!"

Turning around, Norman couldn't do anything as BS grabbed him. The villain was furious...his prize was gone forever, thanks to this brat. Giving an evil look at the boy, he finally grinned...and threw Norman down.

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Harry screamed. "NOOO!"

"SHIT!", Tobias activated his weapons, finally able to destroy the dome. Attacking BS, they began to fight as Peter (whose powers had finally returned) and Harry ran the stairs down. Half the way there, they met Doreen.

"Where is Dad?! Is he okay?!", Harry demanded to know. The girl sighed.

"Well, he..."

Staring back, Harry tried to pass her. But Doreen refused to move.

"Harry...you can't go in there. It's...please. Just don't."

Not listening, Harry pushed her out of the way. Peter gave Doreen comforting squeeze on the shoulder and followed his bff.

"Dad?! DAD!", Harry ran to Atka who stood at the edge of the pit. "Where is he?!"

"Harry...your father..."

"Yeah?! Why is everyone so mysterious?! Tell me where is he!", Harry yelled angrily. Shaking his head sadly, Atka put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"My boy...that evil soul threw your father into that poisonous dose. You saw what happened to the book, right?"

Stepping back, Harry stared Atka in total shock. Flashbacks from the village and how Norman got hit by their driver came to his mind. Not again...after all they went through, his father couldn't be gone.

"No...!", Harry shook his head in tears. "No...NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! You liar!"

Looking sad, Atka and Peter watched Harry who screamed Norman's name.

Over. Over. Over again. Nothing.

"Har...calm down", Peter said. "You are exhausted..."

"I'm not calming down! Not until Dad is back! Please, there's gotta be a way to save him!", he collapsed in front of Atka, crossing his hands. "Please..."

"Dear child..."

"PLEASE!", Harry cried. "I can't live without him...I can't!"

"Look..."

"I beg you...I do whatever you ask! Just bring him back!", Harry prayed. "Atka, please..."

Watching this poor child made Atka give up. After all, he saved his people.

"Very well. There is actually one way how Keelut can commit his sins. I will switch his place with your father's."

"Hah, in your dreams! I'm not sacrificing my soul for some old..."

"SILENCE!", Atka raised his voice for the first time that it surprised boys totally. "You have no right to say anything. I shall our elders decide what they will do with you."

Grunting, Keelut turned his head away when Atka walked in front of the pit, whispering something. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the cave that boys had to cover their eyes. When they opened them again, stared mouth open. Keelut was now gone and Atka supported puzzled Norman who held his head.

"These blackouts are driving me crazy! I really need to have a long rest after...", the man stopped when saw his son. "Harry...?!"

"Yeah...it's me, Dad...", the crying boy smiled. "I didn't forget."

"Thank god...!", Norman embraced his son, letting his emotions out as well. "But I don't understand...how did you manage to do that?! Since Aguta said..."

"I guess there is something more powerful than any magic", Atka said and the trio turned to see him. "I had my doubts, but it looks like even I still have a lot to learn."

"Really?", Peter asked. "And what is this powerful thing?"

"Love my children", Atka ruffled gently both boys' hair. "Love."

Smiling at each other, Osborns and Peter watched as Atka backed away and started to fade. "But now, it is time for me to return the world I belong since the case is over. Goodbye, I will never forget you."

"Goodbye", the trio smiled and the Inuit was soon gone. Only seconds later, Tobias and Doreen came down.

"Jeez, looks like everything is back to normal here. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much", Peter shrugged and smiled. "Where's Blind Spot?"

"Coward escaped", his ally answered. "But no matter...I will catch him next time!"

"And I shall help", Doreen smiled. "And don't even dare to say no!"

Laughing, the trio watched Osborns who hugged. Once again, they had survived yet another danger.

 _-o-o-o-_

One week had passed since the incident and lives had slowly returned back to normal. Tobias and Doreen had enough of this coldness and they headed to Miami shortly after the group got back to civilization, but Osborns and Peter decided to stay and finally enjoy before returning home.

"Is your phone finally working?", Harry asked. The trio had settled in one of the most expensive hotels in Anchorage. But of course, that wasn't a problem for Norman who has as we know, money to burn.

"Kinda", Peter tapped it. "But I still think I need to buy a new one."

"Then let me offer it. As a reward how you stood by my side through this adventure. And no buts!"

"Fine", Peter slapped his friend gently. "Weirdo."

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

"Skinny."

"Arachnerd."

"Hey, have you been listening to Sam's lame jokes?! That's one of his lazy nicknames!", Peter spat while Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?", Norman walked to the balcony. "Man, it's freezing here!"

"Yep", Harry answered. "But look at those northern lights! Amazing!"

"Yes, indeed they are. But what are you doing out without a jacket?! Inside now, young man!"

"Coming coming", Harry rolled his eyes. "But hey, I just wanna tell you something. Thanks. Without you, I wouldn't be here. You two are the best."

"Well, this was some holiday!", Peter smiled. "Wait until Flash and others will hear!"

"Can't wait...", Harry chuckled and followed his father inside. When he was left alone, Peter tapped the number.

"Oh hey, Aunt May! Sorry that I haven't called lately, but you can never guess what I want to tell you. And I call it...Spider Crisis In Alaska!"

 **THE END**


End file.
